


I'll Follow You

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, Bullying, Catfish - Freeform, Catfishing, Cyber Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gaming, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, chatroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 131,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: The Mills family consists of three generations that all keep connected through the digital world. A world they soon learn consists of friends and foes. What will happen when the perfect image shatters and what will the consequences be for the ones involved.A story about how the digital world can ruin lives as well as bring them together, how easily it is to loose your way between the keys and screens, and the strong bond between family and friends.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Tinker Bell, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry/Nova, Maleficent/Queen of Hearts | Cora, Maleficent/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Queen of Hearts | Cora/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kahlen369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Follow You [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876111) by [kahlen369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369). 



> Authors Note: I always wanted to write a story that was about bullying as that has had a big impact of over half of my life. It took me a long time to figure out how to do it, but as the world slowly revolves more around technology, I found that it might be interesting revolving it around cyber bullying, from both bully and the bullied’s perceptive. I also incorporated other aspects of the cyber world like catfishing, dating roulette and gaming. As this is one of the most challenging stories I ever did I hope you as a reader enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Fear warning this has hard topics hence the rating on this one. 
> 
> Trigger Warning for Rape / Non Consensual sex and violence.
> 
> I know that on the show Astrid is Nova's Storybrooke name, but in this story Astrid is the name of Nova's mother aka Blue on the show.

**_I’ll Follow You !_ **

**_Prologue_ **

Cora Violet Heartstone Mills lay in a hotel room, tears flowing down her grimy cheeks. She was beaten, bruised, raped and defeated. All the strength and superiority she usually showed was gone. She was lying on the bed, completely naked; bleeding and hurting. 

How could she have been so stupid? To trust someone online...How could she be so foolish and agree to meet them? How was she going to leave this place with her head still held high? Who was she going to call for help? 

A groan of pain as she reached for her phone on the floor, seeing her badly bruised wrist. Pulling it closer she pressed the speed dial number 7. A voice female answered; “This isn’t a good time, can I call you back in 40?”

“No. I...need help. I am at room 603 the royal, please hurry.” With that the phone dropped to the floor as she curled up whimpering. The pain and humiliation were more than she could bear. 

* * *

Henry David Mills was in deep trouble and he knew it. He didn’t at this point know what was worst. That his actions had caused a girl to try killing herself. She would have succeeded if her big sister hadn’t found her in time.

That his mothers would lecture him to the dawn of time when they found out he was the bully and not the kid being bullied. That was not how he was raised. 

That his actions most likely would get him expelled so he wouldn’t graduate with high honors after all. Or the pressing guilt he was now feeling due to it all. And for what?

It was all because Nova’s bigger sister refused to go out with him, because she found him too young and immature. 

As the door to the principal’s office opened and he swallowed hard. Now his mothers would learn the truth at last, now they would hate him forever. He hated himself just then, regretting he let it go this far. That he didn’t stop it before it got so out of control. He knew he only had himself to blame as he followed his mothers into the principal’s office with hanging head. 

* * *

Robin Lockwood Mills bit her lower lip. She hated this, she lied to her mother every day. It was the only way she could survive, telling her that she ate properly and that the bullying had stopped; it hadn’t.

That she had gotten the lead in the school production of the Romeo and Juliet didn’t help either. She also hated that the teachers did nothing to stop it and the other students; her former friends were in on it, making her feel lost and alone.

Right now she just wanted it all to end, for them to stop, to like her. To not look so fat in the mirror, to be skinny like them. At least she had managed to lose some weight due to not eating over the last couple of weeks, she hardly drank any smoothies either, only every other day. She was proud of herself; she managed to stick to that and her dance.

Still she was glad that she lived at a dorm near the academy so her mother couldn’t check how much she ate on the week days. Not that she had time anyway due to her new girlfriend.

The young girl took a deep felt herself weakened in the end sequence where Olivia was carrying and then in the end laying her down on the bed. It felt nice, so very nice, she needed rest. She needed to just close her eyes for a second, not noticing she slipped for real.

In the fear distance she heard Olivia’s with a shivering voice say, “Robin get up, it is your scene. Stop joking around.”

She didn’t manage though, she was too tired, her body had enough and her brain was shutting down. From the sides she heard someone yell, “Someone call an ambulance and her mother, now!” She smiled as she lost consciousness fully because she saw her guiding light in the distance, like a beacon of hope in the dark. Her grandfather, even if he had been dead for years he was there and she knew everything would be alright. 


	2. How it all began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Encounter mentioned read at own risk.

**_How it all began_ **

**_About 5 Months prior_ **

“You will come to my dance rehearsal right, granny?” Robin’s voice sounded from the living room. She was sitting next to the matriarch smiling. She could hardly sit still though, the girl clearly had too much energy. She always had that Cora concluded, her little humming bird were always flying places enchanting everyone on her way.

“Yes, of course,” Cora answered in a soft tone. She was as calm as her granddaughter was lively at this point. It had been a long day at work and now she was finally catching a breather.

“Great!” She said as she got up from the chair doing a pirouette with ease. As she sat down she asked; “So have you been down at the center lately?”

“No, it was more your grandfather that liked to go there, it is not the same without him. I do see the girls from time to time and I have you, Roland, Henry and your parents. Not to mention work so I don’t see when I would have the time.” She said with a small smile. She knew her granddaughter most likely wanted her to go to the senior center to find a new companion. She just couldn’t bring herself to do that.

“I know, I am just worried you will get lonely that is all.” Said Robin. Just then it was a ding on her phone. She looked at it swallowing hard.

“Something wrong, dear?” Her grandmother wondered.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” She said and quickly put it away.

“Promise you will tell me, or any of us if it is something you cannot handle.” Cora said in a serious tone. 

“Of course I will granny. Can I ask you something?” Robin wondered curiously.

“Yes.” She said with a dignified nod. She always encouraged her children an grandchildren to ask as many questions as possible that was how they learned.

“How do you handle when someone say bad things about you behind your back? I mean surely someone had to at one point or another?” Robin reasoned. After all her grandmother was a judge and she knew people had to be opinionated about the matter.

“Of course. I am aware that they people. Like the press makes fun of my name because I am a judge. I use my maiden name at work, it was to shelter my family when I was younger, safety reasons due to my occupation. My maiden name as you know is Heartstone. They say I have a heart of stone or that I am heartless, that I am unfair and so on. I heard it many times in my life. Behind my back and to my face. More than I care to admit. At one point it got so bad I considered changing workplace. Then I remind myself why I do it, to put the bad ones away. Am I aware they have families and so on, yes. Do I hate it at times? Yes of course. Still I have to do it, because of their actions. If that makes me heartless so be it. On a good day I rise above it, on a bad day I cry a little and get done with it.” The elderly woman spoke wisely. She sighed heavily knowing by the question someone was bugging her granddaughter, but she couldn’t force her to tell her. 

“You never confronted them?” Robin wondered thoughtfully. 

“Once of twice yes, and some of them are in jail for going too far. My colleagues put them there,” she contemplated.

Another ding from Robin’s phone, she looked at it. It was an alarm telling her she had to be home for dinner an hour later. She shook it off before telling her grandmother, “Thank you for the honesty regarding the question. Still I cannot picture you crying about the matter.”

“I am only human, my little hummingbird. I cry and laugh just like everyone else.” Cora said with the softest smile. Even if she knew deep within that she didn’t cry as much as a regular person. 

“Meaning you like everyone else must be lonely also?” Robin countered with a wink. 

“You are sounding like your mother and aunt you know that? Even if that was the case I would have no time for such nonsense as dating as I pointed out earlier.” Cora shook her head.

“How about just someone to talk to, you know there are web-pages for that right?” Robin tried optimistic.

“Of course. I may be old, but I am not oblivious to how online courting and companionship works. I am not even saying I am against it, but it is just not my thing. I told my daughters the same time and time again.” Said the elderly woman with a groan. She was fully aware both her daughters meet their partners online. Zelena’s now ex-husband also found his current wife there.

“Come on, granny. Just take the leap. I am not saying you have to marry anyone or even meet them. Just someone to talk to that is all,” she pressed. She didn’t want to give up that easily.

“Will you stop bothering me about it if I promise to look at it?” Cora tried with a sigh.

“I promise, but now I have to go,” Robin said with a great big smile. 

“When will I see you next time?” Cora asked as she looked at the youngling, standing there in ripped jeans and old worn out T with the print of an old rock band on. If she wasn’t mistaken it had been Zelena’s at one point or another in life. 

“Going out tomorrow night. I am gonna check out DJ Wonderlice again with some friends. Don’t feel like going home and getting another lecture from mother. So thought I would crash here. Have breakfast Sunday, is that alright?” Robin asked, looking at her grandmother with hopeful eyes. 

“Of course. Send a text in case you change your mind so I won’t have to worry if you do not show up,” Cora’s tone was a bit more serious now. She never minded that her grandchildren hid out there from time to time. Better than something happening to them out on the town. 

“I promise I will,” she said and took up her purple and pink striped backpack tossing it over her shoulder. She was about to leave when something came to mind. A deep breath as she asked; “Was mom and dad ever happy together?” 

“They were when they first meet and very much in love. They just grew apart I think,” her grandmother answered wisely. 

“They really hate each other. It makes me sad,” she whispered. Even if she was now seventeen, she still found it hard her parents couldn’t get along. They had gotten a divorce when she was seven. Her brother had been five at the time so he could hardly remember living together or ever being a happy family. By now neither she or her brother saw and talked to their father or his new family.

Cora wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight. She pressed kisses into red strands as she whispered; “I know sweetheart. I wish I could make it easier on you.”

  
“You already are, granny,” it came back. She felt safe here, safe and loved in this house. Her grandmother’s house had always been a safe place she came to when she couldn’t handle her parents. She always liked how it was warm and cozy in the living room, and how her grandmother let herself, Roland and Henry do whatever they wanted when they were there. Although Cora wasn’t too crazy about them eating junk food or making a mess.

Still she never lectured them about it, just gave them a special look making them clean up and go for an apple or some other fruit or veggie instead. It had been that way for as long as Robin could remember even when her grandfather was alive, both were in a silent agreement on that. And all knew that if they decided on something you could not change their minds. 

Cora held on to her for a bit longer before letting go. She planted a final kiss between her red strands whispering; “Time to fly off my little hummingbird.”

The young girl smiled as she headed out to her car. A green Citroen cactus, used she bought with her own saved up money. She worked as a help instructor at a dance studio close to school a few nights a week. She fired up the car she called, “Grasshopper,” and drove towards home. Soon parking in the driveway, she clicked on her phone reading the messages on the chat log for her dance group. 

_“You should have seen the little robin today, she really put on a lot during the xmas holidays.”_

_“Agreed, so OMG!”_

_“She will look more than like a flying hippy than a flying swan.”_

“No way she will get that part now.”

“Totally, not looking like a Dumbo.”

And a picture of her in the dance class that day. A tear running down her cheek. Had she really put on that much during Christmas break? Clearly she had to or they would not talk about her that way. She dried the tear away so her mother and brother wouldn’t see. No way she would tell them, her mother would just call the school and all would be worse and her brother would never understand. 

She took a screenshot and sent to her cousin Henry saying; “Do I really look all that fat, be honest.”

Slowly she got out of the car and walked inside the house. She could feel the smell of a homemade pasta dish of some kind as she locked the door behind her. Pesto and something garlic she knew. 

Once she entered the kitchen her mother looked at her saying; “There you are, I was getting worried?” 

“Mooom, I am seventeen. I hardly live here anymore. You shouldn’t be worried just because I am a little late. I was just having fun over at granny’s,” she said rolling her eyes. 

“You can live to be a million and I would worry just the same,” said the older redhead in a very loving tone. 

“I get it I do suppose. Still there was no need to worry, as I already said I was just stopping by granny’s on the way here. I texted that I would,” she said. 

“I know, and I am sorry,” Zelena said and stirred in one of the pots on the stove. She turned to face her asking; “So how is the old bat?”

“She seemed a little tired, but I think she had a long day at work today. There are probably some hard cases going on these days. She said she would try online dating,” said the young girl with a small smile.

“Finally. I knew it would happen if we nudged her enough,” the older redhead said as she turned off the stove. As she slowly placed the food on the table she added; “Remember I am going out with your aunts tonight, but if there is anything, I have my cellphone with me at all times.”

Robin nodded as she let a hand sneak out to grasp some of the cheese from the bowl on the table. Zelena sent her a glare but she shrugged it off and went to find her younger brother. He was locked up in the bedroom playing some kind of online game with his friends. She could see he didn’t notice she came in as he was having his headset one talking to someone.

She looked at the screen names, Horned King, Bloody Hood, Dark Prince and Elena the conqueror, not very inventive. Still as long as he had fun with them she didn’t mind. She tapped on his shoulder, getting his attention she mimed dinner. He nodded saying, “Bloody Hood is AFK for about thirty minutes, will resume to the quest shortly.”

He took of the headset and smiled at her saying; “We are really close to defeating the biggest of the all-time monsters. We been on it for days, tomorrow we are meeting up to do a Pokémon Go raid.”

“Glad to hear you are getting some fresh air in addition to just being inside,” she said with a small laughter. She knew she shouldn’t worry as he also played on the school’s football team.

“I do go to school and play football you know,” he pointed out. He pointed to the screen; “Dark Prince is helping me with the advanced algebra later. She is a total math wiz.”

“Wait the dark prince is a girl,” Robin frowned a little.

“Yeah, her last name is Prince so makes totally sense. Almost like with Snape in Harry Potter!” He said. She shook her head thinking her brother was the king of nerds, then again she never minded. He was the best brother she could ask for. Even if they were closer to becoming adults they were still thick as thieves.

“It does,” she agreed with a nod.

“Oh I wanted to ask for Henry if you wanted to hang out on Sunday. We are going to check out the new skateboard rink downtown.” He suddenly remembered.

“Can I get back to you on that, I dunno how long I will be out for Saturday. And don’t…” she stopped. He finished, “Tell mom, I won’t.”

“You are the best bro,” she said and took his head in a deadlock and used her knuckle to mess up his head. He broke free of course and did the same to her, making her say; “Hey, my hair was perfect today!”

“Nah never is, sis. It’s the same as mom’s; always fuzzy,” he said and poked his tongue at her before he ran out the rom like and arrow. She was after him and caught him just as he came into the kitchen and deadlocked him again. He got a hold of her ticking one of sides so she let him go. He smiled pleased as they both heard their mother say; “Aren’t you both too old to act like that.”

“To old to beat him, never.” Said Robin with a grin as she sat down by the table.

Zelena frowned she still found it hard her children were all grown up. Especially the way that Roland had started to help himself and now was gulping down the pasta before they had even started. She didn’t say anything, she was just glad he was eating at all between his online gaming and football practice. He was quarterback for the home team. She knew that he most likely would enter pro league in a matter of years if that was the road he wanted to take. She had tried to talking to him about it, but she mostly got grunts as answer. He was a teenage boy after all.

The forty-year-old woman looked over at her daughter that only seemed to be pushing the food around on her plate and asked; “Is there something the matter, little archer?”

“No it is nothing, just have a lot on my mind due to the new routine and the tryouts for the lead character that is all,” she said, trying for a smile.

“I understand, but try to eat; if only just a little.” Her mother encouraged.

She nodded quietly and slowly swallowed some small pieces of pasta and some of the salad on her plate. She swallowed hard wishing she hadn’t eaten so much over the Christmas holiday. She looked over at her mother thinking she was perfect; she could eat whatever without putting on weight. Quickly she finished up and excused herself to practice.

Zelena looked after her with worried eyes hoping it wasn’t something really bad. She looked over at Roland saying; “Keep an eye on her and let me know if something is really wrong alright.”

“Mhm,” he mumbled taking another mouthful. She shook her head glad that he at least seemed to be alright. She knew she didn’t really have time to think about it as she needed to get ready to go out with her sister and sister-in-law as soon as she was done with dinner.

* * *

Text: Emma, where are you? I thought your shift ended long ago?

Text: I am here, where the frack are you, hot stuff. We were going to meet at bar Millennium right? Been waiting inside for an hour…

Text: We were going to meet outside…you got a table in there?

Text: Table, drinks you name it. All but you two foxy ladies. Oh not to freak Lena out, but Ruby is here also. I know the two don’t always see eye to eye.

Text: A heads up would be nice, but I am sure there are worse thing than that tramp in there.

Text: Hey it is my best friend you are talking about!

She looked down at her phone with furious eyes. Ruby that just then came back to the table with a beer pitcher and two glasses said, “What is going on, they are not coming?”

“Mixup they thought we were meeting outside. Clearer it up,” Emma said.

“What??” Ruby sensed it was something.

“She called you a tramp again!” said Emma with a huff. She had been married to Regina for over ten years now and been with her even longer. For those years Ruby and Zelena had never seen eye to eye on anything and her wife did not approve of the brunette’s lifestyle. She was seemingly not settling down, moving from one person to another and she was not getting any younger. Still it bothered the blonde when her wife talked badly about her friend. After all she had slowed down on the never-ending string of suitors the past couple of years. Emma knew it was likely only a matter of time before her friend found the big love of her life, or at least she hoped so. If anyone deserved that it had to be Ruby she knew.

“Don’t worry about it, Em. She is right. I am a tramp and she is a lady,” Ruby shrugged as she poured beer from the pitcher over into the four glasses on the table.

“Not always,” Emma said making a face. She could see her friend laugh so that she spit the beer she was drinking out; making the blonde laugh as well. Both were almost in stiches on the floor when they heard Regina say, “What is going on?”

“Nothing, just Em throwing some comments your way,” Ruby said, giving both a brief hug of politeness.

The brunette shut Emma a glare making Ruby say; “Is it just me or did it get chilly in here. Think you are sleeping on the couch tonight, Em.”

“I do not mind, the couch is very comfy,” the blonde joked making them laugh yet again.

Zelena shook her head and rolled her eyes at them both. Ruby sensed she wasn’t having the best day, “Can I offer you anything other than beer? It is on me.”

“A round of shots I want to forget everything tonight.” She answered tiredly, looking her right in the eyes.

“A round of shots coming up,” said the brunette and vanished through the crown of people to find the bar.

“Lena, I think that maybe you shouldn’t…” Regina whispered to her older sister.

“Please let me have this one, Regina. My whole damn life I have done the responsible thing. From school, to work to with the children. I never really let loose once or got drunk or stupid. Let me for once do that, because frankly I feel old, tired and worn out!” she said and sighed heavily.

“Alright,” the brunette nodded. She knew all too well her older sister was right. If she wanted to get drunk for the possible first time in her life since her teen years she should be allowed to do so. Besides was what the worst that could happen? She mimed I am sorry to Emma and got a kiss in return. She never was really angry with her and she knew there was no way she would let her sleep on the couch. After all they were both stressed and misunderstandings did happen. She would not worry about tonight, tonight she just wanted to have fun with her three favorite people.

* * *

In a different part of town Cora was sitting in her home office, she was looking at the various of fating sites. Shaking her head she clicked them away since they sounded like they were only after one thing sex, and people judged due appearances. She put her phone aside looking online. She was a member of a few interest groups on Facebook, but wasn’t all that active. The one she had gone back and forth to check was one that had to do with card games, poker, bridge, hearts and others. She and her husband were both avid card players in their days, now however….

She soon saw there was also a chat connected to this group and clicked on the link that led her to a chatroom called deck of cards. She looked at the three chats, one about daily things, one for poker and one for chess of all things. She clicked on the one with daily routines and soon had to pick and anonymous card of the deck to chat. This was so no one could go to your Facebook or other screen profiles and harass you, it said.

She first tried the Ace-Of-Spades but it was taken. Rolling her eyes she went for Queen-Of-Hearts instead. She saw the chat of the days were two themed. Two chats going at the same time, one about someone losing custody of his children to his wife and never got to see them. The other matter was a new TV Show about baking. She had seen a few episodes herself but she wasn’t what you could call a true follower. These were though, she could easily tell who were males and who were females from how they worded themselves. She added some responses here and there, but kept it neutral. No need to start a world war three or getting people to hate her the first night thee.

She startled when she saw someone asked for a private conversation. Someone calling themselves TheJoker. Was she going to click yes? Then she figured what was the harm she could always decline or block later if there was a problem.

The-Joker: Good evening or morning. After all I don’t know where you are at.

Queen-Of-Hearts: It is evening and same to you.

The-Joker: Thank you and evening here also. Can I assume you are a female?

Queen-Of-Hearts: I am. What about yourself?

The-Joker: I am a man somewhat up in the years. I shall not ask for yours as I was taught you never ask a woman for her age.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I shall not give it. I shall however say that I have both children or grandchildren so that will give you an estimate. And no I am not a young grandmother you see nowadays.

The-Joker: Then we are roughly the same age. You sounded resentful speaking about the younger generation, but I rather have someone older and mature any day. Not that that mean we should meet or get married, at least not this soon. General observation only. The ones that lived tend to have a better and more realistic view on life. They know it is not black and white, there are grey areas also, wouldn’t you agree?

Queen-Of-Hearts: In most cases yes, but there are exceptions from the rule. My children and grandchildren are not that blue eyed. I have also learned doing my occupation that even if there should be some grey areas the law does not agree upon that.

The-Joker: I would expect that your family is like you quite reflected and knows about the facts of life. Can I assume that your work is within the courtroom or within the police if I got by the wording?

Queen-Of-Hearts: You can, but I will not tell you witch. After all you are still a stranger to me.

The-Joker: Fair enough. The question is do you want to get to know me better or should I leave you be, your Majesty.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I think I will like that, but I had had a long day so I need some rest. Maybe we can talk more tomorrow?

The-Joker: I have other obligations in the evening, but maybe later on?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Yes I have no plans on Sunday thus far.

Queen-Of-Hearts has signed off.

Cora looked at the screen wondering if she had really gone this desperate for someone to talk to and it ended up being a stranger. She groaned and went to pour herself a glass of whiskey. She was a judge for Christ sake, and the only supreme court female judge in the boroughs. A deep breath as she decided that she would keep it just online, because she was not going to meet someone that could be a possible….She had seen the stories in her court room more than once.

Still someone to talk to other than her family couldn’t all bad. She decided to take it one day at the time, maybe this man whoever he was could a useful sparring partner. She emptied the glass, only to put it in the dishwasher before going to bed. She was glad she never or seldom worked in the weekends at least, it gave her a little time to cool down and reflect between the cases. A smile on deep red lips as she finished up in the bathroom, only to curl up in bed with a good book. This would be a good weekend she knew; not only because she would have her family over for dinner that Sunday, but she would also talk to The-Joker.

* * *

Zelena woke early the next morning by loud music playing somewhere in the house. She groaned tiredly pulling a pillow over her head hearing someone say, “You are really not a morning person are you?”

Her eyes widened, who was in her bed and why? She never ever taken a stranger home with her, at least not since her twenties, why now and who? Removing the pillow from her face she looked at Ruby Lucas. Her torso was naked, that meant that she…that they…had slept together. But how and why?

Slowly the night before came back to her. Parts of it, drinking, dancing and making out with Ruby outside the club. They had probably taken a cab back here and continued. How stupid could she possible or was it desperate to do anything with this woman? It was probably clear how she felt as Ruby got out of the bed and quickly started getting dressed.

When she was done she turned to the redhead, hurt in her voice as she said; “I will see myself out. For the record I was not the one that asked to come here, you pleaded me to. You initiated everything. I am also not a tramp and I hate that you call me that. I am just as human and ladylike as you even if I don’t always dress the part. If you bothered to get to know me you would no that. I feel sorry for whoever end up with a shrewd like you.”

With that she vanished out the door. The redhead was so stunned that she sat there looking after her with gaping mouth. Shit, shit, shit, she fucked up and she knew it. She hadn’t meant to send her fleeing like that. She wanted to talk to her and…calmly explain why this was a bad idea. Why it had all been a bad idea. Still Ruby’s words were burned into her memory, mostly because she knew her to be right.

Another groan as she reached for her phone and called her younger sister. She heard Regina’s voice not to awake moments later say; “Good morning Zelena.”

“I screwed up royally, Regina,” Zelena managed to get out. Did she have to leave the room to find some aspirin for the horses running through her head.

“You mean with Ruby?” Regina wondered. She was a little amused by the situation, she knew nothing good could come from her sister making out with Emma’s best friend the night before. Still since both had left before herself and Emma she assumed Zelena had left it at that, clearly that was not the case.

“Yes, we clearly slept together and I can only remember bits and pieces. I never wanted that to happen, Regina. Not in a million years, she will hate me even more than before not. She left moments ago after telling me off. I never meant it to go that far or hurt her and the worst is she is right. Why the heck didn’t either of you stop me?!” she finished frustrated.

“She won’t hate you forever, she is not the type for it. She is hurt though if you just used her, not even she does that, Lena. She has feelings, no matter what you think she is not the tramp you make her out to be. We tried stopping you but you wouldn’t listen. Now you have to deal with the consequences of your choices,” Regina’s tone was stern. She showed no sign of sympathy for her sister and her bad choices.

“Don’t you think I know that. If I hadn’t gone out with you in the first place this wouldn’t have happened!” Zelena hissed back before hanging up in anger. She groaned as she again pulled the pillow over her head wondering what the fuck was wrong with her. She had no idea how to make this up with Ruby, but she knew she had to somehow. Now however rest was more crucial.

* * *

Regina sighed heavily as she nudged Emma more awake saying; “We have a huge problem.”

“What now? It is Saturday and too early for anything earth shattering to happen,” the blonde next to groaned in dismay. It was her first Saturday off in forever; she refused to have it ruined by anything. Even if she knew it would be due to overhearing her wife and sister-in-law on the phone.

“Lena slept with Ruby and your friend left from there in anger. How big will the consequences be?” Regina tilted her head looking down at Emma.

“Shit.” Emma sighed heavily. Nothing good could come from this. Ruby was not the one to take a thing like this lightly.

“I know and of course she blames us for dragging us out and not pulling them apart. I thought maybe they could be a good much but of course my sister cannot get of her high horse.” The brunette said with a heavy sigh.

“Of course she does. I will talk to Ruby later I promise,” Emma with a soft sigh.

Regina nodded and gave her the softest of kisses. The blonde returned it before she again closed her eyes, wondering if Ruby was alright. Regina smiled as he got out of bed to make breakfast knowing their son would soon ask for that. He was a big eater and was always up early no matter day. She was soon down in the kitchen preparing a Cesar salad for both when he entered. He seemed a little gloomy, so she wondered; “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah just nervous as I want to ask Olivia out and I don’t know how to go about it.” He said with a sigh. He had a great interest in the girl on Robin’s dance team for quite some time now.

“Just get her away from the heard and ask,” his mother said calmly. She knew that her son would like get a no from the girl. She had met her mother, Astrid on school benefits over the years; she was a real bitch in her eyes. All high and mighty, even Zelena seemed like an angel in comparison. Her oldest daughter Olivia was like her mother and could have been needed to be taken down a few pegs, whereas her daughter Nova was more humane.

“That doesn’t help she is never without it,” he said with a heavy sigh as he started to eat his salad. He emptied the bowl in a couple of seconds.

“Don’t worry about it, Henry. You seldom end up with the love of your life at a young age, just look at me and Emma, and not to mention your auntie Lena. She and Robin for sure wasn’t a good match and she is still looking, if she hasn’t given up.” Regina shook her head. She took a bite of her salad smiling at him.

“But grandma and grandpa did, they did meet when they were my age or a little younger,” he pointed out.

“Perhaps so, but to be honest she didn’t love him as much as he loved her in the beginning. She did not long after that much I know. I am not saying you cannot meet the love of your life your age, all I am saying don’t rush it alright?” She tried in a gentle tone.

“Okay, just cross your fingers alright?” he said with a smile.

She nodded, getting a kiss from him before her left the house. He was always in a hurry to get somewhere and fast, trying to change the world. Regina was yet to see if it was for the better. She hoped he would reach his goals in time and find the love of his life, even if she knew Olivia wouldn’t be that. She knew the girls like her, their league and Henry for sure wasn’t in it. The reason she knew was that she had been in that league until Emma. Even getting pregnant at an early age she had been on top of the world and she still was. It was only when she got a little fate change the course of her journey and she broke free from her original path. She was meant to follow in her mother’s footsteps and become a judge, she had even been offered the position and knew she might consider it again in the future.

It was a case of child abuse that changed the course. A father abusing his daughters, but as they were too terrified to witness the case didn’t anywhere. It had ended badly and Regina had decided upon becoming a social worker instead. Even with the long and tiresome hours and cases she found it more rewarding than being a judge ever would. She had helped so many families in the past thirteen years and she knew she wanted to continue to do so for quite some time.

She had three visit the following Monday, two to coming foster families and one where the mother was trying to get custody back after struggling mentally. She had gone to therapy, gotten a job and a decent apartment with Regina’s help. Now was the hope she could have the children every other weekend for a start.

The brunette quickly finished up the salad and was about to make a cup of coffee when she heard the door hammer. She frowned there was seldom anyone there this early unless they were there for Henry. Even a seller was unusual today, as it was 9 AM on a Saturday. Still she went to open finding Ruby Lucas outside. She was clearly upset and there was signs she had been crying. She walked pass Regina into the house saying; “Your sister is a real bitch do you know that?!”

“Please come in,” Regina muttered. She didn’t respond to the previous comment mostly because she at times agreed with it. Zelena much like herself and their mother could be a real bitch from time to time.

“I can’t believe I thought better of her. That she could care about me or really want me. The way she looked at me this morning proved otherwise. I am nothing to the two of you but trash, isn’t that so?” Ruby’s blue eyes were lightening.

“If you think I think so little of you there is the door!” Regina almost spat at her. She might have called Ruby a lot over the years, but deep down she did not think less of her. She regretted herself for snapping at her moments after it happened, but knew by then it was too late.

“You know it really doesn’t matter, I won’t set foot in either of your houses ever again. Goodbye Regina,” she said with a sigh and went as fast as she came.

Under her breath Regina uttered only one thing, “Damn it, Zelena.” She would never understand why her sister had to ruin everything and everyone. She would never get what pleasure she got from it, she just hoped this would be a lesson for her and that she would make it up to Ruby. She sighed again as she went back to make her cup of coffee, knowing it was way too early for so much drama. After all her sister and Ruby were adults, both should know better. She shook her head wondering if this was even fixable, knowing all she could give it was time.

* * *

It was about an hour after Henry left home, he was standing outside the dance studio where Robin and her group was practicing. He was waiting for them to come outside so he could try to ask Olivia out and ask if Robin wanted to grab a coffee or other beverage and catch up. He hadn’t really talked to her since the last dinner at their grandmother, that was soon fourteen days ago. Of course they texted, but that was about it.

He heard a whine, knowing Olivia was nearing. She always exaggerated her enthusiasm but he didn’t mind, he found it cute. A deep breath as he walked closer feeling his heart pound in his chest. Why was he being so nervous?

“Olivia, could I have a moment?” he tried. His voice not so secure as he wanted it to be.

“Why?” she eyed him as he was a maggot she wanted to squeeze with her shoe.

“I wanted to ask you about something,” he tried holding his ground.

“Then ask. I got no secrets for my team,” she said. She was showing her superiority now, standing tall and strong; the girls behind her snigger. All but Robin.

“Alright. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?” he said. He felt like sinking into the grown regretting ever having asked.

“Why on earth would I go on a date with a maggot like you? When I could have any boy my age and older?” She frowned at him. She even snorted by the idea.

“Because I am a decent guy,” he said.

“That is hardly enough, Henry. You are too young and immature and I wouldn’t have dated you even if I got paid to do so,” she spat at him. As she walked away her girls followed before parting ways coming to the end of the road. Only Robin stayed behind, she turned to look at his cousin, he seemed positively crushed. She couldn’t really blame him knowing he had liked Olivia for quite some time. Like most other guys before him he would been shown the door, but unlike most guys Henry was sensitive about it.

She took a deep breath and went to hug him, whispering; “She is not worth it you know.!

“Please don’t say anything,” he whispered weakly. It felt like he had the air knocked out of him.

“Alright, how about you come out with me and Roxanne tonight. We are going to the dark castle and her boyfriend Max will be joining so you won’t be the only guy. Maybe you could find another girl there or just have some fun. You got a fake ID also right?” she wondered. She hated to see him this broken up.

“Can I think about it? I just want to be alone right now,” he admitted. He was really struggling to hold back a sob.

“Yes of course, and if you don’t wanna go home I think granny is out this afternoon with the girls so you can probably hide out there for a while,” she said and smiled.

“Thanks, Evee, you are the best,” he said and let her go. He soon got on his bike to go there. She sighed as she wished that someone would put Olivia in her place, let her feel the pain she caused others. As she had no rush to get home she figured she would go for a run in the nearby park instead. It was a sunny day after all. She got her bag with training outfit of her back and changed into her running shoes to get some extra exercise. Soon she was running head held high. She put the music on her phone louder putting on a playlist more suited for running so she could feel a little freer not worrying about her dance program. Running pass people and landscape she didn’t really notice. She in her own world did a high jump twirling in the air over a fallen tree trunk. It would probably be a perfect landing had it not been someone else on the other side of the trunk making them both crash to the ground.

Robin got up in a hurry seeing she crashed into another girl that seemed rather caught off guard. She bent down saying, “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, are you alright?”

She took a breath and looked up at Robin saying,: “I am fine, just got the wind knocked out of me, that is all. My fault I was too close when you did that high jump. That was amazing!”

“Thank you so much, it isn’t all that hard just take practice,” Robin said, blushing a little.

“No I could never do that I am so clumsy. I think I’ve seen you around before, you tend to hang out at Dark Castle right?” said the other girl.

“I tend to sneak in, the place have the greatest dance music. I am going there with my friend Roxanne tonight!” excitement in Robin’s voice now.

“You are! Great! I will sure to put on some good tunes for you girls then,” said the other girl with a smile.

“Good tunes…wait does that mean you are DJ Wonderlice?” Robin wondered. Her jaw dropped. Of course she had seen her on posters around the club, but she looked so different in person. She suddenly felt her heart beating so fast, as she knew it had to be her. The woman she had been dying to meet for so long.

“Yes, that is me. But it is just Alice on a regular basis,” the other girl held out her hand.

Robin shook it saying; “I can’t believe this, I am such a huge fan of you. Your music mixes are like mind blowing!”

“I feel the same way about your dancing. Hey why don’t you come with me to my home studio I can record your moves and add background and have it on the club scenes tonight. Have people try dancing like that to my new track!” she said. Her voice as excited as Robin’s.

“Wouldn’t that have me thrown out forever. I am not really old enough to be in there?” worry in her voice.

“No because you are there on my request. So what do you say, wanna become famous?” Alice said with a grin.

“Yeah sure, I have no plans before tonight really. I mean I planned to go home and eat and change first and hang out with Roxy before going there. But right now…sorry I babble when I am nervous,” Robin stopped biting her lip. Her face in a darker red shade than her hair now.

“That is fine, it won’t take all that long,” Alice said with a soft laughter.

“Okay, lead the way to your studio,” said Robin, feeling her heart beat fast. She had seen people on the screens before of course between the cameras going on the dancing screens. Still she never pictured herself to be one of them. She could only picture Roxy’s face the same night when she found out. She listened to the other girl hum on a tune and quickly joined in making her smile. She could only hope that she would keep in touch after that night.

* * *

At almost the same time, Henry locked himself into his grandmother’s house. He soon realized that she was at home and her friends were there instead of meeting outside the house and groaned. Out of politeness he decided to say hello. He poked his head outside on the garden side seeing his grandmother and her friends Mallory, Victoria and Moira.

He knew she had known Victoria and Moira since she was very young. Moira had three children, Wendy the oldest was a bit older than Robin, whereas John was his age and Michael younger. Victoria had two daughters round Regina’s age and Mallory that was the current DA had a daughter that was a bit younger than his auntie Emma. She was younger than the other three. Still the four of them seemed to get along very well and meet a couple times a month to catch up to his knowledge. He tried to smile saying, “Hello ladies.”

“Well if isn’t Henry,” said Moira and smiled at him. He had spent time with all of them as they used to have benefits in the winter and fall and barbeque parties in the summer. Still he never really hung with their children other than that, as they lived different places than Mallory and his grandmother.

“Good afternoon Henry, I didn’t know you were coming by today?” Cora said and beamed at him.

“It wasn’t the original plan, but if it is alright could I hang out a little in the library?” he wondered, looking at her.

“Of course,” she nodded.

He was about to go when Victoria wondered, “Any gossip on the home front?”

“Oh yes do indulge us. Cora won’t tell us anything,” Moira said with a small laughter.

“Nonsense!” his grandmother objected. Mostly because it wasn’t much to tell.

“Well mother would kill me if I told of course, but I think auntie Lena did something really stupid when they were out last night. Mom lectured her on the phone early this morning. Couldn’t make out what it was about but heard her say Lena and know they were out last night so…” he shrugged. With that he left them to draw their own conclusions as he vanished into the library.

“The question isn’t really what is who, don’t you think?” Victoria looked at her friend that seemed puzzled.

“What, dear?” Cora asked. She hadn’t been paying attention as she noticed her grandson wasn’t his cheerful self.

“I said the question isn’t what your daughter did wrong but who?” Victoria tried again.

“That is not a question even as I am pretty sure that is Ruby Lucas and she will have to fix that on her own,” Cora countered with an eye roll.

“How can you be so certain?” Said Moira looking at her friend.

“Intuition and it has been in the cards for years. I know they won’t end up together though as Zelena needs someone to put her in her place and Ruby is not that person. They are too different,” she pointed out. She made a mental note to check on Henry in not long.

“She shouldn’t have done that, it will cost her gravely,” Mallory said thoughtfully.

“Like you never made a mistake?” Moira frowned at her.

“Ladies, please. No cat fights…” Cora said in a warning tone.

The nodded and quickly changed the subject, all knew from the past starting a fight would get ugly. They could go weeks without talking when that happened. It happened every once in a while, but not that often anymore.

* * *

It was early Sunday morning that Regina went to check for her son. He had not come home the day before or taken the phone when she called which now was causing her great worry. She of course knew that it wasn’t that uncommon for a teenage boy not to pick up, but he always told her when he wasn’t coming home.

A deep breath as she called her mother to see if he was there, knowing she should have done so in the first place as she heard Emma get out of bed. She was sure he was fine, but the brunette knew that deep down she worried also.

The blonde just rounded the corner looking into the empty room. Neat and clean as always, but no Henry. She kissed her wife’s cheek as she whispered; “He is probably at your mother’s?”

“But why didn’t he come home or call or?” the brunette whispered, sadness in her voice now.

Emma was about to add something when Regina heart her mother’s voice say; “Morning little queen.”

“Is he there, is Henry there?” Regina wanted to know. She didn’t have time for a hello now, she needed to know if her little boy was still alive.

“He is here, no doubt sleeping off the alcohol he drank last night. He came home in the early hours making quite a lot of noise. I got him to bed and he is still there,” she answered calmly.

“Thank God. I have been going out of my mind since he didn’t pick up the phone or called me back,” Regina said. She let out a sigh of relief. Right now she didn’t even care that he gotten drunk the night before. All that mattered was that he was alive.

“Do you want me to send him home or should he stay here to until later?” Cora wondered still calm.

“Just let him stay. We will come a little earlier to talk to him,” Said she in a soft tone.

“Alright, see you later, little queen,” she answered.

“See you later and thank you mom,” said Regina a smile on her lips.

“You are welcome,” she said and hung up. Regina let out a sigh of relief. The she turned and looked at Emma saying; “He’s with mother, apparently he came home there drunk late last night.”

“I am just guessing his cousin had something to do with that wherever she is holding up these days. I am just glad he is there and alive at this point. I was about to send out an amber alert,” Emma took a deep breath.

“He would kill you if he found out,” Regina laughed heartfelt now. Sometimes she couldn’t help but to love her wife and how much she cared for her stepson. She pressed a loving kiss against her lips.

The blonde returned it ever so lovingly saying; “Mmm, wish I could stay home so you could put out my fire.”

“Cute and I made lunch for you, it’s on the kitchen bench.” Regina said with another soft laughter.

“You are the best. Well see you later if I don’t have to do a doubt,” said she, kissing her cheek as she walked towards the kitchen to grab her lunchbox. With that she was out the door.

The brunette looked after her for a second before she went on with what needed to be done now that she had time. Laundry and cleaning the house. House work never seemed to cease and it was usually she that did it. As she put a load of Henry’s clothes in the washing machine she wondered how he was her little boy. Clearly it couldn’t have ended well the day before if he had chosen to get drunk.

It was not the first time he did it, after all he was a young boy trying to be cool and show off for his buddies. Still she did not approve of it. She knew her wife didn’t either. Both working close to the law did their best to uphold it. She knew the same meant for the rest of the adults in the family, still the younglings did find their way into trouble. Robin was Zelena’s daughter no doubt as she tended to sneak into the hippest places in town. The brunette knew it was only to dance or watch people dance though, after all it was her passion. The world was her stage and she tended to make people fall head over heels with her talent wherever she went. Regina was one of the few that remembered that Zelena once was a good dancer also. She seldom did it anymore. Same with her mother, come to think of it she hadn’t danced much after their father passed.

Just like she seldom or never took to the back of a horse. She tried to, but in the end life got in the way. By now she had sold both of her horses so they could be trained as often as they deserved. For her it was a hard loss. A last reminder of her youth. She had grown up way too soon she knew. She had to as she pregnant at a young age. It was not a part of her plan, still it had worked out with help from her family, she knew that not all was that lucky.

As she watched the clothes twirl around in the machine, she wished that she was ten years old and could curl up in her bed at home. Her father would come and tell her stories and read to her, making it all better. Those days were long gone. A tear ran down her cheek as she texted her mother; “I still miss him.”

_“I know sweetheart, and so do I and there is nothing wrong with that. Just remember he is out there somewhere waiting for us, watching over us until our time come. He is never truly gone, there are traces of him in yourself, Zelena and your children. I see so much of him in you all and it is slowly helping me heal. You can come over sooner if you want to talk about it, I am here.”_

She looked at the text before she responded she might just do that. Sighing she went to find the vacuum machine to vacuum the downstairs floors of their house.

* * *

Emma startled when she saw Zelena outside the firehouse upon arrival. The woman seemed like she hadn’t slept since they had been out. She walked over to her saying, “Zelena what are you doing here?”

“I have tried to get a hold of Ruby the past twenty-four hours, but she won’t get back to me. I need to talk to her to try to explain or something I don’t know. I just need to fix things. Will you please see if she is inside,” Zelena pleaded. She wasn’t even sure why she cared to fix this.

“I will but I won’t guarantee she will talk to you now or ever. What you did was really shitty,” Emma reminded her. She walked inside the firehouse and put her things in the wardrobe. She saw Ruby changing into her work attires seemingly upset also. The blonde sighed, “She won’t leave this be until you talk to her you know. She is as relentless as you are stubborn.”

“But why I have nothing to say or no interest in listening? One thing had been if we were teenagers Emma, but we are not. Not anymore…” Ruby huffed, making sure her laces were tied properly.

“To clear the air, yell at her if that is what you feel like. We both know you will be around each other in the future as well. I am not saying I am on her side, just try to talk to her alright,” Emma nudged.

“Fine but you are removing her body if I kill her,” Ruby said with a playful grin.

“Of course, what are friends for?” Emma said and smiled back to her.

The brunette took the stairway downstairs and walked outside using the regular door, nodding to her truck team. She soon spotted Zelena standing there in a green summer dress with white flower pattern. She nodded upon approach.

The redhead nodded back as she looked at the older woman coming towards her, her dark hair in a ponytail to get it out of the way. Her toned muscles clearly showing due to the cotton short sleeved top she was wearing, and that stern expression on her face. There was something about her that made Zelena swallow hard. Still she knew that even if the physical attraction was there, it had always been she then realized, the two of them were better of as friends. That would be better on both parties she knew if they could even be that. She bit her lower lips wondering why she suddenly felt like a nervous high school girl.

“So what do I need to do for you to leave me alone?” Ruby wondered, raising her brows at the younger woman. For once she had the upper hand.

“I…would like to talk about the thing the other night. It was never my intention for you to leave like that,” Zelena took a deep breath.

“This is not the time or place, Lena. My shift is starting. Tell you what come back at 1pm and bring food. We can talk during my lunch out of everyone’s view. There is a park over there, and unless you hear otherwise I will meet you at the entrance. Don’t be late, is that understood?” Ruby wondered, she looked at her. She was dead serious.

“Yes of course,” Zelena nodded. She had planned to do something else that day, but she knew she could not decline.

“Alright then, see you later, Red,” said Ruby. A glint of something in her eyes as she walked away. If nothing else she would get a free meal out of it she knew. She supposed it wouldn’t hurt to hear her out.

Zelena took a deep breath as she got to her car to drive home, wondering what to make the other woman for lunch. Something tasty she knew as she started the engine.

* * *

Cora woke a little after 9 am by something or someone roaming around the hallway outside her bedroom. A groan escaping her lips as she for once wanted to sleep in. She had been up late the night before, talking to The-Joker until Henry stumbled in around 3AM. She had then excused herself saying she would be on in the evening the next day or Monday if he didn’t see her. After all her family did stay for quite a while after dinner. By now she had learned that he was a two-time divorced man, he lived on his own and worked two jobs. He owned a lot of property in the county that he rented out and he also owned an antique store he worked in during the weekends. His second wife and son from the second marriage worked there otherwise. They were on good terms it seemed. She had yet to learned why they divorced as something didn’t sit right with her.

She let her feet touch the cold wooden floor as she let out another groan, her joints aching a bit due to her age. Today a bit worse than they usually, but it didn’t bother her enough to take anything for it. She put on her slippers and deep red robe before exiting her room, finding the cause of the noise. A blonde woman she had never seen before. She frowned as she in a stern voice required; “Excuse me, but who are you?”

“Oh shit, you are the grandmother. I didn’t mean to wake you, I was looking for the bathroom, but I didn’t remember which door she said it was. This house is so massive!” The young blonde turned to look at her.

Cora eyed her, she had to be older than her granddaughter, her hair blonde with purple stripes and rather messy, the same with her makeup and clothes. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, and a too big T-shirt with a picture of the band Kiss on it. By first look she looked like the strait opposite of anyone her granddaughter would ever be around. The older woman sighed, “It is the door on the right to where you are right now.”

“Thanks a lot, ma’am,” she said and slipped inside. She came out moments later, saying; “I am sorry again for waking you.”

“Don’t worry about it, dear. You didn’t answer my question though, who are you?” The older woman tried again.

“Who are any of us really, as we seem to change after who we are with. In any case my name is Alice Tilly Jones,” she said and held out her hand.

The older woman shook it before she said, “I have yet to decide if it a pleasure, Miss Jones. I am Cora Heartstone Mills. Can I assume you are here by invite of young Robin?”

“Yes, we came here around 5 this morning. She is still sleeping,” she answered with a soft smile.

“I see, and you are…friend?” the older woman wondered, measuring her.

“I hope to be yes.” She nodded eagerly, her blue eyes shining with excitement at the thought.

“You should know she had a dance recital in the end of the month and doesn’t need distractions. If you plan to be her friend you cannot be that. You can support and help her and I suggest to show up to do the same,” Cora pointed out.

“If she wants me there of course I will,” the blonde nodded.

“No, you will be there in any case. She is too modest to say,” said Cora in a serious tone.

“Understood, ma’am,” she said with a nod and slowly padded back to the bedroom. She got her pants back before crawling back into bed with Robin, snuggling close. She smiled as she closed her eyes to get a few hours more of shut eye before she had to leave, knowing the other woman’s family would come to that house later that day. She for sure wasn’t up for meeting her mother yet or her brother for that matter.

* * *

It was an hour after Alice fell back to sleep that her strawberry blonde companion woke. The young dancer could easily feel how comfortable it felt having her this close. It was something safe about it, even if they didn’t rightly planned it. Robin had planned to leave the club sooner with Roxy and Max, but the blonde DJ had asked her to stay and join her in the DJ booth. So she had. During the evening she had lost track of Henry so she simply assumed he went home. Or maybe he met a girl…Both things would be something she wouldn’t mind as long as he felt a little better today. She made a mental note to talk to Olivia about him in the dance session the next day. She sometimes hated how shallow and cruel she could be. Then again who was she to speak that couldn’t even manage to get her to take down the post against herself on the message board. They were still debating how fat she was, even after two days. She needed to talk to her she knew.

Turning in Alice’s grasp she looked at her with tender eyes. She was so peaceful in her sleep, the night before she had been so full of life. It was clear she wanted her close just as much as Robin wanted to be close to her. At the club they had mainly danced in the DJ booth and shouted comments about the tracks and the memories they had with them. The Oh my God and nooo’s had never seemed to end.

When the club finally closed, they had gone to a nearby burger joint to get a bite to eat, Alice’s treat. Then they had come back here where they had talked for hours. She learned that Alice and her brother big brother Killian were raised by their father after their mother split. The woman couldn’t deal with the fact that Killian was born without a hand. Her father never minded thought, he called him his one hand wonder, and her his wonder girl. He seemed like such a loving father to both children in her eyes.

They had also talked about previous relationship where she learned that Alice like herself was a lesbian and that she had been with two girls before her. That was if they became something. She really hoped so. Should she dare to kiss her lips to wake her?

No that was probably too soon as they hadn’t even tried the night before. It came close a couple of times though. She whispered into the quiet room; “You are so beautiful.”

“No you are,” it came in return as those blue eyes fluttered open. The strawberry blonde felt flutters deep within her soul by this. It was just something about this woman that called out to her and made everything seem right.

“Thank you, Ali,” Robin said, inching close enough to press her lips against that of the older woman. Flutters on the size of bombs exploded inside her. It felt like she was caught in a magical dream and she didn’t want it to end. Much like the night before.

Alice flushed a little as the kiss broke, she was for once left without words, looking into the other woman’s twinkling green eyes. She was smiling at her as she held her close, the world outside did no longer exist. It was just the two of them in a small bubble, looking at each other getting lost.

Robin was about to speak when there was a sound from her phone. Sighing it brought her back to reality, a reminder that she was meeting her brother and her nephew in the park a few hours ahead. She felt Alice cupping her cheek and kissing her again, bringing her back to their own little world. Her eyes closed as she indulged in the kiss making it last. As it broke Alice whispered, “I don’t want to kiss anyone but you for as long as I live.”

“Why aren’t you ambitious, thinking you can land me after just one night,” Robin said with a soft laughter. She felt totally taken by the comment though.

“I am. Besides I met your grandmother that pointed out you didn’t need any distractions and so I don’t plan to be. I will be there watching you dance at the end of the month and maybe we could text get to know each other better in the meantime?” the older woman said in a serious tone.

“Of course we can and you won’t be. You can help me by letting me dance at the club in the coming time, but I need to leave earlier though I need my sleep also,” Robin said thoughtfully.

“You got yourself a deal, little thief,” said Alice, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She slowly got out of bed, pulling her pants and boots back on. She turned to smile at her saying, “I will see you later. You better not be late for meeting with the boys.”

“I will not be. Thank you for not leaving before I woke,” she said with a smile. The other woman nodded before she vanished out the door. A sigh escaped Robin’s lift as she felt lost in a wonderland.

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath as she took out a note from her wallet that read:

**_Anna Frost’s Luxurious flowers_ **

Why not say it with flowers?

1327 New Adventure Avenue

To Ruby Lucas

40 East End Avenue, NY

_Please forgive me for being so utterly stupid._

_Zelena._

It had come with a bouquet of white flowers to her door the day before. It consisted of white roses, lilies and snapdragons, even including a vase. The brunette was tempted to throw them in the trash, but it was simply too beautiful. Plus no one had ever sent her flowers before, not even the few she had dated for a short period of time. She sighed over the length this woman went to say she was sorry. The only thing missing was sonograms. She wrinkled her nose only to think about it.

Of course they had fought and apologized over the years, but this time the redhead seemed to be pulling out everything of the book no matter the cost. Not even her boy of girlfriends over the years had gone to such lengths, and the brunette found it flattering. It felt nice to be spoiled for a change, even if it was just apology gifts.

Walking towards the park in her heavy boots she wondered what she had made for lunch, knowing the Zelena to be an avid cook. She had been to parties at her house before as she and her grandmother were practically part of the family by now. She saw the redhead standing there with a picnic basket looking into the ground. It was no doubt she was nervous about this lunch, and seeing her. Ruby folded the note and put it back in her wallet. She smiled as she approached her saying; “Hi.”

“Hey, not too busy shift thus far?” Zelena wondered. Worry in her voice as she eyed the other woman.

“Not more than usual, most of the bigger accidents usually happen in the evenings or during the night. I am only working to around seven so I will likely stay clear of it,” she said with a small smile. Getting aware that her hours were a bit over a usual eight-hour day she added, “I have to do an overlap as someone called in sick. I don’t mind.”

“I know you don’t. Just like Emma you seem to love your job,” said Zelena as she started to walk into the park.

“Like every job it has advantages and disadvantages but I mostly do yes. It is not always exciting and I am at times a little scared of running into burning buildings, but I do it because it is my calling.” She finished with a small smile.

“What is the craziest you ever did over the years, work wise?” Zelena wondered sitting down on a nearby bench.

“I have no idea to be honest as so many things happen. I remember once we had to put down a fire in this tall house and it fell apart and only the skeleton was left. I remember I and a few was standing as it fell, and I was sure my number was up. I could feel my heart stop as bricks and steel fell all around us and there was no way we could get out you know. Still we stood there unharmed, it was a miracle.

Once it was all put out I saw something move under the bricks in a corner, and I went to check. It was a small scared puppy, and it hadn’t been harmed for whatever reason. Its owner got killed in the fire, so we took it back to the house and kept it as our pet. She mostly stay at my house when it is not at the station, she is ten years now. You probably seen her around the station house a mix of breeds. Shaggy brown fur with black spots?” Ruby’s voice was loving when she talked.

“I have seen it once or twice. I had no idea you saved her from a fire though,” said Zelena. There was a slight sense of a slight sense of admiration in her voice now.

While Ruby talked she had unpacked the basket, that contained; two bottles of the family’s apple cider, a couple of turkey sandwiches, two meaty burgers with cheddar and vegetables, four blueberry cupcakes, and six chocolate chip cookies. She knew from experience the other woman could eat a ton, yet she never seemed to gain anything. The redhead assumes it was due to her job, working out and a good metabolism. If she ate like that over time she would be as big as a cow. She looked at her saying; “Please help yourself, you can bring the leftovers with you if you want.”

“You made all this for me?” Ruby wondered, looking at her with wondering eyes.

“I did. I figured it was the least I could do and since I didn’t know how long or demanding your shift would be today. I simply figured you could use the strength,” the redhead smiled at her.

“You are just amazing you know that!” Ruby exclaimed and beamed at the younger woman. She soon started to eat one of the burgers when her phone rang. She sighed knowing it was the emergency tone, she was on call out all hours even during her break. She looked at Zelena that said, “I get it, you need to go. Take the basket and eat the rest while you can.”

“Thank you. I will text you when I am off maybe you can stop by on your way home from the Sunday dinner?” Ruby said as Zelena quickly packed all in the basked.

“Of course,” the redhead nodded with a soft smile.

Ruby pressed a kiss to her cheek, before she ran towards the firehouse, basket in her hand. Moments later Zelena watched the firetruck pull out with the whole crew on. She sighed heavily feeling badly for the other woman not even being able to eat first.

* * *

At the same time as the two women met Henry, Robin and Roland were at the skating rink. Robin was on rollerblades while the other two were using skateboards. Right now Roland was trying to impress Daniella Prince. To Robin’s great surprise she wasn’t how she pictured her to be. She was her brother’s age, tall, with raven black hair, and olive skin that had a nice tan most likely from being out in the sun. She guessed she took her gaming PC outside instead of sitting inside like her brother. She was a strong skater like him and Henry it would seem.

The two came over to her and Henry that were having a little break catching up and dissing their parents. Robin smiled at the other girl saying, “So you are the Dark Prince my brother seems to praise so highly.”

“Really he does? He is a much better skater and gamer than I will ever be,” she said with a slight blush.

“Nonsense you are a better gamer than both myself, Cooper and Grimsby,” Roland objected.

“Well at least you are better at sport I could never do football,” she objected. She pushed him in the side playfully. Robin frowned, clearly this girl was as interested in her brother as he was in her.

“That may be, but you are a pretty good cheerleader. I could never do jumps and splits like that,” he countered.

“How about we settle for we are both good but in different things?” She smiled holding out her hand.

He shook it saying, “You got yourself a solid deal, your Majesty.”

She blushed again as she smiled shyly at him. Then she looked at Robin asking, “You are a dancer right?”

“Yes I am, trying to get the lead in the new performance, it will be decided at the recital at the end of the month. I am working really hard to get it right,” Robin told her with excitement.

“Wow impressive, that must take so much discipline,” the other girl said. She looked at her with wondering eyes.

“It does, but it will be worth it if I get the part,” said Robin with a soft smile.

“Maybe you can help me with the high kick?” she wondered curiously.

“I can try. Show me where you have trouble?” Robin said, wondering if she needed to take her skates off to do it.

The other girl smiled and walked a little bit to the side to have more room. She quickly did the part of the routine she was having trouble with to show Robin. Robin’s eyes followed with great interest taking mental notes, before changing to her regular shoes to better show her.

“She is something right?” Roland said and smiled at his older cousin.

“She sure is. So you gonna ask her out for a date?” Henry wondered with a smile.

“I plan to. I just don’t know how,” he answered and smiled back.

Henry was about to speak when a young girl approached them asking; “Excuse me, but are you Henry Mills?”

“I am he,” said Henry, eyeing her. He thought he had seen her before but he couldn’t place her.

“Awesome,” said she with a smile.

“Uhm why?” he wondered confused.

“My friends are daring me to ask you out. That is if you are free?” She said and nodded towards a group of girls.

“I am, you look familiar have we meet before?” He wondered curiously.

“No, not officially. I am Nova Bell, my sister Olivia dance with your cousin.” She quickly explained.

He nodded as a plan started to form in his head and he said; “We can go out. I give you my number and you can text when and where, alright? I don’t have any plans tomorrow or Tuesday night. Tonight I am having dinner at grans so it is no good.”

She nodded and handed over her phone so he could add his number. Once it was done she walked away. Roland frowned but didn’t say anything, he had nothing to do with who Henry wanted to date or not. Instead his eyes fell on Daniella that now followed Robin’s instruction and attempted the high kick again, this time she succeeded.

* * *

Regina locked herself into her mother’s house around 3Pm the same day and walked inside. She found her out in the garden tending to the roses. She didn’t notice her at first, but when she did she beamed at her saying;“Good afternoon my little queen.”

“Hey mom,” Regina greeted as she smiled back at her.

The older woman gave her a nod saying, “He is down at the rink with Robin and Roland, but they should all be back in not long.”

“That is fine I knew he would do that. You said he came home drunk last night?” Regina looked at her mother, a furrow showing between her eyes.

“Yes he was babbling something about having some girl regret it. I couldn’t make great sense of out of it. I got him upstairs and put a bucket by the bed just in case,” she said.

Her mother in her eyes didn’t seem to be the slightest frustrated by this, but she assumed it was as simple as she had dealt with this behavior from both herself and Zelena in their younger years. Then it was of course young Robin, she didn’t drink thought, just stayed out until the early morning hours. She sighed heavily not knowing quite how to handle this, knowing it to be her son’s second heartache. Not that that hurt less than the previous, still the matters of the heart were not an easy task. Should she let this slide because of that or try to reason with him that you didn’t drink to solve your troubles.

“Do you want some advice?” Cora asked as her daughter seemed deep in thought. Much like herself her daughter seemed to worry a great deal about her family members. She was still new when it came to raising a teenage boy, but as Cora had already rose her daughters and now partly grandchildren she was not new to the task. She knew there was a time to use your heart and your mind when it came to punishing your children. Not that she was always right, but she mostly made it work.

“Yes, please?” Regina nodded. She sometimes wished she had both of her parents’ age and wisdom. Now that her father was long gone she had to settle for her mother’s but even she was wiser than most. She learned a lot from her profession she was quite sure.

“When it comes to matter of the heart, try to take a gentle approach. He is still a young boy and he will make mistakes. Both you and your sister did, but you both turned out to be great women in time. Still you both have a lot to learn, I do as well. Remember no one is perfect,” said the older woman easily. She gave Regina a gentle smile as she spoke.

“Noted. You look a little tired today, I hope Henry didn’t cause you any lack of sleep?” worry in Regina’s voice now.

“No I was up still when he came stumbling inside. I was finishing up on something…” she said, making it sound like it was work. She seldom brought it home though. Only in cases that lasted for a while needed extra attention, she liked to go over her notes to be better prepared.

“Tough court case?” Regina wondered, concern in her voice now.

“Yes and no. It is something personal I choose not to debate yet, at least not before I figure out. And please don’t worry I am not sick or anything,” she said with a heartfelt laughter seeing her daughter’s facial expression change. She quickly added; “I saw Dr. Hyde for a checkup last week and I am well as can be.”

“I am glad to hear that and let me know if I can be at any help in figuring out whatever it is?” Regina said in a soft tone.

“I will, dear. You said earlier you were missing your father, do you want to talk about it?” Cora countered. She could easily see Regina had been crying before coming there, although it was not a thing her daughter would easily admit.

“I just in cases like this and in general I wish he was here. He never got to see the children grow up and sometimes I wish that he had another job so he wouldn’t have died that way,” she said with a sigh.

“Perhaps, but then he wouldn’t have been the man he was and you might have had another man for a father,” her mother pointed out.

“I know that of course. It is just that…” she stopped shaking her head. She couldn’t utter the words knowing it would cause her mother deep pain if they were said out loud.

“He was your parent and I your sister’s. I know dear, but you forget to see that you are both a product of both of us and we loved you both because of you being so very different. I loved you when he was alive and I still do as you two are both parts of my heart, soul and mind. I see so much of him in you, but I also see parts of myself.

I am sure you see the same in Henry, that he bears parts of yourself and Emma even if he is only a product of one of you two and his father. Was a worried something like that would happen when I married him yes, but did not make me have any doubt about doing so, no? I am sure you feel the same way about Emma and Ruby?” her mother looked at her with wise eyes.

“Of course I do. I worry every time they are out there,” said she with a heavy sigh.

“And I know she does the same as your occupation isn’t a safe one either. Still we cope as best as we can and that is all we can do,” said Cora calmly.

Regina nodded before she walked over to give her mother a hug, the words of love were not uttered still they were clearly shown. Cora pressed a kiss to her daughter’s head before she let her go. She watched the young girl walk inside, knowing she just like her older sister had stolen her heart the day she was born. She also knew Regina was still carrying Henry’s heart deep inside her and she loved her for it. She sighed as she slowly moved to take care of the next bush of roses, being careful to not cut herself on any of the thorns.

Regina in time curled up in her father’s old library with one of his old books. A French novel he used to read to her when she was still very young. She could still picture his voice as she read the words. A smile on her deep red lips snuggling up with her feet beneath her taking in the words. It had been too long since she had done that she knew, reading for the sake of it. There never was any time between work and family life, she made a mental note to ask her mother some day how she and her father managed to do just that.

She knew them both to be avid readers over quite many genres. The world itself seemed lost to her as she got lost in a world of brave musketeers and their adventures taking her to a land far beyond that very room. Lost was the worries of Henry and Emma as she browsed yet another page.

* * *

The three teenagers came into the villa loud as always a few hours later, placing their things in the hallway, before heading towards the kitchen in a debate over who was the best Pokémon to have in a battle. The hardly noticed their grandmother as the went for the kitchen sink to wash their hands. No washed hands no food or other indoors activities, so was the rules. The followed it there and in their own homes.

“So did you have fun?” The older woman asked. She looked at the three with wondering eyes , glad to see the oldest of her grandsons seeming much better. The fresh air and hanging out with his cousins always seemed to help his foul moods. Not that he had many.

“Yes it was a blast. But you will never guess what happened!” Robin said. Her face was lit up with excitement.

“Oh?” she wondered. She was a little amused and it never got tiresome listening to the adventures of the small rascals no matter how small they might be.

“Yes, I got to meet Roland’s future girl and another girl asked Henry out. Dope right?” she said, making her brother and cousin blush.

“And what do you think of them?” Cora wondered curiously.

“Daniella is super nice and a great skater. I think she and Roland would make a cute couple. As for Nova she is a bit shy, but I am sure she is nice as well,” said Robin thoughtfully.

“Will you shut up! I am not interested in Dani that way!” Roland objected strongly. His face showing another story.

“You so are!” Robin said with a triumphant grin.

“Sometimes I just hate you!” He said with a huff. He left the room as the two others followed. Cora simply shook her head as Zelena and Emma entered the kitchen. They looked at the older woman, before the redhead asked; “Need any help?”

“If one of you could carry in the potatoes and the other get Regina?” she asked.

The nodded and Zelena went for the bowl of potatoes as Emma went to find her wife. She knocked on the door to the library before entering saying; “Dinner is ready.”

“You came!” Regina put the book aside and went to hug her. She was always overjoyed whenever her wife came back in one piece. It made her feel a little more at ease.

“Of course, I promised I would,” Emma shrugged it off.

“I know,” The brunette said letting out a sigh of relief. Then she kissing her cheek gently.

“So I take it you haven’t talked to Henry yet, should we?” Emma nuzzled against her cheek ever so lovingly. She got a nod in return as they went to the living room where the rest was. As soon as Henry spotted them his head fell a little. He knew he had messed up gravely. He didn’t speak he simply followed them out on the terrace out of ear view from the rest.

A deep breath from his lips as he said, “Before you go all Mrs. Weasley on me, I am sorry and I know I shouldn’t have done that. I paid for it last night and still am. It’s just the way she dismissed me, I was nothing, mom. Nothing…”

Regina exchanged looks with Emma before she hugged him tight, whispering, “I know my little prince. I know and there will come and go more girls after her. But you know what you need to remember?”

“Head high and don’t let it get to me? I know, but it is not that easy. I really liked her for a long time and she is such a…not a nice person,” he corrected himself.

“I know, why you should aim for someone that is not so high and mighty,” she said, pressing a kiss into his dark strands.

“I did or someone found me. I mean a girl, Olivia’s sister asked me out and I said I would,” he told them.

“You are sure that is wise?” Regina threaded with caution now.

“She seems nice enough and maybe if I get to know her we could hit it off,” he said with a smile.

“Yes, but don’t use her,” Emma said in a warning tone.

He shook his head saying; “Don’t worry, I know what I am doing, moms.”

“Still the behavior last night is not acceptable and will have consequences.” Emma said in a serious tone. The young boy nodded awaiting for her to continue, knowing it was usually his other mom that was the disciplinarian.

Emma took a deep breath saying; “You are grounded until further notice, except for school and football practice you are to stay in the house. You are only allowed to use the internet for school and messages from the football team. I will make sure these things are followed so don’t try anything.”

“Alright, do you want my phone also?” he wondered, taking it out of his pocket. She took it, clicking a few buttons to change some settings. She then handed it back saying; “I…we expect you to treat this girl right, if we find you do anything else that will also have consequences.”

“Understood, may I please eat now. I am starving,” he sighed heavily.

“Yes, we may make any dates you have with Nova be exception from the grounding, but that is all.” Emma’s tone still serious. It was one of the seldom times she disciplined him. She got nods from her wife alone the ways to know she was saying the right things.

He nodded and walked back to the table, them right behind her. Regina exchanged looks with her mother as they sat down, folding their hands. Cora looked around the table, before she said; “Roland?”

He nodded saying, “We thank the lord or lady for this feast, for our family and it its bond. We thank you for making sure we have a roof over our heads and that we are safe. Amen.”

Everyone repeated the last before they started to help themselves. Cora was the last to do so, making sure everyone had a full plate and was eating. She looked at her family and was glad that the rules of the prayer before helping themselves were still intact. It was one of the traditions she had kept after her husband. No one seemed to mind though, even if there was few of the family member that went to church on Sunday morning’s other than the big holiday. Herself included, she planned to go the following Sunday though.

They ate in silence for a while, simply enjoying the food before Zelena turned to Emma asking; “Did Ruby say anything if she wanted to forgive me yet?”

“Not as I am aware, but she was still working when I left the station house. Paperwork while eating one of the sandwiches you made by the looks of it,” Emma answered. She didn’t mention Ruby was eating cookies on the truck when they left the fire house.

Zelena nodded quietly as she looked over at her daughter, glad she was eating even if it wasn’t as much as she normally would. She made a mental note to keep an eye on that in the time to come. She looked over at her son and Henry that seemed to be gulping down their food, although slower than usual due to which house they were. They did have some manners after all.

She exchanged a look with her sister that mimed the words, “It will be fine,” to which she nodded. She looked at her mother that seemed to be keeping an eye on all of them. She always did that though. She could hear from the various conversations that the two male cousins were debating on where to take their dates, meaning her son also to her surprise had a date for the first time in his life. She made a mental note to ask him about that at a later point. Emma and Regina seemed to be debating with her mother if they were going to pick her up at before the dance recital or meeting her there. She knew she would ask her sister or Emma to drive the children home so she could go over to Ruby when this was done.

* * *

Ruby was looking at the time, it was quite some time since Zelena had said she would be there. Had she changed her mind after all? She shook it off as she let her hand stroke over Oddball’s soft fur. The dog was almost sleeping next to her on the couch. She smiled as she relaxed a bit more by this. The mutt was the love of her life she was quite sure, as far as something like that would ever come. It was as scruffy as she saw herself.

The dog stirred a little when the doorbell rang, but didn’t move much. Ruby sighed as she got up from the couch to buzz Zelena inside. The other woman soon made her way up stairs and was let inside. The redhead looked around at the apartment with interiors of marble, high end fabrics and a taste so expensive most people could only dream of owning.

She had been there before a couple of times before as partied but the place always stunned her. Mostly because despite the expensive interiors it still had soul with the carpets that seemed Persian with many colors, the plants that seemed to be everywhere and magazines tossed here and there. She looked at the wolf-skin tossed on the couch so casually, it seemed like the real deal. Still it never occurred to her to ask how Ruby could afford all this.

“Hey,” Zelena finally managed to get out.

“Hey, do you want a glass of something or do you drive?” Ruby wondered politely.

“Isn’t a glass of something what got us in the situation to begin with?” said Zelena with a nervous laugh.

“There is a difference on one glass and multiple…” The brunette’s words hung in the air now.

“I will take a glass if you have something fruity?” The redhead tried as she sat down on the couch on safe distance from the dog. Sitting down she let out a sigh of exhaustion not sure where it came from. She suddenly felt drained.

Ruby quickly filled two glasses before she sat down next to her saying, “You wanted to talk? Explain?”

“Yes, I know it always seemed like I disliked you when the matter of fact was that I was jealous. You always seemed so free, uncommitted going from person to person while I was stuck in a tireless routine. I just one night wanted to try what it was like to be you, have fun. Of course I never wanted to hurt you like I did. I just wanted to try it, try you, to see if it was all I thought it to be and it was…You are amazing!” she stopped swallowing hard.

“Why of course. Still I don’t like to be tossed aside like yesterday’s garbage. The way you looked at me…” she shook her head. She hadn’t even felt so small in her entire life.

“I know, you cannot even imagine how much I regret it, because believe it or not I care about you,” Zelena said. Her tone was tender now, as she slowly admitted to this. Because if she hadn’t realized it before just then, she did really care for Ruby Lucas.

“You do?” Ruby’s voice filled with surprise.

“Yes, you are like another sister-in-law and I would like if maybe we could learn to know each other better. Find a mutual ground that is only ours. I know I should have done this years ago, but maybe it is not too late?” she treaded carefully now.

“No I would like that too,” Ruby admitted with a small smile.

Zelena nodded not sure where to start, but she knew she had to take her time even if it took her all night. She knew her children would be safe with her sister, even if they didn’t need a baby sitter. She took a deep breath and started to ask the first of many questions that would be one of many to find a binding bridge; “You like music right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, feedback very much appreciated :o)


	3. Just a Dance

_**Just one Dance.** _

Welcome to a Dance to remember

At the Snowfall Dance Academy

Saturday January 25th

Studio number 5, Snowfall Dance academy.

71347 Bricksbane Lane

Upper East Side 10128

Show starts at 6Pm Doors Open at 5.15 PM

Advance tickets 15$ 30$ at the door

Purcase tickets online: [www.SnowfallDance.co](http://www.SnowfallDance.co)m

* * *

9700673476: When will we meet outside the main entrance, Auntie Lena? You managed to get another extra ticket right? Henry.

4587005431: I think 4.50 Pm would be just fine and I did. You are bringing Nova right?

9700673476: Yes I am, I will go there after picking her up at her house. See you there tonight. Henry.

* * *

Messenger

Henry D Mills : Pick you up at 4 and go for a bite to eat before the dance snow?

Nova Bell : Yes, I was thinking that new pizza place nearby the dance academy?

Henry D Mills : Sure thing 😊

* * *

Messenger family group conversation:

Zelena A Mills : Regina were you or were you not picking up mother on the way to the recital?

Regina M Mills: Not, she said she would go right from work and might have to go back after. Don’t ask me why she is working on a Sunday of all things.

Emma S Mills : Rumors have it there are two big criminal cases going on in addition to all the regular cases.

Regina M Mills: Are we meeting on the way there or at home, Emma?

Emma S Mills: Meet you at Rock on Diner at 4?

Regina M Mills : I will see you there, and Henry is meeting us at the academy. Lena will you and Roland meet us for burgers before the show?

Zelena A Mills: Yes we will, just have to pick him up first. See you two later.

Zelena A Mills, Regina M Mills, Emma S Mills is offline.

* * *

Emma was leaning on the side of the door of the restaurant waiting for her family to arrive. She looked at the time, hardly able to keep her eyes open after working a twenty-four-hour shift plus additional seven due to some paperwork. She had managed to quickly go home to shower and change before doubling back out. She hoped to find Regina at home, but the brunette had not been there so she assumed she was running errands or something. To her knowledge she wasn’t working, and she usually got a text or something if she was called out regarding an emergency. Then she saw her coming towards her from down the street, wearing a purple dress, a black jacket and her usual black heels.

The blonde swallowed hard as her jaw dropped, even after twelve years after they first met Regina’s appearance still floored her. She still thought her to be drop dead gorgeous, if not even more so. She could see a sly smile on her face as she came closer. A comment sharp as a whip to follow, “Close your jaw, I don’t want people to think I am with stupid.”

“Oh but you are and I know you don’t mind. You do find it flattering,” Emma teased kissing her lips ever so lovingly.

“Mmm,” she let out, pulling her close, letting it deepening. She knew her wife needed this as much as she did. She was about to suggest if they maybe should go home instead when they heard young Roland say; “Eww aunties, get a room!”

“Charming as always,” said Regina with an eye roll. She broke the kiss within instants.

He made a face as Zelena gave him a gentle slap over the head. She looked at her younger sister and her companion, both looking beyond exhaustion. She knew since she saw them in the beginning of the month both had worked a lot over what was usual. She gave both a quick hug before opening the door. She knew what was curtail now was that they got to eat even if it was pizza. She had a feeling it wasn’t Regina’s first choice, but she had said yes as it made Emma happy. Knowing Emma she would probably order something fancy later on or the next day.

They all got a table and ordered their foot when Zelena spotted Ruby over at the counter taking some boxes. She excused herself and walked over to the other woman saying; “You going to eat all that by yourself?”

“I could, but no. I invited some of the guys over for game night. We play video-games and poker mostly. Later when the baseball season start we watch the games. If it is at interest you are welcome to come, and bring the children of course,” Ruby offered with a smile.

“I might take you up on that, I could use a little fun,” said Zelena with a soft laughter.

“Cool you know the place, just text me and show up whenever,” she said with a wink. She was glad she had chosen to forgive Zelena as the two did have more in common than they realized. After she visited the brunette on her way home from the family dinner two weeks back she found they both like some of the same movies and music. The two now shared a couple of playlists on Musicfire and had plans for a Star Wars marathon the following weekend if Ruby wasn’t called in for work that was. She also promised to record the dance recital so Ruby could see it later.

Coming back to the table, Regina frowned as she said; “You two seem to have gotten along lately. Are you planning on dating her?”

“I was just planning on staying friends like the two of you,” She answered. Her eyes went to her son, “We are invited over there for game night after, I said we would come. I know she has the newest Xbox and Nintendo Switch, but we can cancel if you rather play with your team.”

“Wait Ruby is a gamer?!” he looked from his mother to his aunts.

“Yes, Roland. When she has time she games, she also has WII that she uses for exercise I believe,” Emma commented.

“Ahh that explains it then…” Zelena said more to herself than anyone else.

“What?” Emma wondered.

“Her amazing body spite her age.” Zelena shrugged.

“Well she also run a lot all year, swims in the summer and do yoga,” Emma added. She knew her best friend to always be a fitness and game junkie. She in her younger days felt the gaming kept her inside too much, so she made time for work outs also. Now in the modern time you could combine the two which was cheaper than to work out at any gym.

“Cool, I will ask if she is in some of the games I play, couldn’t hurt with extra backup,” he said with a grin.

Emma shook her head, even if she sometimes played video games with Henry, Roland and her friend was a whole other league. She was about to add a comment when the food was brought to the table and her eyes widened by the sight of the delicious pizzas. Both Mills’ sisters rolled their eyes at this, but much like Emma and Roland they started to eat.

* * *

Cora Mills looked at the time knowing she was running late to meet her family. She got out of her office and hailed a cab deciding to go back for her car later. Right now she needed to get there as fast as possible.

She looked at her phone as there pinged in another message from the Deck of cards chatroom. The-Joker was sending a private message. They had talked almost none-stop for the past couple of weeks but right now she couldn’t have the distraction. She needed her head on the dance recite and work. She sighed as she sent back as she looked on to tell him she couldn’t talk.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I am sorry, but I can’t talk right now. There is a lot going on with work and I am on my way to meet my family.

The-Joker: I see, maybe later?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Maybe, I am not sure how long it will take and what we do after.

The-Joker: I understand, send me a message if you are up for it.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I will, have a good day/ evening in the meantime.

The-Joker: And you, your Majesty.

She sighed as she logged off, ready to put her phone away when there were two more pings. First from Zelena wondering if she was there soon, she answered yes. Second from her office telling her the jurors had reached a verdict and was ready to give it the following Monday. She quickly looked over her schedule texting back they could be in her courtroom at 10 Am, which she got a confirmation on. She also told them to contact both parties to be there at the appointed time. 

Then by the third ding she let out a sigh of frustration over the fact she couldn’t even get some rest on a Saturday. Still she looked at it, it was from Mallory wondering is she was okay?

She couldn’t even answer that, so she texted: To be honest I am not quite sure. Maybe you can stop by later tonight and we can talk then? Shall we say round 9, and I will send another message if it fits sooner on my way to the dance recital. C.

“That is fine, and 9pm is fine by me. See you then your Honor 😉” it soon came back. Cora smiled as the cab pulled up outside the dance academy. She was about to pay when the cabbie to her surprise said; “On the house your honor.”

“You really don’t need to do that,” she said with a smile.

“You do so much for this city, it is the least I can do,” he said with a nod.

“Alright, Seamus. Thank you,” she said as she got out. She knew him from before as she had been in his cab more than once. He soon was on his way as she hurried over to her oldest daughter. She assumed everyone else was inside and Zelena had drawn the shortest straw waiting. After giving her a brief hug she said; “I am sorry I am late, dear.”

“It is fine, I am just glad you made it,” said the redhead as they hurried inside to find their seats.

“I would never have missed this,” Said the older woman. A soft smile grazing her otherwise stern face. Her daughter smiled back as they went inside the studio and sat down next to the others. Cora gave them all a nod. She saw Henry showing Nova something on his phone and she whispered something back. It was sweet, young love. She wasn’t sure if it would last though, but then again no one ever did she figured. She was surprised Roland hadn’t asked his girlfriend there but she assumed the girl was busy. She was about to lean over and ask when the curtains opened and the dance teacher made the introductions.

From elsewhere in the audience Alice was watching Robin as she danced ever so skillfully to the music. She was a star she knew. It was so easy to see from her graceful moves, her pirouettes, jumps and how she danced in comparison to the rest.

By now she knew her competition Olivia, she had overlooked some of the message boards the dance team shared. She really had it in for her girlfriend. Or that was at least what if felt like. Even if the words of such had not been spoken.

A dreamy sigh as a thought entered her mind; “I am with her, the head dancer. One day she will be famous and I will watch her on stage in the greatest ballet halls in the world.”

She watched Olivia and the rest of the team. Sure Olivia was skilled as well but she lacked the little extra the redhead had. That little spark. She knew all too well talent could only get you that far. She knew it was talent but also a bit of luck that got her the night job at the club. She had been doing mixes long before that, usually played them at school dances and so on. Still playing at the club was more fun and people even downloaded her mixes online. She made quite a name for herself and she knew Robin would also do so in time.

She had become a cyberliberty due to her dance on the screens at the club, but as they had only inputted her moves to a character no one knew the real her. Alice was all about shielding the identity of the dancers she used unless they wanted otherwise. Within a few nights the red robin as the character was called was on everyone’s lips. They were going to do another set of steps the next day so she would have something new for the screens at the club the following weekend. Not too early though as Robin wanted to sleep in for once. She deserved it due to all her hard work to get ready for this recital.

The blonde clapped with excitement feeling sad she wouldn’t see her after the show as Robin’s family was there. She had sent flowers to her that morning though wishing her luck. She smiled and so her do the same on stage, feeling the smiles were meant for her. Her heart pounding deep within her chest as felt admiration for the young dancer in every way.

* * *

Regina was cursing under her breath as she had to leave the recital half way through, her job had called her and she needed to come at once. A case she was working on had gone from bad to worse and the children in question had to be removed at once. That was her job. She hated when it interrupted her life, but it was what it was. She knew the same went for her mother, sister and wife. Emma hadn’t even said anything, she just knew by instinct why Regina had to leave in a hurry. By now neither said anything when the other left. They just gave each other a look and a peck on the cheek and sometimes like now a squeeze of the hand. It was not like they could tell each other about the work cases in any case. At least not by names.

As she drove the car towards the small house she braced herself for anything. She had seen the worst of the worst in her days as a social worker, and she knew that that it sometimes was better to remove them then let them stay. Sometimes the children would agree easily and they would put up a struggle in foster care, trying to run away to see the parents. Sometimes they got to get back to their families and other times not, Regina had a feeling this would be the latter which was a shame as the mother had really loved them. Seeing the dozen police cars outside she was almost sure the children would never see them again. It would be hard on them, but she and the new foster family waiting would help them through it.

She parked near the cars already there and walked over to one of the officer saying; “Regina Mills. I am here with the foster system, I was called to remove the children?”

“Yes, of course. They have locked themselves in the room on the second floor,” the officer answered.

“I see, and the parents,” Her voice stern and professional. She could feel how her inside knotted.

“The father killed the mother, we are not sure if it was an accident. Her head hit the edge of the glass table in the living room. By previous reports she probably never stood a chance,” He sighed.

“I see, well I will get them and take them to the foster family then,” Her words seemed so casual, like it was no big deal. It was not her first case that ended like this and she knew it would not be the last. Still this was a part of her job she hated even if the children went to a better home. She had already notified the foster parents on the way there they were to get the children in the matter of hours. She took a deep breath and made her way up the stairs. She knocked on the door with a sign that said, “Damien.”

“Go away.” She heard his voice from inside. He sounded tired, she wondered how many of the police officers had tried to get them out before she arrived.

“Damien, it is me Regina. Can you please open the door?” She tried calmly.

She waited as the soon slowly got opened. She could see that they had been crying, and young Demi was clinging to her brother. She was six and he was nine. Her blonde hair was in a braid, her brown eyes seemed sad and she was shivering lightly. Regina sat down to her level not knowing what to say or where to begin she said the lamest thing, “I am sorry but we have to go.”

“We are not coming here back are we?” Damien looked at her.

“No, I am sorry,” she sighed heavily.

“Mama won’t wake will she?” Demi said.

“No, sweetie,” Regina said with a heavy sigh. She could picture herself telling Henry almost the same in the future. This to her was the hardest part.

“Can I bring Mister Bunny?” She asked, looking towards a stuffed bunny on the bed.

“Of course, why don’t we find your school books and what you want to bring?” The brunette said. She looked in the closet finding two suitcases and an old gym bag. She let the children pack what they wanted of clothes and toys, or rather what was room for in the suitcases. She also got their school things looking at them.

“Can I bring my picture?” Demi pointed at a framed Frozen poster of the whole gang in front of Elsa’s white castle. Regina nodded and took it down seeing the boy take down two posters over his. One of a big monster truck and one of a baseball team. He had a matching cap on his head. So this was it, the first part of their lives was ending and all they could bring was a small part. Still she somehow managed to carry all outside to her car, fill it in the trunk and prop the children in the back. This to her was the easy part, what came next, leaving them with the new family was harder. She drove for about thirty minutes before stopping. She got the children out first and then their things. Together they walked to the door and rang the bell. She heard barking from inside and heard a female voice telling a dog to calm down. Soon it got opened by a couple and two dogs.

The woman smiled at them saying; “So you must be Demi and Damian? I am Anne and this my wife Milly and that noisy man is or dog Luke.”

“Hi,” the children said in unison, they looked at the couple with wondering eyes.

“Why don’t you come inside,” Milly said, opening the door wider so they could come inside.

Regina did the same putting the things at the end of a stairwell. She watched as the children slowly walked inside a living room, looking around at the furniture and pictures. Damien spotted a game consul under the TV and lit up a little asking, “Do you play?”

“Milly does more than I, I am bad at it,” Anne admitted with a laugh.

“I can teach you,” Damien said with a smile.

“Yes you can. Maybe you want to see your rooms?” Milly tried calmly.

They nodded and they took them upstairs, showing each a room with white walls, a bed, a desk and a bookshelf. Both women smiled at them saying; “We didn’t know what you had of things and which colors you like, maybe we can figure it out together?”

The children nodded and walked outside peering inside every door of their new home, while the couple talked and answered their questions. Regina looked at the time, before exchanging some words with Milly about what was most crucial to know. Then she looked at the children saying, “I have to go but I will check up on you two in a couple of days. If there is anything before that, Anna and Milly have my number. Call any time, alright?”

They nodded before Demi asked; “Daddy can’t find us here right?”

“No, he can not,” Regina said. Knowing that he wouldn’t get out for a long time, if at all.

She nodded seriously before asking; “Where did you pack Mister. Bunny?”

“He is in your suitcase downstairs,” answered the brunette and went down to get it. She soon found the stuffed bunny and handed it over. The young girl hugged the animal so tight. Again Regina bid them goodbye before she was on her way. She drove for a while before getting off the road parking, then leaned her head against the steering wheel and cried.

Why did he have to do that, their father? She could never fully understand the cruelty of some humans. She still remembered when she first asked her wife about her parents. At first she had answered simply that she was in the foster system and her parents were no longer alive. The didn’t want her so why should she care about them. It was only after a gruesome fire that made the news she learned the truth.

It had been a warm summer night that her mother had told her that it was alright she slept over at Ruby’s house. She had packed her favorite snack and made sure the young girl had everything she needed in her sleeping bag. Then she had told her to have a good time and that she would see her the next morning. Emma and Ruby had gone over to Emma’s house early the next morning to play in the treehouse in the backyard. Both in good spirit, at least until they saw the house. It was in full flames and the firemen were trying to put it out. By the time they were done there was nothing but ashes left. Ashes and tree bodies, Emma’s parents and her younger brother Neal.

Emma had been absolutely crushed by this, especially when she years later learned her mother had started the fire. She had found the case in the old records. The reason was even more tragic it wasn’t in the fire marshal’s notes, but the police’s. They had done a furrow investigation of the tragic incident. Regina had asked one of her colleges in the police to pull the file for her, she figured there was more to the story.

Graham had found it right away. It showed that during the day before the incident Emma’s mother had seen her daughter kissing a girl and then her husband with another man. It had been too much for the school teacher to bear, the thought of divorce and how this would look. The man whoever he was should never have her husband and neither should anyone else and so she had taken drastic measures to make sure of it. The brunette had told her wife she knew the reason for the fire, asking her if she wanted to know.

Upon which her wife had answered in a stern tone; “No, I do not. If they didn’t care enough to live for me and Neal why should I care for their death.”

Regina found that the only good thing coming out of that was Emma and Ruby becoming firefighters. Ruby had joined the firehouse long before Emma, but once the blonde did she had demanded her to be on the same truck as her. She of course got her will and they had been on the truck ever since. They were the only two women on Ladder 31 that they called their truck, in total there were ten women at that firehouse. Still all ten of them did everything the men did down to the smallest detail. She knew that it was one of many reasons why her wife had a toned body. That and a tattoo on her right shoulder. It was a picture of the three headed dog Cerberus with the quote, “United against the flames we stand, we go in and out as one. I have your back as you have mine, against the flames until the end of our time.”

A sigh as she looked at the time, the recital should be done by now and her little family should be home. Slowly she started the car driving there, wanting nothing more than to hug the two she loved the most. It made her work worth the while to have someone to come home to. They made everything better even after a shitty case like this. Her only hope now was that the two children would heal. She had done her part, now it was up to the foster parents.

Regina didn’t have to drive long before she found herself in her own driveway. She didn’t see Emma’s car meaning they weren’t home yet. Quickly she looked at her phone to see if she had been called out, but there weren’t any messages implying it. She got out of the car and locked herself into the empty house, soon flopping down on the couch, exhausted. This week had been too long and she hoped that she would get tomorrow off, other than dinner at her mother’s.

Her mother…she had seemed rather tired today. The brunette hadn’t thought more of it as she was working more than most her age, maybe she should tell her to slow down. A deep breath as she closed her eyes to rest just a little. Just a few moments…only to fall into deep sleep against the comfy sofa.

* * *

Robin was slowly getting ready for bed, the day had been too long. Not to mention the time before it, dancing and working out like she had been insane. She hardly had seen Alice at all, but she was excited about going out with her the next day. Or rather in, the blonde had invited her over for dinner. Dinner… when did she really eat that last?

Her grandmother’s she was quite sure, as she had lived at the academy ever since. It was easier than her mother babying her about what she ate. She had given her a lecture both at her grandmother’s and after the recital, in both cases the young girl had said it was what usual for a dancer. Her mother shouldn’t worry.

Zelena had left the matter be to congratulate her on her performance, as always with a bunch of pink roses. She had put them in a vase next to the ones she had gotten from Robin the previous day. She looked at them, beautiful but with thorns at the stems. Beautiful but deadly. Almost like every woman she had ever met. All seeming innocent enough, but they were far from that in the world of dance.

She was truly starting to hate Olivia for still giving her hell and getting people to follow on the common page. She saw their looks in the locker room, in the hallways, everywhere. They all thought she was fat and a bad dancer, she always had to prove herself. Tonight she had as she was offered the lead in their summer dance show and gotten praise from their teacher, Ingrid. She was a former dancer that now mostly taught dance.

The young redhead sighed heavily as she took the shoes of her aching feet letting out a sigh of relief. She changed into a pajama and grabbed her old teddy bear. He was her best friend, she could talk to him and her journal. She usually talked to Henry and her brother also, but how could she do that now?

Roland was too busy with his new girl and Henry was dating Olivia’s sister. How could he do that, knowing what the other girl put her through? Angry tears as she hugged the bear close, whispering; “At least I have you Archie. You would never leave me for another girl. You get me, you always have. I really hate her for making my life hell, I wish she would stop they would. Because I am tired, Archie, so very tired.”

She ignored the ping on her phone, knowing it was likely to be mother, asking if she got home safe. She would call her tomorrow, she already set her alarm to wake her. And even if it was only 8.30 PM she soon was sound asleep dreaming of Alice and the life she hoped they would have in the future, clinging that old, worn out teddy close.

* * *

Cora startled when she heard the doorbell ring. She had crashed down in front of the TV when she got home, and was now in the middle of a documentary about a bunch of lions. The male lion was about to make a pass at the female lion to mate with her. She groaned wondering how long it was since she did that. She opened the door to let Mallory inside. The younger woman beamed as she said; “I brought wine, thought it was one of those talks.”

She was holding two bottles. Cora let her inside and the other woman got in only to slip of her shoes and jacket before following her friend into the living room. She tilted the head a bit looking at the mating lions on the big screen. She laughed a little saying, “You know, you have regular porn if you are that needy.”

“Cute,” said the older woman as she went to find some glasses.

“I am only joking you know that right?” she said with a small smile.

“Yes, but the sad thing is…it is been so long that I almost forgotten what desire feels like.” Sadness filled her voice now. She put the glasses on the table, opened one of the flasks and filled the glasses. Then she took a deep sigh.

“Hey it’s not too late you know. I am sure there are…” she stopped taking a sip of a glass.

“People that find me beautiful. Men my age?” she laughed. The sound was hollow before she continued; “I’ve been talking to someone online lately. Claims he is my age and all, he seems nice, but meeting him…I am not ready, not in a long shoot.”

“I am so glad to hear that, and I know it is creeps out there. Still maybe you should give him a chance you know. If he turns out to be a creep, you can always put him behind bars.” Mallory pointed out in half joking, half serious tone.

“I know that, but what if we meet and it works and the family doesn’t like him?” The older woman wondered.

“It shouldn’t matter if you hit it off. You are entitled to a little fun also. How many of their relationships have you not suffered through, why should you not let them do the same? Or maybe it turns out to be a fling, that is nice too;” Mallory pointed out.

“All good points, dear. Still what if we agree upon meeting and he finds me not pretty and leaves?” Insecurity in her voice now.

“Well if that happens in the future and he does, then he is a fool. Because you are beautiful, Cora, even if you refuse to see it yourself.” Mallory looked right into those brown depths as she said it. She looked away taking another sip.

“You are only saying that, because you are my friend and you have to.” The older woman again objected strongly.

“No, I am saying so because I mean it. Even if we had not been friends I would still think so,” she said and swallowed hard. Again those brown eyes floored her. Could she be influenced after two sips because surely she never thought about that until just then.

Cora looked back suddenly feeling an electricity between then, something she had never felt before. She wanted to kiss her she knew, but that was insanity because she was not a lesbian and had never been attracted to a woman before. She had to be going insane there was no other explanation. It had simply been too long since…

“Thank you,” she in the end managed to get out before taking another deep sip of the glass.

Mallory doubted should she kiss her or not? No she figured it would ruin whatever friendship they had going. Instead she did the only thing she could do, change the subject; “So how was the recital?”

“It was great. The little one is for sure an angel, let me find my phone so I can show you,” said she. Her voice filled with excitement as she got up to do just that. She was glad that the other woman changed the subject for once, figuring she could jump back on track later. She needed some more advice regarding The-Joker she knew. But right now she was glad to give the matter some rest and debate her granddaughter’s dancing and if Mallory felt like she that Robin was a bit too skinny. It couldn’t hurt to have a second opinion or someone to share her concerns with. She smiled as she walked back to the living room, phone in hand, ready to show her the dancing star of the family and jabber about nothing. She sometimes missed that as her older friends had their own families to be concerned about. Now she however was with her only single friend and that meant a ton of laughs and maybe even some sly comments about their coworkers. Because if it was one thing they loved to talk a little dirt about their office every once in a while, otherwise the days would be too grey in the court house.

Emma Swan arrived home around 10PM along with Henry, finding her wife sound asleep on the couch. She did the only thing she could do, carry her up to bed and undress her dress and shoes. She even managed to slide her pajamas on her. Her sleeping beauty. She smiled watching her so at peace, her roaring lioness. It was few that dared to mess with her and so she was usually left in peace. Emma smiled as she tucked her in making sure she was comfortable before she went to get ready for bed herself. She was soon done and went to bid their son goodnight, thinking it was nice to go to sleep early for a change. Exhausted she curled up to her and soon fell asleep dreaming of the two of the having some time together, hoping that time would come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	4. The messages we leave behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story revolves a lot around the technological wold, I figured I would do a chapter based on various messages between the people involved over time to get a clearer view.

_**The messages we leave behind** _

Text to: Henry, Regina, Robin, Roland, Zelena.

I have to cancel on dinner tonight due to preparation for court tomorrow and I am feeling a little under the weather. I will send out a text when it comes near the next gathering. Mom/ Grandma.

**Messenger**

Regina M Mills: Did mom say something to you yesterday about feeling ill?

Zelena A Mills: No she did not. She did seem a little tired though. I just assumed it was due to working a lot lately. Maybe we should ask her to work less work hours?

Regina M Mills: We have tried that before but she doesn’t listen to us you know that. Being a judge is a big part of her identity. Asking her to give that up would be like asking you to stop your work.

Zelena A Mills. Don’t you think I know that, but she is not young anymore, I just wish she could see that. Speaking of work, what happened to you during the recital yesterday?

Regina M Mills: It was an emergency with work. I am so sorry ☹ I got to see it this morning though and I texted her, she was fantastic Lena!!!

Zelena A Mills: I know right, but I must say I am a bit worried. She looked a little thinner than usual and she declined on having dinner. When I called her later in the evening she didn’t pick up.

Regina M Mills: She isn’t in any danger yet I am sure, but you can try to talk to her if you are really worried. Or I can have Henry or Emma do it?

Zelena A Mills: Emma maybe, she doesn’t talk to Henry anymore for whatever reasons. Teenagers right ;P

Regina M Mills: You said it. I will ask her in not long she is still sleeping. In any case I have to go, bathroom is finally ready.

Zelena A Mills: You have more than one you know.

Regina M Mills: Of course but creature of habit. Talk later sis.

Regina M Mills has logged off.

* * *

The LoneWolf wishes to share the playlist Running Tunes. Click yes to accept and listen.

Playing Running tunes in MusicFire.

4587005431: That track list was awesome, used it for my workout earlier today. The 90’s dance floor track mi was brilliant, Rubes!

4531317002: You are welcome, Leprechaun 😉

* * *

4587005431: Robin, are you alright?

Zelena A Mills: Baby bird will you please answer so I know you are alive?

Robin L Mills: Mom will you stop it, I am fine. I just fell asleep early because I was super tired after working my ass off for a month. Then I went on a breakfast date and I forgot to check my phone. I am alright though, you shouldn’t worry. I just needed some rest and to breathe. I had the most magical breakfast with Alice and now we are just chilling at her place.

* * *

9034676661: Good afternoon Mallory, I take it you left before I woke. I couldn’t find you. Thank you for last night, we must do that again sometime soon. Hope you have a great day. C

9887620247: Good afternoon, your Majesty. I did, I had some things to tend to, but I will be online later if there is anything. I had a blast last night, I am glad you did too. Have a great day, I hope you get to relax a bit, Mal.

* * *

**Messenger**

Henry D Mills: Evee are you ever gonna talk to me? It’s been almost two weeks, you didn’t even look at me after the recital yesterday. Are you alright? I miss you ☹

Henry D Mills: Please talk to me. Is it because of Nova?

Henry D Mills: I know you are on I can see the green light and I know you are not off the grid as you posted on snapchat earlier and on the Insta story as well.

Robin L Mills: Just take the hint Henry, I don’t want to talk to you right now, arlight !

Henry D Mills: But I am your Pikachu.

Robin L Mills: Oh Grow up, Henry!

Robin L Mills has logged off.

Henry D Mills: Hi bro, you know why your sister won’t talk to me.

Roland L Mills: I do but it is not for me to go in between. Just leave it be for now, she will come around.

Henry D Mills: Fine, anyway wanna go on a quest, maybe pop by gran even if it is not a family dinner? Couldn’t hurt to bring her flowers or something if she is not feeling well right.

Roland L Mills: Sure thing, meet in an hour near the pizza joint?

Henry D Mills: You’re on bro!

Henry D Mills have signed off. 

* * *

Deck Of Cards Private Chat

Queen-Of-Hearts: You are on early on today. Thought you were going to play squash with your friend.

The-Joker: No, or I was, but my friend cancelled. He had to go to the hospital.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Really, nothing bad I hope?

The-Joker: No, his son’s wife was pregnant. He was going to meet his third grandchild…

Queen-Of-Hearts: You said you still have a son, right? He might give you grandchildren. Although you never said how old he was.

The-Joker: Seventeen and want nothing to do with his father. Neither does my ex wife for other then money, she is about to get remarried someone her own age. She was younger than me.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Why is it he doesn’t want to see you? If I can ask.

The-Joker: You can and I may not have been all nice with his mother when we were together. I tend to be a bit possessive, something I now regret. Not one of my finer qualities, that and in the end we were to different.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I see. Will you excuse me? There is someone at the door.

Queen of hearts has logged off.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I am sorry about that Joker. It was my grandsons that showed up to surprise me with flowers and candy since I cancelled the family dinner tonight. I am feeling a bit under the weather. Might have been one glass wine yesterday.

The-Joker: Too many glasses of wine, alone or?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Not alone, no. I had a dear friend over. We ended up talking and it got late. She spent the night in one of the guestrooms.

The-Joker: One of the guestrooms? You have a very big house then?

Queen-Of-Hearts: I do, me and my husband bought it together when we were younger. We raised our children here, and even if it is big for me alone I don’t picture myself living anywhere else.

The-Joker: Not even if you meet Mister right?

Queen-Of-Hearts: I did meet Mister right, and we had happy years together. He was everything I could have ever wanted in a companion. And no I am not saying I cannot meet anyone again, but I cannot love anyone to the same level I loved him. I know that even if I did fall for someone if ever, it would not last that long and I doubt I would have even a similar connection.

The-Joker: So I shouldn’t even try to court you then?

Queen-Of-Hearts: As a friend yes, as a life partner at the moment no.

The-Joker: At the moment no, does that mean you would consider it in the future?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Don’t push it. But back to your son, I don’t think you should give up that easily. I think you should try to connect with him while you still can.

The-Joker: I will think about it.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Good. Listen I have to go and get some rest before tomorrow. I have to prepare mentally for work and don’t take it as a dismissal. It has just been a lot at work lately and I have a feeling it will not slow down anytime soon.

The-Joker: I understand, please take care of yourself as well. And try not to let work wear yourself out completely. You know where to find me if there is anything.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I do and I appreciate it. I will talk to you again in the near future.

Queen-Of-Hearts have signed off.

* * *

9887620247: You want me to pick you up on the way to court tomorrow morning or will you drive on your own. Thought I might offer so you don’t have to hurry all that much. It is on the way for me as you know. Mal.

9034676661: That would be really great. I plan to be down at the court house at no later than 8.30 am is that alright with you? C

9887620247: That’s fine, I’ll stop by the coffee shop and pick us up some coffee. Would you like it all black as always? Mal.

9034676661: Black as the inside of my soul as always 😉 See you tomorrow morning, Dragon Lady. C

* * *

_Dear Diary January 26 th 2020_

_I still can’t believe it. Professor Winter’s told me after the recital yesterday and they will make it official Monday morning, I got the lead. I will be Juliet and she will be Romeo and my understudy. Although that might not be the best idea considering she hates me for getting the part. Still I am very excited about this and of course Ali. She is just so amazing, the food she made for me this morning, amazing. I think that everything about her is, and I hope we will end up together some day. I know now that starving myself to get this part and working so much paid off. I made it! I just need to continue to work equally hard up to the premiere this summer and find a way to work with Olivia._

_Your Robin._

* * *

Emma and Henry, please add things you need to this shopping list

Coffee for the Machine

Milk

Bread

Dinner for today

Cereal

Cheese

Jam

* * *

Announcement January 27th 2020

Character list for Rome and Juliet 

Mercutio: Elisa Winters ( Understudy for Romeo.)

Juliet : Robin Hood Mills

Romeo : Olivia Bell ( understudy for Juliet.)

Paris: Allison Briar

Additional dancers : Anna Wintergreen, Ana Froggers, Josephine Denvers, Ashley James, Maia Patello, Josie Flanegan, Rita Wilder, Judy Rikes and Elena Taylor.

* * *

Group message for: Cora H Mills, Zelena A Mills, Regina M Mills, Henry D Mills, Emma S Swan, Roland Mills and Roland H Mills.

Robin H Mills: I got the part, I am the new Juliet !!!!

Cora H Mills: Congratulations, dear that is well deserved.

Zelena A Mills: I agree. That is great Robin, I am so proud of you!

Regina M Mills: Likewise, I know you could do it!

Emma S Mills: Congratulations, sweetie. I knew you could do it!

Roland H Mills: Way to go sis, you totally knocked them dead. So proud of you!

Henry D Mills: I am so happy for you, Robin. You totally deserve it after all your hard work.

Robin H Mills: Thank you everyone, I couldn’t have done it without your support. Got to run, have dance class in five.

* * *

Final shopping list :

Coffee for the Machine

Milk

Bread

Dinner for today

Cereal

Cheese

Jam

~~Cookies chips~~

~~Donuts~~

~~Chips~~

~~M &M ~~

~~Toothpaste~~

* * *

Messages:

Regina M Mills: I am so not buying those other treats for you and Henry. You both should eat healthier and you know it Emma!

Emma S Mills: You asked what we needed…But fine I can get it myself if it is such a big deal!

Regina M Mills: Don’t be a child, Emma. I will think about it if you promise to eat more fruit and vegetables alright? I know you don’t put on much, but I am afraid of the bad effect it will have on both you and Henry in the long run.

Emma S Mills: Alright, you win. Have a great day at work and let me know if you have to work overtime and I have to shop instead.

Regina M Mills: I will indeed try. See you hopefully this evening.

Emma S Mills: I will be here if nothing festive doesn’t happen. You go and get those bad guys, tiger!

* * *

**The Court Transcript**

**Guilty Plea of Jarod Jones**

**Monday, January 27, 2020**

****

Guilty in the murder of first degree in this case as you killed Dr. Margareth Fitzpatrick in such circumstances that it would make you legally guilty of murder in the first degree under the law and explained to you by your layer. Your answer is till yes? Alright Ma’am that is all, you may swear to the jury.

(Jury sworn.)

The court: Swear to the officers as well.

(Officers sworn.)

Mr. Maine: Your honor, I will read the incitement to the jurors.

The court: Alright.

The foreman: Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the defendant Jarod Jones, enters a plea to guilty.

Mr. Foster: Call Mister Grimes.

Page19.

* * *

4587005431: Mother do you have time to go to lunch today? I will be down at the court house most of the day and figured I would eat at the restaurant across the street.

9034676661: Not today Lena. I don’t have much of a breaktime, maybe tomorrow?

4587005431: I will keep that in mind. Don’t overwork yourself alright?

9034676661: I will try not to, but right now it is fairly busy.

* * *

My dearest love. I know you have a lot to take on at work, but I thought these would freshen up the office. Love you always, your Emma.

Grannie’s little bakery

Rosenstreet 55

To: Emma Swan

Firehouse 101

31 Richards St, Brooklyn, NY

Dear Emma

Thank you so much for the beautiful roses, they do cheer up the office. Mostly because they are from you. I am sorry it I was too crass earlier. I hope these cupcakes are too your liking. See you home later. Regina

* * *

R&J Message Board group:

Character list for Romeo and Juliet

Juliet : Robin Mills

Romeo: Olivia Bell ( understudy for Juliet .)

Franz : Elisa Winters ( understudy for Swanhilda .)

Dr. Coppelius: Allison Briar

Additional dancers : Anna Wintergreen, Ana Froggers, Josephine Denvers, Ashley James, Maia Patello, Josie Flanegan, Rita Wilder, Judy Rikes and Elena Taylor.

Olivia: Robin what was up with your dancing today? I think you were a bit out of tune on the Spanish Dance.

Robin: I was not, you are the one who were off in the first dance sequence.

Olivia: Dream off, I am never off!

Elisa: Will both of you calm down. It is only the first day of trying it out, you will both get in the end. For the record Olivia you were only off on first jump and so were you Robin. Why don’t the three of us and Allison meet tonight at the studio and try if we can get it right?

Allison: I can’t tonight, family obligations, but Anna can come. She is my understudy after all.

Olivia: Of course I will be there. I was supposed to attend this family party, mother’s birthday, but screw that.

Robin: I have no other plans than this until we get this right. I don’t care what it takes.

Elisa: Calm down, this isn’t a war.

Olivia: It is because the lead should be mine. You only got it because your grandmother was an old dancer and she donates to the school.

Robin: So does your family, your grandmother is the grandmother is the principal for heaven’s sake! I got it because I am the better dancer and you know it. See you tonight second choice!

Robin has logged off.

Elisa: You need to chill, Liv, really or this all will go to hell for all of us.

Olivia: I just need it to go to hell for her. I don’t care what it takes that lead will be mine in time for the first show opening!

Olivia has signed off.

Allison: There is really no stopping them is there?

Elisa: Not at the moment, but give it time, they will figure it out.

* * *

Grannie’s little bakery

To Ruby Lucas

Firehouse 101

31 Richards St, Brooklyn, NY

Dear Ruby

I know you are working the long shift tonight so sending something for you and the truck team. Hope you all like it. The cards are for you, for your collection. Zelena.

Voice message: This is Zelena Anne Mills, I can not pick up the phone right now, but leave a message after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as possible.

Hey Leprechaun, just me. We all wanted to thank you for the basket of food. You are the best, and didn’t have those Pokémon cards so thank you for that also. Still on for movie night day after tomorrow with yourself, Emma and Regina?

Voice message: You reached Ruby Lucas, hot chick leave your name and number, hot dudes send text and I will consider it. For friends and other please leave a message after the beep the usual way. Will get back to you super soon!

Jesus Ruby, you need to delete that message sometime soon. Yes movie night is still on, even if I do not like horrors all that much. Real life is scary enough. I will give it a try though; it can not be any worse than my younger sister. See you then.

* * *

Voice message: This is Henry Mills, please leave a message after the beep.

Henry, remember we won’t be home tonight. Dinner is ready to heat in the fridge, if there is anything, give us a ring. By the way this is your mom.

Voice message: You have reached Emma Swan. I am either out putting out fires of otherwise occupied, please leave a message after the beep.

Emma, it is me, are you on your way or will you meet me at Ruby’s?

9019113130: I will be home in five minutes, hot stuff and we can go together. Was just picking up a salad on the way, hardly eaten all day. See you soon <3.

* * *

Deck of Cards Private Chat

Queen-Of-Hearts: Is there days you wake up and wish you could do things differently. That you start thinking what if I had gone in another direction how different would my life had been.

The-Joker: I do. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I was more devoted to my son and wife in the second marriage. Would it have lasted or would we still have grown apart? That however is impossible to know. Why do you wonder, your Majesty?

Queen-Of-Hearts: It is because I had some rough cases at work lately. I know there always will be criminals, I sometimes just wonder what would have happened if I stayed a ballerina and later became a dance teacher or vet then maybe I wouldn’t have to deal with it every day. Maybe just maybe I wouldn’t have had all these worries. Not just about people I don’t know doing right and wrong, but due to seeing that it makes me worry more about my children and grandchildren.

The-Joker: I get that must be hard. Seeing how little that makes a person flip and then have it end in jail. And then what happens to them after it is not on your hands. You don’t control what happens after you captured them and the judge put them away. You cannot control what happens in the prisons even if the judge makes the wrong decision. Your job is simply to uphold the law.

Queen-Of-Hearts: And what makes you think I am a cop and not a judge or a lawyer for that matter?

The-Joker: Whichever of the ones you are or are not you can only do what the occupation demands, after that it is up to the higher power.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I wish it was that easy I really do.

The-Joker: You had two daughters right? I think I remember it from one of our first conversations.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Yes I do.

The-Joker: And I take it you and your husband rose them the same, both with the same love, wisdom and kindness?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Not quite sure where you are going with this, but yes?

The-Joker: Well I can only assume they are not behind bars, but that doesn’t mean they wouldn’t have to be. At any given time no matter how well you think you raised and cared for them, unpredictable thing could happen. Either could met a man that led them astray, or a woman for that matter. Since you seldom talk about them I do not know their sexual orientation. All I am trying to say is that anyone anywhere is prone to violence or a bad decision and by the time you realize it you cannot turn the clock back.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I agree and I don’t mention them as I value their privacy. I can tell you however that neither has broken the law yet to my knowledge, but both have come close.

The-Joker: What about you then? Have you broken the law?

Queen-Of-Hearts: I would not have been allowed my profession if I did.

The-Joker: Perhaps not, but it is to break it and get caught and break it an get away with it. We all have done silly things in our youth I trust. So did you?

Queen-Of-Hearts: I can not say I have in anyway, not even in my younger days. What about you?

The-Joker: I am not sure if I should say, you could get me arrested 😉

Queen-Of-Hearts: Then I would have to find out where you are and the identity and where is the mystery in that.

The-Joker: True, and I haven’t done anything major. Unless you count the restraining orders from my ex-wives. That I do not wish to debate if you don’t mind.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I mind just a little as I am not sure if I should even be in contact with you. Or if I should even trust you. At the moment I am not even sure if it is wise talking to you, although I find it a bit exciting talking to someone I am not close to also.

The-Joker: I won’t tell anyone what we talk about if that is your fear.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I didn’t think you would. I am mainly afraid you will end up hurting me. I am not as strong as I used to be.

The-Joker: You don’t strike me as weak either.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I would never see myself as weak, but I do have limitations due to my age. I am no longer as fast as I wish I was, I cannot exercise every day, and it is not ways I can keep up with my grandchildren. I don’t get all the new things they or my children do or their taste in music. My granddaughter sent me some music mix on MusicFire the other day and I hated to admit I found it a bit noisy. It wasn’t all bad though. Her girlfriend is a Dj and she made the mix, it is her night job.

The-Joker: I can’t listen to this new music. My son tried to show me some of the things he is listening to the other day and I found it was only loud noise. The lyrics went to fast and even if it was catchy it was not for me. He invited me to see a movie tomorrow night, I might actually do it.

Queen-Of-Hearts: So you did listen when I suggested that you should try to reach out to him?

The-Joker: I did yes. We had a long talk at a café under supervision of my dear ex…Still it went well and we have seen each other a couple of times after, with her approval of course. I pick him up and deliver him at her place. Still it is hard to see traces of her new flames, never meet the man though. At least I think it is a man, she doesn’t speak of him with me. Neither does my son, and I don’t ask.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I get why that would be hard. If Henry and I divorced while he was still alive, I think that I would be crushed seeing him with anyone else. Luckily that was not an option. I will not deny we did have our disagreements but never so big that we couldn’t fix it. We mainly did agree on most things and the ones we did not we compromised. I am not saying our marriage was easy although it may seem that it might. Every marriage is a lot of work, but it was worth every hard struggle and happy moment, I don’t have a bad word to say about him. Come to think of it I think I never will. I believe that is why I find the idea of someone coming after him is so hard.

The-Joker: That is very understandable. I know no one can ever take his place, because he was a very special man I am sure. Not to mention the father of your children so I would be surprised if you ever got completely over him. I am not saying you ever should, but don’t let that stop you from someone that could have potential to be someone great. I am not saying I am him or that it is a him, but just see that there is more out there.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Coming from one with two divorces…

The-Joker: Well that doesn’t stop me from trying. You never know if I will find someone new again. And if I don’t there is always meeting new friends right?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Agreed. To change the subject, what kind of movie is your son taking you to see?

The-Joker: Bad boys for life, it is quite new and we have both seen the other two. He is more of fan than I am though. Still I think we will have fun seeing it together.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I have seen those, my niece and nephews are huge fans of the duo. Think my niece more for whatever reason. Spite the fact she is an aspiring dancer she loves to do things that seem to be more boy like. I love her for it.

The-Joker: Well as long as she is not breaking any laws, or would you twist them if she did?

Queen-Of-Hearts: No I would not. Not even for family.

The-Joker: Good to know.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Yes, if I happened to break it in the future, I would expect to be punished for it also. Not saying I ever would, but you never know what happens tomorrow.

The-Joker: Agreed. Speaking of I take it you are working early tomorrow as usual, maybe we should leave it there for the night?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Alright. Have a good night, court jester.

The-Joker: And you, your Majesty.

Queen-Of-Hearts have logged off.

* * *

Grannie’s little bakery

To Henry Mills

170 East 77the Street Apt 10A

Happy one-month anniversary Henry. I just wanted to send you some bear claws, I know you love those. Hope to see you this weekend if you are not too busy. Love your girl.

9700673476: Thank you so much for the bear claws, babe. I think I am free on Friday, hopefully we can meet then. Henry.

* * *

_Dear Diary 11.02.2020_

_I don’t know what I ever did to Olivia, but she has it in for me. She does everything she can to sabotage my dances, without much success. She is also telling the others that gram got me this part, which is total bullocks. Miss Winter’s said so herself to all of us to try to stop this vendetta. Still it didn’t help. I am working around the clock now and I miss Alice so damn much. I hardly have the energy to call or text her. I just want some rest if only for a little bit. I hope if I get into Juliard or something later on Olivia won’t go there, because I am right now considering to give it all up. At least I managed to get down to 100 Ibs and hopefully it will keep falling so they soon can’t call me fat._

_Your Robin._

* * *

Happy Valentine’s day to the best wife in the whole world. I love you so so much, and I am so glad you picked me all those years ago. Hope your shift won’t be all too long and you can make it to the usual place tonight and you enjoy this little basket of gifts. I am yours forever. Emma.

Happy Valentine’s day Emma, I hope you will get a great day and you get to relax a little. You deserve it more than anyone after your crazy shifts. People really need to stop playing with matches. Looking forward to see you at the usual place and I have booked a room for us later. You will get your gift there. Your Regina.

Happy Valentine’s day, Nova. I am looking forward to taking you out tonight. Hope you liked the chocolate 😊 I will pick you up at 6pm. Henry.

Happy Valentine’s day, Henry! So excited for our day tonight. Hope you have a great day in the meantime. Nova.

* * *

Happy Valentine’s day, my bloody prince. I can’t believe we soon been a couple for a month. Looking forward to having a little break from practice tonight so I can take you out. Maybe we can even stop by the arcade if you feel like it. Roland.

Happy Valentine’s day, Roland. You are the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for. Looking forward to seeing you and our date tonight. Hopefully we can game a bit with the guys this weekend also. Miss it. See you later. Gabriella.

* * *

Happy V-day Lena, hope you find a love before next day or I may have to steal you away from the marked. Ruby

Happy V-day Ruby. Hope you have a great one and that your shift won’t be too busy, enjoy the cookies. Lena.

* * *

Dear Robin. You weren’t home last night so I assume you were working on the new routine. Don’t overdue it alright, and stop by the club tonight. I miss you and I hope this bag will help a little happy Valentine’s day. Love Ali.

Dear Ali. I hope you have a great Valentine’s day and that you enjoy my little gifts. See you at the club tonight. I miss you so much my little white bunny. Love from Robin.

* * *

Dear your honor. I know this is a bit sappy, but I still wanted to wish you a happy Valentine’s day. I will stop by the office around 12.30 pm with some lunch. See you then, Mal.

Dear Mallory. Happy Valentine’s day, looking forward to our ‘lunch date’ later today. Go and give them hell in the meantime. Cora.

* * *

Deck of Cards Chatroom Private chat

TheJoker: Happy Valentine’s day your majesty.

QueenOfHearts: Likewise, although I do no usually celebrate this day. My husband made a big deal of it when he still was alive, I however found it too commercial. Especially when you think of the true meaning behind St. Valentine.

TheJoker: So I should never give you chocolate on the day if we meet in the future then.

QueenOfHearts: I don’t mind, I already got three boxes today though.

TheJoker: Secret admirers ?

QueenOfHearts: Hardly, from friends and family. They do it every year and I don’t mind, even if I told them they don’t have to.

TheJoker: I see. So I take it today has been a good day then?

Queen of Hearts: It has, I got a good feeling about this weekend.

TheJoker: Any special plans?

QueenOfHearts: No just relaxing, maybe meet some friends tomorrow. It has been a while.

TheJoker: I have to go, someone is at the door. If I don’t come back I hope you have fun tomorrow.

* * *

Reservation for Regina M Mills with company.

Heartstone Hotel Luxury suite with extra.

Rom 1107

Check in 3PM or later.

Check out 11 Am at the latest.

Please enjoy your stay.

* * *

_Dear Diary 15.02.2020_

_I am floating on skies right now, seriously. Last night was soooo amazing. Alice had made a Valentine’s theme party at the club and we danced all night long. She spoiled me too with teddy bears and chocolate, was tempted to spend the night with her, but simply don’t have the time. She made me feel so much better, she always does. Kissing her is magical and I feel I can be myself around her. She was a bit worried about me losing weight though, but I told her I have it under control, as I do. She also offered to talk to Olivia, but I told her not to, it might worsen things. Still I feel really happy and can’t wait to talk to her tonight. Robin_.

* * *

Messenger:

Emma S Mills: Good morning, love. You really outdid yourself last night, wow. You really outdid yourself this time. It reminded me of one of our first dates where we didn’t have much cash. You sneaked us in to the same hotel, I asked you how you could afford it, especially since most of what you earned went to putting food on the table for yourself and Henry. You said that you only paid for the extra as your family owned the hotel. I remember I was so impressed by that and you. I still am, Regina. The way you manage to hold everything together, always. If I may I want to take you to breakfast this Sunday when I am off shift. We haven’t done that in forever. I hope you say yes. Emma.

Regina M Mills: Of course I remember that. I had planned it for weeks to make sure the room didn’t have any occupants and have someone babysit Henry. I ended up asking my friend Kathryn, I had to plead her she had other plans. It is of course still a family hotel, but we seldom use it. It is a shame really, but I believe it is as it holds good and bad memories, it was grandfather’s as you know. He was not the nicest of men…In any case I would love to have breakfast with you Sunday. Just tell me where and I will be there. I hope you have a good shift, let me know if you want me to call during. Yours always Regina.

* * *

Messenger:

Roxanne Taylor: Are you coming out with us this Friday, Robin. There is going to be the biggest party ever at the club. I can get you a ticket if you want in.

Robin L Mills: No I don’t think I can. I need to work on the details on this dance thing. I really cannot get it right.

Roxanne Taylor: Come on, I haven’t seen you in over a month. I miss you and all you do is dance.

Robin L Mills: Yes well it what I want my future to be so I don’t have much choice. Especially with Olivia breathing down my neck to get my part. I am starting to really hate her.

Roxanne Taylor: Starting to hate her…You two have been at each other’s throats for as long as you have lived. You are only getting fiercer year by year that is all. I think you should talk to your teacher about it as it really isn’t healthy.

Robin L Mills: You know I can’t do that, it will only make it worse. Anyways got to go, I only have the studio for another hours, until Miss perfect takes over.

Robin L Mills have logged off.

* * *

Emma S Mills: Regina are you still mad at me for the thing yesterday?

Regina M Mills: Of course I am. You should have told me before that you were working a double shift this weekend.

Emma S Mills: I am sorry, it is not like I planned it. The Cap called and asked if I could because someone was sick.

Regina M Mills : Fine, just next time give me a heads up alright. I had plans for us that is all.

Emma S Mills: I promise you I will. Besides I will be there for the family dinner on Sunday.

Regina M Mills: That reminds me have you talked to Robin lately? She cancelled on that for the second time in two weeks and mother is really worried. I think Lena is also but she doesn’t speak of it.

Emma S Mills: I can’t say that I have, but saw something on her Insta account that she has been practically been living at the academy. I am not even surprised as she to be the best you have to work around the clock.

Regina M Mills: I know, I just hope that is all it is. I tried to talk to Henry about it, but the two have fallen out of touch.

Emma S Mills: I noticed that also. I can call her in my break if you want or try.

Regina M Mills: I am sure she is just busy, but you can always try. If not call me, I miss you.

Emma S Mills: You got yourself a deal hot stuff. Gotto go, the bell went off we are on a roll !

Emma S Mills have logged off.

* * *

Zelena A Mills: Robin are you alright?

Robin L Mills: Yes I am fine mom, stop worrying so much.

Zelena A Mills: I am your mother, that is my job. Especially when I haven’t seen you in weeks.

Robin L Mills: I will try to come home next weekend alright, I just have a lot on my plate right now.

Zelena A Mills: You would tell me if there was anything right?

Robin L Mills: Of course I would, mom. Give my best to grandma alright.

Robin L Mills have logged off.

* * *

Voice Message : This is Robin Lockwood Mills I can’t come to the phone right now as I am most likely busy dancing or hanging with my friends. Please leave a message.

Hey Robin, it is me your favorite aunt. Yeah I know I know it should be Regina, but we both know it is me. I take it you are busy in the academy, but maybe we could hang like in the old day. Or just char about nonsense over the internet. I will be off early Saturday morning and I am not saying you have to talk to me. But I will be on the message thing round noon if you wanna drop me a few lines. I won’t tell. Please take care of yourself over there alright.

* * *

_Dear Diary. Saturday the 21 st of March_

_I am getting tired of my family, they are all nagging me to come home and be with them. They don’t get how important this is for me for my career. I need to prove myself no matter the cost. Olivia is still bugging me about how I look and I hate to admit she is right. All I see when I look in the mirror is this fat girl steering back at me. With chubby cheeks, fat thighs and a even fatter belly. I haven’t eaten in weeks, but the weight loss doesn’t seem to go any faster. I am down to 95 ibs by now and I am so tired, so very tired. All I do is dance and sleep, sleep and dance._

_I even saw the other girls eating in the lunch and I had to control myself to not buy any food and eat. Must be careful. Had an energy drink though. I looked at the pictures of Roland and Gabi at the pizza place and he is so lucky he can eat whatever and don’t think about it. Henry too, he is posting tons of pictures of himself and Nova. I will never get how he can date her due to what her sister does to me. And I will never approve, ever. Even if I miss him and I miss grandma sooo much it hurts, but I can’t let her se the fat pig I turned into. The fat pig I have always been I just didn’t see it until it was too late._

_I don’t even know if I should talk to auntie Emma later today, maybe just seeing her behind the keys will help. It felt so good to hear her voice on the answering machine yesterday._

_Your Robin._

* * *

Group message to: Cora H Mills, Moira Darling and Mallory Drake

Victoria Tremaine: You are invited to dinner and girl talk and dinner and some wine over at my place next Wednesday at 6pm.

Cora H Mills: I will come a little after. I have to run an errand first, is that alright?

Moira Darling: I will be there.

Mallory Drake: I will be there as well.

Victoria Tremaine: That is fine, Cora.

Cora H Mills: Thank you, see you ladies then.

* * *

Messages

Robin H Mills: How can you even be up two days straight and be awake now, auntie Em?

Emma S Mills: Coffee and a ton of sugar. Mostly coffee though, Regina has taught me well in that field. So how is my little Swan Princess?

Robin L Mills: Tired, so very tired. I feel I can’t rest or take time off if I am going to get this right. I miss Ali and you guys. Are you alright?

Emma S Mills: I am fine and so is your aunt, she and Henry are arguing over he not doing his chores again. Great fun… Maybe you should come over to your grandma on the next family dinner?

Robin L Mills: I can’t, she would only judge me.

Emma S Mills: No she would not, you know she never would no matter what it is. You are her little angel and you can do no wrongs ever in her eyes. Me on the other hand….

Robin L Mills: Maybe during Easter Break alright, will you tell everyone that I….love them.

Emma S Mills: Sure little Swan Princess. You know you can call if you need us right. Even if it is for a drive and talk. We are always here.

Robin L Mills: I know, it’s just I got to do this on my own. I really need to go the studio is ready.

Emma S Mills: Alright, I will check up on you again soon. Take care in the meantime alright.

Robin L Mills: I will do my best.

Robin L Mills have logged off.

* * *

Henry D Mills: I am breaking up with you Nova. I just don’t see how we can make this work as we are too different. 

Henry has blocked Nova Bell from his account.

* * *

Deck of cards Private chat

Queen-Of-Hearts: You are up late Joker.

The-Joker: I am, restless mind I suppose. Back from your ladies night?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Yes I am. Had a blast for the first time in ages.

The-Joker: And here I thought I was a funny man.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Of course, but you know it is different when you are together in person.

The-Joker: Of course, and we can meet if you want to?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Not yet, I mean I am not quite ready if you don’t mind?

The-Joker: I got all the time in the world for you, your Majesty.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I am sorry for letting you wait though, maybe you should move on to someone else.

The-Joker: No I am quite content where I am. I feel that you are worth the wait.

Queen-Of-Hearts: You are too sweet.

The-Joker: I think I figured out your occupation. Queen of Hearts, and the way you talk about the law in our conversation, you must be a judge.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I won’t confirm or deny that yet. Then will be nothing left of the mystery.

The-Joker: Alright I can settle for that for now.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Good. Now tell me have you seen more of your son?

The-Joker: I have, we seem to be bonding quite nicely. We are going to some kind of game next weekend. He is playing on a football team, I am going to watch him play.

Queen-Of-Hearts: That sounds like fun. I sometimes enjoy my grandsons playing in their leagues, both are very good. I think the youngest of the two could make it big if he went that way.

The-Joker: I am so glad to her that, give him a cheer from me on the next game.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I will. Listen, I am going to sign off. I am rather tired.

The-Joker: All alone in that big bed?

Queen-Of-Hearts: I suppose so, but that is quite alright.

Queen-Of-Hearts have signed off.

* * *

Dear Diary March 30th

I can’t believe I fucked it up so badly. I was finally getting somewhere in loosing even more of the puppy fat, then of course I fainted in class. The teacher will call mom in today and then I will get lectured at once. And the smug grin on Olivia’s face, she is Never getting this part. Wish they didn’t call mom. Luckily they can’t control what I eat when I am alone. I managed to dodge a piece of apple thank good.

Your Robin.

* * *

To: Zelena Mills [ZelenaMills@da.nyccounty.gov]

From: Ingrid Winters [IngridWinters@snowfallacademy.com]

Subject: Your daughter

To Zelena

We have tried to get a hold of you all day, because we are having concerns about your daughter Robin Lockwood Mills. We would like to discuss this further with you tomorrow Tuesday the 1st of April 10.00 am. We know this is short notice, but it is rather urgent. I and her dance teacher will be present at the meeting.

Kind Regards

Ingrid Winters

71347 Bricksbane Lane

Upper East Side 10128

To: Ingrid Winters [IngridWinters@snowfallacademy.com]

From Zelena Mills [ZelenaMills@da.nyccounty.gov]

Subject Re : Your daughter

To Ingrid

I rather do it today, I can be there at 3pm today. I hope someone will be there to great me as I don’t see why this can wait.

Kind Regards

Zelena Mills.

To: Zelena Mills [ZelenaMills@da.nyccounty.gov]

From: Ingrid Winters [IngridWinters@snowfallacademy.com]

Subject: Re Re: Your daughter

To Zelena.

Very well, I will meet you at the front gate at 3pm.

Kind Regards

Ingrid Winters

Principal at Snowfall Dance Academy

71347 Bricksbane Lane

Upper East Side 10128

* * *

Voice Message : You have reached Regina Mills, I cannot come to the phone right now, but please leave a message after the beep and I will get back to you as soon as possible.

Regina you need to come to Winston memorial as soon as possible. Something happened to Emma during the latest rescue, just get here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	5. Family Matters

**_Chapter 4 Family Matters?_ **

Regina Mills’ heart was pounding hard in her chest of fear as she was driving towards Winston Memorial. It was Ruby that had left the message, was Emma so badly injured that she couldn’t talk? Was she even conscious?

She drove as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit, a million things running through her head. She took a deep breath at a red light cursing at herself for marrying a firefighter, knowing she would never be ready for the red truck to drive up in front of her house and give her that final message. That her wife had died in a fire.

She all too late got the worries her mother had gone through when it came to their father. He had been a cop his whole life. He was a street cop when they first meet in a court room. She was only a trainee finishing her law career at the time. Still they had married about a year after they meet and gotten Zelena shortly thereafter.

Regina couldn’t even understand how her parents had managed two children while making their careers while she had struggled with one. Henry was not and accident, but his father had died a couple of years after his birth. He didn’t remember the man that Regina had thought as the greatest man in the world after her father that was. She swallowed as she started the car at the green light.

**_It had been when Henry was nearing five years of age her sister and her friend Kathryn had bugged her about finding someone new. She could go to a bar or join a dating site, surely there was more than one great guy out there. In the end she had resigned and signed up for chat roulette. The first two guys she had talked to wasn’t to her liking, so she spun the wheel again and there was Emma Swan._ **

**_She was laughing at something near the side of the screen making Regina quirk her brows saying; “You are a woman.”_ **

**_“Oh hi! Yes last I checked,” said the blonde and smiled shyly at her. She was wearing a white singlet at the time showing her toned arms_ **

**_“Very well. I can live with that I suppose, the men I meet in this thus far is useless.” Regina said with a resigned sigh._ **

**_“You are bi then?” Emma wondered. Hope in her voice as her and her green eyes._ **

**_“I…never thought about it, but suppose so,” the brunette had answered._ **

**_“If you don’t mind me asking what is a hot thing as yourself even doing on this site? I mean there must be plenty of men and women that fancy you out there,” the blonde had said with a half-smile._ **

**_At that point Regina considered giving her the boat. Instead she answered, “Dating is hard, both because of work and…”_ **

**_“Yes?” The blonde looked at her with wondering eyes._ **

**_“I have a son, he is turning five later this year. Don’t worry I am not looking for an affair or anything, his father died about three years back,” she answered truthfully._ **

**_“I am sorry to hear that. I don’t mind children, even if I don’t have any of my own. I have been alone for some time and my best friend Ruby pushed me to doing this. I guess I could have had kids but it wasn’t in the cards, plus in my occupation I have seen more than one pass on. I couldn’t live with that if it was my own. I am a firefighter,” Emma said in a serious tone. Sense of pride in her voice._ **

**_“So it is you that come and save the day when the houses in this city is on fire?” Regina winked at her. She was truly impressed by this, and it for sure explained Emma’s tuned muscles. She would hate to admit that to her that was a turn on._ **

**_“Yes, ma’am. Me and my brothers and sister on the truck. What about you then, what do you do for a living?” the blonde wondered._ **

**_“I am a social worker. I work mostly with children,” she said with a soft smile. She quickly added; “Mother and father expected me to follow the rest of the family in an occupation within law and order. Mother is a judge, father a cop and my sister are a lawyer. Even if I have a law degree I prefer to be where I am now. It gives my life meaning.”_ **

**_“Wow impressive family, maybe I have meet them. I have been in the court room as a witness in a couple of arson cases, but I don’t remember a female judge called Mills?” Emma recalled thoughtfully._ **

**_“She uses the name Heartstone. Judge Heartstone. It is her birth-name and she took it to use so her occupation would never cause trouble on the family. There is a lot of crazy out there.” The brunette quickly explained._ **

**_“Oh My God, your mother is judge hardcore, she is like the most feared judge in the city. Although think my fire chief and some of the guys think she is hot,” the blonde said. Her eyes wide as she spoke._ **

**_“I suppose she is attractive spite her age.” Regina noted, not knowing what to say._ **

**_“I never thought about it. I think you are quite stunning though,” said Emma with a smile._ **

**_Regina was about to answer when she heard her son’s voice say; “Mama, mama, where are you?”_ **

**_“I am in here.” Regina answered thinking she clicked for the camera to turn black but she only muted. The young boy soon came inside saying; “Teddy lost his arm again, can you fix it?_ **

**_“Of course I can. Why don’t you go and play with your other toys and I will be right in there with Teddy?” She said in a soft tone._ **

**_“Okay.” He nodded in a serious way, before leaving the room. Regina went to one of the drawers to find a needle and a tread to fix the bear before she went back to the conversation with Emma. She sighed saying; “I am sorry about that, but I can’t you know not be there for him.”_ **

**_“No need to apologize, he is the cutest thing.” Emma replied, looking at the woman on the other side of the screen that right now was mending an old, worn stuffed bear._ **

**_“Thank you, I of course think so too.” Regina said in a very loving tone._ **

**_“I would be surprised if you didn’t,” Emma said with a small laughter. Getting distracted by something to her left she looked away, sighing._ **

**_Regina looked at the other woman, that was about to speak. The brunette took a breath; “You have to go out and save the world?”_ **

**_“Well someone have to. Although I wish I didn’t as I wanted to talk more to you, hot thing.” The blonde said winking at her._ **

**_Regina blushed saying; “I think you can send a request for my email or something so we can continue this later.”_ **

**_“Alright, then I will look into that. Have a good evening in the meantime. One more thing, I didn’t get your name?” She said, looking at her._ **

**_“Oh sorry, my name is Regina, Regina Maria Mills, and you?” the brunette said._ **

**_“Emma Swan, ma’am,” she said and beamed brightly before she logged off the chat. Regina had sitting looking at the screen for some time before she went back to the sewing, feeling a little down that the other woman had to leave so soon. She took a deep breath knowing it was stupid missing someone she barely met and shoot it off._ **

**_Her eyes went down to the old bear that once had been hers and now belonged to her son. He was a trusty old friend of the family, once given to her by her father. A smile on her lips as she finished up and went to give it back to its current owner._ **

The brunette made another turn and stopped at another red-light cursing, what was up with getting no green lights when she for once needed it. She tried to stay as calm as possible not going nuts as red turned green and she finally could drive the remains of the way to the hospital. She quickly found a parking spot, put the car in park and killed the engine. Then she took her purse and ran inside the entrance looking at anyone from Emma’s team, seeing no one. She rushed over to the information desk, managing to get out, “My wife Emma Swan Mills was brought in here, not long ago. She is a firefighter. They called me…”

Again the brunette cursed inside for not coming across better verbally due to not thinking straight. The nurse behind the counter looked in the files on her computer before she said; “She is on the 7th floor, room 718.”

Regina nodded and hurried to the nearest elevator taking her up to that floor. She soon found Ruby and a couple of others from the truck waiting outside. Regina looked at Ruby asking, “What happened?”

“We were at the second floor of this building getting some people out and had almost managed to get the fire out. The bloody beast gets all high and mighty and we had to hurry. There was no time for masks. We thought everyone was fine, but she seemed a bit off after and then passed out. We knew right away it was smoke inhalation, so we brought her here and now they are intubating her giving her oxygen.” Ruby quickly explained.

Regina nodded as the doctor came out. He looked at the group, then at Regina saying, “I take it you are the wife?”

“Yes, I am.” Regina said with an affirmative nod.

“She will be fine, we just need to make sure the smoke is out and that her lungs work as they should. Still she will need rest and some medication for about a week to be sure. You can go inside if you like,” he said.

“Of course, I will make sure she gets whatever is needed,” Regina nodded with a sigh.

He slowly moved aside so she could step inside. Regina looked at Emma laying on the bed looking up in the ceiling, tubes going in though her throat. She swallowed hard over how fragile and helpless she looked. Still she walked over and sat down in a chair next to her. She took one of Emma’s hands in her own, making the blonde look at her. A nervous smile despite the tubes.

“It’s alright Emma. I am not mad at you, how could I be, you saved someone. I am more worried, but we will get through this. I will take some time off and tend to you and you can be back to work next week. No objections, my brave one. It is not up for debate.” The brunette said. Her voice serious but not as steady as she would have like it to be.

The blonde nodded vaguely, sighing. She closed her eyes, resting under the watchful eyes of her wife. Regina was just glad it wasn’t anything worse and she would be fine, she was lucky she knew. Very lucky.

* * *

Zelena hated that she had to make a chancellor take over her court hearings that day. Then again she knew she had no choice; she needed to know what was wrong with her daughter. Why she hadn’t come to her. Was she hurt or injured in any way? Had she been in a fight with one of the other girls?

A million thoughts running though her head as she drove to the dance academy to be there for her little archer. It could be anything really as the young girl had practically ghosted her the past month. She knew she should have come to the school sooner and cursed at herself for not doing just that. How could she be so stupid? How could she let life get in the way?

She suddenly felt like the most horrible mother in the world. A tear ran down her cheek as she missed when her babies were still little and came running to her to fix every little thing. Now she was lucky if they even talked to her. They had grown up too fast and she had a feeling their father leaving had something to do with it. Still she had cared for them as well as she could, made sure they had food on the table, new clothes, electronics, school supplied and whatever else they needed and wanted. Sure she sometimes asked her parents for help, but they never minded. They adored their grandchildren.

She could still remember the day Robin was born, how glad she and her father had been, she had really been the perfect addition to their family. Or so she thought, learning later that he already back then planned to divorce her. He couldn’t bring himself to do so, so he stayed for the children at least for some years.

It was only after some text from his mistress, Zelena had snapped and thrown him out. She had enough worries and didn’t need to add that to the list. The court had sided with her in the custody battle and so he had left to be with his new flame. She learned later that he had left her when he found she also was pregnant. Where he was now she never knew as she didn’t bother keeping track and why should she.

Driving the car into the school guest parking lot her mind went back to when her little archer first started to dance. She had been a little over three years when she started to copy some dancers on a music channel singing along. She and her brother had both good singing voices. Zelena had enrolled her into dance school not long after and the young girl was a quick learner. By the age of seven she was way pass her age group. Zelena could not have been prouder. She was sure she would reach far with her talent.

She put her car in park and slowly went towards the main gate, seeing the Principal Ingrid Winters waiting. It was her daughter Elsa that was the teacher for Robin’s group and her granddaughter Elisa was one of the dancers. Zelena smiled as she gently shook her hand saying; “Miss Winters.”

“Miss Mills, shall we?” the principal gestured for her to follow. The redhead did, feeling her heart and courage sink. This reminded her too much of when she was young and was sent to a similar office for a lecture. History did have a way of repeat itself…

“Is she alright?” The redhead’s voice was filled with worried. She was still alive and breathing wasn’t she?

“I am not sure, she and Miss Winters are waiting in my office.” The principal told her.

Zelena nodded, still not feeling her fear lessen any. She followed in silence waiting for the other woman to open the door to the office. Once she followed her inside she saw Robin and Miss Winter’s standing there arguing. That wasn’t what worried her though, her daughter’s weight had lessened since the last time she saw her. Her posture was thinner, her cheeks sunk in so her cheekbones were more pronounced, her shoulders and waist were also smaller. She almost didn’t recognize her little archer had it not been for her hot temper.

“You had no right to call her!” Robin snarled at her teacher. Elsa was about to speak when she got aware of the two that had entered the room and kept quiet.

“Robin, please calm yourself!” Zelena’s voice was sharp now. This was not the way she raised her daughter. And it was not acceptable behavior. The young girl glared back at her and sat down in one of the three chairs sitting in front on the principals desk, arms crossed over her chest in a defensive way.

Zelena sat down next to her, she gave her a look that made Robin put her hands in her lap sighing. The principal sat down behind her desk and Elsa next to Zelena. The principal took a deep breath saying; “The reason we called is that your daughter has been losing a lot of weight lately and it is concerning. That in addition to fainting in class tonight. Were you aware she was starving herself, Miss Mills?”

“No, I was not. If I would have put a stop to it. Robin would you care to weigh in?” She looked at her daughter. Her blue eyes showing deep concern.

“I…” she stopped looking deep into her mother’s blue eyes. She knew that she couldn’t really like or not well for this woman. She saw right through her.

“Yes?” Zelena’s voice softened. She had a good feeling as to why though.

“I felt bigger than the rest, I though if I lost a little I could jump higher and move easier, dance better. And I felt I wasn’t in control of everything around myself, but I could control you know what I eat. Or rather what I didn’t eat at least. I can’t control what people demand of me, what people call me, but I can make the fat girl in the mirror go away.” She said with a heavy sigh.

Zelena swallowed hard not knowing what to say. She suddenly wished that her younger sister was there, she always knew what to say in any situation, but now she was lost on words. Lost on how to even deal with the situation as it was new to her. She just wanted to take her home and feed her, tuck her into bed and tend to her, shelter her from the world.

“Who is calling you things?” Ingrid said in a stern tone.

“It doesn’t matter Ma’am, I will try to find a better way to deal with it.” Said Robin in a serious tone.

“I will of course make sure this will happen,” said Zelena equally serious. She made a mental note not to let Robin skip any more family dinners.

“Good, in return we shall keep a closer eye on the girls,” said Ingrid, getting a nod from Miss Winters. Zelena nodded and exchanged a few words before she stood up, Robin did the same. Once outside she said; “You are coming home with me, that is not a debate.”

“You cannot watch me around the clock you know.” Said Robin a stubborn tone.

“Don’t push it,” Zelena warned in a stern tone. Still her daughter followed her out to the car with handing head. This match she could not win.

* * *

Henry Mills was sitting in the class room, looking at his phone screen. It was a picture of Nova in a tight top showing off her breasts and she was smiling in a flirty way. The picture was taken by him and was rather private showing a little too much. Still he uploaded it to his fake Facebook account and Twitter with the message. “Just dumped this skank, she is really easy going so if you need to get some find her at Heatcliff Bryer’s Academy.”

He sighed heavily knowing he shouldn’t have done this or do this, still he wanted the Bell family to feel some heat for what Olivia was putting Robin through. He wanted them to feel the effect it would have when one close to you got tortured by words and messages and nothing got done. He also wanted Olivia to pay for declining him and if this maybe got her to think so be it. He knew how close the sisters were.

* * *

Emma was watching Regina snoring gently before talking in her sleep. Her soft voice was whispering; “Please don’t go back in there, Emma. The building will fall, just come here.”

“Shhh, I won’t go back inside.” Emma whispered softly. She was gently stroking her hair, watching her. She seemed to calm down sleeping peacefully now, her chest going gently up and down. Her woman, even after all these years she was the most beautiful woman in the world in Emma’s eyes.

Regina had driven them home not long after her release and then propped her up in bed so she could rest. The blonde just assumed that somewhere along the line her wife had fallen asleep as well as she was lost to the living world. She hadn’t bother to get undressed though unlike herself. The brunette was sleeping in a black pencil skirt and a dark red blouse, only her heels were kicked off. It never occurred to her that she could be this exhausted, even if she had worked a lot lately. Did she honestly worry about her this much?

Emma felt a sting of guilt deep inside her core, making a mental note to be more careful in the future. It wasn’t the first time her wife whispered like that in her sleep, and Emma hated to put her though it. Still she couldn’t see herself doing any other job so all she could do was to try to be more careful and try to be there for her more.

An alarm rand from somewhere in the room and the brunette sat up with a groan. She hurried out of the room only to come back with two pills and a glass of water. As she handed it over to Emma, the blonde said; “I could have gotten them myself you know.”

“Nonsense, besides I need to start on dinner. Henry will home in a matter of hours and you should eat something as well,” Regina argued. She didn’t know why but she suddenly felt so very old.

“Come here, babe, rest.” Emma patted on the bed. She looked at her with worried eyes now. She smiled gently saying; “Let us order in for once. If you don’t cook one day we will survive, it doesn’t make you any les of a wife or a mother.”

The brunette again resigned and curled back in to bed, this time she removed her skirt and blouse first. The blonde lay down pulling her close whispering; “I got you, I will always have you.”

“And I you,” said Regina in a loving tone, kissing her lips. She loved this woman so very much. She had known that she would spend her life with her almost right after the very first three video chats. She also knew it had to do with more how hot she usually looked in the yearly calendar. It always hung in her office. Opposite many of the armed forces Emma’s house had stopped with taken the pictures half naked after a vote. They usually made them of fun shots around the firehouse or after a fire or on the truck. It featured not only Emma’s team but also the other trucks in the house. The Thanksgiving and the Christmas photo was usually the funniest ones.

This year the Thanksgiving photo had Emma’s male colleges Jake and Marvin in apron’s in front of a burning oven. Emma, Ruby and Peter were coming in the door to save the helpless men. The Christmas photo also featured Oddball dragging one of the branches of a Christmas tree making it fall over with a lot of the men and women looking at it in horror as it fell towards the burning fireplace.

She broke the kiss, resting against Emma’s chest, feeling her strong arms around her. She felt safe and protected as she always did within her grasp. She closed her eyes whispering; “You are mine forever firebug.”

“And you are mine until the end of time, your Majesty,” said Emma, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She would never let harm come to this woman she knew. Not now not ever. Frustration perhaps from time to time, but never harm. She knew Regina was still sound asleep and she soon fell back to sleep to the sound of her soft breath. The most calming sound in the world she concluded.

* * *

Robin looked at the road ahead feeling slightly panicked, her mother was driving faster than she knew her to ever do; plus she didn’t speak to her at all. She looked just right ahead without blinking, pressing the gas hard.

Robin considering finding her cell phone and texting someone, anyone, but didn’t. She knew that she had to take whatever punishment she would get for this. She looked sideways seeing they weren’t on their way home. They were driving to her grandmother’s. She swallowed hard hoping her mother wouldn’t demand a family council for this. Once outside the mansion she stopped the car and got out. Robin did the same, glad to see her grandmother’s car wasn’t there.

Once inside, Zelena tossed her purse on the dresser in the hallway and kicked of her heels. Robin quietly followed her example then followed her into the living room. The older redhead took a deep breath saying; “How could you be this stupid, to think starving yourself would solve anything?”

“It did, it solved it. I can jump higher than I ever have and spin faster!” Robin objected strongly.

“You can not continue like this, I will not let it!” Zelena’s voice rose.

“It is my body, my choice. If I think this work and I want to keep on doing it you cannot stop me. It is not like you can be there every day every hour anyways. You have a job, remember!” Said the teenager annoyed.

“I can take time off until this is solved. Please tell me who made you do this,” Zelena pressed.

“No you cannot, you know tuition needs to be paid for both me and Roland. No one made me do this, it was me and me alone. I was tired of looking at my fat mirror image,” she rose her voice. Why couldn’t her mother get this, it was her life and her choice.

“But you were never fat, Robin.” Frustration in Zelena’s voice. She cursed on the inside for not paying better attention to her daughter lately.

* * *

At the same time Cora was on her way home after a long day. Mostly since she had been up too long talking to TheJoker the night before about nothing and everything. She frowned seeing Zelena’s green car ‘the cactus’ outside. She looked at her phone to check if she missed any texts that her oldest daughter would stop by, but no.

Then again she didn’t know to tell her, her family was always welcome in her house. She took her deep breath putting her car in park and killing her engine. She grasped her car keys and make sure the old Rolls Royce was properly locked before walking to the front entrance.

Once inside she could hear Zelena and Robin’s angry voices from inside, both voices clearly at the breaking point. So that was why she was there, she needed to blow of steam and her house was closer than Zelena’s. The older woman took of her shoes and put her coat in the closet and the purse on the dresser before walking towards the voices.

“I was I just didn’t see it soon enough! I should have seen this long ago and not eaten so much over Christmas break and after!” Robin’s voice was high now. Still she was about to burst into tears though. Months of bottled up emotions was finally catching up.

“And I telling you are wrong. Damn it Robin, you were beautiful as you were. You were not thick at all, you were healthy.” Zelena’s voice were risen as well. She could feel herself welling up, breaking on the inside.

“So you are saying I am not beautiful now?!” Robin looked at her mother in shock.

“That was not what I was saying at all, you are twisting my words!” Zelena turned away. This was too much, all too much.

Just then she saw her mother enter the room saying; “Will both of you calm down, please. Robin why don’t you go to your room upstairs and Zelena stay. I want to talk to both of you.”

The teenager grumbled something under her breath but made her way upstairs. Cora quickly wrapped her arms around her oldest daughter and pulled her close. She stroked her gently whispering; “Shhh, my little fireball.”

“I should have been more persistent, kept a better eye on her, if I had…” Zelena’s voice vanished into a string of sobs.

“You are doing the best you can, Zelena. Even if your father and I were two we didn’t always keep track of the two of you. If we did Regina wouldn’t have gotten pregnant at the age of twenty. So please don’t blame yourself for this alright? Try to help her get back to normal instead.” Cora said pressing soft kisses into her red hair.

“You are right, of course you are. Will you make something that she might eat?” Zelena pleaded.

“I will, maybe we should invite over the others and that Alice girl jam like the old days. I missed Emma’s guitar playing. I know it is a weekday, but they should be able to make it I believe,” Cora said with a soft smile.

“I think that would be a good idea,” Zelena nodded as she broke from the hug. She texted her sister to ask, before making her way up to her daughter’s room.

She knocked gently on the door, seeing her sitting on her bed head in her hands. The older redhead tried a gentler approach saying, “Your grandmother is making dinner, she wanted you to invite Alice. If you are together still that is. Your aunts, Henry and Roland will come as well. We wanted to jam like in the olden days.”

“You think food and music will fix everything?” Robin shook her head.

“No, but it is a start,” said Zelena with a smile.

“Alright I will ask if she want to hang out with my crazy family. I am still upset with you, you know,” said Robin with a sigh.

“That is alright. Why don’t you rest and we will talk about this when you are ready,” said Zelena, her tone still soft. She looked over at her daughter that stood up, ready for her to yell at her some more. Instead Robin walked over to hug her tight. Zelena hugged her before letting her go whispering, “We will be alright by little archer.”

“I know,” Robin said, going back to her bed to text her girlfriend.

* * *

Alice looked over at Robin’s mother that right now was talking to Cora, the four of them were in the living room. The others had left not long ago to give them some privacy, still seeing them had brightened Robin’s spirits some. She didn’t know why but it was something about this living room that made her feel at ease. It was the one most frequently used she was told, as the house had two and a family room upstairs. They were talking between them in low voices that stopped as soon as the younger redhead entered. The blonde saw it now that of the three Robin was the one with a hair in the lightest shade of red, meaning her father most likely had sandy or blonde hair. She never spoke of him though, he was the man that left.

Alice knew that Robin had wondered about it when she was younger, not getting how he could leave her and Roland behind. She looked around at the family photos seeing the whole family was there except him. Even her aunts late husband seemed to be there, even if there were more pictures with her wife. The only pictures of him was one of him and Henry and one of the three of them. No doubt good memories connected.

The youngest of the three women walked over to her mother and grandmother asking about something. She got a dignified nod from her grandmother that walked over to one of the shelves finding what appeared to be a chessboard. They sat down by the other living room table to play. Zelena came over to sit next to Alice saying; “They always play a game or two whenever she is over. It was never my kind of game. If you are up for it I am sure both would like to play you sometime.”

“I would love to try that in the future, I used to play with my father.” Said Alice honestly.

“Are you close?” Zelena wondered.

“Yes, but we don’t see each other as much anymore. I am mostly at school or work and he work a lot also. He is a cop in another burrow here. We try to meet as often as possible though. Going home this weekend or next to see him.” She said with a smile. She was really looking forward to seeing him again.

“What about your mother?” Zelena wondered since the young girl didn’t seem to mention her.

“She left us when I was just a small baby. Said she never wanted a kid, she just wanted…the fun that came prior. Father was heartbroken but there was never a doubt in his mind he wanted to raise me and my brother on his own,” she said. Some resentment in her voice as she spoke.

“I am sorry to hear that, but I am glad that he was there for you. I mean is there for you,” Zelena said in a soft tone.

“Me too, he and my brother are the only family I have.” Alice admitted with a sigh.

“Well you are welcome in ours any time,” the redhead said, giving her a warm smile. She figured this young blonde would stay with them for years so she better accept her being there. Even if that meant her daughter was slowly starting another part of her life Zelena was not a part of.

Alice nodded as a thank you, before her eyes went back to her girlfriend looking deep in concentration about her next move.

Oh how the redhead loved her daughter more than everything in this world, maybe some days even more than her son. From the moments she was born her heart belonged to young Robin. She was one of the pure souls that seemed to be purer than everyone else around her. It wasn’t a mean bone in her body and she would never think to get back at anyone that had it on for her. She cared about everyone around her and wanted everyone to be well, to be happy and healthy. That and of course her dancing, to jump higher, to spin faster and go further for each day. Only to end up on the big stages all over the world in time, and Zelena had no doubt she would.

Still there was a knot in her belly because of her daughter right now was looking like the ghost of herself. Or at least since she last saw her. She knew all too well that ballet was a competitive sport and that eating disorder went hand in hand with the discipline connected to it. She just never expected her young one to get it. She still shouldn’t be too surprised by this, now she only had to figure out how to help her through this the best way possible. Should she take time of and drive her back and forth each day to make sure she ate, video chat, demand that she talked to her?

No that wouldn’t work she was quite sure. She sighed heavily knowing that she could always suggest she would come to campus a couple of times a week to check on her and maybe call more often but that was about it.

Her eyes went to Alice that looked at her daughter with such loving eyes, she was clearly smitten. Robin played until she won the game, then went back to Alice yawning slightly, saying. “Can you drive me back home to campus, I have an early class in the morning.”

“Of course, babe.” She said gently kissing her cheek. She slowly stood up. Robin walked over to hug her grandmother saying; “Thank you for everything, gram. I needed this.”

“Any time my little hummingbird,” the older woman whispered, hugging her back. She hated to see her leave this time, worried her condition would worsen.

Zelena walked the couple out in the hallway, leaning to hug her daughter one more time. She struggled now to now cry out of worry or sadness. It made her heart ache to see her like this, knowing she wouldn’t be there to help her through it. A deep breath letting her go. She in a calm voice said; “I will stop by campus a couple of times a week and have dinner with you, alright?”

Robin wasn’t up for putting up a fight so she simply just nodded to this, before dragging Alice out the door. Once inside her car she said; “Can you believe that, she wants to baby me. I managed fine this far.”

“No my angel, you are not. You are starving yourself or you have been for some time. I barely recognized you tonight. I get you train and it is a battlefield, still this is not the way. You can eat perfectly healthy and still be…” she couldn’t find the words as she started the car.

“But I am, or I have.” Robin objected strongly.

“If so was the case you wouldn’t have passed out today, and you would have seen your family much sooner. I haven’t spoken up to now, but now I will as I am afraid to lose you to this, Robin. Until I feel this is better I will live with you so I at least know you eat breakfast and dinner.” The blonde spoke.

“But it will take you forever to get to your school from my campus,” Robin worried.

“No it will not. Like tomorrow I have no lectures before 11 am and I thought maybe I could come with you if you have the studio alone. I could film you and maybe we could work out the part you struggle with?” she said, making a turn.

“We are not really allowed to have people in, but since I have booked time before the classes I think it is alright.” She agreed. A small smile on her face.

“Good, why don’t you get some sleep until we get there?” The blonde said and smiled at her. Robin nodded and let her eyes close falling asleep within instants. The other woman sighed heavily knowing this would be a long battle, still she planned to be there for her every step of the way.

* * *

Zelena was leaning against the front door to her mother’s house, taking deep breaths. She wondered how things had gone this bad so fast. She wasn’t even sure why but she suddenly felt so dizzy steadying herself against the door. Maybe if she fought harder for her marriage this wouldn’t have happened. Or if she found a partner long ago.

It was just that dating when you had two children and a job wasn’t exactly easy. She had tried to date a few both men and women over the years but it didn’t lead anywhere and people mostly backed off when they heard she had children. She could understand that, most didn’t want to raise someone others children. She supposed that her sister was luckier that way, it had never been a doubt in Emma’s mind when it came to Henry. They seemed to be equally involved when it came to raising him.

Was it that she was that that hard to be with because she had really tried in two of her relationships a couple of years back? Only to get the same said it isn’t you it is me, I am not up for this. Cruel irony she saw them marry later on, so it had to be her. What was wrong with her? Was she that hard to love?

“Lena?” she heard her mother’s voice from the side and looked up at the older woman. She was looking there with concerned eyes. The matriarch that had taken most of the family’s worries on her shoulders when her husband died not long after Regina’s husband did. Shot in the line of duty, dead on the scene. They couldn’t predict it. Still her mother had gotten it together not long after as she needed to be there for her family.

She had stood alone since then, steady as a rock, her door open to anyone who needed it. She had never asked for support from anyone, she was strong and stubborn her mother. Yet Zelena had a feeling she did cry and curse behind closed doors, because she could have a temper also; she was just better at controlling it.

“Am I that hard to love?” the words slipped from the redhead’s lips without even thinking it through. She needed to know from the one that raised her, the one that would never show her the door even on the worst of days.

“No, Zelena, you are not.” Came the answer. Her mother didn’t even need to think twice about it.

“I don’t know how much I can take this alone. The older they get the more lost I feel. Roland he is hardly ever home anymore, he is just with his friends or girlfriend. He even see Henry more than me and if I try to talk to him all I get is grunts. And you saw how thin Robin become. If I can’t even get my children to confide in me, how will I ever get another human being to do so?” frustration in her voice as she spoke.

What happened to the little boy that smiled ever so brightly whenever she picked him up from school and the young girl that called whenever something new happened to her. In the old days Robin would tell her who bothered her so she stopped eating. Now, nothing. She hated to admit how much she truly missed her babies and how alone she sometimes felt.

She used to have friends back in the days, but as live passed her by she lost track of them and her family and work became her life. She had gotten closer with Ruby, but she couldn’t really picture a future with her and so they became some kind of friends. Still Ruby was too carefree for Zelena to really talk to her about what bothered her the most.

“Raising children is never easy, my little fireball. It is a job that never ends, I should know. Don’t worry so much about them, they will come back to you when they truly need you and then you will be there. You need to let them have their own struggles, you and Regina did as well,” said Cora in a sympathetic tone.

“I know, it is just hard to see her like that you know.” Zelena said, yawning slightly.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Cora wondered.

“No I will be fine. Thank you for everything, mom. I will text you when I get home.” said she and gave her mother a hug, before going to her car.

As soon as she came home, she quickly changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed. She suddenly felt so very drained on every level. Creeping up in bed she curled up under the covers crying herself to sleep. She so desperately wished that she didn’t have to go to sleep alone.

* * *

At the same time Cora got home to Zelena and Robin arguing, Henry came home from school. While he had been there he had seen tons of comments on his post about Nova and knew people to approach her at school also. He of course avoided her. She had tried to approach him but he had just refused to talk to her. Hurt she had run into the ladies room.

He had pushed it out of his mind to not feel bad about it and instead focused on his classes. After he was done he had trained with his buddies in the gym then went home. He was surprised to see that none of his mothers were in the kitchen cooking. He looked at his phone to see if they sent a message they would be working, but there was nothing.

Something felt wrong as the house was too quiet. Slowly he made his way up the stairs and knocked before opening the bedroom door. He knew by now it was wisest to knock to avoid surprises. He had walked in on them doing it once in his younger years, but it was nothing that scared him for life. He knew that like everyone else they had needs, still he preferred not to know about it. What he was looking at now was not that, but the two of them sleeping peacefully.

It was odd as they wouldn’t usually do that at this hour. He walked over gently stroking Emma’s arm, making her eyes flutter open. She yawned as she looked at him saying; “Hey kid.”

“Hi, is everything alright?” he wondered, worry in his voice now.

“Yes, or rather I had some smoke inhalation earlier. The doctor said I should rest and I did, we both fell asleep for whatever reason. Why don’t you order some pizza and we will be right down?” she said. He nodded and walked back out and downstairs to do just that.

Emma stroked along Regina’s backside whispering; “Time to wake up, your son is home.”

“Our son.” she mumbled. Slowly opening her eyes. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed, stretching a bit. She looked over at her wife that looked at little pale.

“Yes our son.” Emma agreed slowly sitting up. Regina at once aided her, getting a kiss on the cheek to return. She smiled as she helped her down the stair and to the kitchen. Once she sat down by the table Regina gave her a glass of water and some pills which she took. She looked over at Henry that came into the room announcing the pizzas was ordered.

“Great!” Emma said, feeling how hungry she was just then. Her stomach was even rumbling loud, making her wife rise her brows at her. The blonde blushed as she turned to Henry saying; “So how was your day?”

“Usual.” he said with a shrug.

“A little elaboration please.” Regina said, raising her brows at him.

“Math and science were a little boring, too easy. History sucks and training with the guys awesome!” he answered.

Regina sighed heavily wondering if he ever would tell her more than that. She assumed he would just grow a bit more for that, after all he was a teenager still. She smiled at him saying; “Don’t grow up to fast, okay?”

“I will try not to alright.” he said and smiled at her. He was about to leave the room when he said, “Mom?”

“Yes, my little prince?” she said. She looked at him with wondering eyes.

“Will you look over my assignment tonight, it is due in a couple of days. I just want a second opinion.” he wondered.

“Of course, how about we look at it after dinner?” she suggested.

“Cool, I will go and look it over now so everything is ready.” he said, making his way up the stairs to his room.

“Don’t worry, he still needs you.” said Emma in a soft tone. She knew all too well that Regina was grasping for straw when it came to their son. The brunette nodded gently and smiled at her wife. She sat down at a chair next to her wondering how she had been so lucky as to have this woman in her life. That Emma picked her and still stayed with her after all these years.

She knew that she most likely had more offers due to her hot body and her occupation. Still she stayed faithful and never strayed much like herself. Of course there were moments when both from time to time looked after another woman in passing, but they only looked. Regina had figured it was one thing looking another thing being stupid and then losing all. She had come close once though at a benefit party years back, and she knew the same happened to Emma.

Still both had simply walked away and back to the warm embrace of the other. She looked over at her with loving eyes saying; “I am glad you picked me.”

“Of course, you are the most beautiful woman in all the world.” the blonde answered.

“For now, but not when I am old and grey.” Regina said with a small laughter.

“I shall think so even then,” the blonde said with a wink. She knew she would, as to her it was no other than Regina. She knew that when they first started to chat online. She was surprised then that someone that beautiful was not taken of the marked. Still she figured everything happened for a reason and that it was fate that they meet that day.

Regina had come into her life after a very bad breakup to be fair it had ended a few years prior and she had just had some one-night stands after. The woman she had been with, Ivy, had taken most of the things when she moved out of their apartment. All Emma was left with was the TVset, the couch, her bed covers and the kitchen utilities. She didn’t even have a mattress to sleep on. Of course there were the other things she owned like clothes, movies and some reading material but other than that it was an empty apartment. She had buried herself in work after that, if you didn’t look away from her one night stands.

It was her friend Ruby that after two years said enough is enough. So the firemen had urged her to try the dating roulette as it had worked for some of them. The blonde didn’t have any faith in it, mainly because the odds of meeting the woman of her dreams were minimal. Still she signed up and spun the wheel. To her luck that afternoon before her shift the brunette had done the same.

It had gone fine until their first date at home. Regina was coming to her empty place and Emma knew it was high time to get some more furniture’s, so he had pleaded Ruby and some of the guys to come with her to a furniture store. Pretty soon there was a bed and nightstands in the bedroom, bookshelves in the living room, some pictures on the walls and even a couple of ficuses to make it look more livable. She had been nervous about the brunette not liking it, but she hadn’t seemed to mind and said that Emma’s home was charming. She didn’t learn to years later how fast she had fixed the house up and both had a laugh about it.

She looked at her and as so many times before she got lost in those brown depths. She had the most beautiful eyes her woman and time and time again she would get lost in them. A smile on light red lips as she said; “I could just look into your eyes forever.”

“Likewise,” the brunette said knowing that much were true. She was about to say something else when the doorbell rang. She got up to pay for the pizzas so her family could eat. She was glad she didn’t have to cook that day, and Emma’s symptoms seemed to be better. Carrying the pizza back to the kitchen she called for Henry to come downstairs. She found some plates and sat it all down on the kitchen table, opening the boxes so everyone could help themselves.

As so many times before she priced herself lucky for her family as they all sat down to eat. She would help Emma back into bed after then help Henry with his homework, feeling lucky he still needed her just a little. As she looked over at him throwing down piece after piece she knew that no matter what happened he would always be her little baby boy, and what more could she ask for? Taking another piece she let out a sound of pleasure as she quietly continued to eat.

* * *

Emma Swan Mills was about an hour later looking through the door at her son’s room. Although he was not her biological son, she always considered him to be that. She had adopted him after she and Regina got married and they split the responsibilities equally long before that. It just felt right then and it still did to this day.

She watched her wife reading through his paper, making small corrections here and there, talking to him in a low tone to see if he could add some things. They debated the topic back and forth and made the changes together. It had been so all along she knew, she was the one helping with the homework and Emma helped him with sports and other things.

They both had their strengths when it came to parenting as well as their relationship. She knew Regina’s strengths and weaknesses as she knew about hers. She saw the brunette take of her reading glasses and kiss her baby boy on the top of the head. As she left the room, Emma stepped aside. Regina didn’t say anything she simply closed the door behind her, and walked in silence back to their room.

“You watched me?” the brunette wondered.

“No, I watched both of you. The loves of my life interacting.” the blonde answered with a soft smile.

“Hmmm.” came the response. Nothing more, nothing less, a sign of approval. Emma knew it by now that Regina didn’t always say right out what she fully meant about everything, sometimes that hmmm said it all. It was the tone she said it in. Right now she meant I don’t mind you watching, I know you do it because you lose us.

“So you wanna go downstairs and watch a movie or catch up on a TV Show? It is a little early for bed.” the blonde wondered.

“I suppose it is, but this had been a long day and I don’t feel like going back down. My mind is too tired to really pay attention to anything at this point.” she answered.

“Alright we can always stay in bed and talk like we used to do when we were younger?” the blonde suggested. The had talked all the nights through when they first started going out. No issue seemed too little or too big back then. Come to think of it wasn’t now either.

“I would like that, or maybe just being together?” the brunette said. It seemed to be forever since they really did that. Simply just lay there holding each other, she sometimes missed that in their messy lives.

“Maybe even making out?” the blonde wondered.

“Maybe even that. I am going to the bathroom to change, you can have it after.” said the brunette and disappeared out of the room.

Emma looked after her finding that she would never get tired of the enigma that was Regina Maria Mills not even all these years after. There were always new sides to find about her, new information. One f the many things she loved about her and kept her interested. She would never get bored or tired with her she knew. Slowly she started to change back into her pajamas and crept into bed waiting for her enigma to return to her.

* * *

Queen-Of-Hearts have logged on deck of cards private chat room.

The-Joker: Good Evening your Majesty. How has your day been?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Horrible and long. I’d rather not talk about it if you don’t mind? Still letting it all sink in.

The-Joker: I understand. Do you want me to distract you?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Yes, please.

The-Joker: In what way, I can tell you about my day?

Queen-Of-Hearts: I don’t think I could really focus on that to be honest. Everything is just…so complicated right now.

The-Joker: So do you want me to distract you in a sexual manor?

Queen-Of-Hearts: I am not sure if that would be wise.

The-Joker: I don’t see the harm, we are both adults. But if you rather play a game of online chess or cads, I can send you an invite to that also.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I suppose you are right. I have just never done that before…online I mean.

The-Joker: I can lead if you like, it is not like we are strangers anymore. Or at least I don’t feel like we are.

Queen-Of-Hearts: No that we are not. Lead and I will see if I can follow. I have one rule though if I say stop you don’t push further.

The-Joker: I can live with that. So what are you wearing?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Right now I am wearing pair of black pants, high heels, and white blouse. What are you wearing?

The-Joker: A pair of grey suit pants, a purple shirt and a matching tie. I was just about to remove the tie.

Queen-Of-Hearts: That sounds sexy. I was about to undress myself.

The-Joker: You were, that is sexy. So are you a cotton or lace woman?

Queen-Of-Hearts: I prefer lace, but I also have cotton. I am wearing red lace underwear right now. Are you a briefs or boxer man?

The-Joker: Boxers, I always felt there were more room in them.

Queen-Of-Hearts: So I take it is rather large?

The-Joker: Not to brag but yes that is correct.

Queen-Of-Hearts: That is really a turn on.

The-Joker: I am glad to hear that. What about you then big breasts, small, in between?

Queen-Of-Hearts: I would say they are rather decent, and at this point my nipples are very stiff.

The-Joker: You tease. I should inform you that I am saluting you, your Majesty.

Queen-Of-Hearts: And so you should. I have to released my breast from their laced prison. They are tender and aching from attention.

The-Joker: Do rub them for me, pretend I am there.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Mmm, I am. Will you free your dick from its fabric prison?

The-Joker: Done, how wet are you?

Queen-Of-Hearts: So wet you could slide it right into me.

The-Joker: I would have loved to do that, fill you with up fully with it.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Would you fuck me hard?

The-Joker: I would fuck you so very hard. You are so doing it for me right now.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Same, I am using my fingers to get off thinking it is you inside me.

The-Joker: That is so hot, I am soon getting there.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Cum for your Queen! I demand it.

The-Joker: I am so hard.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Mm

The-Joker has logged off.

Cora sighed as she looked at the computer knowing it was all a lie. She was still fully dressed, she hadn’t given into this, it had all been a game. Now she sat there thinking about how pathetic she was, how pathetic she felt for sinking to this level. And the worst thing was she could feel a small sense of arousal by thinking of him doing that to her. Even if she did not know what he looked like, the thought of someone wanting her like that…She didn’t care where he was, who he really was right now. Right now it only mattered that she felt wanted by someone. As she slowly changed into her nightgown she sighed wondering if she should actually meet him.

Maybe someday she concluded, but not anytime soon, with everything going on with her family at the current point, life was simply too complicated. She couldn’t involve a stranger in this, although she might ask his advice if Robin did not get better. Then again it was for the time being out of her hands so there was nothing she could do about the matter. Tiredly she lay down under the covers falling asleep, dreaming that someone, some day would whisk her off her feet again.

* * *

Henry woke up early the next morning from a text message. It was Roland that wondered if he and Nova wanted to go to the outdoor skating rink the same weekend and hang. The young boy cursed on the inside knowing that Nova and Dani had really hit it off the few time they had been together. He hoped that they two didn’t hang out outside of that or she would most likely tell her about Henry’s message online before. It had piled on from there. He had even seen someone else post pictures of her. Also a bit on the edge.

He shook it off figuring she and her family deserved it, they were all the same right? He texted back that he and Nova ended it, but he would love to join on his own. Roland said he was sorry on Henry’s behalf and of course that would be no problem. He also added that their might be a gaming event and Ruby’s house that Saturday and they planned on going there.

The young boy sighed as he wondered if Roland was only handing out at Ruby’s because his mother was close friends with her. Still she had the best gaming counsels and from time to time invited over her firehouse family and their families to game so might just be that. He made a mental note to ask his mom if she was going also? She and Ruby usually worked the same shifts after all.

Groaning he looked at the time 06 Am, no point in going back to sleep now he had to be up in thirty minutes for school in any case. Slowly he dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom. The house seemed quiet, meaning his mothers was most likely still asleep. He didn’t know if Regina had planned to stay home to care for his other mom yet. Still she seemed overly concerned the previous evening so that might happen. In any case he dragged himself to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Might as well start it as he was already half awake he figured, besides it couldn’t hurt to look over the paper one final time to make sure all was in order before sending it in.

* * *

“Dude, you are so slow.” Ruby told Zelena that finally caught up to her, heaving for air. They were doing their daily morning run. They had been doing so for a month approximately when Ruby found that the redhead also used to run in the mornings before work. She wasn’t a match for Ruby though that usually ran longer and a little faster, but the company was still good.

“How can you be this fast?” Zelena groaned as so many times before. She was older than her still she ran as fast as many of the twenty something people they usually passed on their morning runs.

“I don’t know, just always have been. I would hate the day when I had to slow down.” the brunette shrugged lightly. She was at a fast line though life, figuring it was the best way to experience as much as possible.

“So you wouldn’t even slow down if the right one came along and asked you to do that?” the redhead wondered. She tilted her head looking at the other woman that did some stretches.

“The right one…You know I don’t really believe in that. Mostly because how do I know what was right last night will be today. We didn’t fit now did we?” she countered taking a deep breath.

“No, but we still make good friends. I should have seen that we could have been much sooner. All I am saying is that if you keep running ahead is that you could miss something that could have been something great,” the redhead wisely pointed out.

“Or maybe I like you have not run into the right one just yet?” Ruby said with a small smile.

“Maybe. I still hope just a little, and you never know you might end up falling for one of the persons you save, or maybe have luck at the Mayor’s benefit ball next month?” Zelena toasted her friend. She knew her well enough now to be able to tease her like that, and it felt good.

“No I have learned my lesson when it comes to dating people I save. I can’t be myself then they expect me to be a hero all the time, it is very tiresome. As for the ball I didn’t really plan on going, those were never my thing.” Ruby said as she was done stretching and stood back up.

“I make you a deal, if you go to the ball I will dance a dance with you if no one else catch you in the meantime. That is of course if you are not called out.” Zelena said and winked at her.

“Only if I can get you a drink there and not go home with you.” Ruby said with a heartfelt laughter.

“You got yourself a deal Miss. Lukas,” said Zelena laughing as well. She soon found herself sprinting after the other woman shaking her head. If nothing else they could trash talk the other rich and pompous that were there. She knew deep down that she belonged in the category due to her birth name and the family history, still she seldom saw herself as such anymore. She was slowly starting to change to be less stuck up, to broaden her horizon to maybe fine someone new. A deep breath as she sat up the speed to maybe catch up with Ruby again before the run was over.

* * *

Alice was had been watching Robin dance for almost two hours now, they had been there from six to eight and by now other were starting to arrive. Robin finished the last routine in the last act and looked over at her love that put her phone away. It was almost out of battery by now, she was glad she at least had a big memory card so it didn’t take up all the space on her phone. In any case she would transfer it to her laptop as soon as she got to school so it really didn’t matter. She got up from the position she had been sitting in for the past two hours, stretching and letting out a groan. It would be worth it though.

Just then the door opened and a blonde girl looked her up and down saying, “Who the fuck are you?”

“I am Alice Jones, her girlfriend.” said the blonde calmly. So this had to be the girl that upset her girlfriend so very much.

“You have no business being in here at all unless you are a dancer or a dance instructor.” said the other blonde, eyeing her.

“I was just leaving.” said she, taking her back pack and walked pass her.

“I am so telling Miss Winters about this.” Olivia snared at Robin.

“She was only here to help me with a few of my dances routines.” Robin defended her. She hated that the blonde had left without a kiss goodbye.

“I don’t care for her reason of being here, she shouldn’t be in here period!” Olivia had her arms crossed over her chest.

“Yeah like you never made out with someone in this very room. We all know you have…I at least keep it clean.” Robin spat at her in anger. It was a well-known fact that Olivia had made out with more than one of the female dancer girls in the studios more than one time in her life. The only reason no one told was because she was the queen bee.

She heard the others gasp as she felt a slap across the cheek. Olivia moved inches from her face now; “Speak to me like that again and I will send you packing back to the lower class area you are from.”

“I am the same class as you, my family holds more of riches than you ever will. As for class personal wise I have more than you ever will have so you can just shut it. You are nothing but a common street girl!” Robin hissed knowing she would regret it. She knew she had gone too far but she had it with this girl.

“You bitch!” Olivia let out as she threw herself at Robin making her fall the ground letting out a gasp. She started hitting her hard, but Robin hit back with the very same force, groaning. She was not winning not this time.

Around them the other dancers stood watching in both horror and delight as Miss Winters entered the room. She got between them at once asking; “What on earth is going on?”

“She…brought her girlfriend here.” Olivia snapped.

“She threatened me and started this.” Robin snapped back.

“Both of you go outside and cool off, then come back and behave so we can continue the routines. Robin, you should know better than to bring someone in here and Olivia we do not threaten another student. This is the final warning for both of you, now go!” Elsa Winter’s spoke in a stern tone. Both grumbled something but left the room. Outside Olivia hissed at her; “You will regret this, Lockwood.”

Robin rolled her eyes as she walked away from her to get a moment to try to calm herself. This would make matters worse she just knew. She just hoped that their dance teacher would not call the parents because then it would be war for sure. Damn it, damn all of this. She let out a huff, trying to calm herself further. She knew the behavior moments earlier was juvenile and swore that no matter what she would not let it happen again. She also knew that she had to for the sake of the play after all Olivia was the Romeo to her Juliet and so she did as the good dancer she was suppressed her emotions and went back into the studio.

* * *

Regina was feeling insecure about leaving Emma to go to work that day, but the blonde had assured her she would be fine and call if there was anything. She would just stay in bed and go no longer to the couch at most. She was allowed to watch TV and read that was about it. Even if it was no concussion Regina would not let her over exhort herself.

Emma had agreed to this knowing it was in her best interest. She had been on the couch when Regina left the house. The brunette had never before found it harder to leave her behind, hoping this day would go by fast, wondering if she should ask someone to drop by Emma. Still finding that to be too much she left be, she could always call her in her break time, whenever that was. She parked outside the work building looking at her phone, a snapchat from her wife with a picture from the couch with a cup saying; “World’s best wife,” and the title; “You are to good for me <3”. She smiled as she wrote back; “No you are.”

With that she got out of the car, taking a breath bracing herself for the pile of papers on her desk and a meeting or two she would have that day. The world always seemed to continue even if her private life was a mess. And today she was glad for that distraction, it made it easier to worry about other families than her own at times.

* * *

Cora Mills woke with a jolt by the doorbell ringing. What the hell was the time? She looked at a clock radio on the nightstand, 9Am. A gasp as she ran downstairs to open seeing Mallory standing there. The blonde eyed her up and down saying; “I never in a million years would picture you open the door in a nightgown. Are you quite well?”

“Yes, last afternoon an evening was just crazy, I must have overslept.” the older woman excused herself.

“You oversleep? Was it that gentleman caller on the chatroom?” Mallory wondered curiously.

“Yes, but Zelena, Robin and Alice were here for quite some time. It is not good, Mal…” she sighed heavily. She knew she should have been down at the court room by now.

“Why don’t you get dressed, I will make a coffee in a to go mug. You can tell me on the way?” Mallory offered calmly.

The older woman nodded and vanished up the stairs as Mallory went to the kitchen finding a tumbler and made coffee. By the time she was done the other woman was back downstairs dressed in one of her regular black suits and dark red blouses. She smiled handing her the tumbler and with that they were out the door. As soon as they were inside the car Cora said; “It is Robin, she clearly has anorexia and there is nothing I can do. Not until she admits she needs help all we can do is watch.”

“I am so sorry to hear that, dear. Please let me know if I can help in any way. I have a friend of mine working at the hospital if there is any expertise you need in that direction.” she said with a soft smile pulling the car onto the freeway. She pressed the gas just a little to get there faster.

“I will keep that in mind, as for the ‘gentleman caller,’ he distracted me last night.” Cora admitted, feeling her cheeks burn.

“Oh I see, so will you meet him soon then? Perhaps taking him to the ball?” Mallory said, a little amused by this. It was very seldom she saw her friend embarrassed, least of all by a man or woman she showed interest in. She hated to admit she found it cute.

“No, I shouldn’t have gone that far. I mean nothing happened on my part, it was only words still I feel ashamed.” she said, shaking it off.

“What is the harm, dear. You both had fun and imagine what could happen if you meet. Or if not have fun and explore with it online, you are both adults.” said Mallory wisely.

“I think so, I mean he said he is, and the way he words himself I suppose he is. But how can you know for sure? I mean for all I know it is a twenty something behind the keys playing me for a fool.” said the older woman.

“You never know that I suppose, but that is what is always fun about this isn’t there? And if he is twenty something I would found that flattering?” said Mallory stopping at a red light.

Cora snorted; “I can hardly keep up with my grandchildren, I need someone that is more mature. I will think about it alright, the ball. Are you taking anyone?”

“No, I am counting on finding someone there.” she said with a sly grin. Cora shook her head wishing she had Mallory’s instinct when it came to these things, and just go for it. She was too cautious she knew. As the blonde again started the car she figured it would do no harm in trying to test the waters a little with TheJoker, maybe her friend was right after all, it didn’t hurt to have a little bit of fun. A distraction right now was most welcome from all her worries.

* * *

Emma Swan was half sleeping in front of the TV set when her phone rang, lazily she answered; “Emma Swan Mills, how may I help you?”

“It is me, just checking in.” Regina said in a soft tone.

“Awwwe you so sweet.” Emma said in a soft tone.

“I wouldn’t call it that, just worried about you that is all.” Regina said with a sigh.

“I know, sweetheart, but I am fine. I was just about to go upstairs to rest some more. How is things at the office?” Emma requested.

“Busy at always. I have some though cases these days to be honest. I wish I could share but you know confidential agreements so I cannot.” she said.

“I know, and I wouldn’t ask. How about I have dinner ready when you get home, give you a nice long massage tonight, pamper you a bit. No it wouldn’t be too much love, trust me on that.” Emma’s tone was soft.

“I suppose I can agree to that, I will be home around six.” she answered.

“Alright, I love you my sweet apple pie.” said Emma. She only called her that because she knew that annoyed the crap out of her wife. Only one of many pet names she had for her.

“I love you too, my helpless princess.” said Regina with a small laughter. She knew the blonde hated being called helpless as she was anything but that, and not a princess in any way. She heard a snort in the other end as she hung up.

Emma sighed as she walked into the kitchen checking the fridge and closets to get an idea of what to make for dinner. Once she knew she went back upstairs to sleep a bit more setting the alarm so she wouldn’t oversleep and have plenty of time to make dinner.

* * *

R&J Dance Group message board

Olivia Bell:

Friendly reminder.

For the last time no dyke girlfriend’s or horny boyfriends in the studios. You can all screw around in your own apartments or wherever, keep the studio clean.

And who felt it was necessary to eat there last night, it smelled like fucking kebab shop in there.

Comment section:

Elisa Winters: Jeez throwing stones in a glass house much, or did I not see you make out with Angelica Petrova in dance studio 3 the other day. Agree when it comes to the eating though.

Anna Wintergreen: Sorry about eating there last night I should have known better. I was just starving during my practice hours and couldn’t really go out to break.

Olivia Bell: For your info I told Petrova to not come around anymore she is a distraction.

Ana Froggers: Wow you ended it with Petrova, but she was such a babe. Also you need to let me know where you got the food, Anna.

Anna Wintergreen: Yes of course I will, I can show you after class tomorrow?

Olivia Bell: She was too childish, I just couldn’t deal with it anymore. Also you girls should really watch what you eat so you don’t end up as that dyke lover.

Ana Froggers: I am, besides got high metabolism.

Anna Wintergreen: I am as well. Anyways I have go go, mother is calling again…

Elisa Winters: Same same, you should all be glad your mother is not the dance instructor, it is a pain…

Allison Briar: If only I was that lucky.

* * *

_Dear Diary 31 st of March 2020_

_I don’t get her, I really don’t. Olivia that is. First she snarls at me, beats the heck out of me, only to make that kissing scene believable. Not even she is that good of an actor, even though her dancing could also use some improvements here and there. The new post on the page is way too much though…I have to find a way to ignore her. Alice is picking up dinner on her way home, I am starving, but need to be careful so I don’t gain all I manage to lose._

_Your Robin_

* * *

**_You are cordially invited to the Mayor’s annual benefit ball._ **

**_This event will happen Saturday the 16 th of May 6PM._ **

**_Where: City Hall._ **

**_Attire: Formal evening wear._ **

**_You are welcome to bring your spouse._ **

**_Please bring your valet and a festive mood for the occasion._ **

**_Sincerely_ **

**_Mayor George Spencer_ **

**_Mayor of NYC._ **

* * *

Ruby let the fancy invite balance between her fingers. She had looked at it many times since she had gotten it, considering if she should go or not. She always hated these parties, upper class people trying to be polite, to care even if they didn’t. Polite conversations with people you didn’t really care for and only saw at these events. She knew she was just invited due to her family fortune and because she was a firefighter and up to now she never went to any of these black tie events.

She didn’t even consider it until Zelena mentioned it at their jog that morning. Maybe she should go for a change, just to see what it was all about. Maybe Zelena was right; she would meet the right one there. She would need a gown though, that much she knew, as the ones she usually used wouldn’t fit. They were a bit too low cut and not really fitting for this. She sighed knowing she would ask someone to help her out with it but not who. Maybe Emma or Regina was up for the task, Regina must likely as dress shopping wasn’t the blonde’s thing.

A deep breath as she sent the text: Hey Regina, I was wondering if you could assist me in dress shopping next week. It is for the mayor’s ball and I could really use some help. Let me know if you are up for the task and when, Ruby.

She took a deep breath and put the invite aside to take Oddball for a walk as the dog was practically begging for it. She scratched her between the ears and smile a little finding the leach. As she put it on she said; “So what do you think, girl will I find my lady luck at the ball?”

The dog barked making her laugh halfhearted wishing it was that easy. Alas she did not believe in fairytales like that. She knew the world to be a bit more cynical, still it couldn’t hurt to go. If nothing else because Zelena owed her a dance, she might not be other than her friend, but that was better than nothing. Maybe they could make fun of all the others there, it wouldn’t be all bad she figured. She sped up as her dog did so pushing the thoughts of the ball aside for now. Right now her dog was more important and she focused on her four legged companion and the journey ahead glad she wasn’t working today as it was sunny outside. In the distance she heard sirens, but today she wouldn’t worry about saving a life. Today she wouldn’t worry about nothing at all, because right now life to her was perfect.

* * *

Regina sighed as she sat down in the driver’s seat of her car. A black Cadillac escalade that was a monster of a car, but she didn’t mind. She loved the car since the first time she laid eyes on it a couple of years back, she needed an upgrade from her old Cadillac Canada. Mostly because being the one who drove her son and his buddies to soccer practice and games when Emma was too busy, but also because the car was bullet proof with tinted windows. Safety precaution due to her occupation and her mother’s, she never knew which of her mother’s enemies that would try to take them out. She knew murder attempts had occurred in the past.

They had tried to take down her mother more than once, but the mighty judge was as easy to take down as one of the bosses in her son’s many video games. She was pretty sure the main reason was herself and her family, in addition to her sister’s family. There was no way her mother would give in before her time as long as there was a family to watch over. And she did with every free moment she had. She had seen a text in a family group earlier that day about Zelena’s birthday. A surprise party this year, in which she asked if there was any way Regina could distract her sister for some hours while they sat up at her house. Of course the brunette had said yes. She had feeling the theme this time would be the wizard of Oz, her sister’s favorite movie.

She had gotten Emma a costume as Glinda and Henry as the wizard, she was just missing one for herself. She couldn’t even think of which part would fit for her. She would put it through a family vote over dinner. Dinner she groaned, not sure if she was up for Emma’s cooking tonight, it was usually a disaster in the kitchen. Except when it came to cakes, the woman could do no wrong when it came to making cakes. She was pretty sure Emma had learned from Ruby, that in time had learned from her grandmother. She was long gone by now, much like Ruby’s parents, but the chain of bakeries was still under Ruby’s control. The woman herself didn’t bake much, too many memories attached.

Regina took another deep breath looking at her phone as she hadn’t had it on during her work hours, seeing a text from Ruby, making her jaw drop. She needed shopping help for the benefit ball. Of course she knew the other woman was of course invited due to her family fortune, but she never before shown at such events. Could Zelena have something to do with it. Still she texted back that she could help her out the following Tuesday if the brunette was free then.

Putting the phone aside she started the engine slowly starting on the drive home wanting to get there was fast as possible. She loved for her wife’s sweet embrace and even the smell of burned food if there was any. Then again should that be the case Emma would be the best suited to put out the fire. Regina laughed by the thought as her phone rang. Already putting it on the charger at the dashboard she clicked on the answer thing saying; “Hello.”

“Regina, it is I.” she heard her mother’s voice in the other end.

“Hello mom, what can I do for you?” she said getting the massive car out of the parking garage with ease.

“I was just wondering if you think the wizard of Oz is a good idea for Zelena’s party and if I should ask for Alice Jones’ number. I was thinking maybe she could make some fitting music for it?” Cora said in the other end.

“I think both are good ideas, minding me which character are you planning to be?” she asked.

“Good then I will call Robin for her number and I planned to be some sort of lion of course,” she said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Of course. Speaking of costumes are you going to the benefit party next month?” Regina countered slowly getting onto the main road that led to her house.

“I plan to yes, I don’t rightly have a choice due to my position and George and Fiona being old friends. Unless I of course fall ill by then…” she answered.

“Why mother, are you planning on playing hooky on the first charity event ever?” Regina said with a small laughter.

“Call it what you like, dear. Those things were never the same without your father, watching the other couples dance is not nearly as fun when you don’t have a dancing partner anymore.” she answered.

“I can understand that I suppose, but you never know maybe someone will ask you to dance there. If nothing else won’t your friends be there?” Regina wondered. She felt a bit bad for her mother. She knew it couldn’t be easy to be alone at such events, knowing her sister hated it for the very same reason.

“They will indeed, in any case I shall try to get a hold of the Jones’ girl. Please drive safely and give Emma and Henry my best.” she said.

“I will, I will call you tomorrow to talk more about the party.” said Regina with softness in her voice. She heard her mother say goodbye and hung up.

She would drive for a little while before parking in the garage of their townhouse and got out. She made sure she had everything before locking up the car and walked over to the main door at the house. She could already sense the smells of food standing there, hearing her belly rumble loudly as she opened the door to get inside. She smiled to herself knowing Emma hadn’t failed cooking this time, maybe there was hope for her after all.

She placed her purse on the dresser in the hallway and her black jacket on one of the hangers there before walking further in. She smiled hearing the sound of Emma and Henry’s voices coming from the kitchen. They were debating over a new video game extension that was about to come out. Both were playing it online she knew. It was never her thing even if she got the fascination. She heard Emma’s voice saying; “My battle lion just got a new armor and I am joining Ruby’s team for a quest soon.”

“Awesome, so you are going over there this weekend?” he wondered, remembering Roland talking about it.

“So is the plan, you wanna come kid?” she asked ruffling his hair lovingly.

“Yes, although have to check my training schedule first.” he answered as he put the plates on the table.

“Am I invited as well?” Regina said as she stepped into the kitchen, smiling at the two of them.

“Of course if you want to. There is of course no pressure,” said Emma. She let go of the whips as she went over to hug her wife and press a kiss to her lips hearing Henry groan at this.

Regina kissed her back before saying; “The weirdest thing happened today. I am almost starting to think the world has come to an end.”

“Oh?” Emma wondered as she put a pot with pasta carbonara on the kitchen table. She already put salad, cheese and pepper there for the ready.

“Yes, Ruby asked me to go dress shopping with her for the ball and mother is considering skipping it,” Regina told her. She found some water glasses and put them on the table. She then found a mug filling it with water putting it down as well.

“Wow, Ruby is going to the ball. Never in a million years would I thought I see her at any ball, she even skipped the ones at school and the graduation party.” Emma said. She looked at her wife with wide eyes.

“Well she got an invite, maybe she just figured it was time for a change,” Henry said in a dry tone. He thought as he added, “Maybe gran just find those big parties tiresome, I mean she isn’t young anymore. Who know how many years she has left.”

“Many I am quite sure, I just think she hates to be there without a partner.” worry in Regina’s voice now. She sat down at her regular spot at the table, seeing the two others do the same.

“You cannot force her to date if she doesn’t wish to do so. I mean if I good forbid died would you?” Emma wondered. She tilted her head looking at the brunette opposite her with wondering eyes.

“Please don’t speak like that and I believe I would not.” she answered as she started to help herself with food.

“We both know it can happen to both of us.” she said with a sigh, doing the same.

“Yes I am well aware of that, but I rather not think about that right now. I rather be glad we all are alive and breathing worrying about what to wear for Zelena’s party. Which character from the wizard of Oz would fit me?” she asked. She sprinkled some cheese over the pasta before she started to eat.

“Flying monkey,” Henry piped as he in time helped himself with food. He soon started to eat as well.

“I was going to go with Dorothy, but a flying monkey could go as well.” Emma concluded.

“You two are so much help…” the brunette growled shaking her head. She sighed as she continued to eat wondering if she would be any good as Dorothy. She forgotten to ask her mother if Ruby was invited because if so the other brunette and her dog should be Dorothy and Toto. She made a mental reminder to ask either her mother or Ruby about that later.

* * *

Group Message to: Regina M Mills, Emma S Mills, Robin L Mills, Roland L Mills, Henry D Mills

Subject: Zelena’s Surprise party.

Cora H Mills: As you all know we are going for a wizard of Oz theme this year and I need help to decorate. If any of you have any ideas please send them my way and please let me know if anyone needs help with costumes of any kind. I will fix Zelena’s and send over to you, Regina.

Emma S Mills: I can talk to Ruby about cakes, I am sure she would be happy to help out. I also think she should be invited.

Roland: L Mills: I am thinking yellow brick road and some kind of emerald city inside the house, maybe green and yellow balloons even.

Henry D Mills: I can help with that, I have a pretty good idea. I can come over this Sunday and show you, gran.

Robin L Mills: I can try to make some fun party games.

Regina M Mills: I have an idea on how to distract her until all of you are done preparing.

Cora H Mills: Alright, then I suppose we have a start, I am looking forward to see both Roland and Henry here this Sunday. And of course you can invite Ruby, Emma. Let me know the prices on the cake I will gladly play.

Emma S Mills: Of course I will.

Cora H Mills have signed off.

* * *

Cora took a deep breath before she dialed Alice’s number. She knew that her granddaughter had given the young woman a heads up, still she felt a little awkward about it. Never matter the woman was her granddaughter’s girlfriend and probably would stick around for some time so she better get to know the woman better. She took another deep breath and pressed the call button on her phone.

She soon heart Alice’s voice in the other end saying; “Hello, this is Alice Jones, who is this?”

“Hello Miss Jones. This is Cora Mills, Robin’s grandmother.” she said in her casual tone.

“Yes of course, she said you would call! How can I help you Mrs. Mills?” the young lady countered.

“Please call me Cora and I was wondering if you could provide music to my daughter’s birthday party. We are having a wizard of Oz them and I wanted to make it special. I was told my Robin that you are quite a good DJ.” Cora explained.

“I can do that, do you want it on CD, cassette, music files to play of from your phone, record or something else. I can also do a cover if you want that? Maybe with pictures of her on and the movie, if you send me some on mail. I can text my mail to you.” Alice went on, realizing she was babbling. She always did when she was nervous.

“I think one of them modern music files would be alright and maybe a CD or record if you have time. If you can drop it by on Sunday and Monday before so I can listen and see if it alright?” Cora wondered.

“You got yourself a deal, your honor.” said Alice.

“Good, you are of course invited to the party also if you wish to come. It is a costume party, but you don’t have to dress up if you do not want to.” said Cora calmly.

“I will see what I can do and ask Robin what she wants. I don’t need to be rude but I was about to watch a movie with my brother, so maybe I can call or text or mail you later?” said she .

“Of course, have fun.” said Cora politely.

“I will and you have a good evening.” Alice said and hung up.

* * *

Cora looked at the phone that made a ding, a text message with Alice Email. She sighed as she looked on the family chat group, before she wrote:

Group Message to : Regina M Mills, Emma S Mills, Robin L Mills, Roland L Mills, Henry D Mills

Subject: Zelena’s Surprise party.

Cora H Mills : I was wondering if you all could send me some pictures of Zelena, I need them for a birthday surprise. Send them on mail please if you have any now or years back.

Robin L Mills: Of course, I will look into it tomorrow. See if I can find some good ones.

Regina M Mills: I will also look at it tomorrow, and I will tell Emma to do the same. She is sleeping at the moment.

Henry D Mills: I will look at it a little later as I am doing homework.

Roland L Mills: So will I, can’t wait to see what you plan to do with it!

Cora H Mills have locked off the chatroom.

* * *

She sighed as she slowly walked over to a nearby bookshelf and looked at one of the photo albums from the girls were younger.

**She had just come home from the hospital with Regina and she was looking at her younger sister with loving eyes. Cora could still remember Zelena’s words; “You are so tiny, but don’t worry I will always have your back, your majesty.”**

**And so she had, but it went both ways. The bond between them were very strong still to this date, and they had always been as thick as thieves, just like her grandchildren. They never put the blame on each other if something happened, but usually took the fall together.**

**She still had a fresh memory of how Regina managed to cut her upper lip. The girls had been playing upstairs and she was in her office, working on some notes for a court case the next day. She had heard something crash and a loud scream from upstairs and felt her heart freeze. Her heart had been thundering in her chest as she ran upstairs to find the bathroom mirror broken and her youngest daughter laying among the shards on the floor, one was sticking out from the upper lip. Fear stroke through her as she lifted her up and carried her to the car, putting her inside. Tears in Regina’s brown eyes as she whispered; “I am sorry.”**

**“It will be okay my little Queen.” Cora had whispered seeing smaller cuts on her arms. She had made sure that Zelena was buckled up next to her sister and house locked before they drew to the emergency room. There they had moved the shard and sewn her lip back together. They had also asked her how it happened which she couldn’t explain as she never asked her daughter about it. They wouldn’t tell her, but they never walked into the master bathroom after that. After all they knew they were not allowed to play in there in the first place. Regina had been no more than four when it happened, but she would wear the scar forever.**

She looked at another photo of her late husband and the children dressed for Halloween one year, he was a king, Regina had gone as Snow White and Zelena as Sleeping Beauty. She could remember that Regina wanted to be Snow as she was fairest of all, she didn’t think she was with the scar, but her sister had convinced her she was still beautiful and both had a blast along with their father that took them trick or treating. The picture had been from when Regina was seven and Zelena elven.

A picture two years later showed Zelena as Maleficent and Regina as the Evil Queen. She knew her youngest wanted to be a princess still, but as her older sister was going a villain she had decided to do so as well. Cora had of course sewn their costumes down to detail. It was the first year the girls had gone out with no parents, but they managed well and got back home with a ton of candy a couple of hours later. Both had eaten candy apples to their bellies hurt, but they never complained.

She had so many found memories of the two of them and also her husband so it was hard to find only one or two pictures as it was simply a lifetime to pick from.

The auburn-haired woman put the album aside and looked on the deck of hearts chatroom to find The-Joker.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Good evening court jester.

The-Joker: Good evening, your Majesty. I was starting to think you wouldn’t show.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Oh?

The-Joker: I thought I might have scared you off last night?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Hardly. I have just had a very busy day with work and personal matters. I needed time to think or keep occupied not to think.

The-Joker: Do you want to share, maybe I can help you out?

Queen-Of-Hearts: My granddaughter has gotten what I believe is anorexia, she has been starving herself for god knows how long. I don’t know how to help since she doesn’t want help.

The-Joker: You are afraid if it goes on you will lose her?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Yes I am very afraid of that yes.

The-Joker: I can understand that, having lost a son myself. But you know someone once told me, our children are only ours for a borrowed time, in the end they live their own lives. That doesn’t mean she won’t come to you for help as I am sure she will. She just need time to tackle it on her own for now.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I know you are right, but I still will worry about all of them.

The-Joker: Of course, as a parent and grandparent that is your job. It isn’t always easy, that much I know.

Queen-Of-Hearts: No it is not. To change the subject, you said in a previous conversation you owned restate, does that mean you are wealthy?

The-Joker: I am very rich why?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Curious that is all.

The-Joker: What about you then?

Queen-Of-Hearts: I have more than my fair share to put it that way.

The-Joker: Impressive, new or old money?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Both to be honest.

The-Joker: I only have new, I made what I have on my own.

Queen-Of-Hearts: That is not a bad thing.

The-Joker: No I wouldn’t say it is.

Queen-Of-Hearts: What do you use your money on then? Or are they just in the bank for a rainy day?

The-Joker: I buy more real-estate or things for my antique stores. I could easily spoil you rotten if we were a couple.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I see, I shall keep that in mind.

The-Joker: You don’t like to be spoiled?

Queen-Of-Hearts: To be honest it has been so long since I was so I hardly remember anymore.

The-Joker: That is too bad as I would love to do it. Send you flowers, pick up the tab and so on.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Why aren’t you a gentleman, Joker.

The-Joker: I can be, but not always.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I see, but then again it is like that for everyone we have good and bad sides.

The-Joker: Agreed. Do you like music?

Queen-Of-Hearts: I do, why?

The-Joker: I would like to send you some music files.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I am okay with that.

The-Joker shared calming instrumentals with you.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Your music taste isn’t bad, I might add this too my music lists.

The-Joker: Glad to be at help.

Queen-Of-Hearts: I should go to bed, but I will be on a bit longer tomorrow, working late the next day.

The-Joker: I see, in so case, sweet dreams your majesty.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Same to you Joker.

Queen-Of-Hearts have logged off.

Cora sighed as she did just that got ready for bed, smiling as she thought about The-Joker, he didn’t seem to be bad at all. Maybe there was a hope in the far distance.

* * *

Emma was playing air guitar in the common room at the fire station to the top gun soundtrack. She was glad to finally be back after a week on sick leave. Next to her was Ruby playing a invisible piano, happy to have her best friend back. Both smiled as they hummed the tune as well of all their might. It was their thing, top gun. It had come out the year after Emma was born, Ruby had been thirteen back then and so in love with Maverick.

She had seen Emma’s mother around with the baby carriage and volunteered as babysitter more than once, and even if she was much older it never stopped them from being best friends. In time Ruby introduced her to Top gun, both girls wanted to be fighter pilots, but then the fire taking away Emma’s family happened then their fates was sealed. Of course Ruby had been one much longer than her and so she had been with different ladder companies by now. The blonde couldn’t help to wonder what would happen if Ruby retired, but for now they were having fun.

At least until the clock rang and someone called; “Ladder 31 you are up along with Ladder 26.”

Both women took the pole down and jumped into their gear in record time and got on the truck with their men. Emma in the driver seat, Ruby on the back of the car. Emma got the destination from the dispatch and drove full speed, blasting sirens ahead of the other truck. Soon they found themselves in front of a tanker that had collided with a big truck, the old was on fire and men stuck in both cars. Soon they were working on putting out the fire to not have all blow up and make an even bigger mess.

She and a one of the men was getting the truck driver out and sent him with an ambulance while two others got the tanker driver out and sent him off. Emma watched Ruby and a man she knew by the name of Sam getting the fire under control, waiting for someone to come and clean up the mess. As it was a hot spring day Ruby had done something that was not actually allowed, tossed her jacket to the ground and was now only standing there putting out the fire in her overall. Sweat mingled with water spraying from the hose made the clothes stick to her body. You could clearly see her perfectly toned body underneath it. Seeing her best friend like that she knew that the woman that got the brunette to settle down was a very lucky one.

“Emma?” she heard a voice behind her.

“Yes, Riley.” she said and turned to look at the blonde man next to her.

“They need our help on a building downtown if Sam has this under control.” he said with a sigh.

“Sam, Rubes you got this under control, we are needed elsewhere.” she called over on the mike attached to the headgear.

“I will be fine, go.” said Sam as the fire was almost out and his men came to help secure the scene.

Ruby rolled the house back out with help and got back on the trip hearing Emma say; “You are hot as fire you know that?”

“Flirting much?” Ruby quirked a brow.

“No, pointing it out.” Emma said with a soft laughter.

“Well thanks,” said Ruby as she heard one of the men say; “Yes she is setting hearts on fire and leaving them burning all over town.”

“Har Har Jeremy. Do not toss matches in a paper house.” she said. Emma could picture her rolling her eyes as she put up the speed on the car just a little. She loved this with all her might, the team, the action and everything else about it. This she knew was life.

* * *

In another corner of the busy city Zelena was arguing with Mallory outside the court room. The redhead had hardly slept during the last week worrying about her daughter, she had been on campus twice and planned to go back later the same day. She was usually up for battling Mallory or anyone in the court room, but not today. She took a breath saying; “You were so out of line it isn’t even funny. You had no right to ask my witness those questions, you ambushed us!”

“I beg to differ, I had every right. I simply did my job!” the other woman objected strongly.

“Oh fuck of, Drake,” Zelena spat at her.

“Aren’t you mature chancellor?” Mallory rolled her eyes.

“How would you like if it was turned around;” Zelena wondered, her voice an octave higher than usual. 

“I would have taken it better than you, that is for sure.” said she in a stern tone.

The redhead rolled her eyes and turned her back at her taking deep breathes counting to ten. This was not the right way to handle this and she knew it. She was just tired that was all, maybe she should cancel on the rest of her court hearings that day and have the second in command handle it. He was up for the task she knew.

“Zelena, are you alright?” Mallory’s voice softened now. She had seemed rather tired in the couple of cases they meet in court during the last week. Not that it was all surprising considering the woman much like herself worked too much. Still she had a feeling it was something else, mostly due to Cora avoided the questions regarding her family as of late also.

“No I am not, you know sometimes life as a single person just…sucks!” she managed to get out.

“You don’t need to tell me that dear, my daughter left me a little over five years ago with a dude on a bike. Because I said the wasn’t husband material and certainly no good for her. We haven’t spoken since as I told her if she walked out the door there is no turning back. Of course I regretted it and tried to call, but she won’t pick up. I know she changed her number due to some help from a couple friends down at the station and she has a kid no, never meet it and doubt I ever will. If I could turn back time you know…” sadness in the older lady’s voice.

“Have you tried going over there, I mean surely if you can find her phone number you can get to know where she lives. For all you know it is this dude keeping her from picking up.” Zelena pointed out.

“I never really thought about it that way, but you can surely be right. I will ask my friend down there to go for a drive later if he can find where it is, shouldn’t all that hard. So what is going on with your young one?” Mallory wondered. She knew Zelena had always been close with her children. Even if she knew about Robin it couldn’t hurt to play it like she didn’t to try to be there for the other woman if nothing else.

“She has gotten an eating disorder, he is hardly home anymore due to his gaming buddies and girlfriend. At some point she stopped talking to me and she refuse to see she has a problem, so I go there a couple of times a week to you know have dinner with her. I have no idea if she throws it up later, but I know her girlfriend lives with her so I trust she would have told me if so was the case. Maybe I should give them some space?” Zelena wondered.

“You can ask if that is what she wants, surely she must be busy with school also.” the older woman treaded with caution.

“I am just worried that if I back out too much she will…” she couldn’t even say it. She simply looked away.

“You know it can swing both way, but as you said her girlfriend is living with her, it might push her in the right direction. I think we have to simply live with that our children are growing up.” she said with a heavy sigh.

“I do suppose you are right, I am sorry I yelled at you.” Zelena apologized.

“It is alright, I might have gotten a little over the line. Besides how fun would it be if you let me win?” Mallory winked at her.

“Point taken, so I will battle you after this short recess.” said Zelena with a small smile.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” said the blonde walking a bit further down the hallway to make a phone call. Zelena shook her head wondering if life was meant to be this hard, knowing that if it was easy it would be too boring. She went to the wending machine nearby to get an energy drink knowing all too well she needed it. Maybe she should just ask if Robin would push dinner until the next day, give her space, better than to fall asleep behind the wheel.

She found her phone to text if that was alright, getting the respond it was as Ali was taking her out for dinner, some kind of celebration. A sting in her heart as the young girl grew up too fast. For a short second she longed back to she was at that age, then shook it off. She at least had her daughter in her life which was a good thing, and for a second she felt bad for the DA wondering what she would have done if she was in her shoes. She made a mental not to check how that was going the next time she saw her.

* * *

Cora was more than happy when she finally announced to the court they would take recess and be back for lunch. She rubbed her temples as she had an ongoing headache this morning, court had not made it any easier and now she was happy to have a break. She went into her chambers and looked inside the fridge finding a water bottle, food would have to wait as she was not up for a food run. For a moment she took herself wondering if The-Joker would have taken her out for lunch if they were a couple, knowing he probably would.

She sometimes missed that going out to lunch with someone. Of course Mallory or her oldest daughter did on occasion stop by for a chat if their lunch hours were at the same time, and they were in the building. Not today though, she knew from Mallory’s busy schedule she was not supposed to have a lunch hour for another hour and she had two cases after in one of the other court rooms. As for Zelena she was done after one more case.

It wasn’t that she kept track like that at all times, but she had talked to her daughter early morning driving to work wondering if she had any wishes for her birthday. She was none the wiser as she didn’t want anything and had made a mental note to ask Regina later on. Then again she had a feeling that what she wanted the most was a companion and that she could not provide no matter how hard she wished to do so.

Heck she couldn’t even find one for herself, so how could she find one for anyone else. She wasn’t even sure how she felt about meeting The-Joker. On one side she really wanted to, on the other something was still holding her back. Fear of the unknown she suspected. Fear of breaking the habits to try something new. Oh what would it be to be young again and jump head into something not afraid of the consequences.

It wasn’t that she had any regrets in life, but she sometimes wondered what would happen if she was still with Henry. Would they live happy out their lives or would they bored each other towards the end. She chose to hope for the first, because even if they did not always agree they had been happy up until the last. She looked at a fading wedding picture of the two of them at her desk, knowing it was high time to remove it soon. Those days were long gone, they were the day he was taken from her. Yet some part of her was still clinging on to the memory of him.

A deep breath as her hand reached out to take it, she let a index finger stroke over it as a tear fall. She gently put it in one of her desk drawers whispering; “We both know it is it time I move on, that it had has been that for some time now. But never mistake that you will always have a place in my heart, as you were always and will always be my first love.”

But not the last she someone knew, or hoped. She wasn’t sure if The-Joker or someone else would fill that position, but something inside her was stirring, it had for some time. A deep breath as she took a big sip of the water along with some aspirin. It would be takeaway food for dinner tonight she knew, she wasn’t up for cooking for a change. And what did that really matter, she was the only one eating the food, so why not spoil herself for once. After all she had three more cases, the one that took a break before her lunch hour, and two more after. She usually didn’t have that many in a day, but she had taken over one from her colleague that had fallen ill and so she had to stick with that. Not that she minded.

As she sat an alarm so she could shut her eyes for a second or two, trying to escape the hundreds of horses running inside her head, she would be glad for this work day to be over. Only then she could go home and finally get some rest. It would be no online chatting tonight she knew. Just a movie and some light reading if she was up for it.

* * *

Regina Mills was on a fishing expedition and it wasn’t really going great. She was trying to lure out of her sister if she had any vacation plans that year, but the woman was too distracted with the worries of her children. In the end she had resulted in getting her mother and wife in on a trip for two to Paris in the fall. Whether her sister was bringing a new love interest or one of her children was too soon to say. Which was why tickets and hotel would have to wait for now. The deal was to give it to her and when she decided who to bring they would fix the details.

Now she was looking for the little extra, a shawl as she had seen the one her sister had been using up to now was starting to get torn apart for many years of use. Having a little downtown before lunch she was looking at different websites for what she had in mind, before placing two orders adding express delivery on both items. Now that that was fixed she looked at the lunch she had brought with her. The turkey sandwich didn’t seem all that tempting anymore, but she started to eat it still. After all Emma had made it for her the same morning before going in on her shift. She was surprised to see her wife standing in the door to her office just a few moments later, unannounced  
  


“Emma, what are you doing here?” Regina looked at her confused. Was something wrong, had she gone back to work too soon?

She got up from her desk by instinct to check, only to heave the blonde wrap her arms around her as she kicked the door close. The blonde kissed her deeply making it rather clear why she was there. The brunette let out a small moan into the kiss as was being pushed against her own desk in the process. This was not the time or place for this, still she had no intention of stopping her. She felt Emma’s eager hands push her pencil skirt down and white lace lingerie down, her right hand sliding between her thighs and inside her in a hurry.

Her lips now caressing along her neck as Regina pushed her closer moaning into her shoulder. Fuck work ethics. She worked against Emma’s hand, knowing she was drenching it having longed for her for so long, too long. The blonde didn’t waste any time in getting her there either her free hand now rubbing one of her breasts to increase her pleasure.

Regina bit her lips to not scream out hating herself for not needing more time to get her release. She felt it though, but this time she didn’t hold back, this time she let Emma have it. She closed her eyes as she gave into it, shaking against her for quite some time. As her body stilled she held on to her, feeling how she retracted, steading herself panting from the effort. They both were.

She in the end managed to get out; “Thank you, how did you know?”

“I just do,” Emma pressed a kiss to her cheek, whispering; “I have to get back, but I will be home tonight tomorrow morning for more.”

“Mmm, I love you so,” Regina whispered kissing her lips gently, before letting her go. She watched her leave before getting dressed, glad that her wife still managed to read her signals and surprise her like this. A sigh as she sat down to continue on her sandwich feeling a little lightheaded but less stressed than before. She found one of her online case files that needed to be looked at having a feeling this would be a long shift. She didn’t feel discouraged though, as her wife had given her just what she needed to go on.

* * *

Robin was being turned around by in the studio by Olivia and lifted up in the air over and over to get the scenes perfect. At the moment there was only the two of them and the teacher in the studio lecturing them, trying to get them to work better together. For the past week they had managed to keep up appearance but outside the studio their fights were getting worse. It was so bad that Robin no longer spent any time on the board for the group and therefore missed messages and so on. She just couldn’t stand the things Olivia was saying about her and from time to time getting the others to pile on.

Both had asked their teacher if they really needed the kiss in the scene, which they were told they needed that for the sake of the performance. She could easily switch both out if that was a huge problem. They both finished up on the balcony scene before working on the death scene. As they both ended the scene with laying elegantly laying down on the floor dead Robin actually wished she was. A tear ran from her eye and down on the floor.

Elsa Winters seemed to be happy about them for the time being and let them go, telling them to rest up and eat properly before the group training the next morning. Robin hurried out of there as she was meeting her mother in not too long. She heard a ding on the phone seeing

* * *

R&J Dance Group message board

Olivia Bell: You should all have seen the little princess today at practice, she looked pale, sad and not that committed to the part. She even cried in the death scene, maybe this is all too hard on her and she wished herself dead. What a baby!

Elisa Winters: She actually cried?

Olivia Bell: Like a baby, can you believe it.

Anna Wintergreen: I can’t believe it.

Ashley James: What is going on with her lately, she is hardly around anymore. After that socalled girlfriend of her moved in she goes right home after practice, I also hear her mother comes to campus a couple times a week. Spoiled mama’s girl much ?

Ana Froggers: I don’t think she is spoiled, and I would love if mother would come here every once in a while.

Ashely James: I for sure wouldn’t…

Olivia Bell: No because then she would see all the mystery dates you bring to your apartment.

Ashley James: Hey, it is only a few. I need to unwind.

Olivia Bell: I am sure she does too with that dyke of hers.

Allison Briar: No doubt about that. Wish I had someone also.

Olivia Bell: I for sure don’t, dance is far more important if you wanna get somewhere.

Ana Froggers: I agree, I for sure am not going to see anyone before summer break. Speaking of have any of you started on the applications and think out what do for the auditions next year. I mean it is only an hour away, unless of course any of you applied for early admission?

Olivia Bell: I have something in mind yes.

Allison Briar: So do I, but I doubt I will be good enough to get in.

Ashely James: I am going to try, but I have a second option of that fails.

Olivia Bell: I see, I wish you all best of luck. I need to practice a bit on one of my scenes.

Olivia Bell has logged off.

* * *

Robin hurried down the street not sure what she would do as dance for the application video yet, but she knew it had to be spectacular. Maybe she could ask Alice to help, she was used to filming her and she was comfortable with her doing it. She didn’t plan to send it in for a couple of months yet, but it wouldn’t hurt to have it ready, after all it was many applicants for the school.

She soon found the restaurant she had agreed to meet her mother outside and smiled by the sight of her. Zelena smiled back and hugged her tight upon nearing her. Once she let her go she asked; “Did practice go well today?”

“I guess, the others are talking about their acceptance videos, but I am not sure what to do yet.” Robin answered with a sigh.

Her mother held the door opened and they went down to sit by one of the tables by the window. Zelena thought about something before she asked, “If you could dance to anything anywhere in the whole world, how would you do it and to what?”

“That is the problem, nothing springs to mind. I just feel so deadlocked.” she said with a heavy sigh.

“I understand, how about you don’t think, just dance?” she wondered as she looked at the menu.

“Yes like you can honestly tell me you can shut your mind off?” Robin countered as the waiter came to take their order. Once he left she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then looked around at the almost empty restaurant before she drank of the water glass in front of her.

“No I can not.” Zelena answered honestly. She looked at her young one with calm eyes that seemed a little distracted.

“See it is not as easy.” she said with a huff. A deep breath before she continued; “I never ask you how you are, are you seeing anyone these days?”

“Romantically no, friend wise I hand out with Ruby and the boys at the fire station a lot, and of course your aunts. Ruby teased me I might find love at the benefit ball next month though.” she answered with a soft laughter.

“Sure why not? Alice is going to be DJ at the ball. Mayor Spencer heard good things about her from someone he knows. She asked if I wanted to come, but don’t think I should, it will be the day after the final dance.” Robin said with a heady sigh.

“I suppose I can meet someone there just like anywhere else.” she said with an agreeable nod.

“True, but you do know there is no crime to be single?” Robin wondered, winking at her.

“Of course I know. It is just that I am a bit lonely from time to time.” she admitted with a very heavy sigh.

“I suppose I can understand that.” Robin nodded, just as the waiter came back with their food. Robin had ordered a garden salad with some dressing on the side, whereas her mother had ordered a fish dish. Zelena didn’t say anything to her choice of eating, she was just happy Robin ate something. She saw it as a good sign. She smiled as she nodded at her to start.

The younger redhead took a deep breath as she started to eat underneath her mother’s watchful eyes. She hated this, not only to eat, but having someone watch her as she did so. She however knew that there was nothing she could do and she supposed she should eat something after the hard dance practice not long before. Slowly she started to eat looking forward to seeing Alice not long after. It was the highlight of her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your point view :o)


	6. Life goes on...

**_Life goes on..._ **

It wasn’t until the day of her birthday Zelena finally managed to get a hold of Mallory after court. For whatever reason their ways had not crossed during the past week, she had been meaning to call her but something always got in the way. She however saw her outside court room 4 and walked over saying, “Hi Mallory.”

“Hi Zelena, been on court?” the DA asked with a smile.

“Yes, you know people they cannot treat each other nicely. Actually this case was something I got a heads up on from my sister. So how are things, did you ever track down your daughter?” she wondered curiously.

“I did yes, last Wednesday. Roger drove out there with me just to be on the safe side you know, and waited in the car while I rang the bell. I could hear someone inside but no one opened, so I rang again. I saw a young girl behind the double door, oh my lord she was the cutest. Dark blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes as she looked at me. I could hear her yell back inside; “It is nana, mama.” It really warmed my heart that she knew how I was.

Lily showed up not long after, she seemed tired and she had a black eye from what I first saw. Not the one you randomly get. She looked at me saying, “Mom, you shouldn’t be here, he will get so upset if he finds out.”

“No dear, you should not be here. Please pack your things and come home with me. We can fix everything after.” I told her. She sighed as went in to pack what was most crucial as the husband showed up, luckily Roger held him off until we could get in the car. She has stayed in my guest room ever since. Turns out you were right she wanted to call, but he had her under full control.” Mallory finished.

“I am so sorry to hear that, but glad that she is at least safe now.” Zelena said in a sympathetic tone.

“That she is, he can only dream of coming into my fortress. I will of course help them find their own place, but for now I think it is important they are close to learn something else than anger and violence,” she said with a nod.

“I agree, let me know if there is anything I can do for you,” the redhead offered polite.

“There was one thing I wanted to ask, but…”the blonde paused.

“Yes?” the redhead wondered.

“I was wondering if you still had some of Robin’s old clothes from around that age if I might be able to borrow some?” she wondered a little nervously. She tried to find Lily’s only to remembered she had give most of it away to a flea marked to help those less fortunate long ago.

“I can stop by with it afternoon at 4 or tomorrow after 6pm?” Zelena wondered.

“Today is fine and will be at great help and we will of course be there.” She smiled at the other woman.

“Good, I have to run.” Zelena said, heading in a hurry towards court room three. She was having a meeting with the client there.

* * *

It was the lunch hour at Henry’s school and he was sitting down with some of his friends, debating if they were going to the park later that day to play and hang out. The weather was nicer than it had been for some time and it would do good rather than cramming for their upcoming finals the upcoming month. From the corner of his eye she saw Nova sit down on an available table by herself. Her face pale, her eyes had black rings under, but what he noticed the most was that she was alone. Over the past month she had gone to hanging with friends and a being a cheerful girl to being utterly alone. It was his fault he knew, the messages he had started, and from time to time continued to post or comment on.

“Why are you looking at that slut for. You want to bang her or something?” he heard his friend Jason say.

“No, of course not! I just feel bad she is sitting alone that is.” he said with a shrug.

“Serves her well.” said Mike added in.

“I suppose you are right, anyways I can’t come tonight. It is my auntie’s birthday and we are throwing her a surprise party,” Henry said.

“Dude, you are so tight your family. Respect.” Jason said fist bumping him.

“Speaking of do you know if your cousin is seeing anyone?” Mike wondered.

“Yes and she is gay. Anyway I need to take care of something before class…” said Henry with a sigh and got up. He hurried away from there, mostly to not look at Nova anymore. He took another deep breath shaking it off going back to the thoughts of her deserving it. It made it easier. Way easier than to actually admit he had done something wrong.

* * *

Robin and Alice were arriving at Zelena’s place around 3 pm that very same afternoon, by then Emma, Ruby, Roland and Cora were already there. Henry would come in not long as his classes ended at three. They walked inside to see purple and yellow balloons and a yellow brick road leading in towards the living room, where they somehow managed to build the emerald city around the TV set. Alice tilted her head and looked at Ruby, she was clearly dressed as Dorothy, with the white blouse and blue dress.

Her hair was in pigtails and all though the dress was a little bit short it still was believable, especially with the Ruby slippers. Her dog was laying in a corner of the living room gnawing on a bone. Her aunt was wearing a too puffy pink dress, and a gorgeous white crown she was sure it was the real deal, on her hip hung a want. Her brother on the other hand was dressed like herself and Alice like a flying monkey.

Alice had gotten her costume online, while she had gotten her grandmother to help her. She Roland’s girlfriend Gabriella entered in a scarecrow costume wondering why her brother hadn’t went for the tinman.

“Hey everyone, we got music and the cake.” Robin announced.

“Wonderful, put it in the kitchen.” Cora made a gesture in that direction.

“You don’t have a costume, granny?” Robin wondered.

“Upstairs but it is too hot to war for too long at the time, so I rather wait to put it on until later. After all your mother won’t be here for another couple of hours at least.” Her grandmother pointed out.

“I see.” Robin said vanishing into the kitchen with the cake, while Alice put a couple of gifts on the gift table.

Emma sighed heavily, she really hated this costume, it was too big and too pink. Why couldn’t she be a wizard like Henry or something else. Only comfort was that the crown at least was real, that Regina had made sure of. She had gotten it for Emma days before at it was their anniversary, because what was a princess without a crown.

“Emma would you help me with the making of the food?” Ruby wondered looking at her friend.

“Yes, sure!” The blonde was happy to have a few moments away from decorating the place. She could already picture Regina’s strict voice, whatever you do don’t ruin the dress. Still she followed Ruby into the kitchen to help her out, sensing there was something else on her mind. As they entered young Robin was to exit, of course the young flying monkey did that in a very elegant way. She unlike other did it in the balled way called, Pas de Chat, she easily hopped sideways, bending her knees to bring them up in a high diamond shape before touching down a little sideways to start the leap.

The blonde shook her head as she wondered if it was a part of the routine or if it was simply a part of a routine she was working on for the big act or if it was more for the fun of it as she loved to dance. After all the girl never seemed to get enough of it. She heard Cora’s voice from the next room say, “Grand jeté please.”

“Can I get some music please?” the heard Robins voice from the next room.

They soon heard music from the next room and Cora’s voice was a bit more mellow, but it was still there giving some orders here and there. No doubt the woman knew what she was doing.

“She knows her things huh, your mother-in-law?” Ruby noted packing out the entrance between the kitchen and living room, seeing how easily Robin moved from jump to spin and back.

“She does, she used to be a former dancer. She used to train Robin before she got into the academy, next to her dance teacher that was,” Emma said with a sigh.

“Well at least she gets the helps she need then, do you know if her eating disorder has improved?” Ruby wondered leading against the doorway. She saw Alice challenging Cora and Alice to a dance battle but the older woman declined with ease.

“I think so, from what I overheard from a conversation between Regina and Zelena the other day. But I think it is a long way back and she might still relapse with the stress she is under.” Emma said with a sigh.

“Yeah I totally get that.” Ruby nodded in agreement.

“To change the subject Regina tells me you shopped a dress to the ball?” Emma questioned.

“Yes, I got a black evening gown with a flowery pattern. I figured I might go to check what the fuzz is all about. If I get bored maybe I could trash talk with Zelena or some other familiar faces,” she said with a laughter.

“Indeed, there is always room for that on those events. I am wearing one of my suits I think, now idea what Regina is going in yet,” Emma said casually.

“A suit can you be any gayer?” said the brunette quirking a brow at her friend.

“Hey I am wearing a dress right now!” Emma pointed out, even if she hated it.

“Yes, but not by your own choice,” Ruby countered as she leaned on the counter.

“Fair enough. Still it is not like you wear dresses all that often either.” said Emma with a sigh.

“Point taken, so should we start making salads or something for this barbeque or should we argue about who most dislikes wearing a dress?” Ruby wondered.

“We should make food, you start with that bag and I think.” Emma said looking at the filled shopping bags they have brought. From the living room she could hear her son having arrived from his voice saying; “I shall hex you to a toad Daniella Prince, if that is the last I do.”

“And I shall be an ugly toad, if only it was a brave prince to hex me back,” she said in a dramatic tone.

Emma could hear laughter from the living room, glad the younglings and Cora seemed to be having fun in there. In her silent mind she wondered if Regina could distract Zelena long enough for them to get everything ready in time.

* * *

Zelena had stopped by her house around 2PM finding her mother’s car in the drive way. She knew at once they were making a surprise party so she slipped in the back and upstairs to the attic finding some of Robin and Roland’s old clothes from they were the age of five and six and sneaked back out. Once she had the lot in her car she drew back to her office to overlook it properly. Her hands stroking over one of Robin’s old princess dresses, a Cinderella one she once had worn herself. She put it aside not ready to give it away yet. After all she might get grandchildren in the future so it might come in handy still.

She looked at some regular shirts with flowers, and characters from TV shows and movies, shirts, pants and a green jacket with tons of pockets. Roland had loved it as he could bring all his things with him. She shook her head as she slowly folded it and managed to put all in a bigger bag then two smaller and walked back to her car. She drove to Mallory’s apartment building and rang the buzzer. She was soon left in and took the elevator upstairs, ringing the penthouse doorbell.

She heard a small voice yelling; “Nana it is visitors, hurry!”

“Yes I am coming little whirlwind.” she heard Mallory’s voice from somewhere inside. She soon opened to door to let her in. The two women exchanged a quick hug before Zelena’s attention got turned to the young girl. She smiled at her asking; “Well hello there, and who are you?”

“I am MJ, it is short for Mallory Jewel. Who are you?” the young girl replied.

“I am Zelena Amelia Mills, but you can call me Zelena or Lena, everyone else does.” she answered politely.

“Cool, so are you a friend or someone that works with nana?” the young girl asked curiously.

“I am her girl friend, but we also work together.” said the redhead without thinking.

“You didn’t say you had a girlfriend?” the young girl said. She looked at Mallory with wide eyes.

“I never had the chance, dear. But I have many girl friends and some boy friends. Still neither is my girlfriend or boyfriend like your mama and papa were. You understand?” Mallory tried to explain.

“I think so. So are you staying for dinner, nana is making pizza!” said the young girl excited.

“No, MJ, not today. It is my birthday so my family is having a party for me. I just came to drop by this. Some clothes I thought might fit.” she said with a small smile. She put the bags in front of the girl, as she got a nod from her friend to do so.

The two adults watched as the young girl pulled out item after item, her eyes getting wider and wider before she was done. Then she looked at the redhead asking; “All this is for me?”

“Yes it is,” the redhead answered with an affirmative nod.

“But why, it is your birthday, not mine?” she asked confused.

“Well I though since you are moving in to a new place, you might need some new clothes.” the redhead answered. Plain and simple.

The young girl nodded in a serious way, “Thank you, I can’t wait to show mama.” She quickly hugged Zelena before she put half of the clothes back in the bag and ran to another place of the apartment. Mallory shook her head picking up the rest asking; “You sure about this, I mean it is a lot.”

“Yes I am sure, better than lying in the attic and collecting dust.” she said watching her.

Once Mallory stood back up she said, “So I am your girlfriend, what happened to just friend?”

“I have no idea, my brain froze?” The blonde said with small laughter.

“Hmm I found it cute.” Zelena noted. A soft smile forming on her lips now.

“So you got a girlfriend?” Mallory wondered a little shyly.

“Not yet or a boyfriend for that matter. But I have some girls I consider to be my friends and some men I consider to be my boy friends. Dating marked isn’t what it once was you know. Not many want two teenage children.” she shrugged.

“I wouldn’t mind, if you wouldn’t mind a daughter and a granddaughter?” Mallory figured it was no reason to beat around the bush. She had thought about the subject for some time but she thought Zelena and Ruby was still an item so she did not pursue the matter. It however gave her the confirmation she needed that Zelena was gay or at least bi.

“Wow, wow wait, are you asking what you think I am asking. Are you asking me to be your girlfriend or to consider it?” Zelena’s eyes widened in shock. Mostly because she always considered Mallory drake to be strait. Then again looks could be deceiving. Still never in a million years she could picture the DA falling in love with her, mostly because she knew Mallory had a straight now dating coworkers’ rule. Not to mention she never given any signals she wanted to go in that direction. Sure there was a comment here and there, but Zelena never figured it to be anything but a friendly comment. Even her male colleagues had come with comments that were more suggestive.

“Yes, that is what I am asking, but I understand why you would say no. And of course think it is a bad idea.” Mallory said in a casual tone. Her eyes deceived her though.

“I…haven’t really thought about it, but I don’t see why not. We have known each other for years so I know your both good and bad sides, at least in court. We have been to more than one gathering together so I know what you are like outside work as well. I guess I just never thought about you, us becoming something that is all.” the redhead spoke.

“So that is a yes?” Mallory wondered, eyeing her.

“Yes, let us try it and see how we end up with our messy families and lives. If it doesn’t work we can always part as friends, right?” Zelena was testing the waters now.

“We can. That reminds me I have a birthday present for you, if you have time to wait just a little,” said Mallory. There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

“I will make the time.” she said even if she knew she soon have to leave to meet her younger sister down at a nearby café.

Mallory nodded and hurried into the apartment, she could hear her talk quickly with what she assumed to be Lily further inside. She soon came back handing her a square present. She excused herself saying, “I meant to give it to you at work, but it was a little cray here this morning so…”

Zelena nodded removing the paper seeing a box entitled Drake’s diamonds and Jewelry. She knew that the Drake’s had started a very expensive jewelry shop chain back in the days, she just didn’t know that Mallory was one of the Drake’s. She should have guessed it though, she concluded. She opened the box seeing a set with a necklace and matching studs. The pendant on the set was a green flower no doubt in emerald and diamonds. Not to big and not too small, just perfect, as the woman it came from.

“Will you put the necklace on me, please?” she asked polite. Her voice was shivering from the mix of emotions going through her. She saw the other woman nod and did just that very carefully. Once that was done she held the box so the redhead could remove the studs she had one and put new ones in. After she closed the lid on the box saying; “How do I look?”

“Stunning, it is a perfect fit!” said the blonde. A soft and genuine smile on her lips. Zelena ignored the buzzing phone in her pocket as she leaned in to kiss her ever so gently. As she broke the kiss she leaned to whisper; “Thank you for making this day so much better. I will text you later.”

“Of course, I hope your party is fun.” she said handing Zelena the box back. She nodded as she left in a hurry, a smiled still on her lips.

* * *

Regina was pacing outside the café, ‘Coffee and Beans,’ where she and her sister had her usual coffee dates. They had done that since the dawn of time, long before they even liked drinking coffee. Of course the prices were higher now when they first started coming there in their pre teens. She could still remember their first time, Zelena had earned some pocket money for a job at their grandfather Xavier’s house. She was ever so proud of having earned her first 10$ bill and she wanted to take her little sister out for something to drink. It was the first time she had ever been allowed to do so and their mother had been afraid to let them go. Even if was only a fiftheen minutes walk give or take from the house they then lived in.

Their parents have overtaken their grandfather’s big estate when the died a few years later and the family had lived there since. Or at least their parents, the girls moved out when they were old enough to do so. Regina looked at the time 4.25 pm nearing 4.30 pm, meaning they were soon going to have to skip coffee or they would be late returning to Zelena’s place.

She paced looking at the growing line inside the shop, people getting their coffee to go or meeting someone inside after work. Again she tried calling, but got the answering machine. Where was she? Was she delayed at work? Worry was striking through now.

Surely she couldn’t have forgotten their appointment to meet at 4pm, she had gotten a text saying she would come a little later, but this was getting ridicules. She was about to call her mother to see if she had shown up there instead, when she heard Zelena’s voice say; “Sorry I am late, I needed to take care of something on the way.”

Regina turned to look at her flushed face. Most likely from running there from whatever parking garage she was at, but her lipstick was smeared also. Had she been making out with someone?

“You stopped on the way to…make out with someone?” she questioned with a groan. It wasn’t unheard of either doing so, but to her knowledge her sister wasn’t seeing anyone.

“No it was a brief kiss as a thank you for a birthday present,” she said. Her hand going to show her younger sister the newly received jewelry.

“That is beautiful, so who is this mystery man or woman?” Regina said. She knew her sister to have a fling on occasion with both genders between Robin and Ruby. Of course that was all there was and so there wasn’t really anything more to it. But for someone to give her sister jewelry like that it might be.

“I rather not tell yet. It is someone I have known for quite some time, but never really considered to be anything more than a friend. I do now, but we are going to take it slow, so if you don’t mind I rather not say at the moment,” she countered with a soft smile.

“Not at all, you tell me when you are ready to do so. In any case I am happy for you! So shall we try for coffee before going to my place or go right there?” Regina wondered.

“Go right there, this has been a long and strange day.” she said with a sigh.

Regina nodded and so they went to find their cars and drive there. It wouldn’t take them all that long luckily and since Regina knew her sister was tired she sent a note to the party guests saying they would be thirty minutes later than planned. After all it would take a little time to change into the costumes as well.

* * *

Cora was looking over at her daughters, surrounded by their children, Alice and Daniella a little later that night. They were looking at an old picture album from when they were younger, and Zelena was telling the younglings stories. Much like her husband used to do what seemed like forever ago.

They were all grown up now and sometimes she missed the days when they were younger. Still there were some things that never changed, like Zelena not wanting to tell her who the jewelry was from, only that it was her girlfriend. She had shaken her head at this and seen something in Ruby’s eyes when she told her. Ruby was taking a walk with her dog at the moment and she was a little worried to have her go out alone at night. Even with the dog that was her fearless protector, always by her side.

It was not the first time the couple had been to the house over the years and she had taken a shine to the girl that was from the same world as them. Yet she was so different, not that that was a bad thing. She quite admired Ruby for always going her own way not listening to what other told her to do, she was her own person. If she didn’t agree to something she would tell you so. In many ways she was as hot headed as Regina, someone you did not want to argue with. Still that didn’t make her for a bad debater.

The matriarch could still remember a debate years later on how to make the perfect apple pie, as she had her way and Ruby’s family another. Of course both was standing firm that their way was the best, and to prove the point the younger woman had baked one right there and then to prove she was right. She was though, and the older woman had to admit defeat. The funny thing was that for once she didn’t mind which she usually did. The brunette had been a worthy opponent.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Regina say; “Mom, are you alright?”

“Yes dear, just tired. It has been a long day, and I am not as young as I once was.” she said. Again admitting defeat.

“Would you like one of us to drive you home, I mean we could get two cars and…” she trailed off as the door opened. Oddball came barreling inside barking happily, getting a big hug from Henry. Ruby smiled as she said; “Oddball, bad girl.”

She didn’t get of him though. Ruby shook her head looking at them asking; “What did I miss?”

“Not much, I was going to offer to drive mother home and then take two cars to get back.” said Regina looking at her.

“No you all stay I will do it and jog back here after, I have an early shift in the morning.” Ruby said in a don’t argue way.

Cora sighed heavily, slowly getting up and bidding everyone goodbye. She followed Ruby out to her car and gave her the keys to her old Benz. The brunette opened the car and got in along with her. Both buckled up, and as the car engine got fired up Cora said, “I could have driven home on my own you know.”

“I know, it is just a precaution.” Ruby said calmly. She could see the frustration in her eyes as Oddball settled in the backseat. The older woman didn’t say anything though just looked out the side window. The brunette turned on the radio to a channel with pop songs, gently singing along an old love song. She saw in the mirror that her dog curled up resting to this. She was used to her owner singing from the time she was rescued. I meant that she was happy and at ease.

Cora still didn’t speak she first quirked her brows a little, but having been used to her children and grandchildren singing throughout her life she really didn’t mind it. She would hate to admit that Ruby had a good singing voice, and in time it lulled her to sleep. By the time they reached her house she was in a deep slumber.

Ruby sighed as she contemplated over waking or carrying her inside, after all she didn’t lack the strength to do so. The judge could clearly use the rest and so she got out of the car as quietly as she could and went to open the main door to the estate. She carefully got Oddball out and told her to wait, then she carried Cora upstairs and lay her on the bed. She wrote a note and lay it on the nightstand, then lay her purse and keys on the dresser in the hallway. She made sure the door was locked before she went back out to her dog saying; “Ready for a jog, girl?”

The dog looked at her and with puzzled face, still she didn’t object. At this point Ruby was glad she changed out of her costume before going for a walk earlier. Slowly she started to run knowing she would try to find a cab on the way as it would take her quite some time go get back to Zelena’s.

* * *

Meanwhile Robin, Alice, and Daniella had managed to leave as well. The only ones now left was Zelena, Emma, Regina and the two boys. Henry and Roland vanished upstairs to game while their parents caught up.

“I am still worried that Ruby said she would run back here.” Zelena said with a sigh.

“I am sure she will find a cab on the way, she has been on longer runs before,” Emma said calmly.

“I will have to thank her later for driving mother home. I am a bit worried as she has seemed tiered lately. Still I don’t know if it is work or you know other things that is her worry,” Regina pointed out.

“I am sure she is fine, she is just getting older that is all.” her wife said in a still calm tone.

“I agree with Emma, but we can always check on her more often.” Zelena concluded with a sigh.

“Agreed, so how about we both stop by one day at the week?” Regina wondered, getting a nod in return. She looked over at her sister that was draped in one of the two shawls she had gotten her, she was glad her sister had loved them. One was green and the other was with text and pictures from the book the wizard of Oz. She had put it on at once. Well after the costume that was, she had shed a few tears in joy understanding what kind of party it was.

Regina was dressed in a lion costume, a little sexier than the one her mother had worn. It only then occurred to her she had left in the lion costume so her clothes were most likely in one of the guest rooms upstairs. She made a mental note to tell Zelena to hand it back sometime later. She was too tired to think right now.

As if Emma took the hint. She stood up as she said, “We should get on our way, but I had a blast,”

“I did as well and thank you so much for the blanket and for making this day so great.” said Zelena, giving her a gentle hug. Emma hugged her back, before going up to retrieve their son. He was not too happy about leaving, but didn’t put up much of a fight and soon the three were on their way.

As the redhead sat alone in the living room she tried to recapture the day and the amazing party, but she really couldn’t. On the table next to two old photo albums lay Alice’s gift to her. Well it was really from her and Robin, an old record made with some of her favorite songs. No doubt her daughter had a finger in it, on the cover were pictures of herself in different stages and settings in life. She knew she would treasure it forever and also that Alice had taken time to make music for the party. She was good for her daughter she knew, but was she enough for her to turn back to where she had started.

She had seen Robin eating a little while she was there, but not nearly as much as someone her age and height should eat. Still she had seemed at good spirts so she assumed it was a good thing. She was surprised that Roland and Daniella were not even trying to sneak away, but stayed with them the whole evening. They made a good couple, so she hoped that she might be his future companion, knowing all too well that young love didn’t always last.

She smiled to herself as she curled up on the couch to rest, only to fall fast asleep within seconds, a smile on her lips. For the first time in a long time worries didn’t keep her up.

* * *

It was early morning that Cora woke up, confused as to where she was, trying to remember the night before. She concluded with that Ruby had carried her upstairs sleeping and left her there. A groan as she found her phone and called in sick, she needed some rest for once, maybe she could check if The-Joker was online after she slept some more, after all the day before had been too long. She hated that she wasn’t younger and that her energy seemed to be draining faster year by year.

Quickly she got the costume of, went to the bathroom to clean her up a little and get her nightgown on. As she lay down to sleep she saw a note at the nightstand. Ruby’s handwriting no doubt.

_Dear Cora._

_I didn’t want to wake you, so I just lay you on the bed, hope that is alright. If you need anything in the future, call or text anytime. As you can tell I am a good driver and I didn’t try anything either. I also can be a good conversation partner if you need someone to talk to outside your daughters. In so case my lips are sealed. Of course that is up to you._

_Ruby Lucas._

She took a breath wondering if she should take her up on that, telling her about The-Joker, she was pretty sure she wouldn’t judge her in any way. She had told Mallory that of course wanted her to take the next step, but she hadn’t asked about it later on. Then again she had her other worried. Maybe Ruby was the one to talk to. Something to consider at least. A deep breath as she pulled the covers over herself and went back to sleep.

* * *

Robin was looking at her empty bed and the empty fridge in her room. Her girlfriend was no longer there, there was no one to check if she ate. Ali had to move back to her flat for the time being and her mother was too busy wit her life again, with her new girlfriend and all. It had started at the birthday party, but here they had continued it. How she knew Zelena didn’t come to visit anymore and the few times they had skyped she had looked happier.

She deserved that her mother, to be happy she knew in every possible way. Still there was some melancholy to it all. Her mother was now finally starting to heal and he was getting worse she knew. Then again it was a little under a month to the last rehearsal and she was striving. She and Olivia were finally managing to getting their interactions great together and Miss Winters were praising them. Still here she was feeling hollow and alone like her world was falling apart.

She was wondering if all these years of working was worth it? That glimmer of happiness, the freedom she got from dancing seemed so far away. So very far away. She was so very tired and lonely as the other girls didn’t want anything to do with her outside the class anymore. All because of Olivia and her words.

Tears running down hollow cheeks as she looked in the mirror, if she could loose a little more weight she would not look this fat, this ugly. Only a little bit more, at least that she could control. She managed in the start before they all started meddling, now that they seemed gone, now that she was all alone she could gain control yet again. And so she would she decided. By the final rehearsal she would be as thin and beautiful as the rest.

She would be the most graceful student at this academy no matter the cost and she knew she could do it. She felt like her whole life had worked up to this moment and she would get her moment in the sun. She looked down at her diary where she usually wrote her thoughts, but she couldn’t write out the mess in her head anymore. At the almost empty page it was online one sentence, but it scared her so much she closed the book.

It read, _“Help me, because I am a swan that cannot fly or swim, I am slowly drowning.”_

She quickly got her pajamas on and curled up in her bed, shivering lightly as she forced herself to sleep.

* * *

**_Interview with a dancer. Interviewer : Alice Jones. Interviewed: Robin Lockwood Mills_ **

**_Alice was looking over some clips she had made in the last couple of months while she lived with Alice and the time they first meet. She was trying to make an admission tape that Robin could sent the school in hope of an early admission. She was given free reins on how she did it as long as she got the main questions and her dancing into it. She had moved back to her own apartment about a week after Zelena’s party, due to she was having more earlier classes and her girlfriend seemed to be doing better._ **

**_At the moment she was trying to fix the interview and the different dance styles her girlfriend was trying to show off. She started the day she had come back home and was still working about it a week later. She also had her own studies to focus on she couldn’t work on the tape around the clock. Now she however was going through the material a final time to check if everything as in the order she wanted, the order she thought best before sending it in._ **

**_Right now she was watching her do some pirouettes, starting off with a plie and pas de chat, as she stopped she turned to her with a smile. Alice looked at her completely lost before she asked, “So how long have you been dancing from Miss Mills?”_ **

**_“Oh gosh, for longer than I can remember. When I was younger granny used to be my trainer, but mother used to joke saying I danced out of the womb.” she said with a soft laughter._ **

**_“I see and how many hours a day are we talking on a usual basis?” Robing had asked as Robin did some movements by the bar._ **

**_“At the moment between ten and fifteen due to my part being Juliet. They are split between training on the routines alone, with my teacher and with the rest of the team. Right now I am doing a work out before class starts.” she said with a bright smile._ **

**_“Impressive. I know this world is very competitive, so how do you stay focused when things are hard?” Robin wondered._ **

**_“I try to stay as focused as I can on the main goal which is my part and how to do it the best way possible. That I am not doing it just for myself but for the sake of a team, if I do a mistake it is not only me it will hurt it is all of us. Shoot that is a bad answer isn’t it? Can we do a retake?” Robin asked seeming a bit insecure._ **

**_“I can edit it out later.” Robin said, wondering if she should leave it be. Maybe it wasn’t a bad thing to see that she was honest about her flaws. She thought for a second and went further to the next question._ **

**_“So what do you love about dance, I mean why would you rather do that compared to other sports?” Alice asked calmly._ **

**_Robin had done another leap and a spun around one leg up before she let it go back down. She seemed to be reflecting over the question before saying; “I have thought a lot about that lately, why I started dancing, why I love it so. Because it isn’t always as easy as you see the performance on TV or on a stage, it is a lot of hard work, late nights and early mornings. People don’t always thing about it but it is very hard and demanding._ **

**_It requires a good deal of discipline and endurance other sports doesn’t have or at least not at that level. Still I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world because when I do a high leap it is like I am flying, when I twirl and twirl it is like a carousel, when I do the pas de chat I feel like a cat. When I dance it is like my soul is on fire and everything about it is right, I feel free I feel alive. When I dance as part of a team I feel complete._ **

**_I know you probably have heard this before but when I was still very young I saw a taping of the Swan lake on the tele. It was back when I first started to dance, or a little after, I think I was about five or so. By then I already danced from I was two my teacher said I was a natural. In any case as I watched the dancer, I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, that she was a live swan and I couldn’t stop steering. I wanted to become like her and I still do. Not only because I want to know what it feels like to reach that far, to dance on the biggest scenes in the world. I want to inspire young girls to follow their dreams and encourage them to take the leap._ **

**_I just know that to me dancing is like breathing and the times I can’t dance it is like denying my lungs air and it feels like my heart breaks.”_ **

**_Robin could remember that she had tears in her eyes at this point as the way her girlfriend had spoken was with such life and such soul. She made sure to zoom in on it so the people watching the interview would see it also._ **

**_“I have to ask, why ballet and not other dance styles, in addition to what you just said?” Robin wondered._ **

**_“I can do others as well, like hip hop and modern dance as this tape will show, but it is something about ballet that has always captured my eye. It is purer and it looks so majestic in so many ways, and I feel I express my better in this art form.” she answered._ **

**_“I see and why should the school accept you instead of someone else?” Alice asked._ **

**_Again her girlfriend had done a few steps of her routine before she answered, “Because I have what it takes, I never give up. Dance is all I have and all that I am, and even if I don’t get accepted this year I will try again and again until I do, because I know it is where I belong. I know that your school offers some of the best dance teachers, and I want to be taught by them to reach even further. I want to show the world that talent isn’t everything, you need dance to be your heart and soul also. I want to be allowed to take the next leap and work with dancers at my level that and be a part of a bigger company. I know a lot say it probably, but it doesn’t make it any less true.”_ **

**_Alice had cut the video then as she was in tears, because she could see the emotions as Robin spoke and she knew that she wanted that more than anything. Possible more than anything else. They had made love in the studio that morning before she left to go back to Robin’s apartment. It had been intense and filled with emotions and something she would remember forever._ **

**_Her only fear was that Robin would lose herself to the dance and fall back on the track she had started on before Zelena came to school. She had seen it gone from partly good and back to where it started when she left. Still she knew as she finished up the video and put it in an envelope with Robin’s letter her girlfriend deserved it. Possibly more than anyone else before it, even if she might lose her to dance, she deserved it. So much so that it meant stepping aside if it came to that. In her silent man she looked at her phone texting; “The video is finished and ready to send. Do you want me to send you a copy in a mail?”_ **

**_“No, I trust you, my monkey. You know me more than anyone. Come to the apartment this weekend so I can thank you properly_ ** **_😉_ ** **_Your stealer of hearts.”_ **

**_Alice smiled and texted back she would gladly come by this weekend before starting to look into the new soundtrack she would play at the club the weekend after. She was working on some new tunes, a mix between all and new she knew her crowd would love._ **

* * *

It was an early morning at the end of April that Regina went to wake up Henry. He had seen a bit gloomy lately and so she wanted to talk to him before school. She sat down and stroked his cheek gently as she had done ever since he was a little boy. In many ways he still was. The boy never cleaned his room and his things was still all over the house no matter how many times she asked him to pick it up.

“Henry, dear, it is time to wake.” she said. Her tone so soft and there was tenderness in her eyes. No matter how old he got he was still her baby boy.

“Mmm.” he said. His brown eyes fluttered open as he looked at her.

Before he got to speak she said; “Yes, you have to go to school. There is just something I am wondering about?”

“If it is homework, I have done it and I also have been studying a lot for my finals.” he said with a smile. He really had put an effort in this year, mostly to keep his mind of Nova. He saw more and more guys trying to hit on her for each day that passed.

“No, dear. It is that girl you used to date, Nova. I haven’t seen her around in forever, I was wondering if you are still an item?” she asked calmly. No use beating around the bush.

“No we are not, I ended it sometime back. It just didn’t feel right you know.” he said, managing to sound sincere.

“You did, I am so sorry to hear that, my heart,” she said. Her tone soft and her eyes so filled with sympathy it tore him up inside. He didn’t deserve her sympathy he knew.

“It is alright, mom. I mean it is life right, and there are more girls out there I am sure. Right now I rather focus on school you know, and that is what I am doing,” he said. At least that part was true.

“I understand, still I feel bad I didn’t know this sooner. How about we go to the movies tonight, we can even have pizza first if you want to?” she suggested. Maybe that was why he had looked troubled lately he was having a heartache.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” he said. He loved going to the movies with his mom every once in a while, sometimes she was nice to hang out with.   
“Alright then it is settled, we will see that new film you wanted to see. I will pick you up after school and we will take from there.” she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Awesome, thanks mom, you are the best.” he said. Inside him something was stirring, but not in a good way as he watched her leave the bedroom. He was scum, lower than scum he knew. He did not deserve, so he did the only thing he could do, push those thoughts aside hoping his mothers would never find out what really happened between him and Nova. What was going on now and convinced himself he did deserve it. He had studied hard after all. Besides a movie might get his thoughts onto something else.

* * *

Ruby and her crew had been to put out many fires in their life, still the one she was set to put out that day would be the second that would stick with her for life. The first was the one was the one where she saved Oddball. Of course there were a multitude between, still the one she was about to put out struck fear in her heart. It was because this early morning they were driving towards and address she knew. She and Emma both, she had seen how pale Emma’s face got when she heard where the call was coming from. It was where Regina had spent half of younger years before she met her, and where she had been many times in her life. It was the estate of Cora Mills.

How could this happen and not to mention how bad was it? She hadn’t been the one to call it in, it was one of the gardeners that had come to work that morning seeing half of the house was on fire. There was no way he could get inside to check if the older woman was there or not, especially when the smoke and fire licking the old building from a multitude of opening.

Ruby gasped seeing the building when they came there, they got the car on the backside of the house seeing what was the kitchen and living room area was in full flames spreading. She got her smoke diver helmet out and told Emma; “You check her bedroom upstairs, I will take the office, while you call for backup and try to save the house.”

“Of course.” said Sam and dragged the hose out of the car while Riley called for backup. Emma dived into the fire and found her way up the stairs while Ruby went for the office that was next to the burning living room. A deep breath as she carefully opened the door to not have the flames open the door for her, thankfully they hadn’t reached just that far yet, but it was just a matter of time. She saw Cora working on the computer by the looks of it, headset on. Ruby walked over to her, daring the take the smoke mask off and remove her ear phones saying; “Just what in the world do you think you are you doing?”

“Excuse me, you are the one inside my house.” Cora frowned looking at the one in front of her in full suit. She swallowed hard, knowing there was only one reason why Ruby was there suited up.

“Yes well kinda my job, seeing half your house is on fire.” Ruby rolled her eyes at her.

“You are being serious.” Cora groaned in dismay. How stupid could she get. She had been chatting with TheJoker since early morning and simply forgot the tart she had in the oven and nearly lost her life because of it. She quickly turned the lid on the laptop, dragged the wire out and put it under her arms along with a couple of case folders she couldn’t lose if the office also burned down. She looked at her office to see if there was anything she couldn’t lose grasping and old framed family photo hearing glass break from the heat. Her face turned white in fear as she looked at Ruby; “Get me out of here.”

Ruby was about to make a comment on if she had anything, but left be and simply did that. She quickly got her out of there. Once outside the older woman looked at the mighty flames as more cars came to put it out. She swallowed hard, feeling overwhelmed and started to shake. Ruby escorted her away from there and to the back of her truck saying; “I need you to go to the hospital just in case, alright?”

“Alright.” the older woman said, not even arguing about it.

“When they ask you what happened, say you were working on work papers and forgot whatever started this. Better than the alternative.” she said with a heavy sigh.

“I will keep that in mind, thank you. I owe you my life, Miss Lucas.” said Cora, looking at her.

“No, as I said I was just doing my job, you don’t owe me a thing.” Ruby objected strongly.

“Still thank you.” she said with a heavy sigh.

“You are welcome, you know the deal still holds. If you ever need anything, call. You don’t need to set the house on fire for me to show up you know.” Ruby said with a small smile.

“I shall keep that in mind,” she said, laughing also. As Ruby walked away she again cursed at herself knowing it would take time to fix the damages on her house, she was lucky it wasn’t worse, and as someone helped her into the ambulance she once more wished that she hadn’t been alone. Maybe if the Joker hadn’t been on the other side of the net, but with her this hadn’t happened. Right now she however was glad that Ruby Lucas was, because without her she for sure would have been dead. As the doors closed she looked after them seeing the brunette talk to Emma, knowing she would have to be more careful in the coming time.

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	7. Until disaster strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the story catches up with the prologue. 
> 
> This was one of the hardest chapters I have ever written, having to put myself in the mind and state of the characters. This became personal to me for more than one reason, even if I never experienced these things to suck level. 
> 
> I know this may be putting it on and edge, but I also know these things happen out there, and that they are very little talked about. I wanted to put my eye on it to maybe take the stigma of it just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual encounter read at own risk. 
> 
> Mention of suicide attempt - read at own risk. 
> 
> Mention of longtime effect of anorexia- read at own risk. 
> 
> Description of rape with violence- trigger warning.

**_Until disaster strikes_ **

It was late afternoon before Cora could finally return to her home, or what was left of it. Looking at the big hole in the side of the building she suddenly felt dizzy and her tears started to fall. She had done this, this was all her fault. A sign that her age was catching up on her. That she shouldn’t be alone anymore. She didn’t even feel herself sinking to her knees in front of what was left of the kitchen and what was once the living room.

Tears in her eyes as she didn’t even have the strength to lift herself from the ground. She shouldn’t be here she knew, she should live with one of her daughter’s while that part of the house got rebuild. They had both offered of course at the hospital, but she had said she rather stay at the hotel than to be an inconvenience. At the moment she was only there to try to find some outfits as she firemen had released the top floor of property.

She just couldn’t manage to go inside and so there she sat on the ground crying like a baby, feeling like a fool. She knew all too well she should have asked Regina or Zelena or anyone to go inside instead. The last twelve hours was catching up on her slowly as she sat there crying.

First it was the hospital where the police then her family had asked her what happened. She knew if this hit the papers her career might be on the line as this was a big of a mistake to leave be. She had therefore called her boss, the chief judge explaining the matter. That she had been so into her work that she had lost track of time and space. She was neither forgetful or too old to do her job in any way. She just had a lot on her mind these days that was all. After talking back and forth they had both agreed that she would take a leave of absence for about a month. She had more than enough sick and vacation days saved up so it wouldn’t really be a problem.

It would also give her time to contact a contractor to start the restaurateur and fixing of the house, not to mention the insurance company. This was a huge mess she knew, and suddenly she felt so small and alone. More so than ever before, irony was that all this happened because she talked to a potential someone while listening to music too loud on her ear phones.

She at least knew the fire marshal would send the pictures note of the damage to the insurance company and that it would most likely would be solved fast. She had written an email to them a few hours after the fact from her hospital bad. She managed to get her work brain to do what she had to do, but now….

Seeing her home like this, the gaping holes where doors and windows should have been and the black sot and what was left of the water and foam from the firemen. It did something too her. For the first time in years something inside her cringed. So with a deep breath she called the woman that had come to her aid. Moments later she heard Ruby’s cheerful voice saying; “Yello.”

“Miss Lucas it is me.” her voice shivering as she was still crying.

“Oh hi, what can I do for you?” the other woman offered. She didn’t ask any more questions than that.

“I am at the old estate, I need some things, but…” she couldn’t find her words. She couldn’t even think strait anymore looking at this.

“Say no more, I will be there soon.” said the other woman and hung up.

Cora didn’t even know how long she sat there, before Ruby arrived, she just knew she was freezing a little from the early evening cold. Ruby felt her heart breaking seeing the older woman like that. Still she walked up to her saying; “So what do you want me to get and where should I drive you.”

“In my bedroom, there are some suits and shirts, can you get three suits and five shirts, the book on the nightstand, think my phone charger is there also, some toiletries from the bathroom, my jewelry box and something from the top drawers in the bedroom. There is a travel suitcase in the room next to the master bathroom.” Cora quickly explained as she tried to think of was most crucial for her right then.

Ruby simply nodded and went upstairs packing what was asked, she didn’t really keep and eye on what she packed of lingerie and sock options, just that it was enough for some time ahead, and to be safe she put a couple of extra tops in there as well. She even packed some pairs of shoes, along with some books, her computer charger, a couple of stuffed animals from top of the dresser and framed drawing from of the grandchildren and a coat she saw in the hallway. Once she was back outside she said; “So where to, your honor?”

“I guess my hotel, I will live there for the coming time. I could live with Zelena and Regina but I don’t want to be an inconvenience to their lives. I will just live in one of the top suits or something for the time being.” she said with a sigh as Ruby helped her up from the ground. She got her inside the car and put the suitcase in the trunk, making a mental note to have the guys cover the open holes before nightfall.

“I have a spare room that is never at use, why don’t you stay there for a few days. It wouldn’t be an inconvenience, you would have your own bathroom as well, and there is plenty of food in the fridge and freezer and of course a take away menu if you prefer that? You wouldn’t even have to talk to me or anything if you don’t want to. I even have a TV in the guest room which can be hooked up to any streaming service you prefer. I know you are capable living at the hotel alone, but I rather you stayed at my place right now as you shouldn’t be alone. I promise I won’t be in your way if you want to be alone,” Ruby finished. Her tone was calming as she talked while starting the engine and driving away from there.

“Fine, as I am too tired to argue; you win.” the older woman resigned. She was cursing on the inside as she added, “I am not your charity case keep that in mind!”

Ruby choose to ignore it and didn’t speak back either. She knew that the older woman could be snappy when she was irritated, and right now she was most likely at the edge. She quickly got on to the freeway to get back to her flat. Stopping on the red light on the way she made sure to order some take away quickly knowing the older woman most likely hadn’t eaten all day. As she could see on the other woman her thoughts were driving her crazy. She turned on the radio gently singing along for the remains of the way to her apartment complex.

Cora watched as the other woman focused on the road while she seemingly knew every lyric to every song. It occurred to her she was right on every key also, which made her wonder if Ruby every tried to pursue a career in singing. As she started listening to her like the previous time the brunette drove her home, her worries seemed to vanish. Pretty soon she felt herself grow calmer by simply listening to the voice of the other woman.

She found it extraordinary that she could have this effect on her, after all thus far in her life the only ones managing to calm her by their voice alone was her late husband and her granddaughter. Still here this woman she had known for years seemed to have the same effect. She hardly realized they stopped before Ruby asked; “Ready to go upstairs?”

“I suppose I am.” Cora nodded with a deep sigh. She slowly got out of the car while Ruby got the suitcase out of the trunk. Once the younger woman had locked the car they went inside the building taking the elevator up to Ruby’s floor. As soon as the brunette had opened the door Oddball came padding over to greet them, wagging her tail happy to see her owner.

Ruby pet her head saying; “Yes I missed you too baby girl. This is Cora. She will be staying here for some time so you better behave and don’t give her any trouble, alright?”

The dog made a small bark, before sniffing on this new human then going back to her bed gnawing on one of her toys. Ruby said; “I forgot to ask if you are allergic. I assumed you weren’t since you pet her at Zelena’s party and on other occasions.”

“I am not allergic, please don’t worry about it,” said Cora as she stepped inside. She sighed heavily feeling so very lost. Ruby hang her jacket and took of her boots. She gestured for Cora to follow her, showing her quickly where the everything was, ending on the bedroom leaving her there. Cora sighed as she typed in the password for Ruby’s Wi-Fi, she had given it too her on a note moments earlier. She soon found the chatroom deck of cards and saw a worried message from The-Joker wondering if she was alright.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Yes except a great deal of my house caught fire as I was busy talking to you.

The-Joker: Oh my lord, are you alright?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Yes, if you look away from the damages on my house and the mess it made in my life.

The-Joker: So where are you staying now then?

Queen-Of-Hearts: With a family friend, it is a long story. In any case I should pay more attention to cooking while talking to you.

The-Joker: Or not cook when you talk?

Queen-Of-Hearts: Or that, but I am rather drained maybe we can talk tomorrow.

The-Joker: Of course, let me know if there is anything I can do.

Queen-Of-Hearts: Yes of course.

Queen-Of-Hearts has signed up.

Cora pushed the laptop aside and went to see what Ruby was doing, she was surprised to see the other woman was exercising with her dog. While the woman was using her whole body to do pushups the dog lay flat on her back. Cora wondered how the other woman had gotten into a work out singlet and pants so fast, then she concluded she had it underneath the pants and jacked when she got her. So this was what she did when she called a workout routine.

“Off girl.” Ruby said and the dog got off her. The brunette changed positions to do some sit-ups, the dog went to sit on her legs to hold them steady as she started. The top sliding a bit showing off her abs as she worked not seemingly noticing the older woman. Cora swallowed hard, looking away feeling confused. Surely she was not getting aroused from seeing this woman working out. That was not possible, she was not into women that way. At least not one that was friends with her daughters and daughter-in-law. She assumed it came from it being simply too long since she had done anything with everyone.

If you didn’t count on the computer as she and The-Joker had had more than one sexual encounter after the first time. She didn’t even bother to admit to herself that she wanted to meet him and go all the way for real. After today she concluded life was too short.

Ruby finished up and got up, looking at the older woman, a glint in her eyes as she said; “You can look you know.”

“I know, I just…didn’t want to interrupt,” her voice sounded hoarser than she would like it to be. She sighed heavily knowing she was blushing.

Ruby was about to speak when the doorbell rang and she sprinted towards the hallway to get the food she ordered. She quickly paid the man and got back in with some boxes with steaming hot food saying; “I am going to take a quick shower, feel free to start eating in the meantime. And Oddball no begging!”

The dog made a face in dismay and padded back to his bed. Ruby put the boxes on the table and went to the bathroom to shower. She found it a little amusing the effect her work out had on Cora, not that she minded that. Usually she did mind having people looking at her that they wanted to undress her, but not this time. As she water covered her body a smile went to her lips.

* * *

Cora soon found a plate and some forks and began opening the boxes with Chinese food. She put some of the content on her plate letting out a sound over how good it tasted. She made a mental not to order Chinese food more when things got back to normal. She sat down on the couch finding it was quite comfy, this whole place was. Maybe it wasn’t as big as her own place, but it was something in this place that still gave her that homey feeling.

Ruby soon came out and joined her, turning on the TV on some pointless sitcom. They both continued to eat in piece before the older woman put her plate aside and curled up on the couch just watching the TV letting her mind get focused on whatever went on with that TV family. She didn’t notice herself falling asleep. Ruby did, but she let her sleep. She soon finished up and cleared up the table and left the leftovers in the fridge. She then went into the living room calling Emma to have her take some of the guys and secure the openings of the house which the other woman agreed to do.

She on her way grabbed a book from her nightstand and went back to the living room to read. She turned off the TV and opened to book instead opening on the last page she read. The heroine was about to confess her feelings for her great love, this would be good she knew.

Cora woke up with a jolt a couple of hours later by her phone ringing, finding she was alone in the apartment by the looks of it. She didn’t see or hear Ruby anywhere, looking at the time she saw it was around 9Pm. She picked up her phone from the coffee table seeing that Ruby had put it in the charger while she slept. 10 missed calls divided between her daughters and a couple of friends and a ton of messages. She groaned knowing she would have to answer them but not tonight. Instead she looked at the caller display, Fiona Spencer, the Mayors wife.

A deep breath before she answered; “Evening Fi, what can I do for you?”

“I am checking if you are alright, seeing on the news your house was on fire.” she heard the other woman say.

“I am fine, just a small fire. I forgot something in the oven while I was busy, that is all.” Cora said. Knowing that if The-Joker had seen it, her probably knew her identity by now.

“Which is why I am wondering if you are alright, it doesn’t seem like you to forget something like that?” the other woman pressed.

“Give me a break, Fi. You know all too well I like others is not perfect, but the matter is I am fine and the house will be restored. If there wasn’t anything else?” Cora wondered.

“Yes, I am wondering if you are still up for your chores when it came to the ball?” she said.

Cora cursed inside by this, of course there is was, Fiona being blunt as always. She calmly said; “Oh don’t you worry about that, dear. I have anything under control, I am meeting with the caterers the day after tomorrow. If you don’t mind I have something to take care of.”

“Not at all, just checking.” she said.

“Thank you for doing so.” Cora answered dryly. The nerve of that horrid woman.

“Alright then I let you go back to whatever it was you were doing. Let me know what happens at the catering and where are you staying these days if there is anything?” Fiona said, her tone softer now.

“None of your business, Fi. Have a good night and I will mail you about the catering,” she said and hung up after a quick bye from the other woman. She let out a huff as she put the phone aside. She wondered if she should call Ruby to see where she was, but then again she was probably out with Oddball. Her eyes went to a book on the coffee table, by the looks of the cover it was a typical romance level. A lesbian one she saw with a second glance, called; ‘Between horses and hay.’

She took it up and read the summary: _Olivia Hays is and upend coming young rider that is struggling to pay for the stable fee of her horse. Out of desperation she take a job at the stable he is placed. Even if she struggles to make ends meet she would do anything to keep her horse._

_Andrea Darren is a socialite that rides every once in a while, is looking for a new stable for her horse. She uses the horse she got as an engagement deal more as a status symbol than actually caring for the animal. What happens when the two meet when there is a free spot at the stable Oliva has her horse?_

Cora shook her head looking at the two women in the hay, wondering if anyone could ever read this. She didn’t even read the similar ones that was about a man and a woman. Unless you counted the classics that was. She heard her three friends debate similar books though so how bad could one be. She looked at the book that was clearly well read, most likely one or Ruby’s favorites when she heard her voice from outside the door.

“No Zelena, I have not the faintest idea where your mother is. How on earth would I know that? It is not like I asked her where she planned to do after saving her this morning. How on earth would I know that? I dunno, you can always ask her friends assuming she has some or maybe your girlfriend knows. I know, I know I am sorry….Just…try to put yourself in her shoes alright. She burned her house down by accident and she needs time to acclimate and take it in, figure out how to handle it. Where to go next. Just give her some time and I am sure she will get back to you both. Alright, alright, I will bye.”

As she spoke she came into the apartment with Oddball. She must have let Oddball loose in the process as she came bolting into the living room towards Cora, wagging her tale. The auburn-haired lady gently let her fingers stroke to her soft fur as the dog let her head rest in her lap.

Cora sighed as she felt badly for Ruby lying on her behalf, still she knew that was what a good friend would do. She had done it more than once for her older friends, especially Moira and Victoria in their younger days. She looked at the other woman that came in carrying two boxes of pizza and two bags of chocolate chip cookies on top. She was eating one of the cookies as she walked. She looked over at Cora saying; “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you, there.”

“You didn’t, Mayors wife did, she can be a pain in the ass.” said the older woman shaking her head.

“And that is coming from judge hardcore.” Ruby said with a grin.

“I am not all that you know.” said Cora with a slight eye roll.

“Are you kidding me, when you are in court you are…never mind.” Ruby sighed as she turned away walking towards the kitchen counter to not show her blushing face. She had been to her courtroom more than once over the years as witness in some arson cases.

“I am so what?” Cora pressed, she wanted her to say it.

“You are…sexy alright.” Ruby managed to get out. Still not turning to face her. She could feel her cheeks burning like fire.

Cora didn’t apply but as smile spread over her lips, it was a nice compliment she found. All things considered she had been feeling anything but lately. She watched as Ruby put the cookies away, finding a plate and putting some slices of pizza on it. How the woman didn’t put on weight was beyond her. She shook it off. A deep breath before she managed to get out; “Thank you for being honest, and for not telling Zelena I am here. I will contact them tomorrow. I just needed some space.”

“Not a problem, I just figured I would need some time to think you know if I was in your shoes. You want pizza?” Ruby offered polite.

“I think I will pass if you don’t mind, I am still full from dinner.” Cora answered polite.

“That’s alright, I’ll just put it aside for later, you can heat it up tomorrow if you want.” Ruby said and did so before sitting down on the couch.

Cora nodded gently, before saying, “That book here, do you have more like it?” She only then realized she was still holding it and gently put it back down.

“Of course I have a ton of similar ones, I will find a few if you are interested.” Ruby said, chewing on one of her pizza pieces.

“Yes that would be helpful.” the older woman nodded.

“Oh and if you wanna you know do it with your online person the walls are pretty thick, and there is lube in the second drawer in the bathroom if needed.” Ruby said with a wink.

“I…don’t know how to respond to that, but I think you will leave it with the books for now.” she answered.

“It is a stress reliever that is all, but I will not mention it again,” said Ruby as she left the plate of pizza on the table and vanished to another part of the apartment. Cora assumed to her room or something. She looked at the message notifications on her phone seemingly all her family was going nuts right now, and so was her three best friends.

A deep breath as she logged on the family group chat:

Regina M Mills: Mom, are you alright? Emma said it was a fire at the house, what happened?

Zelena A Mills: Emma told you, fuck I learned it on the news! What the heck is going on?

Robin L Mills: What there was a fire!? Gram, are you alright?

Henry D Mills: Grandma are you alive?

Emma S Mills: Cora, how are you holding up?

Roland D Mills: Gram, is there anything I can do for you right now?

Regina M Mills: Mom, please answer the phone, can you call me back, I am really worried?

Zelena A Mills: Or text just so I…we know you are alright?

Emma S Mills: Lena do you know where the key to your moms shed is?

Zelena A Mills: Yes it is the first key in the key closet in the hallways, why?

Emma S Mills: Never matter found it, will call you later.

Zelena A Mills: Regina is mom staying at your place?

Regina M Mills: No, I thought she was staying with you or the hotel?

Zelena A Mills: No she is doing neither, I called there to check. I know for sure she is not with Mal either.

Regina M Mills: Well she probably at another hotel then, simple as that.

Zelena A Mills: How can you be so calm about this?

Regina M Mills: I am not, but what the hell do you want me to do then; go to all the hotels in town? I have a life you know.

Cora H Mills: Girls, calm yourself. I am fine, I just need some time to acclimate and sort all of this out. I am staying with a friend for the time being and no I am not saying who as I don’t want you to run down the door. I will contact you when I need you, and please don’t worry. I haven’t answered until now as this has been a very long day for me, and right now I have all I need.

I am going to bed in not long, so please take care of each other. For my three little rascals there was a fire because I forgot something in the stove, but your Auntie Emma and her team got me out there in time. Although there are damages on the house it is fixable I am sure. I will most likely move in at the hotel in time. I just need some time to think, but really as I said I am fine so please don’t worry.

Cora H Mills have logged off.

Robin L Mills: Well at least she is alright, that is the most important.

Roland L Mills : Agreed.

Henry D Mills: Yes indeed, I was worried there for a little while.

Robin L Mills, Roland L Mills and Henry D Mills have logged of.

Cora sighed and put her phone away as Ruby came back and handed her a couple of books. She looked at her with worried eyes, “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, my family they just worry too much sometimes. I know I shouldn’t complain, but I am fine really. A little tired, but otherwise I am fine,” she took a deep breath taking the books.

“It’s alright I get it, I mean I may not have a big family as you, but the guys at the truck are kinda like that also. But it is not a bad thing and I am sure you worry about them as well,” Ruby winked at her.

“Of course, I am a mother and a grandmother so it comes without saying,” she said with a tired smile. She looked at her saying; “I think I am going to bed it has been a long day.”

“Alright, do you want to borrow Oddball, she is a good comforter?” Ruby offered.

“I…yes why not.” Cora said with a nod.

“Alright and my room is the one that come two doors down from yours if there is anything.” said she with a soft smile.

“Alright, thank you for everything, Ruby.” said she and walked towards the room. Ruby looked at her, then the dog saying; “You keep her company tonight, do you understand?”

The dog didn’t say anything, but slowly followed the older woman to the guest room. Ruby waited until she heard the door to the guestroom close fully before her tears started to fall. Slow but steady over the fact the other woman had been to loosing her life. She couldn’t imagine a world where she wasn’t there, mostly because she meant so much to her family and friends, but it was only then she realized how much the judge meant to her.

* * *

It was a tired Emma Swan that tossed her jacket into the hallway closet that night. She was dirty and sweaty after working for hours with the guys cleaning out most of what was left of the kitchen and leaving room. It all seemed so empty afterwards it was scary. When that was done and most tossed in a container one of them had managed to get after taking the necessary pictures to add to the insurance case they had made sure to bolt up the open exits properly. She had no idea why Ruby wasn’t there, still she knew better than to ask.

She got her boots up and walked upstairs to the bedroom seeing Regina reading in bed. She looked up from the book when she came inside saying, “Lord you look like a mess, let me tap you a bath.”

“I am too tired, Gina, I just want to sleep.” Emma groaned.

“Not dirty like that you won’t, let me help you then.” Regina offered in a soft tone getting out of bed. She quickly went to the bathroom to draw a bath, then undressed Emma and got her into it. She took her time washing her hair and scrubbing her body, every inch of it. Once she was done she dried her off with a towel and tended to her fair with hairdryer and a brush.

The blonde didn’t say a word to this as it was too long since they had time to something like this. She turned in her grasp and kissed her lips, making Regina put the brush and hairdryer aside to pull her close. Emma defiled her clothes as the kisses became deeper, lifting her up only to carry her back to bed. She gently sat down with Regina on her lap, breaking the kiss. She gently stroked some of her hair dark hair away from her face, smiling at her. Her features now a bit older than when they first meet, still she was beautiful. Emma knew she would always feel like a donkey next to a great black mere next to her. She smiled as she whispered; “You are so beautiful, my everything.”

“Thank you, I think you are.” Regina whispered back as she thought that. Her strong and brave firewoman. She gently kissed her lips once more, nuzzling against her cheek before planting a kiss there.

“Mmm I missed this.” Emma said, as she slid back on the bed so her wife came on top. Regina gently took her time planted kisses along her neckline, moving on to her collarbone, feeling Emma’s hands caressing along her shoulder area, lazily. She was tired she knew.

One of Regina’s hands slid between their bodies pass her thighs and in between them. She could feel she was wet and her body arched up a bit by the touch. She went up to kiss her lips again, deeply as two fingers easily slipped inside her, and her thumb caressing over her taunt clit, rubbing it.

Her lips letting go of her wife’s to go down, pressing gentle kisses to the tattoo on her chest, before moving on to suck on one of her hardened nipples. She listened to her soft moans, feeling how her fingers caressed through her dark strands. She worked at a steady pace going in and out of her, as her free hand went to massage her other breast, quite quickly bringing her there. Shaking beneath her, moaning ever so gently. Regina let go of her breast as she watched her in the process. Her eyes closed, her body shaking, she was so very beautiful that wife of hers.

Emma calmed down, even more drained than before as her wife retracked and rested on top of her. Naked, she could feel her hot body against her; stroking over it, feeling calm and relaxed. She pressed a kiss against her forehead whispering; “I love you so very much, thank you.”

“You are welcome, and I love you too,” Regina whispered. Normally she would get out of bed and get back dressed before falling asleep, but not this time, this time she stayed, letting her eyes fall shut to the beat of Emma’s strong heart, the most beautiful sound in the world. Emma fall asleep to her calm breath, holding her close; sheltering her from the world.

* * *

In the room across the hall Henry was having trouble sleeping. The chat was bothering him, his words, their words, not knowing any longer what was right and what was wrong. Not to mention the fire at his grandmother’s house. He knew all too well it was probably only luck she got out alive. A shiver went through him as he couldn’t picture her not being there, knowing sooner or later it would happen. He still hoped that it would be years ahead.

He sighed heavily as he got up from bed and on his computer, trying to form an email.

To: [C.H.Mills@hmail.com](mailto:C.H.Mills@hmail.com)

From: [HenryDMills@playmail.com](mailto:HenryDMills@playmail.com)

Subject : Today.

Dear granny

I am so sorry to hear about your house today, I really hope it won’t be too much to restore. If you need any help with it later on, I will be happy to do it. I can even ask my team mates to help, we got a little muscle to carry in furniture’s or whatever it is you need.

I know you said earlier you were alright, just wanted to check just in case you know. I mean I saw some articles on the news web pages and the reporters are not being nice. I am sorry about that. In any case call or reach me any time if you need a distraction or someone to talk to. I am here for you any time.

I love you very much.

Henry.

He looked it over one more time, before he added a recent picture of him smiling at the camera and pressed send. Feeling a little calmer he went back to bed, finally managing to get some sleep.

* * *

Another member of the family that was not able to sleep was Zelena, and Roland due to that. She was at the moment on the phone with Mallory talking very loudly.

“So you are being serious, she is not with you?” Zelena asked for what felt the hundred time that day. She had also called Moira and Victoria to check for her mother, but she seemed to have vanished of the place of the earth.

“No, Lena, dear. For the hundredth time she isn’t here, she didn’t even call me to ask if she could stay here so I don’t know where she is.” Mallory said with a tired sigh. She was getting a bit fed up with Zelena in addition to worry about her friend that didn’t get back to her.

“Alright, I am sorry-” Zelena resigned. She felt her blood biol. Why couldn’t her mother just agreed to stay with herself or Regina that way she wouldn’t have to worry.

“I am sure wherever she is she is fine.” Mallory tried.

“I don’t know, Mal. I don’t even get where she could be, I mean she doesn’t have that many good friends. I called all of you.” said she.

“Well maybe she does have a friend or two you don’t know about. Also she has a right to privacy…If there wasn’t anything else I need to go to bed.” Mallory’s voice suddenly sounded so tired.

“Alright, are we still on for lunch tomorrow?” Zelena wondered.

“Yes, of course.” said she before hanging up. Zelena turned to face her son, he looked at her with teary eyes and so she went to embrace him letting him cry. She should have thought of the impact this had on him, and on Robin. She had spent quite some time with her on skype telling her it would be alright, her grandma didn’t even have a scratch from the accident. Now it was her little boy hurting, finally letting his emotions go. She held him so close, her not so little boy, whispering suiting words to calm him before he padded up to go to bed.

She sighed doing the same, feeling so very old and tired all of a sudden. She didn’t even had the energy to reflect more over the day as she was dead to the world the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Dear Diary 29 th of April 2020_

_I can’t believe it, grandma almost died today. I mean if auntie Emma and her team hadn’t come to the house when they did…I just hope whatever friend she stays with is at good help through this, as she probably has a million thoughts running through her head now. I so wish I could be there for her, but I have an early morning exercise with Olivia before our team class._

_I have to admit I wish Ali was here right now, it would have calmed me; I miss her. I hope to see her this weekend or next, but so close to both our finals it is really hard for us to meet up. Can’t wait until this is over. Going to mail or call granny tomorrow, but now I need sleep, your Robin._

* * *

Cora laid curled up in the bed in Ruby’s bedroom sobbing ever so softly, Oddball was laying close and she held on to that soft fur. The events of the day were hitting her hard, how close she had been to death, the newspaper articles judging posting the story and people commenting that maybe she should retire and so on when she couldn’t even prevent a fire at home. Maybe she was growing senile.

“I am not senile,” she whispered, the pain in her voice. The dog gave her hand a gentle lick.

She wasn’t, she had simply listened to the music too loud on her airphones while chatting and the chat had been to engaging. She knew about other that happened with also from time to time. She had startled when Ruby came in there, tall and strong, seeing the flames behind her. It was only then she understood her mistake. Oddly enough she didn’t judge her in any way it seemed, she didn’t speak ill of her even. She seemed to understand.

Her comment earlier about the lubricant came back and the comment about her ever so popular name, Judge hardcore. Could she be interested in her, was that why she had taken her in, so she could try to… She shook it off because she knew that if Ruby would never take advantage of a situation like this. Besides she was too old for her right? And not to mention that she planned to meet The-Joker and was interested in him, whoever he was.

She looked at the two books that lay on the nightstand, The officer’s wife and Blue love. The first was a lesbian fic about a navy officer and her wife, how they were together and apart, the second about a man falling for his police sergeant. She had started on the first one, thus far it wasn’t all bad. She liked their personalities and describing about how they first meet accidentally. She could see it though, how love could simply just happen. A deep breath as she slowly closed her eyes, daring to dream that she again could find someone.

* * *

Ruby Lucas was hot and bothered, a little had to do with the nightly hot flashes she got with menopause and the rest with the other woman sleeping down the hall. She hated herself for during her life having fantasies about her, knowing she was not the only one. But there was no point denying that she was a beautiful woman despite her age.

Being an important judge, she had been in the papers more than once, and the guys have having been in her presence during fourth of July brunches and barbeques she knew a lot of the men had a thing for her. She assumed that their attraction was more to due to her position than anything else. Still she was starting to get a bit tired of their comments regarding the mighty judge, mostly because she was the mother of two of her friends, and mother-in- law of her best friend. Which was also why she hated herself for feeling something for the other woman, especially since she was in the situation she was in.

She groaned as she tossed her cover off, groaning, knowing she was not getting anywhere. She slowly went into the master bathroom and tied up her hair and took a quick cold shower and dried up. She then went back to the bedroom laying down on the bed, trying to get her mind on something else, but couldn’t. She looked at the time on an old digital clock on the nightstand, 3am meaning it was about four hours until she should get up for her early morning run. This was useless. A groan escaping her lips, knowing there was only one thing to do to get any piece of mind and sleep.

One hand grasped one of her own breasts, she let out a soft moan to the touch. Another moan escaped as her hand stroked over her intimate area, before her thumb started to rub her clit. She but her lip to not moaning out low in the process so the other woman wouldn’t hear, knowing the walls should be too thick for that in any case. She worked on herself harder as she pictured the other woman doing it.

Moments after she got her release tears of shame and guilt washed down her face. She shouldn’t have these feelings for her she knew, yet she did. Because she knew at this point she couldn’t even bother to deny that she wanted more than to sleep with her. She was even jealous at the one she spoke with on the net she knew, whoever he was, but there was no way she would act on this. It could only lead to a disaster.

The most annoying part for her own sake was that she didn’t even know when these emotions started, she only knew she somehow needed to suppress them hoping they would vanish. It was the only way she knew. And it was the right thing to do, as she could never make any claim to her, because of who she was, it would be too complicated. Still falling asleep that very night she dreamed of her as she done for quite some time, because her subconscious mind she had no control over. She smiled in her deep sleep as it was the sweetest of dreams and within her sleep she was happy and finally her tired body would find some rest.

* * *

Elsa Winters was looking at Robin as she danced to perfection, she had every routine down, and it was a joy to watch. After months of practice she and Olivia was getting their parts right, even the lifts Olivia managed to do was getting more and more impressive. The two rivals were clearly working together as professionals. Still the teacher was worried.

Mainly because Robin had changed a lot over the past months. She had gown even thinner since she met with her mother, her hair now lifeless color, it wasn’t shiny as before, her skin was sickly pale, her cheeks sunk it and her eyes had lost their sparkle. She was seeming like a robot opposite the fiery girl that started at the academy. What was even scarier was that Olivia and the other dancers seemed to thrive from it.

Being a ballet instructor for years she had seen this countless of times, the pack mentality. If Olivia said jump, they did. Because they didn’t want to be on the bad side with her like Robin obviously had. The one being push out usually gave up and quit dancing ballet for life, feeling she was never good enough. Robin was different in that aspect, she was stronger than most and not the one to give up.

Elsa Winters was pretty sure they could throw everything at her and she still would continue to dance, the problem however was that she feared her love for it was slowly dying. It was painful to watch as the smile that was usually on her lips during a dance practice was hardly there anymore. In fact her face hardly showed any expressions at all, it was like a stone wall. She figured that was how she was emotion wise at this point, a stone wall.

“That’s good work, girls. We are done for the day.” she announced, making everyone hurry towards the door, talking in each other’s mouth. All but young Robin.

As she was about to leave the room, Elsa Winter’s asked; “Robin, do you have a moment?”

“I was going to take a run, but sure?” the young redhead looked at her dance teacher in confusion. Had she done something wrong at practice? Was there something she needed to work with? She worked so hard to get every move, every step perfect.

Elsa Winters closed the door for privacy before she asked; “Are you alright?”

“Yes of course, why wouldn’t I be?” the young girl seemed confused. Had she given indication of something else, surely that couldn’t be so.

“I have to be honest, you gotten thinner than you were before I called your mother and the love for the dance doesn’t seem present. I also notice you haven’t been home in a while so do you still see your family?” Elsa threaded carefully now.

“I have not, I don’t have time now right before the grand performance. I don’t want to lose time driving back and forth I could use on dancing. Besides she is too busy with her new love interest and I rather not interrupt or get into that project right now, that and my brother’s love life.” She rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath saying; “As for getting thinner it is because I work hard and exercise a lot and I have no idea what spark you are talking about.”

Elsa Winters took a deep breath before she asked; “Do you even love dance anymore?”

“Of course, why else would I work so hard to get this part right. Why else would I dance to my feet get bruised and banged up. Why else would I sacrifice it all for this?” she said her tone of voice was flat. She didn’t even look her teacher in the eye anymore.

“There is sacrificing all and then it is to lose yourself to it, not seeing the other things that are also important. If you let the dance consume you fully, you can risk missing out on things like a great relationship, having fun with friends, and other things. The important thing here is to get the balance so it doesn’t swallow you fully and you end up with nothing other than the dance. Sure that is fine now, but is it worth it in the long run?

Even I and my mother had contact with both family and friends while we danced on the big stages. I am not saying we all have or will have that, but I feel that if you have no one to share the experience with then it will not be equally great. Just think about it alright, and remember you are more than just dance even if you don’t see it.” her teacher said.

“Fine, may I go now I have to run before dinner.” Robin looked at her with frustration. Her teacher clearly didn’t get how important this was for her.

Mis Winters stepped aside and Robin walked outside, feeling a wall of heat hitting her. A deep breath knowing it was to hot to dance. She looked at her phone seeing her mother had called and she pushed the call button to call back. She soon picked up saying; “Hello my little archer.”

“Hi mom, what’s up or down?” Robin asked politely.

“Just checking in on you, seeing how the routines are going?” she heard her mother’s voice in the other end. She suddenly felt something inside her twist not knowing why.

“Good I suppose, Miss Winters and I just had a talk, she seems to think I will losemyself in the dance.” Robin answered. There was a clear frustration in her voice now.

“Is she right?” Zelena wondered, worry in her voice. Maybe it hadn’t been a good plan to give her young one space.

“I…honestly don’t know, but I think it is something I have to do. Finish what I started.” she answered.

“I understand, is there anything I can do to make it easier on you?” Zelena tried to keep her voice calm and steady. Inside her emotions were running while because she wanted more than anything to hug her tight and say everything would be alright. She felt like she was losing her baby girl and it pained her.

“Distract me, tell me what is going on at home, with grandma’s house, did you ever find out where she stayed before she moved in on the hotel? How are things with you and your girlfriend, who is she? Is there any news with the crazy aunties?” Robin wondered.

“Well they are not yet cleared to start the work on the house, but she is talking with the contractors on a daily basis. Of course the insurance company as well, along with Fiona. Fi won’t leave her be this close to the ball. I have no idea how she does it all, but I suppose taking a month off from work gives her time. I never found where she lived those days, but I have an idea.

Things are going good, it is Mallory Drake. We are going to the ball together. She has managed to get her daughter and granddaughter and own apartment and kindergarten for MJ until she starts school fall of next year. She also managed to get Lily to press charges and file for divorce with her husband.

As for your aunties, I haven’t heart they are doing bad in any way. They are very excited to see your performance though. Emma and Ruby, their team, Roland and Henry is helping any way they can with your grandmother’s house. There is one thing though…” Zelena paused so her daughter can get some words in.

“I am so glad to hear she will get the house fixed up with good help it seems. I can’t really picture her living anywhere else, even if I get that house will be big when you are alone. I think it is a good time she takes some time off. Man bet she hates Fi being a pain in the ass,” Robin said with a laughter. She paused before she said; “The old dragon, really? I am glad she got her family back, but are you sure you want to do that? No offense to Mal but she might not be the easiest person to deal with.”

I am so glad they and Henry will be coming for that, I miss them so and of course you and my baby brother. Let me know if Dani needs a ticket also, alright? And what is the thing?”

“I am sure mother has used that exact words about Fi more than once latterly. As for time off I agree, lord knows she deserves it. She may be a dragon and a challenge at times, but we still make a good team. I was worried about telling, also Roland, I plan to tell him tonight. Still if you two don’t approve we won’t pursue it, you will always come first. I hope you know that?

I will of course ask your brother regarding a ticket for Dani, I mean if she plans to come with. The thing is I think Ruby is in love, only she won’t tell me who. She hasn’t been dating anyone in forever and she doesn’t really go out anymore according to the guys that still do. I tried asking her about it, but she said it didn’t matter as whoever didn’t feel the same. I asked her if she asked whoever, she said no it was pointless because they were worlds apart. I wonder if that person is mother? I don’t know of course, I am just going with a hunch.” said Zelena.

“I know mom and I really don’t mind as long as she makes you happy, jut surprised that is all.

“I can’t really picture granny and Ruby together, mostly because I can’t picture granny with any woman. She never seemed like the type to take a female partner that is all. Of course if she does I wouldn’t mind, as long as whoever isn’t using her for her money. I know Ruby never would though considering she is rich enough as it is. If that is the case.” Robin answered. She felt a little surprised by this wondering what her mother had to back up that with, but she didn’t ask. It clearly had to be more than Ruby saving her granny from a burning building. Because it could easily be her auntie Emma or one of the men that did that.

“I can’t either and I know Rubes would never do that. I am probably wrong though. In any case I should start on dinner as your brother is soon home, you are making sure to eat properly right?” Zelena wondered.

“Yes of course,” Robin was lying through her teeth. She couldn’t remember last she had a proper meal or a meal in general. She had gone back to drinking smoothies or nothing at all. It was easier with nothing at all as that way she didn’t have to measure and count calories.

“Good, I assume you won’t come home this weekend, so I will call you on Monday and Wednesday after the last rehearsals and then of course see you next weekend.” said Zelena, a sense of sadness in her voice.

“Done have time, but I will as soon as the play is over, I promise. I miss you tons, mom, both of you. Send me some pictures of you both as I have almost forgotten what you look like.” she said with a heavy sigh.

“I will and remember I love you always, and I am proud of you.” Zelena said with such softness.

“Thank you mom, and I love you too, so much.” said Robin before handing up. She could feel tears pressing on now as she didn’t feel like she was making her mother proud at all. She was sure she would be mortified seeing her like she was now, no doubt lecturing her about it. She locked herself into the apartment and looked at the chatroom. She stopped commenting by now, but she still read it, she simply couldn’t look away.

* * *

R&J Dance Group Message Board.

Olivia Bell: Is Robin Lockwood Mills really right for this part? I mean she got held back today, clearly Miss Winters doesn’t think she has what it takes either. Besides how can you let someone so ugly and ungraceful on the stage. She should never been allowed into this school, let alone into any dance class or be allowed to show herself in public. She will never become a swan, she is nothing more than a craw. If everyone signed a paper or something, maybe we can get her removed?

Elisa Winters: I am sure mother just asked her about something technical and you know as well as I do that it is too late to do that.

Olivia Bell: Well accidents can happen, she can easily slip and fall or something…

Allison Briar: If you get caught you get expelled for life you know that right.

Olivia Bell: I just want what is best for our performance that is all.

Allison Briar: Just be careful, Olivia.

* * *

Tears streaming down Robin’s sunk in chins. Would this ever end, she deserved her part, she really did or she wouldn’t have gotten it. Why did they have to be so cruel? Why were no one speaking against Olivia? Why did she feel so alone?

Could she even call Alice after ignoring her for weeks, and ask her to come, she missed her so. She missed everyone, knowing her teacher was right. So she decided to go home with her mother and brother after next week performance. She heard a ding from her phone seeing her mother had sent some pictures of herself and Roland making funny poses. She watched them with teary eyes, feeling her heart breaking as she curled up on her bed crying. She didn’t know why, but she suddenly wished this all was over.

* * *

Cora from the corner of her eyes saw Alice Jones walk into the ballroom at city hall. She most likely wanted to test the audio before next weekend or check how the room was to know what equipment to bring. The older woman walked over to her saying, “Hello, Alice.”

“Oh hey, Cora. How is life?” the younger woman beamed at her.

“Well I am trying to get it back into places if you can put it like that. I am going over to my daughter for dinner tonight. What about yourself?” she wondered curiously.

“That sounds so nice. I am good, excited about saying Robin dance next weekend as I haven’t seen her in forever. Haven’t talked to her either, but I know she must be very busy like this so don’t wanna push more pressure on her.” she answered.

“I understand that, I have talked to her a couple of times lately, she is trying to convince me everything is fine. I have a feeling it is not though, but I can’t force her to confide in me.” Cora said. She had considered it though, she had a bad feeling.

“I know what you mean, but I am sure it will be fine. So whose idea is this party, it seems so very classy. I am not sure me and my music fit in at all?” she said, she had seen the theme of how it would look when all was done.

“I am sure you will be fine and heard rumors your family will be coming as well.” said the older woman and smiled at her.

“Totally will, I am so excited!” she said, her eyes lit up.

“I can understand that, you need to introduce us.” said Cora and got a nod. Just then Fiona Spencer came over and dragged Alice away. She wanted to debate the music and what the young woman needed to play it. Cora shook her head and looked over some sketches of the lights and table setting wishing she didn’t have to go alone on this thing. She had asked TheJoker but he was going out of town so they had and appointment for the week after. A sigh escaped as Fiona came over and she pretended to be interested in what the other woman said. Instead she was wondering if she would make it to dinner at Regina’s and if The-Joker would be on that night, as she was getting used to chatting with him.

* * *

Regina Mills was running around her house like a headless chicken. At the moment she was between vacuuming the downstairs area while making dinner and emptying the dishwasher. Emma was supposed to do the first task before their guests arrive, but she and Henry had gone out to get dessert a couple of hours later and not returned yet. She groaned knowing that her mother, sister and nephew would be there in about thirty minutes and now had to do everything herself. It also meant she didn’t have time to change if Emma and Henry didn’t come in the front door within the last ten minutes. She tried calling Emma again but got her machine.

Damn it, why couldn’t she just do what she was told for once. Pick up some kind of dessert and go home right away. It shouldn’t be that fucking hard. But no she couldn’t just do that, she had to stop by a dozen shops with Henry also didn’t she. A scream of anger escaped her as she threw the plate she was holding hard into the floor, breaking it into a million pieces.

The felt her heart beating hard and fast as she steadied herself against the kitchen island panting hard in anger. She knew all too well it was too late to cancel. Why oh why didn’t her wife have any aspect of what being late did to her? She told her time and time again. Another plate hit the floor as another sound of anger escaped her. Just then she heard the door open and their voices. Emma came into the kitchen first placing some shopping bags from a food store on the table before looking at her.

“Easy Regina or that vein in your forehead will pop.” said the blonde, walking over embracing her. And there it was she knew the reason she married her, the moment she held her in her grasp she couldn’t be upset with her. Because she knew everything would be alright.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and change and Henry and I will fix the rest?” Emma whispered, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. The brunette simply nodded as released herself from the hung and went upstairs. Emma quickly removed the shards of glass and got Henry to set the table, before she finished up what Regina had started to make, putting the empanadas on a plate, the dipping souses and a light salad on the table. She knew most didn’t have salads with, but Regina loved having some greenery with everything. Plus it took her five seconds to make her wife’s favorite salad vinegar salad.

She easily found some bottle with the family’s home made apple cider and put that on the table as well just as the doorbell rang. She quickly went to open and hugged both her mother and sister-in law along with her nephew letting them inside. She smiled at them asking; “So how is life?”

“Crazy. The ball is so chaotic, but I ran into young Alice today. It seems like the little hummingbird haven’t talk to her in quite some time. I could tell she was worried, but she didn’t want to push. I can tell she was excited about meeting her next weekend though.” Cora answer.

“As are we all, which reminds me have any of you talked to her on video chat lately?” Zelena wondered, just as Regina came back down the stairs in a purple dress.

“I can’t say I have, just on the phone.” Emma looked up at her wife that shook her head.

“I only talk to her on messenger.” Henry answered with a shrug. They used to chat on snapchat, but not since Robin was last home. He didn’t think much of it, he figured she was far to busy, especially now with big performance coming up.

“I should have gone over there more.” Zelena said more to herself than anyone else.

“I am sure that if something was very wrong they would have called you like last time,” said her mother in a reassuring tone.

“But what if I get that call when it is too late?” Zelena said. She suddenly felt like the worst mother in the world.

“Then we will deal with it when that happens. In the meantime we will be looking forward to the play next weekend.” she said calmly.

“And of course the ball.” Regina said enthusiastically.

“Do I really have to go?” Emma groaned in dismay. She really hated it, but not as much as she pretended to.

“We both know you do.” said Regina with a soft laughter. She pressed a kiss to Emma’s cheek as they all went to sit down by the living room table. Halfway through the meal she heard Roland ask Henry about Nova, but he avoided the question by saying she was not right. The blonde didn’t know why but she suddenly got a bad feeling about it.

She of course knew from her wife it had ended much earlier, but she never asked why or how. Planning to talk to him about it had never fell though as life got in the way, something she now regretted. A deep breath as she engaged herself in the more adult conversation about Cora’s contractor that seemed to be at schedule so she could move in a couple of weeks later. She was tired of living at the hotel but she didn’t mind, because at least then she didn’t have to worry about cooking for herself. The blonde could get that is was more convenient but also that the older woman missed her home. She would if she was in that situation she knew.

In the back of her head she dreaded that she had an early shift the next morning and again the same weekend. She had also been asked to work on that Thursday as some was sick again. She pushed the thought aside knowing she would make it as late as their company would stay even if it was a Monday evening. It was worth it she knew as of late they had spent less time together and she missed it.

She missed how her wife seemed to relax more when her family were around and how her son lit up when Roland was there, the two of them talking about their games, before running to his room to play. She was glad some things never changed and that he was in so many ways still a little boy. She knew she would dread the day he grew up fully she knew. She got a look from her wife and returned it with a soft smile as she slowly started to engage in the situation that now had gone over to the topic about Mallory and Zelena. She shook her head, knowing it was not a bad thing even if she couldn’t see it.

* * *

It was early morning Regina got the call she never thought she would get, not in a million years. It was a week after she and her family had had dinner at their place. They had ended it late over some bottle of wine and they had spent the night. The next morning her mother had made them all breakfast. Pancakes with syrup, berries and cream, just like when she and Zelena was much younger. She felt spoiled that morning, much unlike now. Now she was shocked to her core.

She wasn’t told exactly what Henry had done, but she knew by the fact that the principal had talked about punishment and that she had to bring Emma as well it wasn’t good. What on earth could he have done she wondered. Her little boy wouldn’t hurt a fly, and if so why didn’t she see it before it was too late. Had she really been so blind that she didn’t see whatever it was he had did.

Her heart was thumping in fear as she met her wife by the school entrance saying; “Do you know what this is about?”

“I honestly have no clue. But if he wants both of us here it is not because he did something good?” Emma wondered. She knew all too well it couldn’t be.

“Let us just go inside and get whatever it is over with.” said Regina taking a deep breath. Emma nodded as she took her hand and gave it a squeeze while they both walked into the building. It was funny how this made her think of how she herself got sent to the principal’s office when she was very young. They both found their son waiting outside the office with a hanging head and as neither know what to say they said nothing. They just waited for the principal to come and tell them what the matter was, their hearts beating hard in their chests of worry and fear. Hoping for the best and fearing the worst.

Henry David Mills was in deep trouble and he knew it. He didn’t at this point know what was worst. That his actions had caused a girl to try killing herself. She would have succeeded if her big sister hadn’t found her in time.

That his mothers would lecture him to the dawn of time when they found out he was the bully and not the kid being bullied. This was not how he was raised. 

That his actions most likely would get him expelled so he wouldn’t graduate with high honors after all. Or the pressing guilt he was now feeling due to it all. And for what?

It was all because Nova’s bigger sister refused to go out with him, because she found him too young and immature. 

As the door to the principal’s office opened and he swallowed hard. Now his mothers would learn the truth at last, now they would hate him forever. He hated himself just then, regretting he let it go this far. That he didn’t stop it before it got out of control. He knew he only had himself to blame as he followed his mothers into the principal’s office with hanging head. 

Principal Angelfire gestured for them to sit down in three chairs opposite his desk before he said; “Mrs Mills’ I am sure you are wondering why I have called you here.”

Both women nodded as Henry looked down in the ground. He was feeling as small as a piss ant at the moment. The principal took a breath saying; “This morning Nova Bell tried to kill herself as a result of online messages that your son started from one of his accounts. This has been confirmed by multiple parties that also will be spoken to. I have no idea why he had it in for this girl, but these actions is not acceptable as it almost cost another student her life. Therefore actions must be taken.”

“Henry, did you do this?” Regina’s voice sounded hollow. Surely this could not be so, this was not the young boy she raised. He would know better than this.

Emma could only come up with one single word as she tried to make sense of this, “Why?”

“I have tried to get it out of him, and ask if he has something to say it his defense, but he refuses to speak to me about the matter. As long as he does not it is hard to show any kind of sympathy.” said the principal with a very heavy sigh.

“Henry, please tell us why. Did she do something to upset you?” Regina said, looking at the young boy with concern.

“I rather not say.” it came as a whisper, tears in his eyes now.

“Then you leave me no other choice than to suspend you, meaning you won’t get to graduate.” The principal tried.

“No, please, I didn’t mean for it to get this far. I just…meant it to be a joke in a way you know, like a hazing and I thought they would stop after a while. The comments the pictures. I should have never started this and I am so sorry. I really am.” words came out of his mouth, he was not in control not at all.

“How did you mean it to do, Henry. Please tell me and your sentence may lessen because I know you wouldn’t normally do these things. You are well liked among your peers and you always help people if there is anything. This is not like you,” principal Angelfire pressed.

“It was because of her sister okay. I tried to you know ask her out, but Olivia she dismissed me. I felt like a bug, a small bug. To make matters worse I know her to be a tyrant when it comes to my cousin, I just wanted her to pay. For her to know what it feels like when someone treat you like that. I thought that if I hurt her sister, maybe she would understand. Maybe change her way. I just didn’t mean it to get that far.” He said, tears still falling from his eyes.

“I see, still you must see that is not the way,” said the principal making some notes on a sheet in front of him.

Emma and Regina sat speechless, both was thinking the same wondering how they couldn’t have known about this. They both knew they had to talk to their son about it later. Now they were just waiting for the verdict. The principal thought before he said; “You get three days suspension and this will be on your record. I should let you know her parents are thinking about pressing charges and I can’t say blame them. Still that is up to them, I am just giving you a heads up.”

“Understood, are you free to leave?” said Regina, her tone stern.

He made a gesture and they three walked towards the parking lot. Henry looked at his mother saying; “Mom?”

“Henry, not now, I don’t want to hear it.” Regina said, her tone cold as ice. So cold it even made Emma shiver, only she knew she wasn’t as cold she gave herself out to be. She was most likely a mess of emotions like herself, she was just better at hiding it.

“Ma?” Henry addressed Emma with questioning eyes.

“Not now kid, we will talk about it when we get home.” she said calmly. She saw him with hanging head get into Regina’s car as she got into her own car and drove after them. On the way she called her boss saying she would not come back in that day due to family matters, and that they could take it from one of her sick days if needed. In her silent mind she wondered how Henry could justify going through such measures and thinking he could get away with it.

* * *

The day of Robin’s rehearsal, the final one before their performance was a lovely spring day. It was the same day as her cousin got called into the principal’s office, only to her it was the last chance for a work out with her ensemble. There would be one more rehearsal the following Wednesday with herself and Olivia, other than that it was just the grand performance the following Friday right. Still right now as she walked to the studio in the early morning sun she felt as scared as relieved due to the fact that it was nearing the end. The problem was merely that she had hardly any strength left. She of course knew she had only herself to blame for it.

Robin Lockwood Mills bit her lower lip. She hated this, she lied to her mother every day. It was the only way she could survive, telling her that she ate properly and that the bullying had stopped, it hadn’t. It had gotten worse after her mother and the principal talked to the ones in question. That she had gotten the lead in the school production of the Romeo and Juliet didn’t help either. She also hated that the teachers did nothing to stop it and the other students, her former friends was in on it, making her feel lost and alone.

Right now she just wanted it all to end, for them to stop, to like her. To not look so fat in the mirror, to be skinny like them. At least she had managed to lose some weight due to not eating over the last week, she hardly drank any smoothies either, only every other day. She was proud of herself she managed to stick to that and her dance.

Still she was glad that she lived at a dorm near the academy so her mother couldn’t check how much she ate on the week days. Not that she had time anyway due to her new girlfriend.

The young girl took a deep felt herself weaken in the end sequence where Olivia was carrying and then in the end laying her down on the bed. It felt nice, so very nice, she needed rest. She needed to just close her eyes for a second, not noticing she slipped for real.

In the fear distance she heard Olivia’s voice saying; “Robin get up, it is your scene. Stop joking around.”

She didn’t manage though, she was too tired, her body had enough and her brain was shutting down. From the sides she heard someone yell, “Someone call an ambulance and her mother, now!” She smiled as she lost consciousness fully because she saw her guiding light in the distance, like a beacon of hope in the dark. Her grandfather, even if he had been dead for years he was there and she knew everything would be alright. 

* * *

Zelena froze outside the court room, sinking to her feet as she felt her ground underneath her vanished. Her little girl was at the hospital and she was asked to come there as soon as possible. A hollow scream escaped her lips as her tears started to fall. This was the call she feared but hoped would never come. She didn’t even know where her mother came from, still she was there to drag her into her arms, sheltering her.

Cora had been inside one of the court rooms near by, upon hearing the scream she somehow knew it was her daughter and so she quickly asked for a recess. Finding her on the floor she knew it couldn’t be good. Still she knew this was not the time to lose control. She managed to quiet her down enough to get out of her what was going on. Then she helped her to her car and drove to the hospital in which Robin was at. There was no way she would let her daughter go through this alone or let her drive in her current state.

Once there they soon asked for Robin and got showed to her room where the doctor talked to them, saying he wanted her there for observation and feeding her intravenous for now. Zelena nodded in agreement as she walked inside seeing what was left of her little girl, it didn’t seem to be much. She took her small hand in her own whispering, “I am right here, my sweet baby girl.”

“Olivia.” Robin murmured weakly.

“What sweetheart?” Zelena wondered.

“Olivia won, I can’t do the play.” she whispered before slipping into sleep. Zelena felt her tears stream down her cheek by this. Guilt was catching up to her as she wished she had come to see her more often. From the doorway Cora was watching over them, swearing Olivia would not get away with this and so she called the school.

* * *

Astrid and Olivia Bell were sitting in the office of Ingrid Winters. The principal looked at them saying; “Mrs. Bell I am sorry to say that your daughter is the cause of Robin Mills condition. It is not certain how long it will take for her to recover.”

“You are blaming my daughter, because she can’t handle a little pressure,” the woman asked, she looked at the principal with shocked eyes. This would not stand.

Principal Winters gave her a pile of papers saying; “Yes, this was a witch hunt from the start. It as you can see began in January and have lasted to now. You can see yourself her suggestions of ways to take her out of the final dance. So before you say Robin can’t handle pressure you should read that. Most girls would have given in to half of these comment, but not Robin. She was dead set on reaching her goal, how she managed I don’t know. I do however know that the comments from you daughter and her peers is what caused her to stop eating and is now barely skin and bones. As you can understand this has consequences as she could have died.”

Astrid Bell swallowed as she read through the many messages from her daughter regarding the other girl. Of course she knew she was competitive, like herself. But this time she had to admit that her daughter had taken it too far. She knew the principal was right and even if she knew her daughter had part of herself when it came to competition and playing dirty she knew there was no coming back from this. Her daughter had to take whatever punishment she got. She could even understand that Henry Mills had it in for Olivia. It was his right.

“I understand, what are the consequences?” she asked, trying to take it all in.

“She will be expelled with no diploma, and the word will get around so she does better in finding another career as a dancer.” said the principal showing no mercy. She knew this was not the first thing it had happened, nor would it be the last.

“Mom, you cannot let her do that, she can’t do that right?” Olivia Bell’s voice was shivering. She couldn’t dance ever, it was the only thing she knew.

“Please be quiet Olivia, and I won’t fight against it, not this time. You should have known better than to take it this far.” Astrid Bell said in a firm tone.

“You can’t do that, dance is my life.” tears in Olivia’s blue eyes now.

“I agree with your mother, you should have known better. However I am wondering why you did this to her, other than getting the lead. Why do you hate her so much?” the principal wondered calmly.

“I don’t hate her, I love her alright. The problem was I could never have her and I didn’t want anyone else to have her either. I figured if I managed to take her down she would leave and I could find a way to get over her, but she was too damn stubborn.” she said with a heavy sigh.

The principal nodded, but she didn’t feel any sympathy for the girl. Not in the least. Instead she dismissed them she heard enough. She made a mental note to call the hospital later to check on Robin. She sighed knowing without her two stars she had to cancel this year performance it was the only right thing to do.

* * *

It was the evening of the ball and Emma knew that both she or Regina didn’t want to go, not after what happened to Henry. Her wife still refused to talk to him. By now he was grounded for life and all his electronics was taken away. He didn’t even fight it.

As Emma put on a green evening gown she walked to see her wife in the bathroom. She was wearing a beautiful black evening gown that looked like it had stars sparkled all over. Her hair held back by a tiara and she was wearing a matching set of earrings. Right now she was applying her makeup. Flawless as always. She looked at her saying; “Zip me up please?”

Regina nodded and did so saying; “Do you think Lena will even come, after what happened to Robin early this week I hardly talked to her.”

“Time will show I guess,” she said and a sigh. They both had gotten the news about their niece Monday evening and the blonde wondered if this was the third strike. She knew all too well accidents always came in threes. She just hoped that the fire, Robin and Henry would be those three. She didn’t think the family could handle another thing happening right now.

They both got interrupted seeing Henry in the doorway. He looked at them asking; “I can’t go out, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor since I can’t leave.”

“It does depend on what it is?” Emma wondered curiously.

“Drop this by at Nova’s house, it is on the way there. I wanted to apologize, not sure if she will read it, but I needed to try.” he said with a sigh. He held out a neatly wrapped present and an envelope.

“Sure kid,” said Emma as she took it. At least he was trying to make up for what he did. She exchanged looks with Regina that nodded. Emma said; “You can watch TV or a movie downstairs if you want to and there is some chips in the closet and soda. We don’t know when we will be home, but if there is anything call. Your phone is on the living room table.”

“Understood and thank you,” he said with a nod, vanishing out of the room.

“You know you have to talk to him on some point right?” Emma tried in a gentle tone.

“And I will, I am still trying to make sense of it all that is all. I don’t want to end up yelling at him saying something I might regret.” she said with a heavy sigh.

“I understand that, but it doesn’t help him to think he disappointed you and that you hate him. He feels bad enough as it is and I know he should. Just keep in mind he is just a kid, he will mess up.” Emma said, kissing her cheek as she went back into the bedroom to find a necklace.

Regina took a deep breath as she put on a necklace with a heart shaped pendant. She then took another breath before going to Henry’s room, finding him reading on the bed. She saw him almost curl up as soon as she entered. He looked at her saying; “I don’t have to watch TV if that is what you want?”

“No, Henry,” she said, wondering where to start. She went to sit down beside her before she continued; “You are too young to be a parent and so you are too young to understand how I…we felt when we learned what you did. I know you did it with the best intentions. The thing is I wish you talked to us instead, you and Robin both. We might have been able to solve it before it went that far. To hear you are the cause of this young girl almost dying it pains me deep inside because I didn’t rise you to behave like that. I know you never meant it to get that far, but you did nothing to stop it either or try to stop it either. If you had things might have been different.

“I wanted to, but I didn’t know how to talk to you or ma. I was so afraid you would get upset, hate me like now.” he countered.

“I don’t hate you Henry, I could never hate you as you are my flesh and blood. I am upset with you and maybe even a little disappointed, but more so with myself for now having seen this sooner. Do you understand?” she tried. She struggled to not go off on him.

“I think so. I…don’t like when you don’t talk to me.” he whispered.

“I didn’t know how to, my sweet baby boy,” she whispered as he snuggled closer, she held him tight. A deep breath; “Being an adult is never easy, just like being a kid never is. But I hope you never will do this again and that you come to us next time. If it helps I heard from your auntie Lena that Olivia is banned from the school for life and will never be allowed in any dance school again.”

“Maybe a little.” he said with a sigh. He looked at her with tired eyes, “Do you think she will ever be the same, that she will dance again?”

“Yes with good help from us and Alice, I think so yes,” she said with a soft smile.

“I am sorry I didn’t talk to you, mom.” he admitted, feeling a little light.

“It is alright, now what do you say to us doing something the whole family tomorrow, your choice.” she pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“I will think about it, you should hurry or you will be late,” he said, letting her go. She nodded and was about to get up when she said; “I love you always, Henry, always remember that.”

“I love you too, mom.” he said and beamed at her. She smiled back before she got up to walk out to her wife that was waiting for her. Outside Emma gave her a loving kiss before leading her downstairs and outside to a waiting cab.

* * *

It was starting to near midnight at the ball and DJ Wonderlice was playing songs that the remaining guest seemed to be dancing quite dirty to. Ruby was from a nearby area watching Zelena and Mallory dancing close, grinding their bodies aginast each other, moving in synch. She felt a sting of jealousy about being there alone.

Moving through the crown she saw Emma and Regina dancing, not as daring as Zelena and Mallory to the song wet. Still they were quite good dancers as well, no doubt it ran in the family. Her eyes going through the massive crowd seeing Cora standing at a high table, moving lightly to the music, declining on a man her age coming over to her asking for a dance. Ruby came next to her asking; “May I have this dance, your honor.”

“To this song, I think not.” said Cora with a heartfelt laughter.

“Well you are practically dancing already but I will not push further on the matter.” said Ruby with a soft laugh.

“Yes well I have a sense of rhythm, but I am too old for this dance floor it is for the young and how do you put it horny.” said she, rolling her eyes.

“You cannot honestly tell me you don’t have desires anymore.” Ruby frowned at her.

“Of course, just not like that.” she nodded to a couple that was practically doing it on the floor.

“Point taken, so how about you don’t me to the next slow song. I mean it is a ball and I am not asking you to bed me, just a dance.” Ruby shrugged.

“Alright, you win. If there comes a slow song I will dance with you Miss. Lucas, but only then.” Cora said, pretty sure that wouldn’t come anytime soon. She was about ready to go home, still one dance couldn’t hurt. So she stood there quietly watching the dancing couple with Ruby, she was getting used to having her around by now. She had stuck around after the fire checking on her every now and again. She was the only one knowing she was meeting The-Joker the following Wednesday. She heard another quicker melody came on before a slow song came on. Ruby held out her hand and she took it letting her lead her out on the floor. At this point she didn’t care who saw them, they could think what they would.

She let Ruby pull her close and moved along with her movements, she smiled as she looked into those blue eyes she suddenly felt lost. Had her eyes always been this blue she wondered. She let the other woman twirl her out and back ever so gracefully. She felt her heart pounding so hard, wondering if it was random Ruby had chosen to dance to the song; “I’ll make love to you.”

Did she want to do that? Was she in love with her, was that why she was checking her? Was that why she was dancing with her? No it had to be friendly concern, she convinced herself. Still it was nice to have a younger woman other than her daughter to talk to every once in a while, one she knew would never judge her. She didn’t even notice the song end as the other woman kept on moving, tears in her eyes now. It was only then Cora knew she was right, this woman was in love with her. She swallowed hard and whispered; “I…am sorry, but I need to go. I will call you after the meeting Wednesday alright? “

“Yes, text when you come home so I know you have gotten home safely,” Ruby whispered. The other woman nodded and hurried away, afraid she would do something stupid if she stayed. Ruby sighed heavily as she went in the bar to get another drink.

From the side Zelena and Mallory was watching, Mallory frowned saying; “Seems you are right, she does love your mother.”

“Poor thing, she will get her heart broken for sure.” Zelena said with a heavy sigh.

“Why do you say that, maybe your mother will give in. She didn’t seem to mind to dance with her,” Mallory pointed out.

“Listen there is a big difference between dancing out of politeness and let someone whisk you off your feet.” said Zelena. She yawned adding; “I should get home to Robin.”

“I get that, give her my best.” said the other woman. Zelena nodded as she looked up at Alice knowing that she would come to her house as soon as she was done playing for the night. She had hardly left Robin’s side much like herself after she found out what happened.

* * *

Cora had gotten down to the hotel bar to wait for The-Joker. She ordered a glass of water when she heard a deep voice say; “Excuse me, are you Queen-Of-Hearts?”

“I am, that means you are The-Joker,” she said with a smile.

“Yes, or Rex Sebastian Gold.” he held out her hand. There was something familiar with him, but she couldn’t place it. Had he been in her courtroom?

“Cora Mills.” she said and shook his hand.

“Can I offer you a drink?” he wondered polite.

“Yes a whiskey please. I just need to go to the ladies, but I will be right back.” she said and did so. When she came back there was a glass of whiskey waiting.

She took a gentle a sip, before saying; “You seem familiar, have a seen you somewhere before?”

“Well my properties do have adds with my picture and name on.” he answered.

She nodded and asked; “You didn’t live far from here if I remember right, did you walk here?”

“I did yes, it is such a lovely afternoon.” he said and smiled at her.

“I wouldn’t know, I have been in court all day, then came here, changed and here we are.” she said with a small laughter.

“Yes here we are.” he nodded with a smile.

She nodded as she finished her drink while he talked about his day. She felt a little off after figuring it had been because she had a long day at work, and took a sip of water, but it didn’t seem to help. Something was wrong she knew.

As if he noticed he said; “I think we better get up to my room, you seem a little off. You can rest there.”

She quietly nodded while an alarm went off in her head. Something was wrong very wrong. Cora knew she had to have slipped out of consciousness because she could feel him inside her and she for sure would never have consented. She tried to move but she could make her body react. No she told herself, this wasn’t happening, this was all a dream. Still she felt him on top of her and heard his moans. She didn’t open her eyes though, didn’t want him to see that she was awake, or give him the satisfaction.

She only knew he hurt her, not being used to these activities and he didn’t stop. She prayed he would but he didn’t. Using all her might she made her brain shut down she slipped into darkness yet again. When she woke again she was tied up face down on the bed and it was night as the room was darker. Her jolts were aching and she felt tired. He was still doing something though, but she refused to acknowledge what. Using what she had of powers she asked; “Why are you doing this to me?”

Her voice seemed distant unfamiliar. Still it was audible as he stopped, answering; “You sent my son to jail, your ruling was wrong and he got killed there. My wife divorced me after. You took away all I have, now I will do the same.”

In her head she went through the name and finally knew who he was answering; “He was a thief and he was dealing. You can make excuses but my ruling was right. I am however sorry it ended as it did.”

“Your words mean nothing to me.” he said. He was done talking as he kept going on her. She could feel a blunt object of some kind being forced inside her, but distanced herself from it all. It was better that way. It was early morning by the time he was finished with her, by then she was too weak to move, think, fight against. She felt ashamed and dirty and just wanted to curl up and die. This shouldn’t have happened to her, she was a judge. Still now that she was stripped of everything she felt small and helpless.

Because the fact was that Cora Violet Heartstone Mills lay in a hotel room, tears flowing down her grimy cheeks. She was beaten, bruised, raped and defeated. All the strength and superiority she usually showed was gone. She was lying on the bed, completely naked, bleeding and hurting. 

How could she have been so stupid? To trust someone online...How could she be so foolish and agree to meet them? How was she going to leave this place with her head still held high? Who was she going to call for help? 

A groan of pain as she reached for her phone on the floor, seeing her badly bruised wrist. Pulling it closer she pressed the speed dial number 7. A voice female answered; “This isn't a good time, can I call you back in 40?”

“No. I...need help. I am at room 603 the hotel, please hurry.” With that the phone dropped to the floor as she curled up whimpering. The pain and humiliation were more than she could bear.


	8. I am always here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning description of victim after rape and victims description of the rape.

**_Chapter 7 I am always here_ **

Ruby at the time she got the call from Cora didn’t know how bad it was or what happened. She only knew she was at the hotel and due to her weak voice she had to get there as fast as she could. She finished the brunch with the Mills’ sisters saying she had to leave due to emergency, leaving out their mother was that emergency. Instead she got in her car, a red Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. It was the newest model and so it didn’t come exactly cheap, but the brunette didn’t really care as she wanted another car, one that had class and not to mention looked cool.

Although at the moment she used she had taken her four-seat car instead in case the older woman needed to lay down if they had to go to the emergency room. It would have to do as there was no tide to drive back home for the other car, besides she could always call an ambulance if there was a total crises. She quickly drove to the hotel and parked in the garage before going to the front desk to have someone come with and open the room.

Of course that was easier said than done because of privacy of the guests, but as she pressed on it was the owner that might need medical need helped. She told the man to wait outside as she braced herself for whatever was there, not wanting too many inside if it was crime scene or police needed to come in there after.

Her heart sank seeing the woman she had so strong feelings for laying there in what seemed to be a bloody pulp and so she rang for Alice’s father. They had meet at the ball and exchanged numbers in case she ever needed someone to help. After exchanging a few words they agreed it was better to ring and ambulance and he would of course come there with someone to collect what they needed. She then sat next to the other woman, gently taking her hand. With shivery voice she whispered; “Who did this to you, my darling.”

The older woman looked at her, managing to get out; “Rex Sebastian…Gold.”

“Can you sit up?” Ruby wondered.

“Too weak, you need to take…me to the…hospital.” she mustered.

“I really think an ambulance would be better.” the younger woman said.

“Evidence will vanish the longer we wait, please.” she looked at her with pleading eyes.

“Shh they will get what they need from the room, just trust me,” Ruby didn’t care about the bloody and messy sheets. She didn’t even care if she ruined the scene, she only cared for the other woman. She simply climbed into bed with her and wrapped her arms around her as gently as she could.

“I trust you.” she whispered back, looking into her blue eyes, before she started to cry again. Her head rested against the brunette’s chest now as she curled up against her feeling so very small. Ruby pulled her closer, holding her carefully so she would cause more pain. Although right now she found it impossible. The marks on her wrists and around her legs was from whatever held her in place, they were blue and bloody. Whatever had held her steady had torn into her skin.

Her lip was bloody at the edges most likely from being forced open to wide, Ruby didn’t want to think of at what. She saw when she came as she was displayed with her back up, she was bleeding from both entry places and there was marks after deep lazes on her backside. Turning towards her she saw bite marks although not too deep on her breasts. Whoever did this really took his time to cause her as much pain as possible. Once her cries died a little she said; “I am just going to talk to the hotel employee and call and ambulance alright?”

Too weak to answer she didn’t, she just nodded weakly and Ruby got up telling the man outside the door what to do. Get the police and the paramedics up there, but be discreet about it. This was not going out to any press or anywhere else. He nodded and waited outside to make sure the police didn’t enter before the paramedics did. The brunette went back to her friend whispering; “I am right here, darling and I am not going anywhere.”

She held her ground and even rode in the ambulance with her and then sat with her while the nurses patched her up and took whatever they needed to give to the police, when that was done she hooked up to something that would give her fluid and blood as she had lost a lot during the attack. She was calmer now Ruby noticed. Still her eyes followed her wherever she went. Her Captain called to see if Ruby could take on a shift but she declined telling him she would need to take out some sick days because of a private matter. He luckily didn’t ask further.

She went back to look at the woman that lay there, looking at her with tired eyes. She was exhausted. Ruby sighed as she crawled back into the bed with her not sure if it was allowed. She didn’t care because she knew the chance of her resting if she didn’t was not likely. She only knew one thing; she had to keep her family at bay for as long as possible, because in the hospital care Cora had managed to get out she didn’t want them there.

She didn’t want them to see her like this. Still the hospital was obligated to call as they were her emergency contacts. The brunette had convinced them that she would call them in time knowing both but the older woman needed rest first. It was granted and soon she noticed Cora falling asleep, clinging to her for dear life. She sighed heavily pressing kisses against her auburn strands whispering; “He will pay for this, I promise. I will make sure they do that. He will never come near you again. Not he, not anyone else will ever come near you again.”

She for the next hours ignored the world, making sure the other woman didn’t get any interruptions while she slept. She noticed a doctor came inside and carefully released herself from Cora. She said; “Miss Lucas, I really can’t let you be here unless you are family.”

“I am…” she stopped. Because what was she, her friend, her protector, the one that had come to her rescue twice. She took a deep breath not wanting to leave her or call the family. She knew both Regina and Zelena would make a big fuzz which was the right.

Cora stirred, before sitting up, groaning clearly in pain. Ruby rushed over gently steadying her so she could sit up, adjusting the pillow to give her back support. The doctor came over saying; “Mrs. Mills, how are you feeling?”

“Like I took a royal beating, I am a little soar and I still feel a little hazy. He used something to sedate me, but I am not sure if he used more than what was in my drink and water.” she said, feeling out of it still.

“I understand, I will let the ones that did your blood work know. Did you take any blows to the head as you remember?” He wondered.

“No, I was quite awake and aware for most of it. He hit me hard over the cheek once and over the eye, but I don’t seem to take any effect of it as I can see clearly. It does seem a bit tender though.” she answered.

“We did take a head x-ray to be sure, but everything seems to be intact so it is just a bad bruise. Not that that makes the case any better of course. I wished to notify your family, but Miss. Lucas seems to be against it?” he wondered.

“I don’t want them to see me like this, they will just make a big fuzz and I can’t handle that right now. Unless it isn’t anything life threatening I rather you didn’t. She is my current caregiver and I am sure she can handle whatever it is.” said Cora calmly. Her voice was serious though.

“Of course, I understand. The police are outside and want to ask some questions if you are up for it of course. And I would like to keep you overnight to make sure there isn’t any complications of any kind.” he said in a serious tone.

“I can agree to staying overnight, Dr. Wilkins and I can talk to the police if it doesn’t take all too long. I am rather tired still.” she said. He nodded and vanished out the door.

“I am your caregiver?” Ruby wondered.

“I don’t want you to leave, it was the only way for him to agree to let you stay without involving my daughters. That or saying you were my spouse, but not having a ring on your finger I think I would see that was a lie. Besides I doubt you would be against it, you fancy me.” Cora said tiredly.

Ruby looked at her with wide eyes wondering if she was that easy to read. Still she didn’t speak against the woman. She just nodded quietly as Cora continued, “Can you see if you can find one of those soda machines, my throat is a little dry. I would like a sprite if they have or a fanta if they are out. I can pay you back later.”

“No, darling, don’t worry about it,” said Ruby and vanished out the door just as two officers entered. It was Alice’s father Roger Jones and a female officer. Roger came over to her saying; “I didn’t know if you were more comfortable talking to me or my partner Maia. Normally it isn’t we that handle these cases; but Ruby called us and we got permission to work the case. We will of course stop at any point if you don’t want to or cannot answer a question.”

“I am not comfortable with any of this, but I don’t mind either or neither. I trust you both to only want what is in my best interest.” she answered calmly.

“Yes, ma’am.” he answered with a nod.

“We talked to the ones walking in the bar and they said you meet in the bar and went upstairs around six pm last night. Hotel cameras have him leaving around 11 Am this morning, he sneaked out the back way,” he started.

“That is correct from what I can account time wise. I met him about thirty to forty minutes prior. I drank a whiskey and water, he also drank whiskey. I was suddenly feeling a little off and he escorted me upstairs. That is where it becomes a little hazy.” she said with a sigh.

“Okay please tell us what you remember.” he said as Ruby came back inside with two bottles of soda. She opened one, gave it to Cora that took a couple of sips and gave it back. Her hands were shaking lightly. Ruby motioned if she should stay or go but it was clear the other woman wanted her to stay. She sat down next to her on the bed, legs on the side. She felt Cora grasp for one of her hands which she freely gave.

The brunette felt a squeeze before Cora continued; “I remember vaguely that we got to one of the rooms, telling him that I didn’t want to go inside with him. It didn’t feel right and I am not that kind of a woman. He said that it was better I did that I could sit down on the bed to gather myself. I felt very off and so I did as he seemed generally concerned. I must have blacked out because when I was opening my eyes her was…inside me. I didn’t open my eyes as I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. I could feel him fully as he bit into my breasts in the process. I know he finished inside met, luckily I can no longer have any effect of that. I slipped again, when I woke I was tired face down and he assaulted me with something blunt in my rectum.

I distanced myself to not feel the pain fully. When he stopped I asked why and he said because my ruling sentenced his son to death. He used more things inside me while I slipped in and out of it. He hit my face as I objected once, just once. I could have objected more, but I didn’t see the point as I couldn’t move or get loose even if I had tried. I know I must have screamed in pain more than once but no one came so…In any case he continued until morning and before he left he told me one last thing. He said that I deserved it because I was an awful human being.”

She looked away now taking a deep breath now, before she said; “I can’t believe I have chatted with him for months, it is all on this site I was on. I am sure you can find it on the laptop in my office. His name there was The-Joker. Feel free to take it, my clerk will show you where it is. It is the private one if he should ask. If I had known who he was I would never have…met him. And please don’t say it is not my fault, I know the drill. Just find him and jail him please.”

“Of course, Mrs. Mills,” Roger nodded in a serious tone, before he added; “Make sure to get some rest. Do you want to know if there are any updates?”

“Only when you catch him, only then can I perhaps feel safe.” she said with a heavy sigh.

“Understood.” he said and got up from the chair he had been sitting on until then. His partner nodded and followed. At the door he turned to say; “I know this is easy for me to say and it does not have much meaning right now, but don’t let this stop you from ever doing your job. Take the time you need, but if you do he wins. You are a damn good judge and he was wrong you are not awful, you are an amazing woman. You are one of the strongest persons I have ever meet. Keep that in mind, and call if there is anything.”

“Thank you detective Jones,” she said with a heavy sigh. She gave him a nod, as he walked out. When they were gone she leaned onto Ruby and cried, whispering, “Promise you won’t leave, I can’t do this alone.”

“I promise,” the brunette woman, feeling her heart break. Right now she wanted nothing more than to beat up this scum of a man, but it had to wait she knew. Right now this woman needed her, and she was not planning on leaving her anytime soon.

* * *

Zelena was down at the court house when she saw Alice’s father and she assumed to be his partner walking towards the exit with a laptop in and evidence bag. She tilted her head seeing a sticker with and apple with a dagger right through and one of black cat, she knew that was symbols of her and her sister. That was her mother’s laptop, but what were they doing with it?

She walked towards them yelling; “Jones!”

He turned to look upon her sighing heavily, knowing Cora most likely didn’t want her daughters to know what happen. It was his dumb luck Zelena was at the court house that day. He sighed smiling at her saying; “Zelena, what can I do for you?”

“What are you doing with my mother’s laptop?” she wondered, gesturing towards the evidence bag.

“It is evidence in an ongoing case, I cannot tell you what it is regarding to.” he said calmly.

“Don’t give me that crap Roger, if this concern mother I think I should have a right to know.” she said in a serious tone.

“Look listen, all I am at liberty to say is I have order to get this laptop.” he countered, still calm.

“Who gave the order, because I for sure know that she would never let anyone take her personal laptop,” Zelena rose her voice.

“You know I cannot say who gave the order. Now if you excuse us, time is off the essence.” he said and walked out of the building without another word. She cursed as she called her sister, hearing her say, “Lena this isn’t a good time.”

“Then make the time.” said she in a hurried tone. Was their mother being investigated for something, she had never broken the law in any way. She didn’t even jaywalk, this had to be a mistake.

“Fine, what is it?” Regina asked with a sigh.

“When did you talk to mother last?” Zelena wondered, trying to figure out when was the last time she did that. She figured the night of the ball, she planned to call her after but time didn’t agree with her. She worked and then spent the rest of the time at the clinic where her daughter was admitted to try to recover.

“I think the night at the ball, why?” she wondered confused.

“Roger Jones just came for mother’s private laptop, I am wondering why and who gave the order,” Zelena said with a sigh.

“He did what?” Regina said shocked. Zelena could hear she ask Emma something in the background but getting a no.

“Can I call and ask what is going on. Should we try to get a hold of mother, she couldn’t have done something illegal right?” Zelena wondered thoughtfully.

“Of course not, hang on I have to put you on speaker Emma and Henry want to say something.” she said with a sigh.

“Yes, by all needs involve the whole family…” Zelena rolled her eyes, seeing Mallory getting closer from the side.

“Listen it was just the personal computer right?” Emma wondered calmly.

“Yes so it seemed. No files or anything just her personal laptop.” the redhead answered, feeling far from calm.

“I thought so, because that was one of the few things she was willing not to leave behind at the fire. Meaning whatever is on that computer is most likely the source of the search.” Emma said.

“Meaning what?” Henry shoot in, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I don’t know Henry, I can’t fucking think straight!” she almost shouted at him. She felt Mal’s hands on her shoulders rubbing them making her feel more at ease.

“That it is a personal thing and I was talking to Robin yesterday about some things. Maybe something happened with whoever she met online,” he said. She could picture him rolling his eyes.

“Oh dear god.” Zelena’s face whitened. She felt herself loosing balance, had it not been for Mallory she was likely to hit the floor. She heard her sister have the same reaction.

“We need to find her, Regina.” Zelena managed to say after gathering herself.

“No offense but I don’t think that would be wise. If she is at a hospital and they haven’t called you she probably asked them not to. Nothing good comes from the two of you barging in there right now asking a bunch of questions. You have to trust me on this.” said Emma. She was still calm.

“She is right, Zelena. She could have called for us if she wanted, she hasn’t. The hospital would call if she was incapacitated to talk.” Regina said with a deep sigh. A million thoughts going through her mind.

“You can not be serious, she is most likely there hurt and alone, you can not ask me to do this,” Zelena objected strongly.

“She also feels ashamed and guilty and lord know what else. The best thing you can do right now is to give her some time to heal and be there for your daughter. Cora will involve you when she is ready, but right now if something went wrong she need time to digest it.” said Emma with a deep sigh.

“Fine, whatever,” Zelena hung up the phone in anger. She was fuming, how could they stay away and demand that she did. She tore herself free from Mallory and hurried outside suddenly feeling nauseous. This was too much, first Henry, then Robin now this…Not knowing if her mother was alright, or rather knowing she didn’t want help with this. Not seeing where she was going walking down the steps from the court house she tripped.

Sitting on her knees she felt another wave of nausea was over here, stronger than the first, and before she could control it she found herself vomiting on the street in front of her. She tried to stop it, but couldn’t, not until she was empty. She at some pint felt Mallory holding her hair back, rubbing her lower back not uttering a word. When she was done she helped her up, still not speaking helping her to the car near by. She got Zelena in the passenger seat, while took the driver position. She even buckled Zelena up before she started her car to drive her to where her daughter was.

Neither said anything before they were out on the road. It was Zelena that took a deep breath before she said; “If I hadn’t pushed her about dating someone this would never have happened.”

“No, you couldn’t have known, no one could. For all you knew it was a good man at the other end,” Mallory said, making a turn. She felt guilty as well as she had encouraged this as well.

“No I should have kept and eye open for this, as much a Robin. I am a bad mother and a bad daughter. I should have…” she stopped feeling so very helpless. Because what could she really have done, nothing she knew. Deep down she knew she could blame herself all she wanted but that would change nothing. Even if she had been there more the end result might have been just the same. Both her mother and her daughter were adults and knew what they were doing, no matter what she had said couldn’t have changed a thing.

“No, you should not. You are not a bad mother Zelena, or a daughter for that matter, never think that,” Mallory’s tone was soft now. How much she wished she could hold her and make everything alright. 

Zelena didn’t answer, she just looked out of the window for the remainder of the ride, tears in her eyes as she wished life was simpler, that things were better than they were.

* * *

**_This year’s final performance at Snowfall Dance Academy is cancelled, we are sorry for the inconvenience._ **

Robin looked at the message posted on the Facebook and Instagram site for the dance academy and knew a mail most likely had been sent to the parents and students. This was all her fault. The message had gone up the day after she was admitted, that was eight days ago. She sighed as the door opened and doctor Rubens came inside. It was time for her dinner, a plate with a few vegetables and some meat. A portion that was much under a half of a regular meal, he was taking it a little by little, getting her body and mind used to food. Sitting there to make sure she ate, talking with her to distract her.

He made a motion for her to put her phone away, the helped her to the table in the room so she could sit. She looked at the food, instincts deep within telling her not to eat. Because then she would be fat again, while her stomach screamed of hunger. He didn’t say anything about the food at the moment just placed the plate in front of her asking; “What were you looking at right now?”

“The same as yesterday and the days before the cancellation note from the dance academy. It is all my fault they couldn’t have their final performance. I don’t get it through Olivia should have danced in my place.” she said. Without thinking her hand went for the for and threaded one of the peas on. She ate it slowly. Another one followed.

“I am sure there is other reasons for it, Robin. I think I saw your dance teacher along with your girlfriend and mother outside.” he said calmly.

“I don’t want to see her, mother.” she said with a sigh. She felt she had disappointed her in ever way.

“Alright, but she will keep coming back.” he told her as that was a part of the deal. She could come every day if she wanted, under the condition she understood that her baby might not want to see her and therefore never pressure her. For the past seven days the older redhead had left in tears.

“I know, just not now. Or tell her to…” she stopped, why was this so hard. Why was it so hard to see her, talk to her? She pushed the piece of broccoli around on the plate, before using a fork to split it. She slowly chewed on it.

“I can tell her to wait if you like? She is not alone, her girlfriend I believe is with her.” he said.

“Mallory is here?” Her eyes peaked with interest. More than they had within the last week.

“She is yes.” the doctor said calmly. He was glad though that even something so small could make a small spark with the young girl.   
“I want to see her, maybe mother even, but Ali and my teacher first.” she said calmly. She didn’t say more but slowly managed to get down the last pieces of the meal, chewing slowly. He sat there a moment to make sure she managed to keep it down. He then asked her; “Are you thirsty?”

She nodded and said; “Alright I will send something to drink in with your teacher and come back when she is gone?”

“Alright doctor Rubens.” she said with a sigh, hating every second of this. She hated that she couldn’t dance or be at her apartment, that she couldn’t dance at the club where Ali played, that she possibly would never dance again. They hadn’t told her that yet, still it lay in the pit of her stomach, what they didn’t say. She knew though deep down, her chances were small. A deep breath as she gathered herself, knowing that she had to hear whatever verdict Miss Winters came with. Again she felt bad because it was surely her fault the final performance didn’t happen.

* * *

Outside in the hall doctor Rubens looked at the four women. He was holding a glass with apple juice mixed with water and a water glass. He knew his patient were most likely to choose the water, but he would send both glasses in just the same. Mainly because he knew apple juice was Robin’s favorite.

“She has eaten three of her meals today as usual, I will of course be trying with a forth a little later. But if she doesn’t I will say it is a progress. She wanted to see Miss Winters and Alice first, then Mallory and it was a maybe for you, Zelena.” the doctor said. He saw how her face fell, knowing how hard it had to be for her. Coming back every single day for nothing.

“Understood.” the redhead nodded. Her voice calm, steady. She at this point found it a miracle her daughter was eating anything at all.

“Alright, Miss Winters and Miss Jones come with me.” he said, making them follow. Once outside he said; “It is as always important not to comment on her weight and try to just keep a normal conversation placing the drinks in front of her. She will usually drink by own accord if you look away from the fact that she does.”

They nodded. Alice looked at him asking; “I…brought some strawberries, is it alright to share if she wants or?”

“One or two at most and that is only if she wants, don’t expect anything.” he warned her. Still he had noticed during the last week that Robin never seemed to pressure or take offence if her girlfriend said no to anything. She simply opened whatever Tupperware she had with and it was usually some kind of fruit of vegetable in. Yesterday it was cucumber and Robin had taken a dice or two. He noticed that her girlfriend did like himself simply placed the food without saying anything, but unlike when he feed her whatever Robin ate of what Alice brought it was a bonus. He saw it as a good sign whatever piqued her interest. If it was a cucumber so be it. All things considered she like many of his patients didn’t seem to have interest in anything.

He gave them the two glasses and let them inside. Alice beamed by the sight of her girl, even if she was scary thin. She would help her through it, if not stick with her to the end if that was what would happen. She was prepared for everything. Still she sat down next to her and put the water glass and the Tupperware box in front of her. She gently removed the lip saying, “I got this from a farm near by the stables.”

“Your brother works at the stables as well?” Robin was trying to remember. She seemed to recall that both Ali and her brother worked there. Alice did it because she loved the horses and it gave her extra credits to get into the veterinarian school, she was starting this fall.

“Yes he is a riding instructor, people always seems so surprised with a man missing a hand doing that, but he is great at it. He is the fastest on a horse at the stable.” Alice bragged with a smile.

“I need to come and see that with my very eyes some day.” said Robin with a small laughter.

Alice smiled brighter it was the first time in a week she heard her girlfriend laugh. She added; “He asked if you maybe would like some pictures of the horses you know. Well us and the horses or horses I am not sure, but I said that horses wasn’t really your thing; dance is,” she paused. She had stepped in it now she knew, and cursed on the inside.

“I…don’t mind horses, because it is a part of you and your family. I have just never ridden on one that is all, I am little scared to. They are just so big and can easily trample you, but maybe he could show me not to be afraid of them some day. Maybe you both could?” she wondered with a smile.

“Of course we could and would,” she said excitedly, noting her girlfriend’s hand going to grasp one of the strawberries. She ate it slowly, still a smile spread on her lips after meaning she enjoyed it. It was something she knew.

Alice looked over at Robin’s dance teacher that took a breath saying; “I have some news.”

“You do?” Robin wondered. How could she have news after how she shamed the school’s reputation.

“Julliard called as they always wait for our recommendation for students along with a tape of the final performances. They were especially interested in you and wondered why there was no final performance. I went there to have a long meeting with the admission board yesterday speaking your case, explaining what happened. Your strength of character to it all and your love for the dance among other things. After a lot of talking back and forth they have a spot for you whenever you are ready; whether it is new summer, the year after or year after that. They are looking forward to seeing you if that is truly what you want. If it is I will work with you under safe environments when your doctor gives the green light, taking it step by step.” she finished, excitement in her eyes as she spoke. She looked over at Robin seeing a glimmer of something in her eyes.

“But why would you do that, I ruined the final show for everyone. Surely I don’t deserve your help or a place there?” she wondered. She still felt guilty.

“You didn’t, dear, Olivia did. She drove you to this, Elisa showed me every comment on the board. I am surprised you didn’t come to me with this and even more so that you continued to dance. You are so strong, Robin. You are also one of the best dancers I have ever come across, and no one deserve a spot there more than you.” she said. She needed the young girl to understand this, to know she done no wrong.

“I just…I didn’t come to you because I figured that she, they were right you know. I figured if I changed everything would be alright.” she sighed. Ali put her arm around her, holding her close. Robin let her tears fall whispering; “But it was never okay, not really. I was so very tired and I felt like I was drowning. I just ignored it get thinner, lighter, better.”

“I can understand that, the words of many is worth more than the ones of the few. Just keep in mind that Olivia was never a friend, neither was the girls that followed her. We are, and we will be here for you every step of the way. If there is anything I can do at this point to make it easier I will, just say the word.” said she with a gentle smile.

“I would like the poster from the performance that should have been. I want it as a reminder of never going to that point again, to not let the words of other get to me. I know it must sound stupid.” she whispered.

“Not at all and I will get that. How about I come by this Saturday and we can talk some more?” she wondered.

“Alright, but if you come in the daytime please around 1 pm?” she requested.

“I will,” she said and got up to leave. She watched her one last time before walking out, this young girl was a fighter she knew and she was also certain she would find her way to the elite school even if it took longer than expected. Walking pass Zelena and Mallory she gave them a gentle nod and vanished out the door, glad it now was a break in the school year as she needed that right now.

Once the other woman was outside Robin looked at her girlfriend saying; “Can you help me back in bed so I can sit a little better.”

Alice nodded and got her back into the bed, not saying a thing about how light she was or her lack of power. She didn’t even move say a thing about the her not having been drinking of the glasses yes. She sat them on the nightstand. Robin looked at her, slowly emptying one glass then the second. She needed to do it she knew, get better so she could dance in Alice’s booth again. So she could dance in general. She looked at her saying; “May I have another strawberry, please.”

The blonde went to fetch them and smiled at her, still not speaking. She was glad to see that her girlfriend was willing to give it a try. Still after that she said; “I am full, but can you ask the nurses to keep them for later. Maybe I can have some for breakfast?”

“Of course, love.” she nodded, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“How are they, Mallory and mother from what you saw?” she wondered calmly.

“Well not as cute as us of course, but they do fit. Your mother seemed a bit paler than usual, and a bit off.” the blonde answered.

“You think it is because of me?” the redhead wondered, feeling badly.

“No, she was that way when they came in, rather flushed and agitated I’d say.” said she, based on her observation.

“I understand, will you tell them to come inside. I was wondering if you can do me a favor?” Robin wondered.

“Anything, my love,” Alice said.

“Check on granny, I haven’t heard from her since last weekend and I am a little worried. Plus I want to know what is going on with her house.” she said with a soft smile.

“Alright, will do, I will see you tomorrow.” she said and gave her a gentle kiss. Robin smiled and said, “Don’t forget the horse pictures.”

“I won’t, call if there is anything.” she said and vanished out the door. Robin breath as she looked at her phone, finding her mail from Henry that she answered, before tossing it hard in the wall with a groan. This wasn’t fucking fair, that she had to stay in this room, that she wasn’t allowed to dance for now. The phone hit the wall just as the two women entered, not missing it by much as it shattered falling against the floor. One of the glasses soon followed with a animalistic scream. She was panting hard now with frustration. She knew the only reason for her strength was probably frustration alone. She was sitting on the bed panting hard in anger now, hardly even noticing the two females also present. She worked so hard and for what, nothing. Damn this.

Zelena felt her heart break seeing her baby girl like this, knowing she was not the cause of her anger. She pushed her emotions aside and went over to her bed, sitting down and pulled her into her grasp. She felt her shiver with anger, knowing her daughter to be too weak to battle her off even if she wanted to. She took a deep breath whispering; “Easy, my little archer, easy.”

“It isn’t fair, I worked so hard.” she hissed through her breath.

“I know.” she said, gently stroking her back, or what was left, feeling almost nothing else but bones. It scared her. Still she said nothing, because she knew it would make matters worse. Robin gathered herself a little before she let go, whispering; “I shouldn’t have broken the phone, I am sorry.”  
“Robin, that phone is just a material thing I will fix you a new by tomorrow, alright?” Zelena said, stroking one of her sunk in cheeks.

“You don’t have to it was my fault.” she said with a sigh.

“Nonsense, is there anything else you want from home?” the older redhead said. She would bring her the whole world if that helped.

“I would like the book on my nightstand and maybe something similar to read. I borrowed it from Ruby, maybe you can ask her. But if it is a bother leave it be, I managed thus far.” she sighed. She felt she was more than enough trouble already.

“It is no trouble at all, don’t ever think it is. I will call her first thing in the morning and stop by on my way from work or to work.” she said, daring to press a kiss to her cheek, before she said; “Mallory brought you something.”

“Yes it is stupid really. You see due to my last name my parents used to read sleeping beauty to me when I was younger. After the movie came out of course, because I loved that dragon, and so I read it to my daughter and now granddaughter. Making a long story short, as I am in a relationship with your mother I thought you should have a copy of the book and a stuffed dragon like the other two. I know for a fact the story is also a ballet and I thought maybe I could take you to see it or even see you dance in in the future. The last is of course only if you want to.” she tried. She bit her tongue for even mentioning dance, but she saw no reason to beat around the bush. She placed the two items on the bed in front of her.

“I would love to see it with you some day and thank you so much. I always loved that tale, but I felt sad they killed the dragon.” Robin said shaking her head.

“Yes, shame on them, poor fools” Mallory said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Robin giggled a little saying; “Did you know mom dressed as Maleficent one years as a kid?”

“No I did not. Zelena you are keeping secrets from me.” she said, pretending to be insulted.

“To be fair my family is big on celebrating Halloween and have theme parties if I should have mentioned all the costumes I worn over the years we would have to set aside a year.” Zelena said with a gentle smile.

“That is true.” Robin said with a nod. She looked at the blonde asking; “What about your family, did you have siblings? Did you celebrate Halloween and such?”

“No, I don’t have siblings I was an only child, but I had friends when I was younger so I didn’t really lack that. We did celebrate birthdays, Halloween, Christmas and so on big, but it was only because my parents worked so much so I hardly saw them. They tried to make up for it you know, leaving me with a sitter most of the time. I wished they were there instead, but you can’t have it all.” she answered. She was honest but there was a sense of sadness to her words.

“I am sorry, but think at it this way, now you are both a parent and a grandparent and you get to be there for them. I think that is pretty great.” Robin said excitedly.

“I agree.” the blonde woman nodded. She was doing much better now that Lily and her daughter was back in her life. She didn’t see them on a daily basis in person, but they sent snapchats and she saw them twice a week as a minimum. She was looking forward to seeing them this weekend as they were going for an outing in a nearby park where she would teach MJ how to throw a Frisbee and fly a kite if it was windy.

“Besides if they got to boring, you can always borrow me since you know you are going steady with my mom. There is a test you have to pass though.” Robin said, she was feeling tired.

“Which is?” Mallory wondered, looking at her.

“Tell me a story to make me sleep,” she said yawning.

“Alright.” she said and helped her lay down, tucking her in a bit better and making sure the stuffed dragon was under the covers with her. She had done this more than once with her daughter, and a couple of times with MJ. She looked over her head at Zelena that looked at her with tender eyes. Mallory gently stroke her cheek whispering; “Once there was a dragon that lived in the tallest tower at the castle. She was born there and couldn’t go as she was chained to a ground with a magical chain. Every year the chain got tighter as her foot got a little thicker. By the time the dragon got to be an adult tear were falling from her eyes as she was hurting so badly. She called out for other dragons, but there was no one there. She was the last of her kind.

The bad king that owned the castle used her as mean of war, making her spew fire at his enemies if they came close to the gates. Other than that he left her there, giving her barely enough food to drink or survive. It was one of the days she lay there and tears fell from her eyes that the door opened to the room she was in. She curled up fearing it was the king that came, but it was a knight. The armor was a rusty one as such but still the knight stood there tall and strong. As the knight neared the dragon it backed into a corner shielding herself with her mighty wings.

She shivered lightly afraid the knight would hurt her. Only the knight did not do so, instead of stabbing her with the mighty sword, the knight knelt down and open the chain holding her. After doing so the knight removed the helmet saying; “I should have come much sooner, but father’s men detained me. You are free now so fly away.”

The dragon looked at the knight surprised, seeing it was the princess. She had always been good to her when she was little, giving her small pieces of bread every no and again. The dragon moved towards the door with a whimper as the damaged foot hurt a great deal. The princess nodded and bent down to look at it. Tears in her eyes as she fully saw the damage her father had done to this magnificent beast. How could he?

“Can you fly?” the girl asked and the dragon nodded.

“There is a forest about two days’ ride from here, if you hide there I will come with something to heal your foot.” she whispered, gently stroking those light green scales. The dragon soon took flight and hid in the woods waiting for the girl.

The girl came as promised and she tended to the dragon until the dragon was fully better. She was happy now the dragon as she was healthy and had her freedom after all this years. She had nothing but respect for this young woman that had helped her. The girl smiled seeing the dragon could finally stand without pain and she hugged it the best she could. The dragon bent its scaly head so it was lips to snout feeling the young girl press a kiss to it. She felt it then how the kiss from the girl transformed from a dragon to a human, for the girl was her true love. She smiled as she embraced her whispering; “Let us leave this place with bad memories behind and start a future together.”

“Yes.” the princess whispered surprised, but she smiled, kissing the woman opposite her. As the kiss ended she got on the dragon’s back and they flew away, never looking back. They didn’t need to because they knew that no matter what happened they had all they needed within each other.”

A hand gently stroked over Robin’s lifeless hair as she whispered; “Sweet dreams, little dragon.”

She didn’t answer her, she just slept peacefully holding on to the stuffed dragon. Mallory smiled as she dragged Zelena outside saying; “I am sorry I made her sleep, I know you wanted to speak to her.”

“It is fine, I will tomorrow, I am just glad to see you bond. That story, the dragon, where did you learn it?” she wondered.

“My nanny told it to me long ago, she loved telling stories of dragons, knights and far away castles.” she answered with a smile. One of her fonder memories of the woman that mostly raised her.

“It was sweet. I am tired, shall we go home?” she wondered with a sigh.

“Yes we shall.” Maleficent let her arm slide around her waist as they walked to the car. She knew her leading lady needed rest just like the small dragon that was struggling to get better. She would never admit how drained she was right then, right now the other woman was a bigger concern. Besides they both could rest when they came home to whatever home they choose to go home to on the way.

* * *

Ruby Lucas had lost count on how many times she woke during that night at the hospital, but she knew she had a black eye after. She sighed as she looked in the mirror hearing her phone ringing from somewhere in her room, looking at the display she saw it was Zelena.

“Good morning, Lena.” she groaned overly tired. It was only then it dawned on her she had to go home soon as she had left Oddball home too long. She cursed inside.

“Good morning, you crazy party animal. You sound like you have been out half the night dancing.” Zelena joked at the other end.

“Hardly, I couldn’t sleep. Hot flashes so fun.” she said. It could have been true it happened more than once.

“I am sorry, I won’t take up much of your time. I was wondering if you are home, Robin wanted me to ask for some more books. I can stop buy on my way from work if you are not.” she said.

“Later would be better, I so need coffee.” she groaned, stretching a little, groaning. Her body so didn’t like the hospital bed.

“Alright, shall we say around 4.30pm?” Zelena wondered, answering something at the other end of the phone.

“Sure, just ring the buzzer.” Ruby said, she wasn’t even half awake.

“Great, hope you get some rest in the meantime,” she said ever so cheerful.

“Yes you will and same, Lena.” she said and hung up. Again she looked in the mirror seeing the nice shiner wondering if she slept at all that night. Not much she concluded as Cora had been whimpering due to bad dreams, and woke up twice with a scream. The first time Ruby had tried to calming her, but the other woman being half asleep most likely thought it was her attacker and fought her off, leaving her with the shiner. She had worse though so she didn’t care. Right now it was of bigger importance to make the other woman to feel safe again. A deep breath as she called her chief.

He soon answered and she said; “Hey John, I need to take a week with personal time for starters, I do believe I have some vacation time saved up. Something has come up and I need to deal with it.”

“I see, and you do. I hope you manage to sort it out and let me know if I can help in any way.” he answered her.

“I will and thank you, I am sorry if it led to complications. Listen call if there is a mega crises like the whole city is on fire. I know this is short notice.” she said, feeling a little guilty.

“I think we will manage but I keep that in mind.” he said and hung up. She sighed as she left the room to find some coffee wherever in the building there had to be a cafeteria right or a coffee machine.

Cora sat up moments after Ruby had left her, had she heard right, the other woman was taking personal time to care for her. No that couldn’t be so, and if it was she couldn’t accept that, could she? Still she knew that she didn’t want Ruby to leave her side right now. She was feeling something deep within whenever she was around. It was only then she regretted not going home with her the night of the ball and told The-Joker off. How could she have been this stupid, this naive?

Was she really that desperate for love or was it plain bad luck? She wasn’t sure, but she hated to feel like she did now. A tear ran down her face as the doctor came back in, his voice sounded like a blur, but she got she was fine to leave and he gave her a prescription in case she felt discomfort. He told her to come back if she felt like she had trouble sleeping or anything more unpleasant. She nodded and thanked him, finding the clothes she had on when she was brought there. Had Ruby dressed her at the hotel before the medics got there, she couldn’t remember. It was all a blur to her. She still managed to get dressed as Ruby got back in with a cup of coffee, saying; “I am telling you the coffee here is worse than Emma’s… I take it you are ready to leave?”

“Yes please,” said the other woman.

“My car is back at the hotel, I am not sure if you want to live there now or if you want another hotel. You are of course welcome to live with me for as long as you like if you prefer that?” Ruby babbled.

“Your place is fine.” said Cora with a deep breath. She didn’t want to live at the hotel for some time after this she knew. She however trusted the woman enough to live with her. It worked previously. Ruby nodded and they walked back out to take a cab to the hotel for the car. Once they got the car Ruby drove them home and let Cora shower while she went for a walk. Cora had asked her to buy some new clothes, giving her the sizes she usually used.

Now the brunette was in the shopping district of the busy city. She had her ear plugs in and dancing along singing trying to forget the sad situation and simply think of what she could get the other woman to wear. She soon found herself with about five shopping bags of various kind. She felt a bit weird about getting her new underwear as well, but she simply did what was asked using her gold card. She was about to go into another store when Oddball started chasing a cat that walked pass. She almost lost her footing in the process but managed to stop the dog before it was too late. She gave him a lecture before she dragged him back to the store she originally wanted to go into. When she was done there she headed home to her apartment.

* * *

Emma Swan was having breakfast with her family when her phone rang, she answered, noting down something on a nearby newspaper before hanging up looking at her wife confused. Regina eyed her asking; “What?”

“You and Lena were with Ruby yesterday right?” Emma wondered, eying her.

“Yes?” Regina said wondering where she was going with this.

“She called in this morning taking a week off, that has never happened ever. The woman has to be forced to take out her vacation days even, if she doesn’t manage to argue herself to work. Did she seem sick to you?” Emma wondered, she felt a bit worried.

“No she seemed fine. I mean she had to leave lunch in a hurry due to something persona. She got a phone call and looked rather pale after that, I just figured it was something to do with work or something else. I didn’t ask, but she has a right to a private life like everyone else I suppose.” Regina took another sip of her morning coffee.

“She has no personal life Regina, she used to work, go dancing and game a bit now and again. She stopped with going out and gaming, she even dressed less daring; don’t you find that odd? And now she is taking a week off, you don’t think she is dying do you?” Emma said very much upset.

“No, I think she either found someone or is slowly down, it is called hold on to your horses growing older.” Regina rolled her eyes with dramatic effect. Henry snigger to this, it was usually his other mother that was dramatic.

“But it is Ruby!” Emma pointed out.

“No really is that who we are talking about?” Regina again rolled her eyes. She didn’t see the big deal.

“You know you are going to be so sorry if something is actually wrong with her.” Emma snapped at her.

“If you are that worried, text or call her.” Regina said with a sigh.

Emma let out a huff finding the phone in her pocked and texted: Chief said you needed some personal time, is everything alright, or have someone whisked you off your feet?”

“I…can’t answer that at the moment. I am fine, but a friend of mind is not and I need to be there for her that is all. Just don’t ask too much, I value her privacy.” it soon came back.

Emma frowned as she showed Regina the text saying; “I didn’t realize she had more friends than the three of us, if you don’t count the kids and the guys at the firehouse. I don’t like this, Regina, I really don’t. In any case I have to leave I am needed at the firehouse. I will let you know when I get off.”

“Jeez thank you for the warning there.” Regina raising her brows at her, but gave her a kiss goodbye. Henry shook his head as he texted his grandmother saying, “Hey, granny, how are you, I was thinking maybe we could stop by and see the progression of your house this weekend?”

He looked at his phone puzzled showing it to his mother that read, “My dear Henry, this weekend isn’t good for me, I will let you know if I can next week, please take care.”

Regina got a worse feeling than the day before, her mother had never in her life dismissed her grandchildren no matter how busy life was. Surely now that the ball was over she should have time or? And the way she wrote it without any kind of endearments, it wasn’t like her. She got up to find her phone and tried calling her, but it went right to voicemail, so she decided she would stop by the room she had at the hotel to check on her after work. It surely couldn’t hurt.

* * *

Ruby was dancing in front of her TV set, Oddball jumping up trying to catch her manuals as she lifted her high and walked on the spot, shaking her but and front in the process. She was sang along with music from her iPhone to not interrupt the older woman that was in her bedroom. She had been there most of the day, just laying curled up looking into the wall. Except for the few times Ruby had made sure she got her meals. Ruby finished her workout and put the manuals back in their place just as the doorbell rang, no doubt Zelena coming for the books. She already found a couple that lay on the living room table.

She soon opened the door for the other woman that looked around her apartment for trace of another person. All that was showing it was two glasses on the living room table. Still that didn’t prove much. Regina had called her during the day telling her about the message from their mother to Henry and the redhead promised to check if she was with Ruby when she was there. After all the two had danced together and talked more than once at the ball.

“Something wrong?” Ruby wondered confused as she got the books.

“No, I just…Emma said you were taking care of a friend. Or rather Regina mentioned Emma had said it,” she shrugged.

“What is this high school? Even if I was or am that is my personal business.” she said a little offended.

“You are right, and I am sorry.” said she and was about to leave. Just then Ruby heard a cry from longer inside the apartment and rushed towards it. She opened the door and found the other woman shaking on the bed. She closed the door behind her and carefully sat down next to her, stroking her cheek gently, whispering; “Another nightmare?”

“Yes, I can still see him. Feel him whenever I close my eyes it seems.” she whispered. She looked at Ruby with tired eyes.

“He can’t touch you, no one will, I promise.” Ruby said in a firm tone. She looked at her with tender eyes.

“Ruby?” she heard Zelena from the other side of the door. Cora looked at the brunette with fear in her eyes. Ruby gently stroked her cheek saying, “Shh I got this.”

She sneaked out closing the door behind her. Zelena looked at her puzzled saying; “Is it mother you are hiding in there? It sounded like her voice.”

Ruby dragged her away from the bedroom and outside; “I can’t answer that yet and please don’t ask me to open that door, you don’t want to look inside. You need to trust me. Please do.”

“I don’t need to do anything, but if you hurt her in any way…” Zelena’s tone was shaking.

“I would never do that, ever, because I…” she stopped and looked away. She quickly added; “Give my best to Robin alright.”

Zelena sighed as she knew that it was no point in even arguing with her as the woman had the upper hand. She knew that if Ruby said no to getting inside that room, even if her mother was in it, there was no way she would. She sighed saying; “I think she would love it if you stopped by.”

“I will, I just can’t right now.” she said with a heavy sigh. She knew she couldn’t leave Cora at the current point for a very long period of time. Even when she went for a walk Oddball. She felt bad about leaving her behind, in case she got another episode like moments ago.

“I understand. I need to ask me something though?” Zelena said. Her eyes were calm, as her voice.

“Yes?” Ruby wondered.

“If mother had agreed to a relationship with you, would you stick in it to the end?” Zelena wondered.

“I don’t think that would ever happen, but yes.” said Ruby. She knew her cheeks was burning now. She wanted Zelena to leave. The redhead nodded and left quietly without another word, she wasn’t quite sure what to make of it yet.

The brunette walked back to the bedroom, Oddball following, jumping onto the bed, snuggling close to this new human. She needed cuddles he knew, she wasn’t quite sure why her human had brought her there, but she had a reason for it. She rested her head on her shoulder.

Ruby found this overly sweet as her dog seldom took that well to strangers. She of course liked all the people Ruby worked with, especially Emma, then there was Henry and Regina. She also got used to having Roland and Danielle around, still that the dog had taken to this woman the first time she was there came as a surprise to her. The brunette wasn’t sure if the dog sensed that the older woman needed her or if it was because the older woman was much calmer than many of her other guests.

“I think maybe we should eat, what would you like?” she wondered polite.

“I don’t care.” came the answer. At this point she didn’t even care to live, let alone eat.

“Hey, you listen and you listen well. You can feel whatever you like about the situation, that is your right, but I won’t let you quit eating. Your granddaughter almost lost herself to that and is fighting to get back to health, so we are not doing that. I know this hard, or rather I don’t, I can only imagine. So feel free to yell at me, or do whatever, but you still need to eat. Because you have a family that still need you. Even if you are not up for seeing them right now, I know you will in time. So what do you want to eat?” Ruby finished, she was dead serious now. She wasn’t having it, Cora was not allowed to die in self-pity not on her watch.

The older woman sighed as she looked at her with tired eyes; “Pasta please.”

“Alright, do you want to be here until it is done or watch whatever on the TV?” said Ruby.

“I can’t sleep so might as well watch something.” she said as she slowly got up. Everything was aching. Ruby steadied her though, making sure she was on the couch before she started preparing the food in the kitchen. Cora grasped for the remote, slowly flipping through the channels before landing on a nature documentary about animals on the Savannah. She saw a group of lionesses bring down zebra, bringing tears to her eyes. Oddball was there at once, jumping on the couch and laying her head on her lap. The older woman stroked her. From the kitchen Ruby was watching wondering if she would get through it and how long it would take.

* * *

Roland had gotten Daniella to drive him and Henry to the clinic where his sister was when they were done at school that day. It was the second time they came to visit her. He had felt his heart broke the first time he saw her as she was reduced to almost just bones. Still he didn’t say anything, just talked about normal things like Dani and school. Henry had done the same, or rather talked about his suspension and how he regretted it. That he had tried to get in contact with Nova after, but it hadn’t worked thus far, not that he could blame her of course.

Coming inside they were surprised to see Olivia Bell there as well. She was talking to one of the nurses asking for Robin’s room. Henry cursed under his breath as he walked over to her saying; “You got no right to be here, you don’t get to see her. Like ever.”

“Calm down, I came to say goodbye if she wanted to see me.” she said with a heavy sigh. Next to her was a bag.

“Fine, but I swear if you say or do anything to harm her further I shall make you regret it.” Henry said in a threatening tone.

“You will do no such thing, not after what you did with my sister.” she snapped back at him.

He stepped down as he sighed knowing she was right. She had the upper hand and he knew it. Sighing the four of them walked towards Robin’s room, knocking on the door. They heard her say come in and walked inside.

Robin looked up from the book she was reading, already knowing the boys would stop by. But Olivia. She looked at her with curious eyes. The boys stood back as the blonde approached her where she was sitting by the table. Olivia swallowed hard as she sat down saying; “I won’t stay long, I am leaving town before my parents and sister finds out. I am not sure where I am going, but I can’t stay here after what I did to you.

My parents won’t even look at me anymore and I can’t take it. In any case you probably know I was thrown out of school, which I don’t blame them for doing. I guess I have to find something else to do, I just wanted to say goodbye you know, and thanks for keeping me on my heels for all those years. I also know it has no effect but I am sorry I let it go this far, I hope that one day you might be able to forgive me.”

Robin listened to her speak, nodding along the way; “I don’t think the answer is to run even if I get why you would want to start over. I just figured Nova would need you know after what happened you know. I know you must be sorry and in time I might forgive me. Promise me one thing before you leave though, well two.”

“Anything.” the blonde said, looking deep within those green depths. Oh how she would miss them she knew.

“One never stop dancing even if they threw you out because you are really good at it, and keep in touch by email or something. I would hate if I drew you out of town and not know if you were alright.” said Robin, a half smile on her lips.

“I promise to do both things, also I wanted to give you something.” she said and opened the zipper on the bag, dragging out a mixed CD and bear in a ballet dress. She handed it over; “Keep her safe.”

“Only if you promise to return.” Robin said in a serious tone.

“Some day I might, goodbye Juliet.” she said and got up making a bow.

“So long, Romeo.” Robin said and smiled at her. The blonde dared to kiss her cheek before leaving the room, hurrying out to her car with tears in her eyes. More than ever she regretted how she treated the young redhead.

Henry and Roland sat down by the table and Henry said; “I can’t believe she left like that.”

“I can, she had a broken heart and needed a little distance. Speaking of distance you two talked to grandma lately?” Robin wondered.

“No, I asked if she wanted to hang in the weekend, but she said she couldn’t. I have feeling something is going on.” Henry said with a sigh.

“Me too, no one seen her since the ball. I dropped by the court house earlier to you know check the chambers because I forgot that she had taken time off. Her clerk told he she had added additional sick leave and he didn’t know when she came back.” Roland said.

“Grandma sick, that have to be serious.” Robin commented rather puzzled.

“If you are asking me to hack into her medical records I won’t. I mean I can, but I won’t.” her brother said with a small grin.

“No I was thinking about calling the hotel as she stayed there lately, but I kinda broke my phone last night.” she looked down in the table.

“Smart thinking, let me try something.” Henry said and fished his phone out of the pocket and locked up the number for the hotel. When he found he rang requesting his grandmothers room saying he wanted talk to her. He got she wasn’t staying there as of two days prior. He hung up with a puzzle face saying; “If she isn’t there with any of us, or at the house because that is renovated, then…”

“You texted her and she said she was busy, I think I have an idea.” Roland said, finding his phone. He found his grandmother’s number and texted, “Hi gran, I was wondering when is your house supposed to be ready. I figured I could ask Henry and the movers to help some of the furniture’s inside so it is all ready and you won’t have to worry. I love you. Roland.”

He didn’t expecting a answer that soon, but moments later there was a ding, “Hello my little outlaw, it should be done next Friday, but I won’t be moving in quite yet. I am a little under the weather so there is no need to move anything in quite yet. I love you too, granny.”

“Next Friday it should be done, I bet if I can manage to find the contractors and so on. She said she is under the weather, but I feel it is a little worse than that. I know that you are in no shape to help moving things in sis, but what if we could pull a miracle and have anything done and inside by next Sunday still. Maybe you could work with some cool records or something music wise to have on the new music facility or something book wise. And pictures we need some new pictures of us on the walls. I mean if you are up for it?” he wondered.

“I can try, it would help me get my mind on something else, and I can get Ali and her brother to help I am sure.” she said just as Alice came inside.

“Oh it’s a full house and what am I going to help with?” she said. She only caught the last sentence.

“My brothers want to get granny’s house ready by next Sunday and I was thinking maybe we could work on some music and new pictures for the kitchen and living room? If you have time that is?” she looked up at the blonde.

“Of course I do, I finished my last exam on Tuesday but it is a practical one. I can ask dad, my brother and the people at the stable as well. I mean I know how much she done for her family all over the years. I will gladly help giving something back.” she said with a smile.

“Awesome, should we involve our parents and maybe Ruby could help. I mean she got the muscles for it!” Henry said with a grin.

“I think we should, does anyone have her number?” the young redhead wondered.

“I do,” Roland said, and gave her his phone, glad to see his sister excited about this. The thing make some of the old spark return to her green eyes. She soon pressed play hearing Ruby said: “Roland, this isn’t really a good time.”

“It’s Robin and it won’t take long, but it got to do with Granny.” she said in a serious tone.

“Your grandmother?” Ruby wondered.

“Yeah we have figured out she isn’t doing well and we wanted to do something that might help her feel better. But it is like big so we need help.” said Robin, hearing, Henry and Roland yell, “Huge, Gigantic!” in the background.

“Let me hear what it is, before I agree to anything.” she said. She was a little amused, wondering what it was that got Cora’s granddaughter this excited. She figured she would humor whatever it was to help this young girl if it made her feel a little better.

“We know the house is due ready next week and we figured we would help so maybe she would consider moving in without having to worry. We need moving help and I was thinking if you could help a little with the book selection, think she could use a little of your taste in books?” she explained.

“You know I don’t think that is a bad idea at all, just send me a text on when you want me out there to do whatever and I will be there.” she said in a soft tone.

“Great! Also if you happen to learn from our mothers or anyone where she might be, let us know. We wanted to send her something.” she said. She knew the woman might not know, but it couldn’t hurt to try.

Ruby doubted a little, before she said; “You can send them here, I will make sure she gets it.”

“Alright, thanks you auntie Ruby.” she said and hung up. Her eyes wide as she gave her phone back at the boys. They looked back at her with questioning eyes.

“She is staying with Ruby, for whatever reason I don’t know. So this is what I think we should do, send a card every day and then a little gift to go along with it as well. Flowers, chocolate, magazines, books. You can go over there with it right now, I mean find something on the way back. Just sign it from all three and I will pay you back just let me know what it is.” she told them.

Henry sensed his cousin was tired and nodded, he got up and gave her a gentle hug saying; “I will stop by on Sunday.”

“Good and give your mothers a hug from me.” she said, feeling a little better than before.

“I will,” he said, waiting for Roland to do the same, before they left debating how to get everything ready and what to do first. Roland planned on asking Dani as well.

“Should I help you back in the bed?” Alice wondered, looking at her girl with worried eyes.

“Soon, doctor Rubens will be here any second with my dinner.” she said with a sigh. She hated that it was so hard trying to eat something as her mind was battling her every step of the way.

The blonde nodded as she sat down, only to lean over and give her a loving kiss. The redhead returned it holding her close. She didn’t know how Ali could even love her or even stand by her at the current point. Still she did, she came by every day and stayed for hours at the time. Sometimes she just watched over her, telling her about her day or her classes, sometimes they played a game of chess, one time they even watched a movie. She only knew one thing when it came to her, she was falling more and more in love with Alice for each day that went by.

As the kiss broke she said; “I brought you some pictures to have here, maybe we could make a wall collage or something and Killian is working on a video for you, it is a surprise.”

Robin nodded as the other girl took a folder out of her backpack, pushing it towards her. Robin opened it and looked at pictures with her love and Killian making funny poses with the horses. In a couple they even dressed their horses and ponies up in tutu’s making them look like ballerinas. It made tears come to her eyes as she felt moved by this, a guy she hadn’t even meet went through this much trouble to help her out. Alice pressed a kiss to her cheek, not saying anything. She just let Robin take her time to go through the many pictures in the folder. It didn’t matter they were silly as long as they made her smile, which they seemed to do. She would like Robin’s family do anything to make her feel better, even if it would take a million of silly pictures to do so.

* * *

“When the night has come, and the land is dawn and moon life we’ll see.” Emma was singing from the kitchen, moving along with the song. She had put the iPhone on a dock letting it play as she was making dinner for her family. She didn’t have the best or the worst singing voice, but right now she didn’t care. She had learned to take pleasure of the simpler things in life, like her family and tending to them from time to time.

“Whenever you’re in trouble, stand by me,” she sang as she took the lasagna out of the oven, putting it on the table. It was already set and ready for the other two family members to just eat.

Regina was the first in the door, Henry came moments later stumbling inside the house. Both getting inside the kitchen at the same time. Regina giving Emma a loving kiss saying; “Thank you for making dinner, princess.”

“Any time, sweetheart.” she said with a smile. Her attention turning to their son saying; “I thought you were supposed to be home a couple of hours ago? Hot new date?”

“No, Roland and I went to see Robin after school and we came up with a great plan,” said he excitedly washing his hand before sitting down by the table.

“This cannot end well.” Regina groaned following his example with an eye roll.

“Hear him out first.” said the blonde, nodding for Henry to go on.

“Well we figured since granny isn’t feeling well, we would make her home ready to move into so she wouldn’t have to worry about it. I talked to the contractor that said they will work around the clock to the middle of next week so it should be ready in good time. Of course the building inspector will come to inspect to be sure and the fire marshal as well. When that is done we will start moving the new furniture’s granny picked in with help from Ruby and maybe your coworkers and the two of you.

Ali was going to ask her brother, father and the guys at the stable so we will have enough muscles. Ali and Robin is gonna try to do something with pictures to the walls, well to the degree Robin can because we don’t want to over exhaust her. They are also making some music and stuff. I am sure we can have all done next Sunday even if granny doesn’t wanna move in it is worth a try, right?” he said with a great big smile. He was helping himself with food as he talked.

“Wait, how do you know mom won’t move back in?” Regina wondered a bit surprised.

“Roland texted her to ask when the house was going to stand ready, she texted back that it wasn’t any need to hurry getting it done, because she wasn’t feeling well enough to move home. We still wanna do it though, because she does so much for us.” he said in a serious tone.

“I think that is a great idea, let me know if I can help in any way.” Emma said as she helped herself with the food. She looked over at Regina that seemed to be puzzled by this.

“Also we decided to send her small things to you know let her know we are thinking about her. That is also partly why I was later, Roland and I got her something and delivered it.” he explained with his mouth full.

“Chew then talk,” Regina reminded him with a sigh. It was only then something dawned upon her and she asked; “Wait how can you deliver anything when you don’t know where she is?”

“I do.” he shrugged and continued to eat.

“I don’t suppose you are going to tell us?” Regina said with a heavy sigh.

“Nope, if she wants to be alone to get better I don’t see why she shouldn’t have right to do that.” he said calmly.

“And if I want to help her?” she said frustrated.

“She will ask.” he said, not looking at her. He had a feeling she was avoiding her family with good reason. Even if he was as worried as his mothers, he knew better than to push.

Regina let out a huff and pushed her plate aside and walked upstairs. She went to her bedroom and sat down on the bed, taking a few deep breaths. She could feel her insides turn out of worry, knowing it was pointless trying to get anything out of their son. And her mother didn’t pick up or answered any of her texts making her even more worried. She wanted to help, but she didn’t know how, especially since she didn’t know what was wrong. Of course she could get the police records if there was any, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to know if there was any.

She knew she just had to wait for whenever her mother was ready to talk, knowing waiting was the hardest. Still she would get through it she knew, deciding she would help the children to get the house ready, because maybe just maybe it would help. Even if the hope was little, it was still there. She gathered herself fully before she walked back down to continue to meal, listening to Emma and Henry talking about Olivia leaving and what impact that might have on Nova.

* * *

Over at Zelena’s house Roland was waiting for his mother to come home. He assumed she was with Robin, so he and Dani were in the kitchen making dinner. He was partly taking care of that now that his sister was at the clinic, but he really didn’t mind.

He heard the door open when they were almost done with making the meal, today it was pot roast on the menu. They found the recipe online and bought what they needed on the way there. He heard two set of heals meaning Mallory was most likely going to eat there as well, so he sat of for a forth person as well. Over the past time he was used to having the blonde woman there almost as much as his mother. He didn’t mind her though, but he sometimes missed time with just his mom.

Once inside the kitchen Zelena looked at him saying; “I can’t believe you did that, Roland!”

“Excuse me?” he asked confused.

“Robin told me what you two are planning, you shouldn’t even involved her. She is not well and need to recover.” she snapped at him.

“For your information, we are three about the task, well more if you count Ali, Dani, Ruby, Emma, Regina, and their families. Besides I think it would be good for her to have something other to focused than just be locked up there and no one is asking her to do more than she can. Plus Alice will be there to make sure that won’t happen.” he snapped back at her.

“Whoa everyone calm down.” Mallory stepped between. She took a deep breath, looking at the redhead saying; “He is right, she could use this and I am sure both Ali and her doctor knows what they are doing. Roland your mother is also right, don’t put too much pressure on her.”

Both sighed at the same time, nodding before Zelena said, “Thank you both for making dinner. We of course will help getting the house ready if needed. I heard from Robin that you would bring her gifts, I think that is very sweet. I am sure she will appreciate it.”

“You are welcome, Zelena.” Daniella as she and Roland placed the food on the table.

They and Mallory sat down and Roland tilted his head looking at his mother asking, “Do you think granny will be alright?”

“I hope so, sweetheart. I really do,” she said honestly. She really did, even if she had a bad feeling about it all.

* * *

Ruby had heard the doorbell ringing earlier that afternoon and opened to find a little basket addressed to Cora outside. As the older woman had finally managed to fall asleep on the couch, she decided to give it to her when she woke instead. She had lain down on her own bed and closed her eyes feeling ever so exhausted by the situation, knowing all too well that the other woman needed more help than she could give.

Of course she would never force or ask her to do so, she needed to find that out on her own. She slowly drifted off to sleep, holding on to stuffed wolf she had gotten by her parents ages ago. It was so worn out it hardly had any softness to left to it, still she couldn’t bring herself to part with it. Not even if Emma had given her a similar one years later. He was one of the last things she had left after them. That and a stuffed bear her grandmother had given her, it was also one of go to stuffed animals.

* * *

Cora woke up in the early evening, the TV still on, a drama of some kind was showing. She groaned as she sat up, her belly rumbling loudly. She should have eaten earlier she knew, but right now she was glad she gotten some sleep without nightmares. She got up after stretching a bit walking over to the fridge to find something to eat, finding it wasn’t much to speak of in there. She looked at the many take away menus making a call to order something.

She looked around for Ruby seeing Oddball stirring a little near the front door, meaning she most likely had to go for a walk. The auburn-haired woman sighed as she went to knock on Ruby’s door, but there was no answer, surely she wouldn’t have gone out. She gently pushed the door handle fining the door was not locked and looked inside, finding the other woman sleeping ever so peacefully. She cursed within as she didn’t have the heart to wake her to take the dog out, knowing she had to do that herself. After putting on her shoes and a thin coat, and putting the wallet in the pocket just in case, she found the leach and the house key by the dresser in the hallway. Then she looked at Oddball saying; “You better behave and don’t run off.”

The dog wagged her tail as Cora found some bags to disposal of her excrement’s if the dog had to go. With that she got outside in the elevator, somehow managing to get her mind onto what was more important, Oddball, than wanting to curl up and hide. It was only when she was halfway into the nearby park she remembered the food she ordered. She just hoped that Ruby would wake by the doorbell if she wasn’t back in time. She made sure Oddball got to do what she needed before walking back, seeing the delivery man outside the building.

She quickly asked who she was there for. Finding that it was for them she was glad she glad she bought her wallet with her. She paid him and took the food before she walked back upstairs. Once inside she took the leach off and let Oddball run inside. Cora hang the coat back on her hanger, then she quickly washed her hands before she found kibbles in a bag in a closet underneath the sing and put in her food bowl, then she changed the water in her water bowl. Afterwards she found a plate in the kitchen closet finding a plate to put the beef and vegetables she ordered on. She also filled a glass with water before she sat back down by the TV swapping through the channels finding a crime show.

She smiled shaking her head at their errors as she started to eat. It was halfway through the show that Ruby appeared, looking at the dog sleeping by Cora’s feet and the woman eating she said; “I take it she doesn’t have to go out tonight then.”

“I already took her out.” said the other woman like it was the most natural thing in the world. Her eyes not going of the TV Screen.

“Wait you went outside?” Ruby took the remote and paused the TV a little confused by this.

“Well she had to go, you were sleeping. It seemed like a better option than to have her do her business inside and clan up.” Cora shrugged without facing her.

“You should have woken me.” Ruby said with a sigh. She knew that the older woman most likely didn’t want to go outside alone, but she knew she had to have that pushed aside to tend to her dog. To that rather than waking her, spoke louder to her than anything else.

“I know, but I didn’t have the heart to do that. I caused you sleep last night.” she said with a heavy sigh.

“Darling, it is fine, whatever you need is fine. Right now and for the time to come that is fine. Even if that takes forever that is fine, we will work this out.” said Ruby in a soft tone.

“No I cannot ask you to put your life on hold for me, I won’t ask anyone to do that. That is not fair to ask or for you to offer. Even if I am not ready to move back home next week or live there alone it is what I have to do. I was the reason this happened, I can only blame myself, I have to deal with the consequences of my choices.” she spoke. Her voice shaking slowly.

“I don’t give a damn what is right, you don’t move back there until you are ready. If you chose to do so we are going with you, that is not even up for debate. Neither is you going through this alone. When you want to tell your family or see a physiatrist is up to you, but thinking I will let you handling this alone is not even an option. And to think you were to blame is also wrong, you did not deserve this, no one does. You can tell yourself a million times that you should have known better, but n the end it won’t matter. Because if anyone should have done that it is him, he is the bad guy and he will pay if it is the last thing I do!” Ruby spoke. Her tone changed from calm to heated while she spoke. She really wanted to kill the man that hurt this amazing woman.

“Understood.” Cora resigned. She knew better than to argue with the woman. She was simply too stubborn. Inside her heart was beating fast because what the other woman was indirectly saying was that no one would ever hurt her again, because Cora was hers and damn the one that ever dared hurting her.

Ruby nodded and the TV, making the other woman’s eyes go from her to the TV. Ruby sighed knowing she had screwed everything up most likely, she always did this came on too strong. She was too possessive she knew, too protective. Still she meant every word, she would not let anyone harm her. She helped herself with the other portion witch food, similar to Cora’s before sitting down next to her. Had she taken herself water over the head she wondered, getting herself into it, she quickly decided she hadn’t as she slowly started to eat in silence. She watched as the other woman with a keen eye snapped up every error this show made of her work field, still she seemed to love it. Maybe it was because the error she liked it. Ruby didn’t care really because it was quite entertaining and this situation, not watching TV alone was quite nice. She made a mental note to give Cora the basket from her grandchildren when the program was done rather than to pause it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	9. Slowly healing

**_Slowly Healing_ **

_Dear Diary 3 rd of June 2020_

_Doctor Rubens says I seem to be doing better day by day, he is even considering letting me go to grandma’s house for a short time this Sunday. That is under the condition that Ali makes sure I eat what I should while I am there. He is setting up a schedule for her. We of course do not know if she will show. Still Henry talked to the contractor today, he phoned me to tell it is ready to move the furniture’s inside tomorrow. The fire marshal will stop by this afternoon to do a final check. He hasn’t told granny yet though. Still I am so very excited about this._

_We haven’t heard back from her, but we have been sending things the last five days in any case. The boys are stopping by here tomorrow to show me the what they plan to do with the pictures I picked out for the walls. Granny will love it I am sure, whenever she moves back. I am just hoping that auntie Ruby is helping her with whatever it is._

_Ali is coming by later today as well and I need to ask her how her final exam went. She was really nervous about it when she was here Monday and I can’t say that I blame her for it, but I am sure she did fine. I don’t know what I would have done without her, thanks to her and Killian there is tune of pictures on my walls it makes it a bit better to be here. I hope that I will meet these wonderful horses some day. I got to go Rubens is here with my lunch and second. It is still hard to eat it, but the hope is that some day it won’t be this hard. At least the food tastes good, that helps just a little._

_Your Robin._

* * *

Regina was looking at Emma vacuuming the kitchen floor after having spilled a box of cereal in there. It was midday and she had taken the day off for a change, she was too tired to work today. Clearly Emma was as well, during the past days she had been working a lit and the night before they both had crashed very late as they had been debating Henry.

He had become more withdrawn after what happened with Nova. Now that school was soon ending the plan was for him to go to summer camp as always, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t feel like he deserved it. Regina knew she had been too hard with him right after this all went down and even if they were now loosening up on his privileges, he still had a while to go.

Emma was tempted to have him see what could in worst case have happened if the family have pressed charges. They had let it slide by letting he get a note on his record, considering what Olivia had done to Robin. The young girl was nowhere to be found and her parents was blaming themselves and Henry knew Nova was caught in the middle. He wished he could find her and bring her back, but he supposed that she like everyone else; needed time.

Speaking of time Regina was getting gradually more worried about her mother, it was now over a week since she talked to her. She had by now given up calling and mailing, there was no response. It was like she had vanished from the face of the world. She had talked to Lena that said she was sure she was staying with Ruby, but there was no way they were getting pass her. They were both trying to figure out what happen and had now started snapping at each other blaming each other for their mother not trusting them.

None of them could get why on earth she was staying with Ruby in the first place. Emma on the other hand concluded that her friend was the only one that could possibly understand their mother and not force her to talk. She didn’t demand anything and she was a great listener and protector. She didn’t add she thought Ruby loved Cora. She just hoped that they all worked on getting the house ready would somehow help the older woman with whatever it was. Hoping for the best and fearing the worst.

The night before they had also argued over Cora’s choice of living arguments and what to do with Henry. In the end it had been late before they calmed themselves and fell asleep, resulting in both getting up late and being exhausted. Emma finished up before saying; “Not going into the office today, my sweet apple pie?”

“No, I figured I could so with a day off. We both could. You got some coffee?” Regina groaned.

“Not yet but I can surely make some of that black sludge that keeps you going,” Emma said with a sigh.

“I can fix it myself!” it came out snappier than she planned.

“Hey!” The blonde said in a voice that meant the brunette shouldn’t snap at her like that.

“I am sorry, princess,” the brunette sighed heavily.

“Now that is better, why don’t you sit down and I will bring you some coffee in a second?” the blonde tried.

The brunette sighed as she sat down not by the table waiting. She watched Emma busying about making the coffee with their fancy coffee maker, glad she didn’t take her snapping like she had in the beginning of their relationship. Back then she used to apologize and back off, even snap back at her. Now she simply made a hey or similar comment letting her know that it was not okay for her to come with a comment like that no matter how tired or upset she should be.

She soon got cup of coffee and two slices of bread with ham and cheese planted in front of her. Her wife knew her too well she knew. Emma had by now learned early on Regina was no good without her coffee and breakfast. She usually didn’t eat bread with ham and cheese, but today she rather eat what Emma made instead of making something fancier herself. She mimed a, ‘thank you,’ before taking a sip of her coffee then she started to eat.

Emma filled a new bowl with the remains of the cereal and threw the box away, before she sat down to do the same. Regina took a couple of bites before she said; “I was thinking maybe we should take some time off this summer go on a family trip? That it would be good for all of us?”

“Like camping like we used to?” Emma wondered. She knew the brunette hated it, but she still had done it when Henry was younger to spend time with her family.

“Or book a hotel somewhere, ask him if there is someplace he want to go? Not that I mind camping of course, I will do anything to see him smile like he used to.” she said taking another sip.

“Of course, but running from his problems?” Emma wondered.

“I see it more like getting a fresh eye on things. I think some new scenery would be good for all of us,” she said with a soft smile.

“Agreed, but as you said we should ask him first. I would hate to bring him along for something then find he felt forced to do so.” Emma mentioned calmly.

“Yes of course,” the brunette said. She finished her food and put the plate and cup in the dishwasher, before saying; “I need a little more rest, you are welcome to join me of course.”

“I might take you up on that,” the blonde said with a soft smile. Regina nodded before padding back up to the bedroom. She curled up in bed only to fall back asleep within minutes glad to have Emma in her life, she always or at least most times seemed to know what she needed and kept her ground. It was a good thing she knew. Even in her sleep she noticed the blonde coming into bed spooning and her sleep became more at ease due to this. A smile on the blonde’s lips as she closed her eyes, her body adjusting this this as she held her wife closely, being used to most of the time being the bigger soon. She listened to the brunettes calm breath as a sweet lullaby falling back to sleep with the leading lady in her life. Worries now seeming so far gone. She rested peacefully now even if the sun was climbing higher over the skyscraper city, dreaming of the three of them in tends near a lake.

* * *

Ruby Lucas was watching Cora from the doorway of the guestroom with calm eyes. She was at the moment contemplating if a week of work would be enough or if she should take more time off. It was clear that the other woman needed her around, even if it was just to not be alone. She was even contemplating of having Emma or Zelena take care of Oddball for the time being, so she could stay with Cora around the clock. Then again the dog also seemed to help the situation so maybe not. She was at the moment sleeping with her head on Cora’s side.

Ruby felt her phone vibrate in her pocket seeing it was Emma that was calling. She walked into the living room to answer saying; “Talk of the devil, I was just thinking about you.”

“You were, awesome! So how is life these days, I hardly talked to you since the ball. Teddy said you were on sick leave so I wanted to check you know. Or have you found the love of your life and is somewhere exotic drinking pina coladas or something in the sun?” Emma said with a small laughter.

“I can tell you for sure I am not anywhere exotic, I am at home. As for love of my life, I…honestly don’t know, Em. I mean I have this friend or someone I consider to be staying with me at the moment and she is going through a rough time so I rather not take advantage of that you know. But I know I care about her deeply, have for quite some time. I think she is as strait as an arrow though.” Ruby admitted with a deep sigh.

“Have you tried to talk to her about it?” Emma wondered calmly.

“No I couldn’t, I don’t think I ever could do that. I would be afraid to ruin what little there is of a friendship and as I said now would be a very time to do that,” she answered.

“Or a good time, I mean if she is going to a hard time it might help to have someone care that deeply for you. I know I would appreciate it if someone told me they loved me if I was struggling even if I did not feel the same. Besides who is to say she doesn’t feel the same, even if she seem strait she might not be all the way.” Emma advised.

Ruby was about to speak when she heard Regina in the background saying; “And who exactly is it you want have say you love you to?” She could hear Emma say something she didn’t capture before she told her; “I don’t know, Em. At this point I think it is more important being her friend and helping her back on the feet. There is surely more fish in the sea that for sure are great right?”

“Perhaps, but I never heard you say you loved someone like this. I say you see it through and then talk to her, you got nothing to lose. Besides she might surprise you, Rubes. Just imagine if this actually worked out.” Emma tried optimistically.

“I will think about it, alright. But to change the topic, how are the three of you doing? Any news after what happened to Henry?” she wanted to know.

“We are thinking about going on a family trip this summer, get some air you know. He isn’t doing as well as he cares to admit, you sense those things. I mean I am sure you sense when Oddball isn’t doing well also? Other than that Regina is worried about her mother, I can tell. The woman has gone underground you know and I get if she is feeling unwell. Still I wish that she would just talk to her daughters about whatever it is or will in time. I know that it caused a wedge between Mal and Lena also. That and of course the tool Robin is taking on her. The woman could surely need a break at the moment. Not that I don’t get Mal, the woman is not the easiest to deal with,” Emma finished with a sigh.

“Of course I know when my baby isn’t feeling well.” said Ruby as the dog came padding over to her, jumping up on the couch implying she wanted to cuddle. Ruby used her phone snapping a picture of her baby to Emma writing; “I am doing good, auntie Em.”

She smiled as she continued; “I think that a family vacation might do you all some good and I get the thing with Zelena, she could use a break I agree. Maybe I should offer some help when it comes to Robin if there is anything I can do that is. Or I can talk to her about easing up when it comes to Mal as I know they are both good for each other.”

“I do agree and you can always try. Anyways have to go, the kid is home and we need to talk to him about you know what. Also the contractor have given it a go to move the furniture’s and stuff in from tomorrow, you are still game on helping?” Emma let her know.

“Of course, just let me know when.” she said with another smile.

“I will of course do that,” said Emma before hanging up. Ruby looked at her phone before writing a text to Lena saying she was there if she needed anything, even if it was just to talk. She sighed heavily, pressing a kiss to Oddball’s fur before she walked into the guest room, closing the door behind her. She lay down on the bed, facing the other woman, taking in every detail. The bruise on her face had now gone from black to a green yellowish meaning it was healing, Ruby knew that was most likely the same with the wounds further south. It was odd how a human body could heal as fast as it did, but the mind had scars of a lifetime.

The other woman stirred in her sleep as is she was trying to get away from an invisible attacker, but Ruby gently put a hand on top of hers whispering; “Shh you are safe.”

She calmed down by this it seemed and Ruby took a breath of relief. She hated when she screamed in pain, for help, knowing it was little she could do. It tore her apart every time. She had taken her to the first appointment with the shrink earlier that day, and waited outside for about an hour. She didn’t ask how it had went, but she knew she was due back later that very same Friday. She did offer a listening ear if Cora wanted to talk about it, but she declined saying she was done talking, she was simply to tired to talk more. Ruby respected that and had driven them home, then taken Oddball out for a long walk. When she came home she saw another delivery from Cora’s grandchildren on her doorstep, this time a box of chocolate.

She found it overly sweet that her grandchildren were trying to cheer her up, the basket the first day had melted her heart she knew. It was one with a bag of expensive coffee, a couple of books, chocolate, a box of assorted tea, a cute cards and four stuffed bears. From what Ruby knew from children’s TV over the years it was Care Bears of some sort. When she had given it too Cora she had read the card and feel into tears, showing it to Ruby.

It clearly explained why it was the brave heart lion and not another bear, because he was there to give her confidence and motivation. Because he was a brave lion much like herself and the three smaller baby bears were there to give her hugs when her grandchildren couldn’t. Their thinking was simple still sweet and the older woman had taken the bears with her to the bedroom that very night. The lion had been sitting on the nightstand every night after, while the three smaller bears was now resting within her grasp.

Even as Ruby was watching her right now she was holding on to those three bears, it was quite sweet. Mostly because the brunette could never even picture the other woman ever clinging to a teddy bear or a stuffed animal to begin with. Still it showed her more than ever how human and fragile she was at this point. She startled when Cora’s eyes suddenly fluttered open and she looked terrified. Ruby wasn’t even sure if she saw that it was her lying there at the current point as she felt a sudden hit towards her chest making her gasp in surprise. It was followed to another, before she managed to get a grasp of her hands getting her aware of who she was. Her fists weren’t strong enough to even leave a mark at this point, so Ruby didn’t worry about it. She didn’t speak, just looked at her with calm eyes letting go of her hands. She didn’t even hold them that hard to begin with.

Cora looked back at those tender eyes, this woman hadn’t left her side for the past five days and she doubted she ever would. At least not until she felt better. She felt surge of something deep within right then, something she couldn’t explain and cupped Ruby’s cheeks before she pressed her lips against her hers, almost violating them.

Ruby’s heart stopped in her chest by this, and by instinct she kissed her back, feeling her heart beating so fast it drove her insane. She almost felt feverish and didn’t stop before the other woman did, panting from the effort of it.

It was only then she snapped out of it saying; “I can’t do this, we shouldn’t do this.”

“We both know you clearly want me, and I don’t need to feel anything other than shame and pain. Please grant me that. Please take advantage of the situation.” the older woman pleaded, tears in her eyes now.

“No, I cannot do that. If I did I would be no better than him, please don’t ask that of me. Not now, not ever.” she whispered, she gently cupped her cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

Cora broke free from the grasp and turned her back at her; “Just go, just leave me alone.”

“Cora, you must understand why I can’t do that.” she whispered softly. A hand pressing gently on her shoulder.

Cora got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom closing the door behind her, then locking it. She looked at the mirror seeing her tired face, her wounds at the edge of her lips was almost gone. The bruise slowly fading. Yet she was broken so very broken. Still the mirror reflection showed her almost flawless. A scream of anger as she took up a box of cream tossing it full force at the mirror making both break upon impact, shards falling everywhere around her. She sank to the floor crying softly.

Ruby that got out of the bed shortly after heard the massive crash, again feeling her heart stop. This time in fear. She felt the handle, but the door was locked considering it was better to break it down or remove the hinges to get it open. No that would take too long, she thought for some moments before she went to find a screwdriver to remove the lock from the outside so she could open the door. It didn’t take her all that long. She didn’t even care about the broken mirror; she just pushed it aside so she could sit down next to her. A deep breath as she said; “Please talk to me, darling.”

“The bloody mirror, the scar on the outside is lying, but I don’t feel alright. Not in the least.” she whispered. Her arms around the knees as tears were falling from her eyes. A deep breath as she said; “I feel broken like the glass, it’s like I can’t put the pieces back together.”

“I can understand that feeling. I don’t know how much Emma told you about my past?” Ruby said looking at her.

“I know your family died sometime back, but I don’t know much about them.” said Cora honestly.

“I had a good childhood, nothing like major drama. I dare say it was much like your daughter’s, Sunday dinners at my grandma’s, parents helping me with homework that sort of thing. Or at least that was what they let me believe…The truth was that my mother had an affair that led to me, which I didn’t learn until much later. Still they didn’t let it impact them much. Not until one late night, I remember them fighting over someone named Ivan before going at the theater. I was sixteen at the time, so I stayed home alone. I wasn’t supposed to go with, but I had a slight fever, to be honest I faked it because I wanted to spend time with my current flame back then.

In any case they left and I didn’t think much of that they hadn’t returned when I went to bed. Because they sometimes stayed out late. I figured they were having a great time or something. It never even occur for me to call them. The next thing I remember was that granny woke me telling my parents had gotten killed on impact the night before. The car they had been driving had went off the road and hit a tree. I remember right then how my world fell to pieces. I know that it is nothing compared to what you have gone through. But the feeling when I looked in the mirror every day after knowing I was all alone, it just wasn’t right. I felt broken to a point where I stopped looking into a mirror for years because it showed only the outside, not the inside. It was like it was a lie within the mirror.” Ruby finished.

“It is, it really is. I am so sorry for your loss.” Cora said in a very sympathetic tone.

“Thank you for saying that.” Ruby gave her a small smile.

“You are welcome.” said Cora, smiling back through tears.

“So do you want to rest more or?” Ruby tried calmly.

“I don’t know as my mind goes wild whenever I try to close my eyes or resting in general.” she said with a heavy sigh.

“We could watch a movie or read?” Ruby tried slowly getting up from the floor. She then helped the older woman up.

Cora took a deep breath before she said; “Do you have any paper or letter sets?”

“I have paper, letter sets no. I was never much of a pen pal. Why are you planning on writing me a love letter?” Ruby joked with a heartfelt laughter.

“No, I could but no. I wanted to write my granddaughter a letter, because she is hurting as well. She and the boys care enough to give me things, I want to return the favor. I was thinking you could go there with it tomorrow. I am not sure if she is allowed to have candy or anything, but maybe you could buy her a bear or a book of some kind. I would have gotten the chessboard back at the house, but…” she sighed heavily.

“I can get it if you like and a bear of course, anything in particular?” Ruby offered polite.

“There is a bear like the ones I got, purple called Harmony I believe.” she said, trying to think.

“Because she makes harmony in your life, got it.” said Ruby leaving the living room to find pen and paper.

The older woman sat down by the living room table, waiting. Ruby soon came back with papers and pens, letting her form a letter. She watched her with calm eyes. Seeing she formed six by the looks of it, then folding the papers. She put them in six envelopes that Ruby had provided along with the papers and wrote different names on them. She was to assume to deliver them all as the older woman handed them to her. Ruby nodded and went to put it in a purse she would take with her when she left from there the next day. When she came back Cora looked at her saying; “I am not sorry about happened before the mirror. Even if it was not to be continued it felt right. This...living with you it feels right. I know of course I cannot live here forever and that you are right in what you said, still I think I could reciprocate your feelings in time. I can tell you right now that I am attracted to you, not only for your looks; but your caring nature.

I felt something at the ball when we danced, and right now I wish I had gone with that rather than meeting…him. It however is what it is and now I am no longer what I once was. I think I will never feel clean again. And I feel ugly in more than one way. I think that even if I could love you the right way in time, you should bet your money on another horse. You deserve better than someone that is broken like me, someone with less baggage. Someone younger and more attractive.”

Ruby’s eyes were calm as she took in the words of the other woman, taking them in consideration. She again felt her heart beat deep within her saying; “To me you are not that, dirty or unattractive. I think you are beautiful, sexy and dignified, even if you cannot see that yourself right now. As for broken and baggage we all have that I believe. Sure I could find someone young, or at any age really, but thing is I want you. I have for some time now and so I will not bet my money on another horse. I can wait as I am not in a hurry.”

“Alright, I can live with that.” Cora nodded, smiling gently at her.

“Good, speaking of things I will be out for some time tomorrow, I promised to help Henry and Emma with something. I hope that is alright? I will have the phone on me at all times if there is anything though? I will deliver the letters before I meet them.” she said in a serious tone.

“That is quite alright, dear. I am sure I will manage, after all I have to learn how to if I am every going to get past this. Besides I don’t want to stop you from having a social life at work or outside it. Please take your time doing whatever it is tomorrow,” the other woman said calmly. On the inside she didn’t want her to leave all, she wanted her there at all times. She knew she couldn’t keep her though, not even had they been a couple. She shook the idea off, surely they couldn’t become that even if they both wanted to, because what would her daughters and grandchildren think. Why of why did Ruby have to be so damn attractive?

“I am sure you would be fine as well, just saying that if you need me I am here.” Ruby said with a small smile. She needed the other woman to feel safe, know that she truly cared for her. Even if they never ended up a couple she needed her to know she had her back or front for that matter. She would gladly lie the life on the line for her to know. Then again she easily could have ended up doing there if Cora’s house had fore ingulfed by the flames than it was. She shivered by the thought of losing her that way. She looked deep within those brown eyes feeling so very lost. What was it about this woman that was her world so upside down?

“Miss Lucas?” Cora wondered, as the woman seemed to be in some kind of trace. Her blue eye burning intensely as she looked at her. She felt her head spinning and she didn’t want it to stop. This was a dangerous territory she knew as she looked away.

“Yeah sorry, I was just thinking,” Ruby snapped out of it. Inside her head it was screaming; “Get a grip woman.”

“About?” the older woman wondered calmly.

“I rather not speak of it. Is there anything you would like to know about me? I mean you pretty much know everything it is not like we are strangers right. I was thinking if we were to become something at a later point.” she bit her tongue now. Why was she being so awkward about it all of a sudden.

“There are two things I have been wondering about for the years you have been a part of all of our lives. The first being to me it seems like you have gone from partner to partner most of your life, but never settled. Not that I disapprove of this in any way, don’t get me wrong. But wouldn’t it have been easier to just have been with one? Why jump from one to the next within seconds? Are you unwilling to commit because that doesn’t seem right to me you stayed at the station for most of your life.

The second is in thread with the first, why did you never have any children? I am not saying every woman have to have them of course, but you are great with my grandchildren and I see you tend to them at the open days at the firehouse and other occasion which makes me wonder.” Cora said. She knew both were most likely touchy subjects.

“Both questions do have more or less the same answer, convenience. When it comes to a partner or partners I always felt like it was easier not to commit you know due to my work. I have seen my brothers and sisters die out there in the flames and what they left behind. I have seen families, spouses, girlfriends and boyfriends that never recovered after the loss of them. I just couldn’t bring myself to cause someone that pain if I were to die out there. I am not saying I will, but there is always the risk so it has been better for me to not do it. To make it easier on myself I always picked the ones that didn’t really give me anything more than desires filled in the bedroom. It was easier to you know show someone the door or leave when you know it is just for the fun of it.

As for children they need stability and a lot of care and since I have been alone for most of my life I knew I was not up for the task alone. I came close once, but she had to move due to work and I didn’t want to make the move so…Then in time when I cam to consider it again it was too late. I do not regret it though as I am most content with what I have and I do have Oddball so I am not completely alone.

It is just that lately when I see couples around walking hand in hand or people with their families seemingly happy I am not so sure I made the choice. I guess I am just lonely and I start to play the what if game knowing it won’t lead anywhere. I thought it would work with Lena, but in the end we both knew we weren’t a good match. With you however it is different, I can’t tell you how but it is.” she finished.

“Thank you for your honesty. I get what you mean when it comes to loneliness, why I was hoping The-Joker was the person he gave himself out to be. I can only assume he found out along the line who I was and just continued to thread the bate. I know it does nothing to blame myself, and I am trying not to. Still for me it would take a lot to…trust another person again. Luckily for you I did so to begin with so I don’t need to worry about that,” she said with a half laughter.

“I would never do what he did and that is a promise. If you say stop to whatever it is even if it is a conversational topic I will not thread further. That of course goes both ways.” Ruby’s tone was very serious now.

“Of course, I wouldn’t have expected anything else.” the older woman spoke. She gave an affirmative nod to this.

“Good,” said Ruby. She knew it was high time to order some dinner, but she wasn’t up for more take away. Maybe she should go to the food store for a change. She looked at the other woman saying, “I think I am going to go to the food store, get some things you know. Or some place that serves food.”

“Alright, I will wait here; maybe read a bit,” the older woman said. She knew if she held on too hard that might not be a good effect.

Ruby leaned to kiss her cheek whispering; “You’ll be fine, my darling, we both will. You’ll see.”

“I hope that one day that is true, Ruby, dear.” she said with a soft smile. She felt her cheeks blush as the other woman gave her a loving glance. With that Ruby was out the door with a fast beating heart.

* * *

Messenger group chat:

Cora H Mills: Regina, Zelena I was wondering if you could meet your both at either of your houses. I really need to talk to you both in private.

Zelena A Mills: Regina can we do it at your place, mine is a mess as Roland’s gaming friends spent the night.

Regina M Mills: Yes of course, noon here is fine.

Cora H Mills: Good, then I will see you there my little angels.

Cora H Mills has logged off.

Messenger :

Robin L Mills: Hi granny I saw your on light on not long ago and I wanted to thank you for the card and the bear and the books. I got moved to tears. Sending a picture back, Alice took it later that day. I miss you tons, I can’t wait to see you again.

Cora H Mills: You are welcome, my little hummingbird. I am so glad you liked it, and I miss you greatly. So very much. Thank you for the picture, your smile can really brighten up my day. I hope they are treating you well over there?

Robin L Mills: They are, please don’t worry. It is just a long process you know. I didn’t really see what I was doing wrong until doctor Rubens talked to me. He explained some things and so did Miss Winters, they made me see it how bad it was. Even more so than mother’s worried face, I could see she was trying to hide her tears the first time she saw me. It tore me up a little. I did tell you that Miss Winters talked to Julliard and they got a spot for me whenever I am ready, if I still want it?

Cora H Mills: I don’t believe you did, dear, but that is good news. But are you sure you still want to do this after all that happened? I doubt Julliard with be any easier?

Robin L Mills: I am pretty sure yes, I mean I always loved dance and I dreamed about it for so long. Watching dancers on my phone it makes me happy and if I let this get to me, they won. I am not saying I will dance until I am old and grey, don’t get me wrong. Still I want to reach my goal, even if it now seems distant. Promise me something though granny?

Cora H Mills: What might that be, my little hummingbird?

Robin L Mills: When I in the future dance on a big stage, promise you will be there to see it. I couldn’t bear if you weren’t. I mean that you weren’t here in general. I love you so much, granny and I don’t know you are going through still I want you to heal and get better. Because I need you there cheering for me, because you are my inspiration in every way. You are the strongest person I do know, because you fought so many battles and someday I hope to be just as strong as you.

Cora H Mills: You say the sweetest things, my little hummingbird. I am not always as strong as I wish, especially now, but your words means a great deal to me. Don’t you worry about me not being there, I won’t go anywhere for years. The family would most likely be a mess without me. Besides I think I am starting to fall for someone, but don’t tell anyone. I am not sure if that is what it is yet, so need to figure that out first.

Robin L Mills: Of course not, it will be our secret. I am very happy for you, you deserve it, even if it doesn’t lead to anything. May I ask if it is a man or a woman? And remember always that you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter thank you think.

Cora H Mills: It is a woman, surprisingly enough. I can say the same to you, dear, as I believe I once upon a time used to read you the books of Winnie the Pooh and his friends.

Robin L Mills: That you did, and I shall cherish those memories forever. I have to go, but I will talk to you soon. Is it alright if I call you tomorrow?

Cora H Mills: That is completely fine. Take care of yourself, my little hummingbird.

Robin L Mills: You too, granny.

Cora H Mills have logged off.

* * *

Zelena looked at the chat window on her phone, then over at Mallory that was placing new plates in one of the kitchen cabinet. She took a breath as she walked over. She with insecure voice said, “Mallory, can we talk?”

Mallory turned, quirking her brows as she said, “What is the topic of the conversation?”

“I have been a fool and I want to apologize. I should never have snapped at you as much as I have lately and I have nothing but regrets. It’s just the thing with Robin frustrates me as I feel I can’t do anything, whereas Alice and the boys even Dani seems to be doing progress when it comes to their visits. I am lost on words how to look at her and talking to her and I am so very tired. From working then going over there, then home to prepare dinner for us or me and Roland.

I can’t sleep because I am so afraid that she will relapse and I will lose her forever. I feel like I already have as that girl in the hospital seems so far from my little girl as it comes, and it scares me. I am sorry for rambling, as I said I have had a hard time lately worrying about letting you down as we haven’t really talked lately and letting my children down.” she stopped. She looked at the woman she loved so dearly with tired eyes, knowing she was on the brink of crying.

“I am fine, so are we, but I appreciate the apology just the same. I shouldn’t have gotten so frustrated with you, I should have simply talked to you instead, but I think we are both old and pigheaded. I would suggest that we might take some time of the both of us and try to focus a bit on us and not just the children?” she suggested. She knew like just like the other woman she was more than just a mother and a DA.

“I would love that, maybe I could move in with you or you with me for some time?” Zelena wondered.

“I think we can come to an agreement that suits us both. Will you hand me that last box with plates?” she asked, looking at the kitchen island. Zelena nodded and went to get it to put the final set of new plates into her mother’s new kitchen cabinets.

“So I finally got a message from mother she wants to meet me and Regina.” said Zelena to the blonde. She had gotten the message early the next morning.

“I suppose in a way that is good news, even if the news she might have is bad. I have to say I miss having her in court and I know a couple of others that does to.” she said, sadness in her voice.

“I am sure she will be back in time if that is what she truly want to do. I am not going to pressure her to it though. At least not before after the talk,” Zelena admitted with a soft smile.

“I can understand that. Will you tell her I am here if she needs it and so are the girls.” she said with a soft smile.

“Of course I will tell her, dear,” she said and smiled back.

“Good, you should probably get going soon so you won’t be late.” Mallory commented. The redhead noted and went to give her a kiss. She sent Danielle in to help Mallory fill the closets as she went outside to her car to drive to Regina. She felt a little lighter since she finally managed to tell Mallory how she felt. Still something was turning inside her when it came to her mother as it had been over a week since they last talked. Maybe that would change after today, she could at least hope as she started the engine.

* * *

“You are sure about this?” Ruby wondered. She was looking over at Cora that was sitting in the passenger seat.

“Yes, the longer I wait the harder it gets. If I tell them now maybe I can get a little piece of mind, having them not worry so much.” she said with a nod.

Ruby nodded asking; “Do you want me to come in there with you?”

“No I will be fine, I am sure it will be fine somehow,” she said. She felt an urge to kiss her right then, but shook it off.

“What is the matter?” worry in the brunette’s voice now.

“I just…I don’t know why but I wanted to kiss you.” she admitted. She felt herself blushing, wondering why she felt so drawn to this woman as of lately. It couldn’t just be because she came to her rescue on her darkest day.

“I won’t deny you that if that gives you the courage you need. I would never deny you that in general.” Ruby said calmly. A sheepish grin formed on her red lips now.

Cora removed her seat-belt then cupped her cheek, before kissing her gently. She tasted sweet of summer sun and coffee her Ruby. She let go of her after a couple of seconds, kissing her cheek. Ruby was grinning from ear to ear whispering, “Call or text if you need me, alright?”

“I will, dear,” she said as she got out of the car. She looked after her as she drove off, before going to ring the doorbell. She soon saw Regina opening the door. She smiled at her saying, “Mommy, it is so great to see you. Is it alright if I hug you?”

“Of course.” the older woman nodded, feeling her youngest daughter wrap her arms around her. She hugged her back, struggling not to cry. Still the hug didn’t last for long and Regina gestured for her to follow her into the living room where Zelena was waiting. She also gave her oldest daughter a hug that got up when she saw them come in. Once they were all sitting, she in one of the chairs and her daughters on the couch she said; “I decided to talk to you, but this is hard for me. I assume you must have questions as to why I have stayed with Ruby, it is because I was afraid when it came to everyone else judging the situation and trying to lecture or make things better. I just couldn’t deal with that or feel I was a burden. She never asked for anything, not even taking me in. She was simply there when I needed help that day, but let me start from the beginning.

For some time I had been talking with someone online, a quite charming man or so I thought. We had conversations about everything really from daily life to more adult nature. I even thought he could be the one so I invited him to come with me to the ball. He declined and said he had other engagements. So we decided to meet in the afternoon the following Wednesday. I meet him in the hotel bar where he must have put something in my drink as I felt out of place after. He got me up to his room where he offered me to rest, but he had other plans. To make a long story short, he assaulted me in more than one way until the next morning and left me for dead. I used my last powers to call upon Ruby. She took me to the hospital and have tended to me ever since. She and a shrink. I honestly don’t know what I would have done without her. I know I could have called you as well, but I didn’t want you to see me in the state I was in then. I didn’t want you to see me like this either as I still feel…broken, but I missed you. Oh how I missed you. I hated that I couldn’t be there for you and your families going through the things you are right now and I am not sure when I will be fully there. I will try to be little by little, but I need time to…heal.”

Cora looked at her daughters, seeing how their facial expressions went from shock to pity to confusion. Regina seemed lost where she sat not knowing what to think, and her mother couldn’t blame her. She managed to clear her throat asking, “Do you know who it is?”

“I do yes, I didn’t recognize him until he told me. But does that really matter if I know or if it had been a stranger?” she said with a sigh. She would answer any questions she knew.

“You have filed a police report right? So they will catch him?” Regina wondered.

“Yes and hopefully, but he is smart. He managed to slide under my radar so I have no doubt he could vanish from the earth if he wanted to.” she said calmly. There was a little sense of fear deep within her due to this.

“Is that why you don’t want to wish to move back to the house?” Regina wondered.

“Partly, because the fire happened as I was occupied talking to him and our conversations they started there so in a way the house is a reminder. Not get that confused with the happy memories I had there as well, I just need…time.” she said with a sigh.

“So you are just going to shack up with Ruby? How does that even work is it like college where she hands a sock on the door whenever she brings someone home? Or are you two an item? Surely it would have been a better solution living with us, Mallory or one of the other girls, you know we would all taken you in,” Zelena shot in. There was no sense of understanding in her words, it was rather the opposite as she rolled her eyes.

Cora frowned, knowing these questions would come. She took a deep breath as she said; “As I said before I didn’t want to be an inconvenience for any of you. You all have your own lives. My little fireball, you have Mallory, Robin and Roland to worry about so I didn’t want to come in on top of that. As for you my little Queen I think you have enough with Henry and being there for Lena. I know you two, you lean on each other and that is a good thing.

As for your other question there is no sock on the door system in place as neither is dating others or considering it at the current point, and yes she has shown interest. I have not declined the offer or approved it, simply because it is not the right time in the middle of all this. If we have a future I will rather not get into before we get there. All I can and will say for now is that I would like to consider it in time. She is good to me and have been for some time, I just didn’t see it. And before you say anything Lena, she is not going after me because you passed her aside, nor is this a midlife crises or a comfort thing due to this whole situation. Even if I don’t know what it is or where it leads, I know she can give me what I need at this time, because she isn’t as involved in the situation as you two would be.”

“You know what, fuck her or do whatever I do not care, mother. If you couldn’t speak to us at once, why bother now. You are right, I have enough on my plate.” said Zelena in a harsh tone and left the room. She walked in the direction of the kitchen area fuming.

Regina was about to go after, when Cora said, “Let me. I know how to handle this, I have handle that little fire cracker since before she could speak and I am not about to stop now.”

Regina nodded glad she went as she needed a little time to take this. She found this all hard to believe, not that anyone would rape and older woman. She was well aware that it happened, but this was her mother, their mother, the strongest woman she knew. She found it hard to even picture her in that situation and she knew she never fully wanted to ever do that. The brunette could not even picture what her mother was going through at the moment, how she had to be feeling. She was surprised she could even function after something like that. Still she knew she had to offer some sort of help, but she didn’t know how or what.

The auburn haired woman looked at her daughter standing hands on the sink breathing heavily. She knew she was trying to calm herself down. She took a deep breath saying; “I really don’t appreciate you talking to me like that you know.”

“Don’t…just don’t.” she whispered under her breath. She felt her emotions running wild inside her, in one big messy ball of anger, sadness, frustration and confusion.

“Zelena please try to understand. When Ruby found me, I was in such a state I thought I was on my death bed, I was bleeding from more than one place, can you blame me for not wanting you to see that. I get you are upset, but don’t turn your back on me. It took all I have to come and talk to you two about it,” her voice was quivering now. She was starting to feel this was the worst idea she ever had.

Zelena took a deep breath, then turned to looked at her mother, she seemed so small. She had always been this strong and intimidating woman that didn’t take any crap from anymore. Yet looking at her she saw the fading bruise on her face, she done no effort to hide with makeup. Her eyes seemed tired after most likely sleeping much after. She was broken, so broken, it tore Zelena apart inside. She didn’t snap then, instead she walked over and hugged her close letting her cry. She saw Regina come from the back doing the same. And as she looked into Regina’s dark eyes she knew two thing and two things only, one they would help their mother through this and two whoever did this would not get away.

* * *

It was early evening when Ruby drove Cora to the house. The older woman stood looking at it from the outside at first, and then walked inside. She took a deep breath walking through the new living room and kitchen. She saw the pictures her family had made sure to put all over, most likely to cheer her up. She saw how they had made sure everything was in order for her to move in, every piece of furniture was there, down to the smallest pillow. She looked at the books in the shelves knowing most of the ones that didn’t make it had been replaced with new copies.

The old wedding picture of herself and her husband was in a similar frame as it had before. She assumed one of her children of grandchildren had found a way to print it. She looked at a picture next to it, one of herself and Ruby taken in the old kitchen, arguing over a recipe no doubt. A moment frozen in time by one of her family members. She saw a new picture of her family over the mantel piece, even if it was taken now so Robin was skinnier than she should be, it was quite beautiful.

Regina, Emma and Zelena was standing in the back, the three children on chairs in front of them, and Oddball in front by their feet. Regina was in a purple dress with a pearl necklace, her spouse in a light blue suit with a black blouse under. Zelena was in a green dress with white flowers, her hair loose for a change, in front of her was her daughter in a ballet outfit. Her brother Roland had on a Robin Hood costume, while Henry was in his finest Sunday suit. Black with white suit and a white shirt and a tie matching his mother’s clothes. They were really something her family. She looked at Ruby that was a step behind her asking; “Why isn’t you, Mallory, Danielle and Alice in this picture.”

“I took this picture, and we have some with all of us as well that we made a small album off. We talked a lot about it and decided on only the core family for now. But if you want one with all I will find a way to blow that up.” she quickly said.

“No, I like this for now. Thank you.” she said with a genuine smile.

“Good, I am glad.” Ruby nodded and smiled back at her.

“Let us go to your place, I don’t feel comfortable being here quite yet,” Cora whispered. Her eyes not going to the office door where everything had started. Shivers down her back by the thought of it. The brunette just nodded as she followed her outside so she could lock up before they drove back to her apartment.

* * *

At the same time Zelena was on the couch with Mallory. She looked at her saying, “Promise me one thing?”

“What?” Mallory wondered calmly. Her hand trailing along Zelena’s arm.

“That when you catch the man that harmed mother, you will let him rot in hell.” hate in the redhead’s voice.

“Of course, even if I do not decided, I know the sitting judge will.” said the blonde.

“Good, so are you coming with to see Robin in the morning?” she wanted to know. Robin had been helping at the house earlier that day and seemed in good spirits. At least until they have to drive her back. She missed her home her mother knew all too well.

“Of course, I will stop by Lily after though. MJ wanted to show me something or other,” said she, pressing a kiss into red strands.

“Yes of course,” the redhead said with a yawn. Spite the events of the day she was quite calm, right now struggling to stay awake. The blonde didn’t mind though, better than being a firy mess like hours prior, not that she could blame her though. Right now she was just glad she fell asleep curled up next to her on the couch, her sweet beautiful mess. She pressed another kiss into red strands before her eyes went back to the TV.

Emma was watching Regina sleep next to her, a book lay open on the floor. The woman was exhausted after working on the house in addition to her job the last days. Putting on thing her mother told her it had driven her over the edge of exhaustion. Emma found it as hard to believe as Regina and knew the man would be shown no mercy at all. Much like a cop killer, the men and women trying to take out a judge never saw the light of day.

She smiled at her low, laying her down in a better position and leaned to turn out her nightlight. She then did the same with her own, curling close to Regina, holding her and dreaming of the camping the would take with their small family a couple of weeks later.


	10. We will be alright, right dear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of sexual activities read at own risk.

**_Chapter 9 We will be alright, right dear?_ **

“Plie, glissade, pirouette,” Robin whispered underneath her breath. Why was this so hard to do now? She managed to do it with less muscle mass on her body. She had used the past four months to try to get food in her body and small movements to exercise. She was not really not allowed to dance quite yet, but she did sneak in a little routine now and again when they didn’t see. She was now living at home with her mother and brother, he was hardly ever there, and Mallory. She and her mother were following up the doctor’s orders when it came to her meals. She also went on checkups at least three times a week.

“Plie.” she said, focusing as she managed it a bit better this time. She smiled at the full-sized mirror in her room now. She put on some music, slowly dancing along to it. Her body wasn’t what it used to be, but she still looked graceful.

She heard a knock on her door and saw Dani and her brother come inside. Dani smiled at her saying, “Roxy gave me this rad disk the other day. You need to hear it.”

“You talked to her?” Robin said surprised. Now that she lived there she had gotten back on touch with her old best friends Roxy and Max. She had yet to go back to the club, but she was hoping soon. Maybe even for her birthday party which was four days later. Her aunties and cousin were coming back for that and she was excited to see them.

“I did, she is coming to your party along with Max. Anyways we need to listen to this, it is a cover of the song uptown girl.” Dani was still holding on to the disk. Robin nodded and pushed it into her laptop, hooking it to her speakers as she did with the previous music.

“This is actually good, who is the artist?” Robin wondered curiously as she couldn’t place the voice.

“It’s yours truly, Alice. She managed to get someone to make it a record, it is hitting stations and online shops later this week!” Dani said excitedly.

“I need to call and congratulate her later. I know she have been working on this for some time, said my family inspired it for some reason. She didn’t say what song though,” the redhead was over herself with excitement. She could only imagine this song was hinting towards her grandmother and Ruby or her aunties.

“Oh my god I got the most radical idea ever,” Roland said, a glimmer in his eye now. It was usually a sign that the idea would get them in major trouble.

“Do tell, brother dearest,” said Robin, grinning back at him. It had been too long since they done something together to cause their mother to really yell at them. She knew from the glimmer in his eyes whatever he had in mind that it was something that would get them in major trouble and it was just what she needed. She missed having fun with him like in the old days, as he usually hung out with Dani or their other friends now.

“I am thinking we make a music video to this song, but we need your girl, you and she will play granny and Ruby, and Dani and I the crazy aunties. Of course we need to sneak into granny’s chambers somehow as I wanna film this there and down at the fire house you know. Sure we will get in so much trouble if we ever get caught if they see it when we post this online, but would be worth it don’t you think,” he said. His grin becoming even bigger as he talked.

“I don’t care, I want to do it, and we will get Henry to film. Maybe we could ask Roxy, Max, Olivia and someone else to be backup dancers. I know for a fact she is back in town as I talked to her a couple of days ago. She is looking for a job to earn some cash, but I am sure she would be willing to give her mother some more grey hairs.” Robin spoke as excitedly as her brother.

“I can pick the lock to granny’s office I am sure or find a way to get the key, I am a thief by profession. Besides if anyone asks I can say I am getting something for her, cause she is due back next month,” he said thoughtfully.

“Alright so we will film and Ali will add the music louder after. Let us call and gather the troops so we can have it done and online at Wednesday at the latest. It will be some work but I am sure we can do it right? Meet down at the court house in a couple of hours?” she wondered.

“Yeah, I will get Henry, I know he said something about being down at the rink,” said Roland. He quickly added, “He came back late last night, giving his mothers some free time before they return.”

“Oh I see, I didn’t know, but please do.” she said. She felt better than she had in the longest time due to this. Mostly because she knew she could do this with help from Alice and the rest. Besides it would give her a chance for her mother to yell at her and not just worry about her as she had done over the past few months. A smile as she called her girlfriend to tell her about their idea and congratulate her on the record.

* * *

Emma was looking over Regina that came out of the bathroom, newly showered. She was stunning her wife, the most stunning creature in all the lands. Even if her tanned body had endured some scarring over the years, she was so perfect. So very perfect, in fact the last couple of months had been just that. They had ended up with taking a couple months vacation instead of a couple of weeks, to travel longer and to recreate some of their love for each other and Henry. He had flown home from their Europe trip the day before, leaving them to have a couple of days alone in Paris. Emma knew they would be spent in the hotel room most likely. She could tell her wife was tired from their journey and needed some rest, even if she didn’t say so.

“I’ll make love to you.” Emma sing song as she came closer, drying her hair a little with a towel. It had gotten slightly longer due to not cutting it for months. The dark hair that once reached just above her waist were now a little lower than the shoulders cut a little uneven along the edges by Emma.

“Hmm.” Regina replied with a soft smile. She could easily get used to their chilled lifestyle. They had started sleeping in tents and cheap motels all over. She however was glad that they the last week had spent the nights in this fancy hotel so she could have her shower time back. But the way Emma had tended to her in every way the past couple of months was something she had missed. She just didn’t know how much. She sat down across her lap, kissing her lovingly, knowing things would most likely would get back to normal when they came back home. Until then she intended to enjoy every moment of it.

She gently started to move back and forth as Emma lay down her back. She moved with her, kissing her still, riding her slow. She took her time, kissing her, her hands on Emma’s breast steadying her motions, listening to her gentle moans. Her perfect firewoman, her everything. The one that always drove her crazy and the one that made everything okay. She let go of her lips as she sat up a bit more, simply continuing to ride her a little faster, her head thrown back as she was riding a horse and not her wife. She moaned out as she heard Emma whisper; “So close.”

She moved a little more, feeling her woman shake beneath her as she kept going for a while longer to reach her own climax. As she let herself sink down her woman in in waves of ecstasy a smile on her lips. While the orgasmic waves left their bodies she held on the one that was dearest to her, she closed her eyes. Hoping, dreaming that what they had gotten back on this journey wouldn’t be taken from them when they got home.

Emma let her fingers gently caress over her backside, playing along her warm skin, smiling satisfied. In her silent mind she made a promise to always satisfy her woman in every way and keep to it after this vacation were long gone, knowing they both needed it. She knew that at some point they lost track of it, but now that she saw it clearly, she knew she didn’t want to do that again. Because she needed the woman on top of her more than anyone in this world, she and their son and from now on she would try to tend to them more like she had in the beginning. She pressed a kiss against her warm skin, glad that she still had her alone for a day or two.

* * *

Cora was vacuuming her living room listening to some music when she felt Ruby’s arms around her waist, as she whispered, “Do you know you are hot when you clean the house?”

“You seriously need to take a cold shower.” she answered with a soft laugh. She knew it was high time they took the final step though and they had come close a couple of times. It now being mid-august it was now over three months since the attach and she felt more than secure with Ruby. She could even feel her body being ready for it.

“Mmm, only if you join me.” she teased, pressing a loving kiss at the base of her neck.

“You know I don’t have time, we need to clean up the living room.” the older woman groaned. It was high time she vacuumed there due to Oddball. The dog was shedding more fur now that it was summer. She however didn’t mind vacuuming and cleaning her house as it made her gradually used to living there again. They had moved back in by mid June and this thus far it seemed to be working. Ruby had slept in her bed from the first night, and with therapy and her help over the past time the nightmares had decreased from five to three a night. It wasn’t much but a start.

“Let it wait.” Ruby whispered in a husky tone.

“How about you get up and start and I finish this and come and join you?” she said in order to compromise.

“Alright, don’t take too long, hot stuff,” Ruby said, giving her ass a squeeze before hitting the stairs.

The older woman sighed heavily as she watched her go, she knew that today would be the day she would take that final step. She had known for some time and even if it still was relatively early after the…incident. She knew she had to go all the way sooner or later or try to, after all they were adults and there had been a lot of hungry kisses and not so innocent touches over the past couple of weeks. She blamed it on the heat and how Ruby looked as she lay by the pool, giving her desire room to grow. Still the other woman did stop if she told her too and never went further even if Cora knew she wanted to. She did as well but there was still this block. As she finished up the vacuuming and walked up the stairs her previous courage faded like and ice cream on a day like this. She cursed inside as she wanted to do it, she wanted to ravish the naked woman on the other side of the door and have her ravish her. Still…

She huffed with the annoyance over once again having been thinking today was the day, knowing it wouldn’t happen after all. The feeling of letting someone she by now loved down once more. A deep breath as she walked in seeing the other woman on the bed, to her surprise reading a book. She was still wearing her bikini, showing off her abs, her perfect shaped bosom, her otherwise toned muscles. She seemed rather relaxed, looking over the top of her book; like she had not a care in the world.

Cora wondered what it would be like as she sat down on the side of the bed, she wondered how someone as perfect as Ruby could be with someone like her. She was old and a complete mess. She didn’t even know if she would ever feel like she did before, as strong and as confident.

She stood up and undressed slowly, not seeing herself attractive anymore. Her breasts were sagging a bit, she had cellulites, her skin her and there was not as firm as it once was, and she knew the cuts from the attack most likely left her with some not very ‘attractive’ scars. No she was not what she used to be in any way, she felt decades older; maybe even a life time. How could anyone love her when she looked like this?

She startled as she felt Ruby’s arms wrap around her from behind, but didn’t try to break free. At this point she had started getting used to it, the brunette’s hugs and she took them in any which way they came. She felt how she gently pressed kisses alongside her shoulders and back area knowing it was where the scars were. She in her own way told her she loved every inch of her, that she accepted her as she was scars and all. She felt her go back up and leaning her head against her shoulder, holding her tight. Cora let her hands rest on top of Ruby’s. She felt her breath against her skin and her strong grip holding her, protecting her.

Ruby would never let her go she knew deep within. She had suggested for her that maybe should take a lover during this time, not knowing how long the healing process would take. The brunette had however declined on this offer saying that she was the only woman she would sleep with. She was worth the wait she was sure. Cora knew for a fact that she would be alright with waiting forever if that was what it took, but she hoped it wouldn’t take that long.

She turned within her grasp, standing on her toes to kiss her lips. She loved the kisses of this woman. She started with a gentle one, the letting her tongue probe against Ruby’s lips to be granted access. When she was she let her tongue dance alongside Ruby’s in a playful way letting out a moan into the kiss. What was it about this woman that made her so addictive?

She didn’t end the kiss until she had to, panting fast while she looked at Ruby with eyes sparkling like black diamonds. Ruby looked back, her blue eyes were like fire as she led the other woman to their bed. She sat down and pushed herself onto the bed, letting Cora get on it as well. The older woman inched closer feeling flutters about having her this close. She had that even before they started sharing bed at her house, Ruby was simply so good with her.

A hand going to cup the brunette’s cheek, fingers stroking over it, lovingly. She didn’t feel like speaking, she just wanted to be here with her, cuddling, caressing. She felt Ruby’s fingers dance up and down her side, before gently cupping her breast. She let out a moan by this. Her eyes closing for a second in delight. She gently returned the favor, squeezing on of her perky breasts. The brunette moaned lightly, her body arching a little against the touch.

“I…can pleasure you if you want. Even if I am not ready yet, you for sure deserve it.” she whispered in a gentle tone.

“No, we do this together.” said Ruby. Her tone soft but firm, knowing she couldn’t enjoy if she was not allowed to pleasure the other woman also.

“I just don’t want you to feel unsatisfied.” the older woman said. There was a sense of sadness in her voice.

“I can assure you that I am not because this right here, the cuddling, the closeness is more intimate than my sexual relationships ever were,” she said. She leaned in to kiss her again, deeply, lovingly.

As the kiss broke Cora looked at her whispering; “Thank you for being patient with me, my love.”

“You are welcome, my darling.” she responded, pressing a kiss against her forehead. She got a smile in return, before the older woman leaned in to kiss her. Ruby knew that even though she still had desires for this woman it would have to wait, she knew it would be right what she said earlier this woman was worth it. Any kiss that could make her feel like this would always be worth it, and so she did as so many times before during the past month getting lost in those sweet kisses.

* * *

It was a tired Zelena Mills that came home from work that day. She was working through some hard court cases nowadays, and trying to get her daughter and mother better. Although the latter one was more pressing. Still the young girl was following doctor’s orders having her meal at certain times. She put the glossary bags down, and put the things in the fridge, before going upstairs. She went to knock on Robin’s door, but got no answer. Peaking inside she saw her on the phone saying, “I know Olivia, right, it will be amazing. Yes I will be there in an hour. I just have to eat first. Yeah, bye.”

“Where are you going to meet her in an hour?” Zelena wondered. She wasn’t sure if she liked the idea of that or that her daughter now seemed to be friends with the girl that hurt her so.

“Down at the rink, Henry came back this morning and we are having a get together. I can’t right, please mom,” the seventeen-year-old pleaded.

“I suppose, but don’t be gone too late. I will prepare dinner quickly so you can eat before you leave,” Zelena said with a sigh. Her stubborn little girl, she was growing up too fast.

“Thank you, mom, you are the best!” came the respond with a smile, as she dialed another number. Zelena shook her head, closing the door she knew she should be glad that her daughter was seeing her friends. She knew she was just worried that she took on too much, hopefully she knew what she was doing. She heard a ding from her phone, Mallory was do home later that evening she was caught up at work. So it was just her at home then, which was a welcome change. Maybe she could watch a movie or something she figured. Yes that would be good. A deep breath as she descended the stairs making a mental not to ask her daughter about her day when she came back later that night. First things first though, they needed dinner.

The next couple of days was calm for both Ruby and Cora if you didn’t count Ruby had to work that Tuesday, still it was calm and uneventful. The older woman startled hearing her phone right as she was in the pool taking a swim, Ruby was on land reading a book and tanning.

Cora made motion for her to take the phone, Ruby nodded saying; “Cora Mills phone, this is Ruby speaking. She is a little occupied at the moment, can I take a message. Are you being serious? Yes of course I will tell her and what do we search after, yes yes. Of course and no I am sure she had no idea and of course we will talk to them. Yes, yes, thank you for calling.”

Cora pulled herself up at the pool as Ruby found her iPad on a table nearby, making a search, gasping. The older woman came closer asking, “What is the matter love?”

“It was the clerk, I mean your clerk. The grandchildren broke into your office to make a music video that has gone viral overnight, he wanted to know if you had any idea. I said you didn’t,” said Ruby.

“A music video? And of course I did not, can I…we see it?” Cora wondered curiously.

“Yes, I got it here. It is a cover of the song Uptown girl by DJ Wonderlice and the video features, ‘the outlaw rascals,” she said with small laugh.

Cora shook her head as Ruby made the scree bigger before pressing play. She saw young Robin in one of her judge capes pretending to be her, young Alice was obviously playing Ruby, being outside on the steps to the court house, pretending to help a cat out of a tree singing to the judge. Then the image changed to Dani and Roland clearly being Emma and Regina, some filmed at the station house and some at the at a café she knew the couple sometimes went to. She hated to admit how accurate this video was, and even if she could see this as a moccury, she knew it was not. It was a compliments from her grandchildren towards them and Emma and Regina. She looked at Ruby saying; “Will you mail or text this to my daughter’s and Emma please, I think they should see it as well.”

“Of course, you are not upset by this?” Ruby wondered curiously.

“Only for breaking into my chambers, but they didn’t steal or break anything. I found the whole thing very cute and they are good performers,” she said with a genuine laughter.

“They are right though, you are an uptown girl.” Ruby commented. She didn’t look up at that point as she was texting the video around, knowing the children most likely would get in trouble for it.

“Perhaps, but so are you. Your wealth is as big as mine if I am not mistaken.” Cora countered calmly.

“Yes, only I don’t act the part. You on the other hand do, but don’t worry it is one of the things I love about you.” she said, leaving in to give her a very loving kiss.

“She looked better, Robin? Don’t you think?” Cora wondered calmly. She seemed to have put on weight since she saw her a couple of months earlier. She had visited her at the hospital before the release in early June.

“She does, you still want me to come to her birthday celebration tonight right?” Ruby wondered.

“Of course I do.” said Cora in a soft tone. At this point she couldn’t picture going anywhere with Ruby, knowing all too well how hard it would be to return to work the first week of August. It would be the first time in months they would be apart for that long at the time, if she didn’t count Ruby’s shits that was.

“Good, so are we giving her giving her funds for a future a car?” Ruby wondered. She knew the woman had at least talked to her daughter about the prospect of a car, but she wasn’t sure what it ended up on. She only knew that the older woman wanted to give her a car, but went away from the idea knowing how found Robin was of the car she already had. They talked it over and found it better to give her money for a future car for when her current broke down instead.

“Yes we are and she will like Regina and Zelena get her first set of pearls.” Cora said with an affirmative nod.

“Sounds good to me, and when will I get my pearls?” Ruby teased her. She knew that the older woman had contemplated on giving her a gift for their anniversary for some kind, only they could not yet agree on what their anniversary date was. If it was the first time they danced, as they were not yet a couple, when they moved in together as they were still not a couple, and the same for went for their first kiss. Plus the days and months by now were blurred together making it har do decide on anything as well. They had said the big L words and by this point, and Ruby knew that she by now was bound to Cora for life.

“Later, dear. I need to run an errand, and I have asked Emma to take me. Will you be alright here for a little while?” Cora wondered.

“I think I shall survive.” the other woman said with a soft laughter.

“Good,” said Cora before giving her another loving kiss, then walked inside to get changed.

While doing so she cast a glimpse over at the other woman that was now relaxing by the pool, the one that made her heart beat faster and a smile appear on her lips. She was her everything she knew, much like Henry once had been. She sighed thinking how strange it was that she that always had been attracted to men now was attracted to a woman. Then again there she knew that if she were to fall for a woman she could do hell of a lot worse than Ruby Lucas.

Looking at the time she knew she had to hurry up and headed upstairs as the thoughts of the music video went through her mind making her smile even wider. Her family was the best she knew, and she loved them all, more than words would ever be able to explain. They had in so many ways helped her over the past months and that she would be forever grateful for, then again she knew she would do the same if it was one of them caught in the position she had been in. A tear run down her cheek by the thought of but she pushed the dark thoughts aside, today was not the day. Today was a good day she decided. Besides right now she couldn’t think about it, she needed to get ready to meet Emma.

* * *

Group chat inviting Regina M Mills, Zelena A Mills, Emma S Mills.

Ruby Lucas: You all need to check out this video made by the little rascals and their friends. Video link added.

Emma S Mills: It is too early for videoes and since when did you start calling them little rascals.

Zelena A Mills: You have been hanging around mother too much, Ruby. SMH.

Regina M Mills: Coffee I need coffee and you do the same with Mallory, Lena. When are you two getting married?

Zelena A Mills: Say what?! We haven’t even been dating that long. I mean we live together and all, but I hardly think that it is time for such seriousness?

Emma S Mills: Sure cause Mallory seems like the woman that want to live together forever without getting married… You cannot honestly tell me you two never talked about that?

Zelena A Mills: Of course we have, and we have agreed to at least let the topic rest until Robin has fully healed. And when and if either propose is our own business.

Ruby Lucas: Speaking of business, Emma why are you seeing Cora in not long?

Emma S Mills: She asked if I could take her for a drive and check out options for a future car for Robin. Even if you are only giving her a fund it couldn’t hurt to present her with some options, you know how your mother is.

Ruby Lucas: And that is the only reason? If so why didn’t she ask Zelena and Regina?

Emma S Mills: How should I know Ruby? She asked and I said yes, there is nothing more to it really. I mean if you don’t believe me ask her, you live with her…

Ruby Lucas: I am sorry, have fun and I see you later today.

Ruby Lucas have logged off.

Zelena A Mills: I can’t believe they did that, Regina did you see the video? They could have been arrested for sneaking into mom’s office. Also Robin shouldn’t dance yet! I am not letting this slide and I hope you will talk to Henry as well.

Regina M Mills: I saw and of course I will, I mean we will. Right Emma?

Regina M Mills: Emma?

Regina M Mills: Emma are you there? Or are you ignoring us, I see your green light on?

Regina M Mills: Emma?

Emma S Mills: Jesus Regina we are in the same house…And I saw and we will, but right now I need to hurry as your mother is expecting me and I don’t know how long this will take. I will text on my way back, wait with schooling our son until I am back.

Emma S Mills have logged off.

* * *

Emma Swan was looking at the car, a green sports car, no doubt in better condition than Robin’s ‘grasshopper’. She knew she bough that one used, but it wouldn’t live forever. She could see the doubt in the other woman’s eyes. She looked at Emma saying, “These are some cars, I am sure she would like either one of these. I will just grab some brochures for now to present her with. I am sure the fund is the better option than I buying her a new car so she feels I disrespect her grasshopper.”

“That is of course a valid point and I believe she would appreciate it.” Emma said calmly.

Cora looked at the salesman asking; “Do you have any car seat covers that are ballet themed?”

“Of course, ma’am right this way,” he gestured. Emma sensed her was disappointed for not being able to see the car, but she knew that the older woman was most likely right in her decision. She followed her though, watching as she ended up buying covers for the whole car and some pillows with ballet shoes on. Satisfied they walked out of the store. Cora took a deep breath before saying; “Your friend Ruby she is not a jewelry kind of woman is she?”

“No to my knowledge she is not. I know she likes body art though. she is planning on getting a new tattoo these days. I mean she wanted it for ages you know, but never got there for a number of reasons, why? Are you thinking of getting her an engagement ring or something?” Emma wondered curiously.

“What, no, that would be too soon. I just wanted to give her something to show my appreciation for her. I know she likes to game and such why her gaming set is now in my living room, she moved it there quite early on, but it isn’t my thing. I of course told her she could have her gaming buddies over any time. I looked online at the new games, but I am not sure what is good or so and I feel awkward of including the family. I am sure you can understand why. Not that I don’t consider you family, but you know her longer than we have. What do you think she would like?” Cora finished. She felt her cheeks burn.

“How about we go and ask at a gaming store?” Emma tried calmly knowing there was one at the mall not far from where they were.

As Cora talked to the man behind the counter Emma got a text from Regina telling her to pick up Robin’s present on the way, which she wrote she would. It was new speakers for her to listen to her music as Henry mention the old ones were a little bad sound wise. Emma smiled as she saw the older woman came back with a bag saying; “I got what I need, so if there isn’t anything else you need I would like to go home.”

“I just need to pick up Robin’s gift so we can avoid your daughter killing me,” Emma said as she made a face.

“Yes, I rather not have to jail her for your wrong doings.” Cora said with a soft laughter. She followed Emma to the store where the speakers were and then to the car, feeling excited to come home to Ruby. As soon as Emma let her out she walked inside the house calling for her. She didn’t get an answer though, only Oddball came running to greet her. Cora gently pet her head, waling through the house and out the back seeing the door the backyard open. The other woman was doing some laps in the pool. Cora sighed as she took her in, how perfect she were in every way, taking in the tattoo on her chest as she dragged herself up of the water. It was just the right size, the three-headed dog in front of the flames and the mantra; “United against the flames we stand, we go in and out as one. I have your back as you have mine, against the flames until the end of our time.” Even if extensive it was still delicate and there was no doubt the woman loved her job due to the placement almost above her heart.

“Hi darling.” said Ruby as she shook her head getting some of the water of her hair. She heard her call in the distance, knowing she was home.

“Hey, my love,” she said, swallowing hard. She was and would always be a vision, almost like a goodness.

Ruby grinned by the effect she had on the other woman, then her eyes went to the bag in her hand. She frowned saying, “You went to the gaming store without me?”

“Yes I tend to go alone when I buy gifts for people.” the older woman said calmly. She was amused by her girlfriend’s curiosity.

“You bought me a new game!” Ruby’s eyes lit up.

Cora laughed a little over this, she had the same excitement any other woman did when you told them you got them jewelry. Or pretty similar. Still she kept calm; “I might have.” She handed the bag to Ruby so she could check the content.

“You got me the last of us part II?” Ruby’s eyes went wide as she pulled the game out of the bag. She planned on getting to the store early that day of the release to get it, but as Cora had nightmares the night before it slipped. Then she forgot about it and played the games she had instead, until then.

Looking at the game she felt excited and decided that she would host a gaming party, she would ask Cora about it after the party she decided. After all the woman already told her she could have people over to play. She just wanted to wait until Cora seemed a little better, but as she seemed to be more back to her old self and would start working soon Ruby figured now was the best time as any to ask. She never figured the woman would actually get her the game though.

“Yes, I believer that was what it was called, but there is more,” Cora said, smiling at her. She watched as Ruby again opened to back, only to find two stuffed mushrooms, she knew them from Super Mario as giving and extra life and making your character bigger. They both had decent sizes.

“These are so awesome, thank you.” Ruby said. She put them aside to hug her.

Cora hugged her back saying, “It is because you have given me a new and better life, made me stronger. I think that is what those do in the game, been a while since I played it.”

“Awww, that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard.” Ruby pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Cora returned the kiss just as lovingly. As the kiss Cora whispered; “I have been reading a lot lately, about ways to pleasure you and us. Mostly because I have never been with a woman before and I want to do it right, whenever we do it. It was something I wanted to try with you the other day, but…”

Ruby’s didn’t break eye contact, she simply let her take her time, by now she was getting used to this being a difficult topic. She was still gladly surprised that the other woman had been reading up on the topic, other than her books that were, knowing that in itself were progress. She wouldn’t deny anything she had in mind even if it was just something as simple as masturbating next to each other. They had almost did that once, but then the other woman again lost courage, so they ended up cuddling instead. Ruby had talked to her psychiatrist about the subject telling him that she didn’t want to push on the subject, and she told Cora there were no rush, but she knew it had to be hard seeing it from her perspective as well. He had told her to take it little by little and that all couples did it at their own pace, even in situations like this.

“If you can give me thirty minutes so I can wrap these gifts and take a shower. I will meet you in the bedroom?” Cora wondered, pressing another soft kiss to her lips.

“I can do that.” Ruby said when the kiss broke. She was prepared for whatever end result this would have. The other woman went inside, head held high and seemingly self-confident, but Ruby knew her most likely to be nervous as hell. She couldn’t blame her for it, knowing if the tables were turned she most likely would be as well. Even so she did as asked, meet her love in their bedroom about thirty minutes later, seeing her standing there naked with droplets of water still on her body. She smiled at her as Ruby removed her red bikini and came closer.

“I need you to have your back facing me, please,” Cora said, biting her lower lip. This in more than one way were new territory to her, but she wanted to do it. If she could just pleasure Ruby one time she knew she could do it again later, even if it would take months before they tried again. She hope that it wouldn’t take that long, but knowing her mind kept up with road blocks she didn’t dare hoping for anything. Ruby didn’t ask even she only did what was requested.

Cora walked a step closer so their bodies was pressed together, feeling Ruby’s hot skin against her cooler one. She pressed a kiss against her shoulder, feeling her body shivering. She was nervous too she knew, even if she didn’t rightly say so. She in a soft voice whispered; “I won’t harm you, but I need you to say stop if you feel uncomfortable. Alright?”

“I will.” Ruby said, another shiver of anticipation went through her, knowing she never felt this nervous about a sexual encounter before. Cora gently pressed more kisses against her shoulder area, as a hand went forwards to cup one of her breasts, gently squeezing it. She got a moan in return, letting her know she was doing it right. She let her hand go down to the front to feel Ruby’s sex, she was wet for sure, easily she let a finger slide into her.

Ruby moaned again, adjusting to this, letting one of her own hands go to massage her other breasts, feeling pleasure from what the other woman was doing. Cora soon added another finger to the first after she was sure that was alright, as she kept on doing her emotions repeatedly, feeling how she brought the other woman over the peak. Sinking together on the floor she carefully retracted in the process, holding her close. Feeling how Ruby panted against her, knowing she did the same.

Ruby took some time to recover, knowing she was lost on words over what just happened. Tears sprung to her eyes by her mix of emotions, happiness, guilt and satisfaction all in a big mess. How could this woman be so selfless that she gave her everything she ever wanted without demanding a thing in return. She turned slowly within her grasp, hugging her not managing to get her words out.

Cora was confused as to why Ruby was crying, but instincts told her it was because she could not give back the favor. She kissed her tears away whispering; “I really enjoyed that, you are so amazing.”

“No, my darling, you are,” she finally managed to get out, kissing her lovingly. She knew they most likely would be late for the party, but she didn’t care. She knew Cora didn’t either. She kissed her lovingly before she asked, “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know how to explain it, but better. That I can do this to you, or did this to you and the feeling it gave me during the process it made me surer than ever this is the right thing.” she said, nuzzling against her cheek.

“I am so glad to hear you say that, because there is something I have been wanting to do for some time now. I want a tattoo that resemblance the two of us, a wolf and a lion. The reason is that until this whole ordeal I always felt like a lone wolf, and never in a million years would I felt worthy of your love as you are no doubt a lion. You are the king or Queen of beast in every sense of the name because you always have your head held high, you are dignified and your mane of hair…wow. There are of course also other factors. But now that I know you love me as I love you I am no longer a lone wolf, but a part of the pack. Or at least that is what I hope will be some day in the distant future,” said she with a shy smile.

“You will be that. And to my knowledge wolves mates for life opposite of lions, but all things considered I have only been with my husband even though I had many offers over the years. And I am very protective as you can imagine of my own.” she said smiling back. She kissed her cheek lovingly.

“I know you are, and it is one of the many things I love with you, my darling.” she said in a loving tone. She didn’t really mind that family at all, she was practically connected to it in every way possible. Still she was a bit concerned about becoming Regina and Zelena’s stepmother if it came to that.

“Mm, but I see you care about them as well. I know that you always have made sure no harm comes to my young ones. If you don’t mind I rather not think about the short affair you had with my daughter, not that I mind, but you know it gets too weird both being with you.” she made a face.

“I agree and I rather not think about it to begin with,” she said shaking her head. She still hated what Zelena had done to her back then, which now felt forever ago. Cora cupped her head stroking it gently whispering, “I promise I will never ever hurt you.”

“I promise the same.” Ruby whispered again feeling lost in those dark depths.

“I know you would never do that.” she answered with a yawn.

“You should rest, darling. We can afford to be a little late, that way I can take Oddball for a walk first.” she pressed a kiss to those deep red lips. The older woman nodded as she slowly got up and lay down on the bed, dragging the covers on. She soon was asleep dreaming of her Ruby. The brunette got dressed and found the leach to take Oddball whistling on Uptown girl ever so happily.

* * *

Mallory Drake was in court and it was running later than planned. By now she had planned to be home to help her love with the party, but she knew that she would be there for late to that. She argued the case for the jury so they could make their decision on this murder trail, a clear overkill. Defense of course called it murder in self-defense, even if so was the case the woman could have stopped when she knew her husband was dead. His head was beaten to a pulp and same with parts of his body, a rather grizzly sight.

It was cases like these that made the blonde DA rethink her love life every now and again. Was she being fair to her partner letting her deal with most of the things on her own. She had been working too much lately she knew, her hours seemed to become longer and longer. Being a creature of habit she was used to work until she fell asleep in the office, not answering to anyone. It was only lately she felt bad about it, knowing of Zelena’s struggles. She didn’t want to become the man laying there in a pulp. As the judge dismissed them it occurred to her how much she missed her friend in court. Cora had declined all activities as of late, and Mal hoped that she at least would show tonight. She had told them she would, but you never knew. Mostly because they didn’t know fully what triggered her anxiety attacks and tiptoed around her.

She hurried out as soon as the judge dismissed her, going to find her car, then going to get the cake for the party. On the way from the bakery she saw a flower shop and got a bouquet of roses for her love, as a sign of forgiveness. She would have to make it up to her later. She got back in the car driving to the Mills’ residence hearing high music coming from the inside of the house.

She locked herself inside seeing Roland, Robin, Henry and Dani in the living room dancing to some kind techno music. Robin moved her body in hip hope like movements smiling, getting clapping from the three others. She moved her feet loosely from left to ride, with hand movements indicating she was looking in the mirror, brushing something of her pants then trying to find her keys. She did it with the same ease as she did balled Mallory concluded. She seemed to be having fun with the three others which was a good thing.

She entered the kitchen finding a super stressed Zelena over pot, pans and bowls. She smiled by the sight of her saying; “I got the cake.”

“You got the fucking cake, fantastic…This is not a good day and I could have needed you here sooner.” Zelena didn’t even look up at her as she was tasting something from a pot making sure it was right, adding a little salt.

“I did the best I could, Lena. It is not my fault the damn defense took forever, but if you are going to give me hell about it, I can leave…” Mallory snapped back at her. She put the cake on the nearby table and the roses next to her, she was not up for being snapped at. Not today at least, the day in court had been long enough if she wasn’t being yelled at on top. She felt her head pounding as it were and would rather want to lie down than to be in a family party.

“No, please don’t. I am sorry, I just had a shitty day.” the redhead sighed as she went to hug the other woman. She pressed a gentle kiss against her lips.

Maleficent returned it before she asked; “Do you have any painkillers? This has really been a killer day.”

“Bathroom, top shelf. You can take one of my migraine pills if it is really bad.” the redhead looked at her with worried eyes now.

“I do with some aspirin or something. Is there anything you need me to do? I am so sorry I am late now, but I will do anything I can to help you.” she said. She felt a little calmer now.

“Get Roland, Dani and Henry in here to help set the food out table and tell Robin it is time to change if she needs to do that. It is not that long until the rest arrive. Do you need to lay down, I can tell them you are not feeling well?” Zelena’s mood was changing from frustration to worry within seconds. She heard a ding on her phone seeing it was Ruby telling them they were running a little late, but no more than twenty minutes at most.

“Something wrong?” Mallory asked seeing her worry more than before.

“Just Ruby and mother is a little late, I hope everything is alright.” she said with a sigh.

“I am sure everything is under control, for all you know the gift shopping took longer than planned or they are doing you know what.” Mallory teased.

“I so didn’t need that image in the head, it is bad enough they are together in the first place. I rather not have the imagine of my mother and…you know what just go upstairs and find the aspirin.” she rolled her eyes now.

Mallory laughed heartfelt by this as went to the living room, poking her head in saying: “Roland, Henry and Dani you are on kitchen duty and Robin your mother said for you to change if you needed to do that.”

“Yes Ma’am.” the three youngers said and ran pass her. Robin walked next to her up the stairs, looking at her mother’s cohabitant and girlfriend. She was looking rather pale today, clearly the woman wasn’t feeling well. She took a breath and asked; “Is everything alright, Mallory?”

“Yes, slight headache that is all.” she answered honestly.

“I am sorry. You don’t have to attend the party if you rather rest.” she offered politely.

“No, dear, that is fine.” she said and gave her a warm smile.

“Is Lily and MJ coming?” she wondered, knowing they had been on the invite list. She had yet to meet them. She asked about it a couple of times like her brother but never got a clear answer on it. She had a feeling the older woman delayed due to her health condition.

“They are.” she answered with a smile. She was very nervous about it though, for her daughter and granddaughter meeting her future family was a very big deal. Her daughter had asked about it for some time just like Robin, but she had been on the fence, afraid it would be too much for Robin.

“Awesome!” she said as she hurried into her room, most likely to change. Mallory shook her head as she went to the bathroom finding the box with aspirin and taking a few. She then sat down on Zelena’s bed taking a deep breath, her hands going to her neck rubbing it, trying to release some of the tension, not succeeding. She was feeling like crap, kicking of her heels, deciding to rest for a second. It couldn’t hurt to get just a couple of moments shut eye she figured. She for sure deserved that after the day she had. Just five minutes or so then she would change…

* * *

Emma Swan was pulling up the zipper on her light blue dress, her hair now tied with the ribbon in the same color. She was waiting for Regina to return from work so they could leave together, the brunette had already texted she was on her way. It had been a busy day at the office Emma knew. She fastened a pair of diamond studs in her ears, and a similar necklace around her neck. Looking at the wedding ring she took a deep breath thinking back to the day she said I do.

It had been a hot day in May, the 19th to be precise and nothing had gone as planned. Unless you counted everyone showing up that was. Henry had a fever, Robin and Roland was acting up, sneaking food from the kitchen where they held it. In the end it caused the wedding cake to topple over, the musicians had cancelled last minute due to another gig. Regina’s had managed to tear her wedding dress on something, and Emma’s dress had to be taken out last minute. She was fearing she was pregnant as they were trying at the time, but it turned out she was being bloated due to pre period. She started bleeding later the very same night. It had put a damper on their honeymoon. Still due to all the confusions and troubles Emma remembered it to be one of the happiest nights of her life, even years later they gave each other gifts on the day. This year Emma had gotten the jewelry set she was now wearing. She had given Regina a set with black opals which she had loved, because black was always her color.

Letting her hand stroke over the necklace shaped like a flowers and leaves of diamonds she couldn’t even think of one reason not to be with her love. She figured it was a good thing. They were doing alright and she knew they were likely to always do that, even if they had their quarrels. It mostly came from being tired after their different shifts or something to do with Henry, like today. Both they and Zelena had agreed that it was Cora that would deliver the punishment as it was her office they broke into, and so they had told that to the children. Henry’s face had turned grey with this fearing he would go to jail for sure, still he had gone to hang out with his cousins and Dani until the sentence came.

She heard the front door downstairs and footsteps coming up and into the room. She found a matching set of heels in the closet just as Regina said; “My, my, my, don’t you look stunning.”

“I try my best.” the blonde smirked. She walked over and gave her a loving kiss.

“Mmm I missed you.” she said, putting a little effort into it, before she let it break.

“It is a good think you stopped or we might never leave, you are giving me a lady boner.” Emma teased. She kissed her cheek, before leaving the room.

Regina chuckled as she changed from her black suit into a black dress, putting her new jewelry on. She let her hand stroke over the black pendant. In her mind she pictured the woman that long ago said, ‘I do,’ how they both cried doing so and how happy she had been that day and every day after. Of course she wasn’t happy with Emma 24/7, but it wasn’t far from the truth. Even when the blonde drove her up the wall, she managed to make her smile and maybe that was what made their relationship last. That, honesty and the fact that Emma’s body was still smoking hot after all these years were contributing factors.

She sighed as she found a pair of comfortable black heels and hurried downstairs to her waiting wife, she gave her another heated kiss before leaving the house. The blonde was sure it would be continued at the later point, but if it wasn’t she would not be upset. Right now she was happy being in her company for the next hours, even if her family was present. She over the years found she didn’t mind them one bit, not even the new additions. She was happy their nephews and nieces also seemed to have found their significant others, heck she was even happy for Ruby and Cora. The only one that was seemingly single was their son, but she was sure he would find someone in time, but there was no hurry. At least he seemed happier now after their family vacation, so that was something. She smiled as she got in the passenger seat and Regina took the wheel. She smiled back starting the engine, both having a feeling it would be a great night.

* * *

Ruby had been trying to keep her distance from Cora most of the evening during the party, or rather they had been sitting next to each other keeping the touching to a minimum. Still she could see the other woman from time to time casting longing glances her direction if she moved away to mingle with someone else. Right now she was conversing with Mallory while she was talking to Emma about a work thing, still she felt Cora’s wandering eyes on her. It drove her insane and it was so very stupid. She saw Mallory saying something making Cora blush.

“You are not even listening are you?” Emma rolled her eyes at her friend.

“I am sorry Em, can we go outside for a little while?” Ruby wondered hoping that would help.

“Or you can just drag her outside and make out with her.” Emma teased her.

“Wouldn’t that be inappropriate?” Ruby felt herself blushing now.

“More inappropriate than undressing her with your eyes?” Emma wondered, laughing a bit. She found the situation absurd. Mostly because she never in her life had seen her friend like this. Or since her late teens that was. She never really tended to get attached to any of her sexual partners for whatever reasons and Emma couldn’t figure out one logical reason for her to fall for Cora. Or Cora to fall for Ruby for that matter, but then again love was not logical.

Ruby took a deep breath as she walked over saying; “Can I see you outside for a second.”

The older woman looked puzzled, but followed her outside and out of eyesight of the party. She looked at her girlfriend and protector, asking; “Is everything alright, dear?”

“Yes I just wanted to make out with you, and I know that sounds juvenile.” Ruby looked down upon admitting it. 

“Not at all dear, I wanted to do that as well.” she admitted. She rose Ruby’s chin with her hand to do just that. She leaned in and kissing her deeply, not caring about time or space, knowing she or they would need a moment of peace to do this.

Inside Emma dumped down next to Mallory saying; “Can you believe them?”

“I can, and I think it is rather cute. She has been alone for too long and I think Ruby is just what she needs, besides it couldn’t hurt for her to calm down a little.” Mallory said with a small smile.

“I do agree with you on that. Still I sometimes miss the old Ruby that used to go out and have a beer with the guys if that makes sense.” she said with a sigh.

“I can understand that, and I am sure in time she be back in time. I know for sure gaming Ruby isn’t gone, even if she hasn’t joined a gaming party for some time,” Mallory said. Her voice calm and a little serious at the same time.

“I know she will as she got a new game today. I was with Cora when she got it.” Emma explained, as Robin, Alice, Henry, Roxy, Max, Olivia and Roland game back into the room. They had gone upstairs to hook up and test Robin’s new speakers. Now that that was done they came back down, along with the Mills’ sister. Regina and Zelena had been in the kitchen to clean up after the dinner. Robin looked around before asking; “Where is grandma?”

“Out the back with Ruby.” Emma said with a big grin.

“Oh, no, no, no, they are so not going to do that in my backyard.” Zelena wrinkled her nose. She slowly walked outside to find the two. She heard Ruby’s voice from around the corner saying, “Are you sure you are alright, darling. You look a little tired.”

“I am fine, Ruby. I am just not old anymore, but if you…” Cora started, only Ruby interrupted, “Easy there my lion. You know I don’t mind your age or ever would. I love you despite it and I really do care for you.”

“I know…deep down I know, but there is always the fear of you going out and finding someone else. Someone younger or hotter.” the older woman said. Sadness in her voice.

“That will never happen and don’t you think I worry about the same?” Ruby said with a sigh.

“I would never…” Cora said. Zelena took a deep breath daring to look around the corner seeing they were hugging. She cleared her throat so they got aware of her. They broke apart like being burned by fire looking at her.

“There is time for cake and coffee and the children are most likely terrified on how you plan to punish them,” Zelena said. She turned and walked back into the house. The two others followed as well. Ruby saw Lily had joined them as well, she had been putting MJ too bed upstairs earlier. Now she was sitting next to her mother on the couch. She seemed relaxed, they all did. They sat down in one of the bigger chair, Cora in the chair and Ruby on the armrest. The older woman looked at her grandchildren and their sweethearts saying, “I think you all know that breaking into my office was very wrong. Still you did it and that will of course have consequences. I have talked with the parents of the children involved, including you three.”

She saw the children swallow and their heads fall, but they didn’t look away. She slowly continued, “In any other circumstance in a burglary is twenty years or more. However I trust you didn’t take anything and you broke in with the best intentions so I shall not put you in jail. Well I and my colleagues that is, as you did break into a part of the court house. Still broke in just the same and so I feel this should not slide with an oversight. That is why I did not only talk to your parents but asked my colleagues for advice.

We have found that the following is proper punishment; All but Robin is to meet down at the court house at 9am on weekdays before your new terms start, there judge Pine will set you to work. You shall do this whether it is getting someone coffee or food or cleaning a staircase or something else. He will set the time aspect for the task in hand. You are also sit in on a burglary case to learn what happens in worst case scenario. He will call and tell me if you showed or not, so don’t try to bail on this. I think this is a great lesson you can learn more than one thing from. Is all of this understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” the said in unison nodding.

“Alright, he will meet you at the front steps Monday morning for further instructions. He is about my age, but taller and black hair. He of course knows what you all looks like. As for you Robin, you shall come to my house and help me with a various of tasks during this period. Your punishment is different because you are still in recovery, that however doesn’t mean it will be easier. Keeping all this in mind I want you all to make the most out of this night and this celebration within the legal limits. I think my daughter said something about cake?” She looked at Zelena that gave a nod.

The children ran into the dining room as Lily looked at Cora asking, “Isn’t working at a court house a little harsh?”

“I doubt it, when I was younger I worked under more trying conditions and I never complained. Besides I think it can teach them a thing or two they might need later in life, whether is cleaning, comradely or something legal. Right now they are probably just glad they are not grounded for the rest of the summer,” she said with a small laughter. Getting up from the chair she heard the youngest members of the family squeal with joy from the dining room areal, clearly their punishments had not put a damper on the party.

“I do suppose you are right,” Lily said with a nod.

“Becoming a part of this family you will learn she mostly is.” said Mallory with a soft laughter. Her daughter nodded as they rounded the corner of the living room, seeing the children standing around a big cake with a ballerina and a horse on top. There were also cupcakes with similar decorations and what looked like brownies. The children were however gathered around the massive cake that now had lit candles on it. Seeing everyone was in the room Robin blew them out, making a wish. She looked up around the table surrounded by her friends and family, figuring this was the happiest she had ever been in some time.

As Zelena started to handing out pieces of the cake and they sat down they all sang the birthday song in her honor. Robin felt so very loved and she wanted this moment to last forever or the memory of it at least. She loved her still growing family. Looking at the many people that were talking around the table it gave her hope that the future would be better, so much better than it was now. It would give her room to heal she knew. She was doing better now, day by day, knowing that Miss Winters would most likely start helping her with the dance in a couple of months. She already felt excited by it. Looking over at her grandmother and Ruby she felt a sudden change as well, they were a good thing she knew, even if her mother and aunt rolled their eyes seeing Ruby press a gentle kiss to Cora’s blushing cheek.

They to her made sense and her grandmother did seem happy with the other woman so it had to be a god thing she figured. She also knew that over the next month things would return slowly back to normal and it was a good thing, because this year had not only been long for her, but for them. She hoped that her cousin Henry was doing better after what happened to Nova, right now he was talking excitedly with Olivia, that for sure wouldn’t have happened six months back. She was showing him something on her phone, no doubt from her journeys and he seemed to be really interested. He hadn’t been many other places than this city, but she buy now had been a little all over. It had given her perspective and she had learned a lot Robin knew. She was happy for her, and she knew Olivia was happy she was doing better also. She was as well of course as she let out a sigh or relief, taking another bite of her cake. Life right now, despite her punishment was good.

* * *

Cora Mills was stunned to say the least, it was the morning of her birthday and Ruby had woken her with breakfast on the bed and a gift. No doubt from a jeweler in town, an expensive one as such. She could feel her heart stop with anticipation as she opened it, only to let out a gasp. It was a beautiful set forged in rubies and diamonds. She let her fingers caress the necklace that looked like leaf of rubies, with two similar on each sides, the diamonds made out the chain, the studs were similar and it was by fair one of the most exclusive sets she had ever seen. There was no way she could accept this gift, knowing what was most likely the price of the set. It would be enough to raise a two children or more for a middle class family for a year. Not only that this was too extensive when they hadn’t been together for long.

“I…can’t accept this.” she said, feeling her heart sink by this. It was only then it occurred to her how wealthy the other woman was since she could get her something like this without even blinking. Then again she could have done the same if she wished to do it, she knew they both had more than enough as they seldom used a lot.

“Yes, because I am not taking it back. I know it will suit you perfectly.” Ruby said with a shy smile.

“That may be, Miss Lucas, but this gift…it is too expensive. We haven’t been together for that long, this is a gift you would present for a wedding anniversary or a wedding or something like that. For a birthday,” she was lost on words. She was not even able to take her eyes away from it, she hated how much she loved this beautiful set. How much she loved this mess or a woman. 

“Please try on the necklace at least, I want to see how it fits,” Ruby pleaded. She didn’t care about the price of it, this woman deserved the world and she would give it to her.

The older woman got out of bed and obliged to this with a heavy sigh. She wanted this set even if she knew it was wrong to accept it. Putting the necklace on looking in the mirror in the bathroom, she knew Ruby was right, it did fit her, perfectly. So much so she couldn’t bring herself to take it off. She walked back to Ruby so she could see. The brunette beamed at her saying, “I know it would fit, I just knew. It looks amazing on you, darling.”

“I agree it does.” the older woman said with a smile. She took a deep breath saying; “You win, I will keep it, just don’t make it a habit, love.”

“I shall try not to, your honor,” said Ruby with a wink. She went over to kiss her ever so lovingly, smiling into the kiss. As it broke she whispered; “Happy Birthday, my love.”

“Thank you, dear. I really should get dressed, I am do in court before meeting the girls,” said she with a smile.

“I know, go and get them tiger.” said Ruby making a purring sound against her ear.

“You teaser.” Cora groaned as she went to find an outfit to wear for work. As soon as she was dressed she went to find Ruby in the kitchen giving her a heated kiss saying, “Be careful out there and return to me in the morning.”

“I am always careful, babe. Have a good day and have fun with the girls,” she kissed her cheek ever so gently. She looked her in the eyes, that brown eyes she could get lost in forever. She smiled at her as the older woman let her go. She heard Cora called for Oddball walking through their living room. She heard the dog bark happily not minding at all being at the court house instead of the firehouse or at home every once in a while. It was a good thing the other woman knew. A very good thing as she would hate if her best girl didn’t like the one she was with. Plus she didn’t usually bother anyone staying in her office.

She sighed as she finished her breakfast, knowing Cora most likely brought something on her way. She called Emma, the blonde at once took the phone saying; “What’s up old dog?”

“Cute and I was wondering if you got Regina there or if she already left for work?” she wondered polite.

“Sure, baaabe, Rubes want a word?” she heard Emma call someplace only to hear footsteps come closer and Regina’s voice say; “Good morning, Ruby.”

“Morning I have a question for you.” said Ruby, biting her lower lip.

“Yes?” the other woman wondered curiously.

“When Emma and I are out there, just how much do you worry? I am worried it will be too much for your mother with my occupation and all. I know she doesn’t say and all you know, but if something in worst case happened to me, could she recover from another loss like that, she lost a husband already to a similar profession. Should I maybe not continue to pursue it?” she wondered.

“To answer the question a lot, even more when something big hit the news. I had to make decision about that when I first started seeing her you know, even when Henry was too small to fully understand the aspect. I know I made the right one. I am sure mother knows what she is doing and I am sure she has the same worries about you, keep in mind she is no longer young. I am sure that she is worried about how many years she has left, what happened to her possibly a reminder that she is not invincible. That said I think this is something you should asked me about in the beginning of your relationship not now. Prove to yourself you can walk the line because you really care about her, because you really do don’t you? You don’t have to go in details about how much here,” Regina said. Ruby could picture her making a face.

“I do, I never knew I could feel this way about anyone, but there is just something about her. I know and I am not saying we will marry or anything, not if she does not wish to. That however has to come from her and I planned to do that. I am just worried I cause her too much worries that is all, maybe I should change profession to something safe so she would have to worry,” Ruby countered.

“No, you should not, then she would blame herself for it. Besides no matter occupation she would worry, and I am sure you do the same about her and that is not a bad thing. It is rather the opposite.” Regina said calmly.

“My other concern is you and Lena if we were to be married I would be your stepmother and I am not sure either of you would ever be alright with that. I am not even sure if you are alright with us being a couple. That is also something that bothers me and is making me doubt it. I saw how Zelena looked at me at Robin’s birthday. I am tired of trying to please everyone, mostly because I have done no wrong by Cora over the last months,” she said, frustration in her voice now.

“I never said or thought you did and I appreciative over how you helped her. I know neither of us would have been strong enough to find her just like you said. We would pitied her and looked at her like a victim and she wouldn’t have wanted that. She doesn’t deserve that ever. And I know the aspect of what you just said must be terrifying and make you doubt it, but just screw it. You have never cared what people thought about you earlier, don’t start now.

"Sure we are getting used to it and I will talk to Lena about it. Still we will be alright with it in the long run, you don’t have anything to fear from us. How about the three of us go out on Saturday and talk this over?” Regina wondered, she was still calm.

“I would like that, thank you Regina, you are making this easier on me.” Ruby said, feeling a little better now.

“For what it is worth I am glad it is you, rather than some old dude or woman we don’t know.” she said with a deep breath. Why was that so hard to admit.

“Thank you, I gotto go, tell Emma I will see her soon.” she said with a small smile and hung up. She grabbed a black leather jacket on the way out of the house, ready to once again save the world from burning flames.

* * *

Cora Mills was getting to leave her office and was packing up her things when Mallory came inside saying, “I just thought we could leave together to the restaurant?”

“Yes, yes of course, let me just finish this?” Cora said and smiled at her friend.

Mallory nodded as she sat down in one of the chairs opposite Cora’s desk seeing Oddball peak her head out from behind it. She smiled at this as she never in a million years would picture her friend with a dog of any kind then again it wasn’t a bad thing. It just showed her she was growing into this relationship. She also noticed the new set of jewelries commenting; “Birthday gift from your ladyfriend?”

“What, oh yes.” Cora didn’t have to look up from the computer to see what the other woman meant.

“So I take it is serious then? Your relationship?” Mallory wondered. She threaded carefully asking she knew. She didn’t want to end up on a huge fight like they had on the first ladies’ night. It had been the Friday after Robin’s party that they all had meet over at Victoria’s to catch up. Cora had finally agreed, mostly because her girlfriend had invited people over for game night and she didn’t want to be in the way. It was not her forte.

She had then told them what happened and why she had been absent lately, how ashamed she had felt after, and how Ruby had helped her back on her feet. Of course Moira and Victoria found it preposterous that Cora were to live with Ruby, after all the woman did have a reputation and surely she was only after Cora’s fortune. It had gone downhill from there and so she had taken Cora to her flat instead. Luckily she and Lena wasn’t meeting up, firstly because they didn’t know how late the ladies’ night would be, and secondly both had early engagements the next morning. She later learned that Zelena had been at the gaming party along with Roland and Dani for some time before, which she didn’t mind at all. The woman did deserve some fun. In any case the next meeting with the ladies they stayed clear of both the rape and Ruby, but Mallory had talked to her about both when they were alone. The rape wasn’t a pleasant topic, but it if it helped her friend to get through it so be it.

“Yes, I…never said it wasn’t, but Vicki and Moira never let me explain. Their words how they see her….they are so wrong. She unlike her previous relationships has not left my side at all. Well unless you count her job and seeing her friends which I am completely okay with. I told her the jewelry was too expensive of a gift, but she didn’t want to hear it, and I really love it. I love her Mallory, please don’t tell me I am making the biggest mistake of my life. I couldn’t bear it, I simply can’t bear the thought of she not being the one, because she is so good with me.” her voice was shaking now as she looked at her friend with teary eyes.

“I would never tell you that, even if so was the case you would have to make it and figure it out on your own. I however don’t think she is, I see how happy she makes you, I have also seen how attentive she is towards you, I think this will last. The question is do you want it to, and if so in what form. Do you picture her as now or something more serious, a fiancée, a wife? And I know this is a sensitive subject, how is she with you in the bedroom? I mean not the details, but does she push or listen after what happened?” Mallory wondered calmly.

“I want to take that step, when it comes to asking for her hand, but not quite yet. I know she is scared of the children, I mean how they will react to that, but I am not worried. She I the one I want, in many ways I think I wanted it sooner than I first realized. I think I used Rex as an excuse because not to go further with Ruby in any way, hoping that he was the one you know so I never would be as foolish as to fall for a player. But I was wrong, Mallory, she is so much more, more than I could ever dream in finding in another person and she sees me in a way no one else can or would.

She looks at me like Henry once did and her kisses are amazing. I know I am not ready to take that step with her yet, but I know when I am ready and do that will be amazing. She doesn’t push, even if I know she wants to. I have…done things with her a couple of times now, and the feeling it gives me when she gives herself to me I can not describe it fully, but it feels better than it ever did with my husband. She is so patient and never ask for anything, still we are so close I know that, for me to take that step, but she accepts that I am not ready and console me through what is hard in that regard. I am very grateful.

However there is something I wish to do that I know would mean the world to her, but I need your help. I already made and appointment in not long and my physicist think it is a good idea,” Cora finished, taking a breath after talking too much. Her eyes were shining with excitement and love as she spoke.

“As long as you don’t ask me for a threesome I will try to help in any way I can.” Mallory said with a small laughter.

“No, I would never do that. I want to make a tattoo in her honor, but I am scared of the pain. Yes I know I don’t have to, but I still want to. Or do you think it is stupid?” she wondered.

“No I do not, I’ve seen people do a lot stupider for far less. You lead the way and I will help you through it.” Mallory said it a smile as Cora closed down her laptop. The older woman nodded and made sure to fasten the leach before she Mallory and Oddball left her office.

* * *

Emma was glad when she could finally snuggle into bed with Regina the next morning. She pressed a kiss against her shoulder, whispering, “Good morning.”

“Mm I am glad you are back,” Regina whispered in her half sleep. It was always her favorite time of the morning when Emma came back from her shift as she knew she was safe. She smiled as she snuggled closer in her grasp.

“I promise I always will.” Emma said in the softest tone. Even if she knew that was a big promise with her job she could always pray she would.

“Mmm sleep with me.” Regina whispered it was too early for her to be awake just yet. Too early for anything.

The blonde didn’t argue about this, she was just happy she had a warm bed and a wife to come home to, a wife she loved beyond measures. She pressed a kiss whispering, “We are alright, right?”

“Mmm we are, our little family will always be alright my love.” Regina answered, before slowly drifting off. She knew come hell and high water they always would be. They managed to help Henry back to the state he was before all the things happened and he was now happy and healthy as always. If not even more so.

Emma snuggled even closer to her wife, knowing her to be right, they were alright, and they would always be as long as they confided and trusted each other. Because their love would always be strong enough to tackle the hard time. As long as they had each other they would be alright. A deep sigh as she slowly fell into a deeper sleep.

* * *

Mallory was making breakfast to her small family, Lily and MJ were in the living room playing with Roland. MJ was very excited over a new board game she had gotten and was now showing Roland how to play. She saw Robin peak her head in and grabbing a glass of cold milk from the fridge, she was getting better slow but steady. It was amazing to see the change from just a few months prior when she visited her at the hospital for the first time. She saw Alice appear as well, filling a mug with coffee, saying; ‘morning,’ before proceeding to the living room.

Zelena was the last to appear and she gave Mallory a loving kiss, before she said; “Did you have fun last night. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I did, I mean we did, we ended up at a strip club of all places. Vicki and Moira were mortified at first, but some drinks later they calmed down. They apologized to your mother even for giving her a hard time regarding Ruby.” she said in a soft tone.

“I plan to tell her the same when we go out to dinner tonight,” said Zelena with a smile.

“Good.” said the older woman.

“We will be alright, right? I mean with Robin and everything else?” the redhead wondered as she needed a confirmation of someone else.

“Yes, we will. She is healing, they both are and they are thriving. I see it on a daily basis. As for the two of us what do you say to taking a spa weekend next week?” she suggested.

“If you book it I will for sure join.” said Zelena as she felt comfortable with leaving Robin for a few days now. She could always ask her mother or sister to stop by if there was a crisis.

“I shall why don’t you join the rest in the living room and I will call you all when I have set the table?” Mallory wondered with a smile.

Zelena nodded and gave her a kiss before walking into the living room to join her family. Mallory watched them from the door, concluding only one thing; “They would be alright, that much was certain.”

* * *

Cora had just come back from the morning walk with Oddball when she saw Ruby coming inside. She was later than she normally would, but the older lady didn’t think much of it as she sometimes were due to paperwork. Instead she smiled seeing her come closer and gave her a loving kiss. It was crazy how much she loved this woman. As the kiss broke she whispered; “I have a surprise for you.”

“You do?” Ruby’s eyes lit up at once, like the sparkling sapphires they were.

Cora nodded as she opened the shirt showing off a bandage that covered a part of her right breast. Fear stroke to the brunette until the older woman lifted it to show of a freshly make tattoo.

It was a silhouette of a wolf and a lion in front of a fire, underneath it read; “You lite the fire in me forever. I stand by your side as you stand by mine, making our fires burn like flames to the end of our time.”

“You did that, for me, I love it.” Ruby whispered as Cora gently put the bandage back over it. She memorize the words as they were almost the same as the truck mantra.

“Yes, well, you do so much for me I wanted to return the favor.” Cora said, like it was nothing. She would never admit to how much she whimpered having it done or how much it hurt. Only Mallory knew as she was there to help her through it.

“I love you so incredibly much Cora Violet Heartstone Mills.” Ruby exclaimed before she wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. A she broke from the kiss she said; “I made one in your honor as well.”

She removed her jacket and pulled down a bandage on her right shoulder showing the head of half a lion and half a wolf taking up most of her upper arm. The details were amazing Cora noticed. She smiled as she kissed her again before whispering; “I love it and I love you Ruby Lucas.”

“Mmm what do you say we go to bed I am beat?” Ruby whispered, nuzzling against her cheek.

“Of course.” the older woman said and walked hand in hand with her up the stairs to the bedroom. They both got undressed, before getting into bed and curling up close, both without a tread. As Cora leaned close Ruby whispered; “We will be alright, right my darling.”

“Yes we shall always be alright, my dear.” said Cora. There was certainty in her voice as she curled up close in the safety of her brave wolf’s protective grip. Ruby smiled as she fell asleep listening to the sound of her brave lioness’ deep, calming breath. She knew she never been this happy and loved anyone this much every before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual encounter, read at own risk !

**_Chapter 10 Dance of Life_ **

_Dear Diary 3 rd of June 2028_

_I can’t believe it, the day is finally here! I am finally going to be the princess in Swan lake and granny will be there to see it. The whole family will! I hope to make them proud, because I have worked so hard to get there. It has taken so long to try to recover from the darkness, but I feel much better now. It was worth it though, and I finally have my reward, my victory._

_Even if I haven’t seen the family much over the past eight years due to it all I will spend time with them after the performance again tonight and again next week, I am going home for a little while in between the performances. Miss mom and Granny’s cooking. They are both eager to have me home again after all this time. I could have gone home I suppose, but I prefer the place I share with Ali near the big stage._

_I am also excited to tell them the big news later tonight, oh what a thrilling evening it will be!_

_Your Robin._

* * *

Cora Mills pushed her reading glasses back up on her nose, rubbing her temple. Should or shouldn’t she retire in a year time. It didn’t really feel right not be here in the court room. She heard another witness speak on behalf of the defense, knowing it would be a short recess when the prosecution was done with the cross examination. She smiled in her silent mind by the thought of it, she needed a break now even if it was still early in the day. A cup of coffee and some fresh air would help on this hot day she knew. The court room was all too stuffy. She saw it on the ones inside the court room as well, sweat dripping of their foreheads and they seem agitated. She from the side saw some of the jurors take notes by hand. By now she learned to do most notes mentally, then note them down on a paper when in chambers.

She listened to the tone of the witness as the woman spoke, it was usually the key. Telling the truth from the lie, it peaked a little here and there; but not by much. Her face seemed emotionless, her blue eyes focused on the man asking the questions. He finished up, with what he needed to know and went on sit down. She asked if the lawyer from the other party needed anything, he said he did not, then she called for a thirty minutes recess and walked into her chambers. She was surprised to see her office chair facing the with the back towards her when she came inside, meaning someone was in it.

“What are you doing in my chair?” she groaned tiredly to whoever came to ruin her morning.

The chair turned around showing her wife that said; “I am here to serve you as I have a pressing need.”

“Clever girl.” Cora rolled her eyes a little, but a smirk still spread across her lips. She normally didn’t go for sexual encounters in her office, but as it might help her headache she figured she would.

“I dare say so, so how long do we have this time, your honor,” Ruby said as she got off the chair. She slowly made her way over to her love.

“Let us say twenty minutes give or take,” Cora answered wishing she had longer.

“I see, well then you better remove what covers up that perfect pussy if yours and get on your hands and knees,” Ruby ordered boldly.

“You know I can get you tossed in jail for sexual harassment with such language,” Cora said in a teasing way. Still she removed her robe, skirt, undergarments, and unbuttoned the skirt she currently had on. Ruby locked the door properly as she watched the older woman got on all four on the table near the sitting group to be in the right height.

As she stood there it took Ruby back to the first time she made love to her. It seemed like forever ago now, but it was above seven months after the rape. Cora was ready, they both knew she was but having Ruby on top was a trigger so after trying different positions if had ended up with this one. For whatever reason it made it work, and by now they called it old faithful. When Ruby asked in the aftermath why Cora thought it worked with a position where she could not see her, the older lady had simply responded that; “It is not about seeing you, it is having you there on top that is the trigger, but as long as I only feel and hear you in a distance sort of speak it is better.”

By now they had also made love in other positions, and overcome that fear that held Cora back. They had done it together with a lot of talking and taking it step by step, because Ruby had never been the one to push, yet the older woman was not the one to deny her any of her needs either. She sensed when Ruby was in the mood, even when she at times as not, or could go all that far, but that never stopped her from pleasuring the woman that was now her wife. She told Ruby that doing so when she was not able to get there helped her a great deal.

Ruby walked closer towards her, taking a tube of lube out of her pocket. She gently applied it to her partners vulva, by now there wasn’t much of natural lubricant left even when Cora was deeply turned on. That never stopped them though, they always found ways around it. Besides it even happened that Ruby had to use some as well, easier that way. She heard the noble judge moan to her touch alone, stroking over her clitoris she could feel it was erect. She knew by now it did whenever her wife was in the mood. It happened quite a lot, she took it to be a good sign that even in her later years the older woman had not problems in preforming in the bedroom. Or other rooms like now. She gently let her hand feel alongside her inner folds, letting one finger than another slide inside, getting a mellow whimper in return. She was ready for more Ruby knew. She carefully unzipped her pants and let the strap-on dildo she was wearing come to view, placing the edge of it near the entrance of her woman. She let a hand stroke over her backside and in a soft tone she whispered, “Are you ready your honor?”

“I am ready, my burning fire.” she whispered back. There was no time for foreplay now she knew, but today she didn’t need it. Today, right now a quickie would have to do. She felt the rubber cock being pushed into her fully and bit her lip to not scream out in pleasure. She didn’t want anyone to come and catch them in this position, even if she knew the chance of that was small when the door was locked.

“Oh, mm.” she let out feeling how her wife let a hand go to put pressure on her clit while she started to push her way in and out of her. Oh how god it felt, having her do that, having her this close. Feeling her touches, her movements so intoned with her own, her panting as she went on fucking her. She felt Ruby get a hold of one of her hands, giving it a squeeze.

She held on to it as she moved against her to get her deeper within. A glutaral moan as she let out, “Fuck, you are so damn good at that Ruby.”

“I try…your honor.” she managed to get out between her heavy panting, putting more effort in her movements. She knew she was dripping onto the dildo now, aroused over her situation. Her wife was so hot, her moans and groans drover her to insanity. She bit her lip not letting a load moan escape her fully. Faster as they become as mass of movements, she heard the groans and the sound of the rubber dick banging into her.

She moaned as well as did it one last tie, getting her woman to her orgasm. Feeling how hard she squeezed her hand in the process, before letting it go as she sank down on the table, remains of lube running down her thighs. Ruby still inside her retracted her as she lay down beside her on the table pressing kissed to her shoulders. She loved her beyond words as only she could, this magnificent woman.

Cora turned to face her, her breath still uneven. She smiled at her whispering, “Thank you, I needed that today.”

“You are welcome, my darling.” Ruby whispered, her fingers stroking over her cheek in a loving way. Cora looked at her with tender eyes as there was a knock on the door; “Judge Heartstone, you got 5 minutes.”

“I will be right out, Jarod,” she said in her causal tone.

“Great, I will let them know,” he said.

Cora slowly got up from the table and grabbed her underwear from the floor close by and put it on. She just grabbed the robe and put it on. Ruby eyed her shock in her voice as she said; “You cannot go back to court without putting the skirt on.”

“Well, my dear I don’t have time. In any case meet you at home around 3pm and we will go out for dinner before the show?” she wondered.

“Yes, of course, see you later your honor.” said Ruby and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She got a dignified nod as her wife walked back to the courtroom with a not suitable outfit under her robe. She groaned as she slowly got up, and packed the strap on back in her pants before leaving the office wishing she could be under the table in the court room right then, driving Cora as insane as she currently drove her.

* * *

On her way back to the house Ruby stopped by the store to get a couple of things and ran into Emma. She smiled at her saying; “Hey there, I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Oh hi, I have been rather busy lately.” said Ruby with a smile, talking a box of rice from one of the shelves.

“Yes, rumors have it you married the old bat and didn’t invite anyone to the wedding?” Emma wondered. She heard from Zelena that Cora’s clerk told her that his boss was down the hall to have her wedding officiated by one of her colleges. By the ring she now spotted on Ruby’s finger it had to be true.

“Yes, well it seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but don’t worry we plan to host a bigger later in the year. I told her we could easily wait to that one, but you know Cora. She worries I mean that she can pass any day; even in the court room. So I agreed to do this for her, even if it might not be logical to any of you.” she said with a sigh.

“I don’t care about the big wedding Ruby, I just wanted to be there for it. As a witness and your best friend and maybe even a best woman or person or whatever.” Emma said with a sly grin.

“And you will be Emma, we will debate details later as we have some dates in mind.” Ruby said excitedly.

“I still find it hard to believe that someone made and honest woman out of you,” said Emma with a soft laughter. Never in a million years she would have thought Ruby would ever do that, but something had changed with her friend when she saved Cora that night a little over eight years prior. She actually expected Ruby to go back to her old lifestyle after Regina’s mother became better, but that didn’t happen. She stuck around as she promised her Emma later learned. She was clearly madly in love with the woman by the way she still talked about her, how she cared for her and also how she sometimes spoiled Cora.

Emma knew there for some time had been talk about adopting another child, but since that put suck sparks between the honorable judge and her daughters it was put on ice. Emma also knew her to have Ruby’s back when Oddball died of old age about four years back. Her friend had never been the same after, to her it was like losing a child. The blonde could never blame her and have tried getting her a new dog, but Ruby wouldn’t hear of it and so the dog named Beast ended up with her and Regina instead. Much to Regina’s dismay. After about four years her wife had learned to love the mut though.

“Yes well I guess someone had to, in any case I need to hurry or I won’t have time to get back with that and change before Cora comes home.” said Ruby with a smile.

“True, well we shall see you later then.” she said and smiled back at the brunette. She gave her a nod and continued down the aisle. Emma took up her phone to call her wife just as she continued to the isle with frozen food. She soon heard Regina’s voice say; “This isn’t really a good time Emma. I am helping Lena with her outfit.”

“Well make the time, what Lena said is true, your mother is in fact married to Ruby. She said they plan a bigger wedding later this year, still shouldn’t we do something to show we approve or support it?” Emma wondered. She waited for her wife’s reaction whether it was shock or anger or anything else. 

“Yes I believe we should, let me talk to Lena and Mallory about it and get back to you. You will be home soon right?” Regina wondered calmly.

“Yes, soon on my way, just finishing the list.” Emma said and hung up. She had no idea why Zelena made such a big effort with her outfit for just one night. She hung up to continue with the list.

* * *

“What did you want to talk to me and Mal about?” Zelena wondered as her sister put some more needles where the dress needed fastening.

“Mother and Ruby are as suspected married, Emma thought we should chip in for a gift to let them know we are fine with it,” Regina said. She looked the dress over once more before she said; “Take it off please.”

Zelena did so and handed it over to her sister. She took a deep breath saying, “And what if I don’t approve, Regina.”

“They have been together for eight years and they seem to be happy, why had a problem with it now?” Regina wondered as she sat down by her sewing machine to fix the alterations on the dress.

“I am not against that they got married, but how. I think they should have waited until we all could be a part of it.” she admitted.

“I can understand that and I do agree, but that doesn’t change the fact that she has been our active stepmother for years and we should have treated her better.” Regina said with a deep sigh.

“I suppose you are right, how about sending them on a travel somewhere, I can make some calls.” said her sister calmly as Mallory came into the room. She smiled at her love that now were in her undergarments only. She didn’t say anything, simply sat down on a chair nearby, watching Regina sewing while her fiancée made some phone call. They had planned to get married the year before, but life kept getting in the way of their wedding planning. Still neither felt there were any hurry at all, after all a marriage was just a formal way of declaring their love for each other. In their eyes they already did that in more ways than one already.

Mallory closed her eyes for a second resting, she had a busy day in court as always and she was not getting any younger. She had been in Cora’s court room and morning and the later in the afternoon, wondering how the aging judge managed to keep up. She assumed her younger wife had something to do with it. She could clearly see her friend’s mood change from morning to afternoon, meaning Ruby had most likely stopped by in between. Cora had told her Ruby sometimes did that to pleasure her or to bring her lunch or simply talk. Mallory wouldn’t even have dared to do the first at her office, too many ears.

She assumed that either people didn’t care what Cora on her wife did between locked doors or they weren’t stupid enough to question or comment on it. She tried to remember when she and Zelena had last been intimate together, knowing it had been quite a while now. Between work, keeping up with their family, friends and their own interests it was not always time. By the end of they day they were simply too tired and went to sleep instead.

A deep breath escaped her as she made a mental not to talk to the redhead about it later, maybe convince her to rent a hotel room for the night after they had seen Robin. It would be a nice change. It had been a while since they had done something like that together. The couple of their later vacations together had been with their children and Mallory’s granddaughter. The young girl was now nearing twelve and was whirlwind for sure. The blonde startled as she heard MJ’s ringtone on her phone. She opened her eyes and answered at once, “Hello my little whirlwind.”

“Hi nana, I was wondering, or mom and I were wondering if we were gonna eat with you and Lena before the play or just meet you there?” the young girl wondered.

“I think it would be better to meet you there, little one,” she answered.

“Alright I will tell mom,” she said, yelling something in the background and getting an answer. Then her attention got turned to her grandmother as she asked, “Nana are you alright, you sound a bit…gloomy today.”

“Just a long day in court my dearest one.” she said with a deep sigh.

“But you won right?” the young girl wondered enthusiastically.

“There isn’t always a winner, dearest one.” Mallory answered calmly.

“I am sorry. Well I will let you get some rest then and see you later,” she said thoughtfully.

“That you will,” came the answer, before hanging up. She sighed again putting her phone aside, again closing her eyes. She could use a moment of peace right now, just one to gather herself a little before going back home to change and eat. She was simply there as Zelena had texted her she would be as Regina was fixing her gown. Getting older she sometime longed for the days when she was younger and had more energy, but those days were far gone.

Some days she wondered why Zelena would even want to be with her, even if the age gap was not that big. She could hear her voice getting softer now, most likely to not bother her in any way. Then again the redhead seldom did. The calming sound of her voice and the sewing machind made her relax more she realized. It was something calming being around those two. She wondered where Regina’s walking mess of a wife were though. Probably either working or fixing something else before coming home. It was quieter without her there.

Not that she minded Emma, but much like Ruby and at time Zelena they were fireballs of life. The didn’t seem to slow down for anyone or anything. Although that wasn’t quite true she realized just then, as Ruby had slowed down for Cora, much as Emma had for Regina and Zelena for herself. Ruby had even done the most unthinkable the year before, put in for early retirement to be there more for her wife. She didn’t want the older woman to worry about her when she was out in the field.

Mallory found it admirable. She knew she would only do that when she was ready to do so and that would not be for some years yet. Still Ruby seemed satisfied with her current situation, if you looked away she had been a little more withdrawn after Oddball’s passing, but she knew Cora was helping her though it just like Ruby had helped her through the assault years prior.

She startled as she felt a kiss against her cheek, realizing her love was done with her phone calls. She opened her eyes and looked at her saying; “Hi, there.”

“Hi,” it came back as Zelena pressed a loving kiss to her lips.

As it broke Regina said; “All done, try it on.”

The redhead nodded and did as asked, twirling once it was on. She beamed at her younger sister; “Thank you, it is perfect!”

“I am glad I could help.” she said with a soft smile.

“What do you think, love?” the redhead looked towards her fiancée.

“Perfect, you look stunning, my dear,” she said, unable to take her eyes of her. The dress was in different shades of green, going from a lighter to a dark one with a loose underskirt, a perfect fit for Zelena.

“Good, then we should go so we have time for dinner before the play,” said Zelena excitedly.

“Yes.” Mallory concluded as she got up. She let a hand slip around her waist and kiss her cheek, she was stunning this woman of hers in every way. Right now she was blushing shyly, making her even cuter.

“I will see you and Emma later.” said Zelena and beamed at her sister.

Regina nodded as the two vanished out the door. She smiled as they made such a good couple, dignified to the last. It was not long after they left that she heard Emma yell, “Babe, I am back, do you want me to start making dinner or do you wanna do it?”

“You do it and I will finish here!” she yelled back. She wondered in her silent mind when they had become this boring old couple. Or maybe not that boring, they had been doing a lot of new things after Henry moved out a couple of years back. He was now working towards becoming a police officer to try to stop cyber-crimes in the future.

He just finished his doctoral degree in law informant and had in addition done some work training under Sergeant Rogers’ protective wings. He was starting the academy in the fall and was excited about it, and she was excited for him. She knew he would be working for both Rogers and down at the court house over the summer. He was working as a clerk for one of the judges, Cora had put in a good word for him.

Regina was just glad to see that he put his experience behind him and used it for something good. It had taken years for Nova Bell to talk to him, which was understandable as she needed time to heal. Much like Robin she had gone offline for quite some time after the incident, and was not all the same after. The first meeting between Henry and Nova occurred a few years after the fact and was under supervision of Olivia. She was the one that made sure their conversation stopped if she noticed her younger sister couldn’t go further and gave Henry a sign from the sidelines so they could change subject. In time Nova managed to tell Henry about what he did to her make her feel and only then could she fully move pass it or at least put it a bit behind her.

He had listened and taken in her words telling her his future plan in life. She had supported it fully, thinking more could learn from his and her older sister’s mistakes. She told him if he ever need anyone to talk up about the matter she for sure would do it, to help others in any way she could. They both have talked around the matter with Olivia and Robin and the four had gone around to different schools and communities talking about the subject and what impact it had on them. They also opened up a site where people could mail them just to talk. Regina knew that even if Robin was busy with her current career she still answered the mails from the site and had kept in touch with people there over the years that needed a mentor.

She heard the door downstairs open and close again, frowning. Had Emma brought someone with her as they surely weren’t expecting visitors. Still she heard two voices downstairs, was it her mother? A sigh as she hoped there wasn’t anything wrong so she couldn’t go, no that couldn’t be it. Quickly she packed up her things and walked downstairs seeing her mother standing in the kitchen talking to Emma.

“Mother, what are you doing here?” Regina asked calmly.

“It is good to see you too, dear. I just stopped by to see if I could borrow some of Maddie’s old dog bowls.” she said. She turned to face Regina, holding a small puppy on her arm, it was sniffing around in the air, making a small sound.

“Are you sure bringing home another dog is a good option. Remember that Maddie is still living here,” Regina said with a sigh. The dog was currently in the backyard playing with a new bone. She had let her out when Zelena came by.

“Maybe it is and maybe it isn’t, still I need to try. And just look at this little face,” Cora said, holding it up to her. It gave a happy bark.

To Regina it looked much like a wolf with it silvery fur and other classic features of the wolf beast. She wrinkled her nose saying, “Where did you even find this thing?”

“The pound, it was all alone and no one wanted to play with him. He is only seven months or so, but he looked at me with his brown eyes and there was something in them. He reminded me of Ruby. I am sure this is the dog she needs,” Cora said with enthusiasm.

“If you say so,” said Regina shaking her head. Emma smiled a little and found the old bowls handing them over. With that the older woman was on her way out the door. Regina looked at Emma saying; “I am not sure this is a good idea.”

“Have a little faith, your majesty.” the blonde said in the softest tone.

“I suppose you are right, do I have time to shower before dinner?” she wondered.

“I do believe you do,” said Emma giving her a loving kiss. The brunette broke it before hurrying up the stairs to do just that. In her silent mind Emma wondered if the dog was a good idea or not. She shook if of as she felt the smell of burned meat groaning as she took the pan away from the hot plate.

* * *

Cora could hear Ruby whistle from the inside their house. She smiled as she put the dog down on the floor, it quickly ran off towards the voice of the other human. Cora took a breath as she followed to see Ruby’s reaction to it. The brunette was at the moment organizing something their storage room. The small dog moved closer, trying to get in between her legs, carefully sniffing her socks, before gnawing on them.

Ruby stopped what she was doing and looked down at the small creature, making Cora hold her breath. This was it she knew, the point where she would reject it or accept it. She had simply shunned the previous dog Emma and Regina brought her, not wanting anything to do with at all. The wounds were too fresh Cora reckoned. She watched as her companion lifted up the dog saying, “Those are not food, they are what keeps me warm, I don’t have fur like you. Although you are right, young one it is too hot for socks today. Oh so you are giving me kisses. Did old mama bring you home huh?”

“I did, so you think he can be a part of our twosome?” Cora wondered, hope in her eyes.

“I do, he is the right one, I just know,” she said, gently stroking his fur. Pressing kisses against that tiny head as she turned to face her love. She saw the older woman nod with one of her special smiles on her face.

“I just figured the children and grandchildren don’t stop by so much, we could use new life in the house,” said Cora calmly.

“I agree, but what are we going to do with him tonight as we are going out. I doubt they allow us to bring a dog into the opera house,” worry in Ruby’s voice now.

“I clearly didn’t think that part through, I suppose we can argue he is our baby and we can’t leave him, or tie him outside and check on him during?” Cora reasoned. She knew she should have waited to the next day to get the dog now, still she had no regrets.

“I suppose you are right. You can stay very quiet, can’t you?” Ruby’s tone was so soft. She got a lick in return from the small puppy that was happily wagging his tale.

“Which bring us to the next question, what should we name him?” the older woman wondered.

“I don’t know, we need to get to know him first. You micro-chipped him right?” Ruby wondered, worry in her voice.

“I may be old, but I am not senile…yet,” the older woman rolled her eyes slightly.

“I am sorry, my darling. I didn’t mean it like that, I was just making sure that is all,” she pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“No, I overreacted because I am tired, I am sorry,” she said. It had been some long months for her, for them. At the beginning of the year she had gotten a call from Rogers that they caught Gold and the trail had started about two months later and had lately been in it’s final stages. During the time some of the old nightmares had returned and she was feeling more vulnerable, but Ruby was there to keep it all at bay. She now knew that the woman would never hurt her and that her assailant would be put behind bars, most likely for life. The evidence and her testimony in addition to a couple of others would make sure of that. In the end he had no choice but to declare himself guilty.

She had been present for some of the trail, but not all due to the emotional aspect it took for her to be in the same room as him. Even Ruby noticed how her otherwise strong woman seemed to become a shivery mess due to this man. Now it was just the sentence left. She was glad though that Rogers kept his word and only called her when they captured him. She didn’t know the details around it and she didn’t want to know.

“Do you want to rest instead of going out?” Ruby wondered, concern in her voice.

“No, I just need a shower,” Cora said with a sigh. Slowly she made her way towards the stars, when her phone rang. She answered it, it was one of her colleagues that told her the verdict he had gotten. She exchanged a few words and hung up, slowly sinking to the floor as tears sprung from her eyes.

Ruby let the puppy down and stormed over to hold her whispering, “What is the matter?”

“He got life without parole,” she managed to get out, finally taking a breath of relief. Knowing he was behind bars for the rest of his life she felt better than she had done in years. It felt like she could finally breathe freely and live without looking over her shoulder every again. She held on to Ruby sobbing, but those were not tears of sadness but of joy. The puppy jumped around them, trying to become a part of the hug, as Ruby pressed gentle kisses into Cora’s white strands. Her hair had starting turning white during the beginning of Cora’s seventies, now four years later her once auburn hair was completely white. Ruby didn’t mind it though, but she knew her wife did as it made her feel older. Not that it was any denying that anymore as they both felt it every once in a while they were not as fast and agile as they once used to be.

Ruby reached lifting the puppy into the hug, making it gently lick away Cora’s tears to make her owner feel better. She smiled through them, not talking, just looking at the small creature. Her eyes went to her wife as she leaned in to kiss her, lovingly, then deeply. She loved her beyond words she knew. Not only for sticking by her for the past eight years, but for all her qualities.

“Help me up, I still…need to shower,” Cora said, hating she sometimes needed help for that. Mostly because her jolts were too stiff some days. Ruby didn’t ask she simply did as requested. Cora found it one of the bigger advantages with her love, she never asked questions she simply accepted things as they were. She held on to Ruby that helped her up, then kissed her cheek as she started walking up the stairs. In the distance she heard Ruby tell the puppy, “You need to be careful with old mama, she is not as fast as she used to be to get on her feet and run around. But she is tons of fun. Yes she is, yes she is.”

As the hot water consumed her the elderly woman felt the tears mingle with it, for the one of the first time since the assault she finally felt clean. He couldn’t touch her or get to her in any way anymore, not that he had tried for the past eight years. Still she couldn’t help looking over her shoulder from time to time, now she knew she didn’t need to do that. She had won she knew, and it felt good, better than she thought it would. A smile on her lips as she turned the water off hearing Ruby’s voice from their room down the hall. She was talking to their new family member in such a loving tone, it melted her heart completely. It let her know that bringing the dog was not a mistake, the timing had been just right.

* * *

“I am your greatest fan, I follow you until you love me…” Dani was singing along with Olivia and Nova Bell. The three of them and the boy was doing a sing star duel, at the moment the girls were leading. Even if the boys weren’t bad singers at all.

Henry and Roland were singing along with the song until it ended, their high scores were pretty close. Roland looked at his wrist watch saying, “We need to go or we won’t have time to eat before we get to the performance.”

“Alright,” Dani nodded and turned off the PlayStation and walked towards the hallways in the apartment. She was sharing it with Roland, while Henry owned the one across the hall. The Bell sister’s lived in the building right across from them, so the five usually hung out a lot. The two sisters had moved there long before the tree of them though.

“Livia, remember we need to stop and buy flowers, you got my wallet in your purse right?” Nova wondered. She looked at her older siter.

“Yes, I got it and we will, Roland will you close up?” she said as she opened the front door.

“You got it,” he said and beamed at her.

“We are all going out clubbing later tonight with Alice and Robin right?” Nova wondered, looking at the group.

“Yes of course, we need to celebrate her big success. I think the moms talked about joining as well, and you know if they do the crazy aunties for sure will be there, meaning Ruby will join, not sure about granny though,” Henry said with a laughter. He couldn’t quite picture his grandmother in a full nightclub.

“I am pretty sure she would be up for it, after all she dances at the Mayor’s ball every year and she is quite a dancer. Or so Alice keeps telling me,” said Dani with a smile.

“There is a big difference between a ball and a nightclub,” Roland pointed out as they reached the elevator and he pressed the button.

“Dance is still dance,” Olivia pointed out as the elevator doors opened and they got inside.

Henry shrugged a little to this, but got inside. He was just glad they were going out as it had been a while. He really missed his older cousin, simply handing out and gaming with her. Both were too busy with their careers to always make time to be together. Now however they had been planning this for weeks and Robin seemed as excited as he did, and he knew that was a good thing. As the elevator doors closed he felt a rush of excitement knowing this would be a good evening and night.

* * *

“Emma for god’s sake slow down!” Regina demanded as their car was going way too fast at the moment.

“We do not have time for that, we will be too late if I do. I just can’t have your mother yelling at us for being late again just because you couldn’t pick the perfect outfit,” Emma groaned as she made a sharp turn around the corner.

“But I am sure killing us both is fine…” Regina rolled her eyes at her wife.

“I got full control.” Emma said. She cursed under her breath as she heard sirens behind them.

“Yes, well clearly those officers don’t agree,” Regina’s voice was fully showing the frustration she felt.

“I got this.” Emma said as she stopped and the officers stopped behind them. She found her license and registration as one of them came and knocked at the window. He looked at her, “Do you know how fast you were driving, Ma’am?”

“Yes, I am really sorry, but you see we are really late. Our niece is having a performance down at the opera and..” she gave him the papers.

He looked from one to the other, seeing Regina look straight ahead. Emma looked at his name tag, “I will gladly pay the fine and slow down the rest of the way if you please let us go, officer Handsome.”

“That is Hanson to you Ma’am.” he said as he wrote something down on his tablet.

“My bad, but as you can see we aren’t doing anything wrong other than being in a hurry,” Emma said as she looked innocently at him. She even twirled her hair a little. She very well knew her wife would yell at her after.

“Well by the looks of your outfits I guess you are telling the truth, but please slow down the rest of the way and the fine will be sent to you,” he said with a sigh.

“I promise I will.” she nodded, still looking at him with such doe eyes.

“Very well, have a nice night Miss. Swan Mills.” he said and handed the papers back at the same time as she heard a ding from the phone. The fine came digital as usual and was sent to her phone as he walked away.

“I have no words…” Regina said under her breath. She wouldn’t even know where to start as Emma again started the car engine to drive to the opera house. Emma smirked at her in a told you I could fix it way. The brunette shook her head at this, making her brown grey hair fall down her shoulders. Her wife would forever be hopeless, still that didn’t make her love Emma any less. Right now she was just glad they got away with a fine so they could still see Robin dance.

* * *

Robin was backstage with Alice and the rest of the dance crew; it wasn’t often they allowed someone backstage. But since the blonde didn’t pose a threat and encouraged her girlfriend as well as the rest of the team they didn’t seem to mind. She had even helped a few of them with her dance program.

“One hour left, ladies, time for a final test of anyone want to do that,” the choreographer said.

“I rather want to dance something else to loosen up a little,” Robin said, looking at her peers. They nodded and Robin put on Alice’s new album, it was her forth as people really went nuts over her singing and music mixes. Alice had used some of her fortune on an old building she now used as a veterinarian clinic with a couple of her classmates. They even had a playpen with rabbits out the back the children could pet when they were waiting for them to take care of their animals.

Robin’s crew looked at her with confusion as gospel music came from the speakers, still she started to dance to it, first she did the prep, pretending to get ready for the day, before she did a somersault and then took the arm of one of the girls swing dancing with her. Both singing along as they danced, the other followed their example. Alice made sure to film it for later, in case it was something that could be used for future dance performances. She would send it to the choreographer later on. The woman looked at them shaking her head, probably thinking it was better for them to do a last rehearsal of their performance, till the girls did have fun and were dancing spite the fact it was not what they would do.

She made sign about thirty minutes before in case they needed some final chances on the costume or anything else. Robin looked at Alice asking, “Has my family arrived yet? I can’t go on without them, please check.”

Alice nodded and vanished from the back to the front, seeing Cora and Ruby sitting with good view of the stage, she frowned seeing a dog sitting pretty on Ruby’s lap. Mallory and Zelena came to sit beside them just them, she smiled a little seeing the couple whispering between them. Knowing them she knew it was most likely about they could have been there sooner if it wasn’t for this and that. Mallory’s grey hair was put up in a bun, and she was wearing a black evening gown, whereas Zelena’s red and grey hair was in a ponytail; she in a similar evening gown, but it was green. Roland, Henry, Danie, Olivia and Nova soon sat down next to Mallory and Zelena. The boys dressed in their finest suits, tie and all, debating something on Roland’s phone with Dani. She was wearing a red evening gown, whereas the Bell sisters was wearing similar blue evening gowns with stars on. They were debating something in between them.

Alice smiled as she still found it funny how close Olivia and Robin now where, not to mention how close the Bell and Mills’ children were in general. She was sure that would never happen if the end results eight years earlier had not been that extreme. Olivia had started working at the stable with her brother Killian and they had really hit it off. She was now a riding instructor and loved every second on it. She knew for a fact that Killian planned to propose to Olivia the following week on their three years anniversary. She scanned the room looking for Robin’s aunts wondering where they were, they were usually the ones showing up first for something like this.

She was about to go backstairs when she saw them appear, both flushed as it they ran there. She was sure it was a story behind it, she could see Cora from the other end of the row sending both of them a glare, making them both look down like misbehaved children. It was interesting to see the old matriarch still holding rein over her family even if she was slowly growing older. She sneaked backstage, fining Robin saying; “They are all here, your aunts just got scolded by your grandmother for just sitting down.”

“Classic, go and sit down I am ready.” said Robin giving her a peck on the cheek. Alice nodded and disappeared down in the room to sit on Cora’s right side.

The elderly woman looked at her asking, “How is she?”

“A little nervous, but nothing to worry about. She will be amazing,” said Alice with a proud smile.

“She always was, her whole life. She was like a swan from the day she was born, always so graceful,” Cora whispered in a soft tone.

“You must really love her, ma’am,” Alice whispered. She would never question that, Cora’s love for her family, she knew the woman to even visit Robin at the hospital when she was admitted. She also sent her letters and gifts to help her get better. When they both got stronger the young redhead had called to talk to her grandmother day and night, about anything from dance to books she was reading. The first Christmas after the assault the two of them had played chess forever, and when Robin finally started at Julliard it was Cora that drove her there. She and Zelena had agreed to this in advance. They both loved her beyond measure, after all she was Zelena’s first born and Cora’s first grandchild. At this point she couldn’t tell who was prouder of the two women when the curtain was drawn aside and the dancers came on stage.

Cora followed her with great interest, every step, twirl and jump knowing she never felt this proud of her granddaughter. She was really something. To come this far and not give up after what she had been through, she would never find words to tell her how she felt. Still tears in her eyes of happiness pretty much said it all. Robin found a handkerchief in her purse and handed it to her wife, that dried her eyes and mimed a ‘thank you.’

She smiled as she looked up the stage, then looked over at Zelena seeing tears in her eyes as well. She was at the edge of her seat and Mallory had one of her hands in one of her own. They really made a good couple; at this point she was glad that whatever she had with Mallory back then ended. She spotted Mallory’s daughter and granddaughter sneak in at the row behind them before the show started. They were also supportive of the relationship she knew. As the show slowly came to an end there was an announcement that the dancers wanted to do an encore with something a little different, because they could. The audience clapped all over, as the dancers slowly came back in on the stage.

Robin took the mike saying, “As you probably know we as dancers can do more than one style and tonight and we also have more than one singer in our mist. We want to dedicate this to our families out there, the ones that always was there whether it was parents, guardians, siblings, friends or competitors that made sure we stuck it out and never lost focus. So please sit back and enjoy.”

The young redhead looked at one of the girls next to her and got a nod and both started to sing something Regina knew as music from a Latina singer, she couldn’t remember the name though. She simply watched as her niece went from singing and dancing salsa with the rest, sensually, to pop lock and spin on the floor. Some of them even ran up the walls and did a somersault down, they ended with tango. Once their routine was done they all took a bow. The last thing Regina saw before the curtains closed were Robin grinning from ear to ear.

She got up and walked outside with the rest of the family completely blown away not only by her granddaughter, but also the rest of the dancers. It was without of doubt one of the best performances she had ever seen. Once outside she looked at Zelena asking, “Did you know about the encore number?”

“I honestly had no idea what it was, only it was something. She…they are truly amazing,” Zelena answered. Tears in her eyes now, as she pushed some of her red grey strands away from her face.

“I couldn’t agree more,” her mother agreed.

“So is anyone going to inform me why it is not allowed to be a little later, while you get to bring a dog in there?” Emma wondered, looking at the dog that now was piing on a light pole.

“Yes, mother how did you manage to get the guards to let you do that?” Regina wondered curiously.

“Simply by promising to pay the price for an extra seat in case I needed to move and promise he would be quiet, which he was,” she shrugged it off like it was nothing. She then added; “Being late on the other hand is bad form, and you could have missed it.”

“A queen is never late, everyone else is simply too early,” Regina said with a sly smile.

“Grow up, Regina! Why were you too late in any case?” Zelena snapped at her sister.

“We were caught speeding to make it here of all things. We were late because someone used too long picking the right outfit,” said Emma. She rolled her eyes at her wife.

“Is it a crime to want to look perfect now?” Regina snapped back at her. She was the one that paid the damn fine in any case.

“Girls manners.” Cora said in a lecturing tone. She took a deep breath now.

They both nodded as Alice approached saying, “So what is the name of the new family member?”

“We have yet to decide that,” said Ruby with a sigh. With Oddball the name had come easy, with this new one it seemed much harder. She didn’t know why. She tried calling out a bunch of names earlier, but he didn’t seem to respond to them.

“Don’t worry about it, there is plenty of time,” said Mallory in a comforting tone. She thought a bit before adding, “It took me almost a week to name Lily.”

“What you used almost a week to name me? What were I called before that then?” Lily said, looking at her mother in shock.

“Baby dragon, my perfect baby girl, my perfect creation, heart stealer. It was really between two names, Lilith and Raven, but as you were such a light in my life and such a sweet soul I decided on Lilith after my grandmother, your great grandmother with Lily for short. You always seemed to like that flower,” Mallory recalled. There was such tenderness in her voice as she spoke. She could still remember that Lily had looked at some lilies at the kitchen table the day they came home from the hospital, her tiny hand reaching for the flower.

“You…thought I was perfect?” Lily’s voice was shivering, there were tears in her eyes as she spoke.

“I have always thought that, not only back then, but now,” Mallory said. A small smile on her deep red lips. It clearly showed her furrows alongside them, a clear sign of her aging, but those furrows came from many smiled over her life Zelena knew as she looked at her love.

“But then why did you say those things back then?” Lily wondered, looking at her mother with serious eyes.

“As a mother you will always want the best for your child, that man wasn’t it. However I needed you to learn that for your own,” she explained calmly. She did not add that she wished her partner hadn’t left her before Mallory was born, but such was life.

Lily didn’t say anything, she simply hugged her mother whispering, “Thank you for finding me.”

Mallory didn’t speak, she nodded gently as she didn’t have any word just then. She simply stood outside the opera house and hugged her little girl tight, holding on to her. She didn’t care that the rest of her new family was watching. Ruby leaned on her wife from behind, her arms wrapped around her waist whispering; “She is a good mother, even if she does not think so herself, don’t you think?”

“She is,” Cora mused, smiling. She was about to add something when she heard Robin’s voice from the side, “Granny, you came! I hardly dared believing it, but you did!”

“Why is that so hard to believe? I promised you I would years and years ago,” Cora said as she hugged her tight.

“Yes but you were years younger then,” Robin said, still she was beaming from ear to ear.

“Are you calling me old and forgetful, tsk tsk.” Cora teased, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, you don’t look a day over fifty,” said Robin and pressed a kiss to her cheek before letting her go.

“Charmer,” said Cora with a soft laughter, letting the other family members congratulate her on the performance. She looked at the small dog that was sitting on the concrete looking at all these humans with great interest.

She turned her head hearing a too familiar voice saying; “Cora, darling, I thought I spotted you.”

“Fi, I should have known you were here as well,” Cora said and turned to give the other woman a polite hug. She knew the woman to take a great interest in ballet so it was no surprise she was there.

“How are you doing?” Fiona Spencer asked polite.

“I am doing quite well, we both are. What did you think of our Robin?” Cora wondered with a proud smile.

“She is practically superb. You must be so proud of her,” said the other woman with a rare genuine smile.

“I am that,” she nodded eagerly. She could see Ruby that let her go when Fiona walked over had them under a watchful eye not far from them.

“I heard he was convicted, George talked with Evans earlier today. It will be first news by morning,” Fiona said.

Cora felt herself stiffen by this. A deep breath before she spoke; “I suppose there is no way around it. Even if I would prefer it wasn’t in the paper, I know it will be. Or rather I knew it most likely were to happen. I just hate it ended up there to begin with, I…didn’t want the world to know about this. I read some of the comments online…did I deserve this? Fi, please be honest.”

“No, you did not. No one does. What you did to his son…any judge would have taken the same ruling in that case. What happens after you and yours send them to jail is out of our hands. If you were to follow up on every case that left the courtroom, you would do nothing else. I know it is easy for me to say you were only doing your job, but you were. Hard as it at times must be, I never knew you to rule unfairly, or put your personal feelings in the matter. The ones that knows you also know this. If he is to be mad at anyone it is his son or himself for not looking after him,” Fiona answered truthfully.

“I just don’t get how I could be so blind as not to see through it sooner,” she shook her head. She learned in court her figured out who she was quite early on, after all there weren’t that many female judges. He had somehow managed to find her work schedule and put two and two together. He did admit though as he would go after any female judge as long as it got back to her, she was not all that special. Cora knew that was a lie and to him she was. A shiver running down her spine.

“You know you can think of if and buts how much you want, but it won’t change anything. Think instead of what you have, your beautiful wife and your family. Many would kill to have that,” the other woman commented.

“I know that and I am grateful for all of that, but some days I still struggle you know. Some days when everything is fine, but then I see or hear something and the anxiety gets triggered, and I spiral back down. I hate when that happens, because I know that is one of the main reasons why my wife gave up her job and I feel so guilty about it,” Cora whispered. She felt her hand clenching and release by talking about it. She hated that even so something small was an anxiety trigger.

“I am sure there were other factors as well, Cora. Besides you have to admit it is nice to have someone there when you get home from work. I know you wanted that with Henry, to have him home more often, but it never worked out like that. Now you have someone that is and she doesn’t feel obligated to, she does it because she wants to do it. That is a big difference I think,” she responded.

“I know, I know all that and I do feel blessed to have her there, it’s just sometimes I wonder…” she stopped looking away. She felt her hand clench and release, knowing all too well Ruby would come over any second. Her wife over the years had learned to read her movements, every sign. She knew that this tick had come after the accident and Ruby if they were together estimated the situation if she saw it if she needed to come over or not.

“Sometimes you are wondering if you made the right choice in marrying her?” Fiona wondered.

“Yes, because sometimes it feels like we are worlds apart. I don’t get certain aspects about her like gaming, for instance, but that is what makes her bound with my grandchildren and children. I tried a couple of them, the games, the ones that don’t go too fast but it isn’t for me. I am afraid she will wake up one day when I am much older and regret it all because I am not her age and so on. I sometimes feel so very old in comparison. Does that make sense?” she wondered. She looked at the other woman for advice.

She had talked to her physicist about the matter as well and the woman had responded that it was perfectly natural to feel that way, but Cora shouldn’t worry about it; because Ruby picked her for a reason and agreed to marry her for more than once. In her heart of hearts Cora knew all this, sometimes she still wondered if she, if they made the right choice.

Fiona thought for a second before she said, “I know you made the right choice regarding her, because I have never seen you happier and more at ease. Sure there are aspects about your partner that you don’t fully get. I have that with George as well, as I never will understand fully why he loves football so much, but that doesn’t make me love him any less. I am sure you have the same with Ruby. And I don’t think she will wake up one day with regrets. I have seen her look over her more than once while we have been talking, she wouldn’t do that if she didn’t love you the right way. I get it though your concern age wise, but I think that is a good thing, because you learn from each other. It worked up to now hasn’t it?”

“It has, it really has,” she nodded in agreement.

“I also should congratulate you on both the puppy and by winning this horrid affair,” she said, giving her a dignified nod.

“Thank you, Fi, both means the world,” said Cora, giving her another hug. She knew it lingered a bit too long as she heard Ruby’s voice behind her asking; “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, I was just bidding her goodbye,” Fiona said and let go. She wished that George was sometimes like that as well. He was in their younger days, but not so much anymore. She gave Ruby a polite nod and gave Cora a brief kiss on the cheek that got returned before vanishing,

“Should I be jealous?” Ruby wondered, after all her wife had talked for quite some time with the other woman.

“No, dear. You have never anything to fear from Fiona, we were just catching up. She heard about the victory in court and wanted to congratulate on that and the puppy,” she answered.

“Oh I see, speaking of will you tell the family before it hits the news tomorrow morning?” Ruby wondered as she pulled her in for a hug.

“I intend to, we were going out to eat, were we not? Or should I cancel the table?” she wondered. It might happen there was a change of plans.

“No we are still going out, the younglings were wondering if wanted to come out clubbing with them later on. How do you feel about that?” Ruby wondered. She was still holding on to her, she didn’t know why but she needed her close.

“I would like that, but if we could go home after we eaten with the baby first and maybe not stay out all night?” she wondered.

“Of course, your honor,” said Ruby and kissed her lovingly. Cora returned it, as it broke she felt a little flushed. She was something, her Ruby she knew. She felt flutters as she walked back to join their family on the way to the restaurant.

* * *

It was first later that night that Cora fully understood how happy she was. She watched over at her grandson dancing close with Nova, although none of them would admit it she knew they were in love. Not close from the young Robin was dancing with Olivia. The once arch rivals was now the greatest of friends, even if it had taken them about eight years to get there. In the distance she saw Regina and Emma trying to talk over drinks, her daughter was upset with her blonde wife she knew. Even if she knew that speeding on the way to performance would however not cause Emma to sleep on the couch. Regina was too addicted to her wife for that to ever happen, she would at most turn her back to her in bed, but that was as far as she ever went. Emma was simply too cute for her to be mad at for too long.

Or so Regina kept telling her over the years and so Cora would never worry. She spotted Zelena and Mallory somewhere on the dance floor, her daughter half sleeping against her fiancée’s shoulder; they had announced they would get married in early January the year to come. After all it wouldn’t look well that they were not when their first grandchild saw the light of day sometime the same month. Cora couldn’t be more thrilled about the news knowing Alice and Robin had wanted a little one for quite some time, a human one that was.

They already had two cats in addition to taking care of the rabbits at the veterinarian clinic. It was Alice that were the one to carry their first-born due Robin’s current dance career. Still Cora knew her granddaughter would be there for her love every step of the way. As for her youngest grandson and his companion they were planning on going on a travel to Europe over the summer having been inspired of Emma, Regina and Henry’s yearly trips there. The three had continued doing that ever since their first time there. This year Nova was said to join them.

Cora let her eyes slide to Alice in the DJ box she was happy by the locks of it, easily shifting between the tracks, both her own songs and others. The now white-haired woman leaned to whisper in the ear of her wife; “I’ll make love to you, the way you way you want me to, and I’ll hold you tight through the night.”

Ruby responded by pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek, feeling her heart flutter. It had been their song since they first danced together at the ball years back. She knew that her wife would do that later that night, now she however was content with dancing with her; holding her close. She felt the music shift to a faster song, looking deep into those brown eyes as if she wanted to ask if they should sit down. But the older woman shook her head. She got this Ruby knew and let herself lead.

Zelena and Mallory dumped next to Emma and Regina. The older of the Mills’ sisters leaned over to her younger sister shouting; “What does it tell you about us when we can’t follow that pace and mother can?”

“Well she always was the better dancer. Did you ever think you would see her this happy?” Regina wondered. A soft smile on her deep red lips.

“I honestly almost given up hope, especially after what happened. It is a good thing though.” said Zelena and smiled back.

“Yes, it is, cheers to mother, her victory and that great friend of ours.” said Regina and rose her glass.

“Hear, hear.” Emma said and joined on along with Mallory, slamming their glasses together. The foursome continued to watch as the couple continued to dance along with their children, all feeling nothing but happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To you that read this full story, thank you :o) It really means a lot that you did and I would love to hear your Point of View :o)

**_11 Epilogue_ **

In a chamber behind the courtroom judge Heartstone Mills Lucas was sitting, by her feet her dog King Victetris was resting. The now three-year-old got the name after he ran away with the King chess piece two days after she brought him home. Victetris was a combination of Victory as she won her court case and Tetris that was Ruby’s all-time favorite game. He usually answered to the name King Vic though. She was going through something on her computer during a recess and across the table sat her wife talking about this new movie that was coming to the cinemas.

One of her favorite lesbian novellas was finally reaching the big screen and they just had to go and see it. The aging judge commented back between her busy writing on the laptop with a soft smile on her deep red lips. Her wife’s enthusiasm was always welcome. Their piece interrupted by a knock on the door, she was due back in court. She kissed her wife and dog goodbye as she went to hear the jury’s verdict. Her wife looked after her with admiration in her wife as she took the dog and left the chambers. She needed to shop in for dinner she knew and also for a gaming party the very same weekend.

* * *

Social worker Regina Swan Mills had just united some children with their mother and was on the way back to the office when her phone rang. It was her wife calling to check on her if their date that evening was still on. It was and the brunette was looking forward to it. She smiled to herself as she knew she needed to pick up a present on the way, it was their wedding anniversary after all. She knew Emma would love the set of jewelry she had gotten her along with some chocolate.

Just some paperwork and she would be ready to leave her office. Another ping from her phone, she clicked on phone as she reached a red light, a picture of Henry and Nova with a puppy they had just gotten. They were officially a couple now that still baffled her from time to time considering their past. Still they were good for each other she knew. She quickly wrote something back and put the phone away to continue on her drive back to the office.

* * *

In a courtroom Zelena Mills Drake were presenting her case before sitting down only to have her wife Mallory Mills Drake argue her side of it. Normally spouses didn’t go up against each other in court for so many reasons. The two of them however managed to keep it clean and not debate the cases and their clients outside the court and did justice in the courtroom. To them it was just like a game of chess and to get out tension. Still there were times that sparks flew in the courtroom, leading to sexual encounters outside it.

Neither minded though. Zelena looked at her wife with admiration as she tried to get the jury onboard with her views. This was just the introduction though, there would be witnesses and so much more in between. This was a long going case they both knew, but they were both prepared for that. The red grey haired woman made a note to tell her wife that her opening statement was a good one later. The DA sat down and she again got up, now to present the first witness, a serious expression her face. She pushed the idea of her perfect wife out of her head and focused solemnly on the case, not seeing how Mallory Mills Drake cast loving glances towards her as she did so.

* * *

Henry Mills was looking over at his love playing with their dog out on a lawn in the park. It was hard not to on a sunny day and the puppy seemed to enjoy itself. So did his girl, it was odd to think that someone he pained so greatly was now his girlfriend. She still bore a scar around her neck as a memory of that night. He just accepted it as he accepted her, even if it had taken himself a long time to forgive himself for it. He was doing better now though, they both were. They seemed to be healing together and her parents were finally accepting of him, something he was glad for. The two came over and Nova sat down next to him, giving him a loving kiss. She took a new picture of the three of them calling it, ‘Puppy love,’ and uploaded to their platforms.

Henry heard a ding on his phone seeing a message from Robin saying; “Hi Pikachu, your baby is really cute, is it a boy of a girl? I need to know so I can choose which color I shall get when I buy clothes and toys for him or her?”

“Hi Mewtwo, it is a boy and thank you. I am coming by this weekend to hang out with your baby girl, we both are. I hope that is fine?” he wrote back.

“Sure is, but she is over one year old now so not a baby girl anymore,” it soon came back.

Henry shook his head and put the phone away devoting his time to his woman and young puppy instead.

* * *

Robin smiled by the text as she turned to look at her love that right now was sleeping with their young one on top of her. The little girl had a hair color similar to Robin’s grandmother and was named after her. It was something they both agreed on early on and Cora had been moved when she found out.

The little one was sure full of life from day one, and by now she was dancing next to her mommies spite the fact of her young age. Alice said she never expected anything else, being a product of Robin and a donor. She could have used one of her eggs as well but they wanted to use Robin’s first and so she was the surrogate. Right now they were talking their doctor about doing the procedure the other way around, it was only right. The ballerina smiled as a text ticked in, from Olivia. It was a picture of her at a bridal shop saying; “You need to help me out with this, I cannot figure anything out.”

“I will, tomorrow good with you?” Robin wrote back with a soft laughter.

“Tomorrow is fine, noon?” it soon came back. Robin confirmed it as she got up from the couch to go and start on dinner. It was odd she thought that someone she once hated with every inch of her core was now the one she would get as her sister-in-law. Still she didn’t mind it one bit, the two of them had like her cousin and Nova been healing together somehow. She got another text as she was about to take something out of the fridge her brother this time. “I proposed and she said yes.”

“Oh my Gosh I am so happy for the both of you, little bro. Congratulations!” she wrote back with a smile on her lips. He deserved it, they both did. To be happy. It was just then she thought of something her granny said in her wedding vows to Ruby; “I vow to follow you to the end of the world as you have followed me for what seemed like decades.”

“Follow you.” such a funny term she thought as she stood there looking at her phone. Because that was basically what you did both in life and online. She would follow her family to the end as she knew they would do the same for her. A smile as she texted her aunties, mother and granny saying; “Thank you for always following me every step I have ever taken, I couldn’t have done it without your support.”

“Always my little hummingbird, and that goes both ways.” she soon got back from her grandmother.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way my little archer, you make me proud every day.” she got back from her mother.

“Of course, my little Swan. You do the same with me, that is what family is for.” she got back from Emma.

“Any time, I can’t wait to see where your journey takes you in the future. Looking forward to see you at family dinner at mother’s Sunday.” it came back from Regina.

She smiled as she felt loved, so loved in every way by her whole family. She was glad to have them in her life and glad that her grandmother had reinstated Sunday dinner. She was truly the best cook and was a great way to meet her still growing family. She smiled as she turned on the stove hoping for more happy moments with all of them in the future. She knew they all did the same and that gave her a good feeling. She shook it off to focus on her current task making dinner for her small family before she needed to head down to the stage for that night’s performance.

**_THE END_ **

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
